Grossière Erreur
by Angyie
Summary: Dumby, Voldy, Macgo, les Maraudeurs, les NHS, les Celtics Myths, les Mangemorts qu'ont dut manger leur cerveau en même temps, tout ça mixé dans une fabrique de chocolat nah, là jdec XD en Nouvelle Calédonie ça donne une grosse Erreur... Rayer la mention f


**_Grossière Erreur... _**

**Annonce de l'auteur**  
Une fanfic qui se passe au temps des maraudeurs, tout en étant à notre époque, mais sans que HP soit publié, évidemment... ;) Les persos des NHS n'appartiennent qu'à elles, et ceux de HP sont à JKR.

**Chapitre 1 : Changements** écrit le 23/09/2005  
Je crois que ma vie a commencé à changer lorsque ma meilleure amie est partie. A l'époque, nous étions inséparables, et plutôt gamines, genre intellos première de classe. Nous n'avions pas de petits amis dans nos précédents, et nous n'étions pas bien appréciées des garçons. Mais lorsqu'elle est partie, je commençais déjà à changer un peu, je me suis dit: stop, là tu t'arrêtes, tu changes de chapitre, tu tournes la page, et tu te reconstruis.  
Eh ben c'est ce que j'ai fait. La petite intello est devenue une belle rouquine, avec des formes, au look original, à l'air un peu mistérieux, et surtout: qui savait déconner et prendre les choses à la légère !  
C'était pendant ma troisième. Pendant ma troisième qu'on m'a prise autrement. Pendant ma troisième qu'ils se sont rendus compte que je savais délirer comme eux. Pendant ma troisième que je me suis découvert quelques capacités un peu étonnantes... Moi qui croyais peu à la magie mais l'espérait, je me suis rendue compte que je sentais mieux que personne les sentiments des autres. Et là, j'ai commencé à devenir vraiment quelqu'un d'autre.  
Enfin bref. Je suis Kloé Perl Violet Craine, et je suis en seconde, option théâtre. La plupart des qualificatifs qu'on m'attribue sont: étrange, lunatique, géniale, jolie, bizarre, totalement délirante, n peu renfermée, trop compliquée, facile à faire sourire, mais qui est de nature triste, etc.  
Je suis petite, 1m60, avec des hanches que je qualifie d'énormes, comme mes fesses, une poitrine que je n'aime pas du tout, un ventre joliment dessiné mais je souffre pour ça (150 abdos tous les deux jours ! O.O), des jambes musclées, des cheveux courts, ondulés et pleins de volumes, avec toujours des mèches rebelles, des lèvres biens dessinées, et de grands yeux noisettes qui apssent au kaki,au mordoré ou au jaune or quand ça leur chante, que j'hérite de ma grand mère libanaise. Il parat que j'ai une silhouette assez athlétique, et je l'espère: je suis plutôt sporitve, bien que je flemmarde la plupart du temps sur internet.  
Enfin bref. Je disais donc que ma vie a changé en troisième, et plus exactement quand j'ai rencontré les NHS. Les NHS ? Une bande de cinq filles, totalement accros aux RPGs, et assez délirantes. Quand on s'est rencontrées, on a vite finies par traîner ensemble, et se promettre des rester NHS EVERAFTER. On pensait toutes à la seconde, au lycée. Toutes on était en phase de changement et toutes on cherchait la reconnaissance. Et on l'a eue.  
En entrant au lycée, les petits amis on vite afflués.  
Mary a été la première. Mary Elagor est une jeune fille de seize ans, un an de plus que moi, aux grands yeux verts étincelants, avec de longs cheveux châtains, une jolie poitrine, mais elle aussi, de sa petite taille. Mary et son petit ami sont toujours ensemble, il a été le troisième, et pour l'instant le seule 'sérieux'.  
J'ai été la seconde. Mais dans un autre style. Moi je me lasse vite. Alors j'ai tenu 3 semaines avec le premier, 4 avec le second, etc. Je suis, en quelque sorte, la 'collectionneuse'.  
Et puis après, ce fut au tour d'Ambre. Ambre est très fine, élancée, avec un joli bassin mais elle manque un peu de poitrine. Elle est de taille normale et a des cheveux qu'elle a prit l'habitude de teindre de couleurs très originales. Ils sont ainsi passés par le violet, le rouge, le bleu électrique, etc. Elle aussi a de grands yeux noisettes et une jolie bouche. Elle n'a pas eu plusieurs copains d'affilés, mais toujours une pause entre chaque. Son record douit être de 2 semaines avec le même.  
Et puis sont venues Helaine Devil et Inays Della. Helaine est blonde avec de grands yeux bleus, mais pendant un temps, pas très fine. Elle dégage une sorte d'énergie positive qui lui donne tout son charme. Inays est d'origine japonaise, elle est grande, et a elle aussi seize ans, avec des yeux noisettes et un joli visage, une silhouette élancée et fine.  
Enfin bref, toute la bande des NHS a accomplit ce qu'elle voulait. La seconde restera ainsi mémorable. Nous n'étions plus aussi proches, étant dans des classes différentes, mais nous continuions de nous réunir, gardant nos pseudonyme, toujours aussi connues sur le net: Ange (moi), MayBee, surnommée May (Mary), Helix (Ambre), Fleur (Helaine), et Kishû (Inays).  
Toute l'année était très agréable, nous nous disions: dernière année de repos et conneries avant le BAC, etc...  
On avait beauciup changé, mais jamais on n'aurait put imaginer ce qui allait nous arriver...

**Annonce de l'auteur**  
Ca bouge pas beaucoup, je sais .

**Chapitre 2 : La plus proche du paradis** écrit le 23/09/2005  
C'était un Lundi, pendant les vacances scolaires. Je m'en souviens bien parceque c'est ce jour là où il m'a enfin embrassée. Il n'aurait peut-être pas dut.  
Mais qu'importe. Je rentrai chez moi, heureuse, j'avais un troisième copain. Enfin, el troisième consécutif, hein, pas trois en même temps ! Quoi que... Je vais avouer que ça m'aurait vraiment plut. Enfin, bref.  
Je remontai la rue qui mène à chez moi, volant sur mon petit nuage. C'était ainsi à chaque début. Et puis, à partir de la troisième semaine, ej doutais, et ça finissait souvent peu après. Oui, je suis une fille bien étrange.  
J'entre chez moi, referme la porte, et je file dans ma chambre (qui a, soit dit en passant, la taille d'un salon), j'envoie valser mon sac sur mon lit, et j'enlève mes baskets. J'allume mon ordi, et je me décide enfin à ouvrir ma baie vitrée, et ma percienne. J'observe tranquilement mon jardin, baigné par le soleil. Il faut que vous sachiez que je vis sur une île, qu'on dit 'la plus proche du apradis', la Nouvele-Calédonie, découverte par James Cook, soit-disant, en 18cent-truc.  
Je me retourne, et je fais un pas tranquilement vers mon ordinateur (nommé Satsuki II, parceque Satsuki I est dead), le plus puissant de la maison (on en a six), merci papa informaticien.  
Etlà, je sais ce qui me prend, je me retourne, avec un bizarre pressentiment, et je reçoit... une boule de poil dans la tête. Enfin, c'est ce que j'ai pensé quand j'ai crut que mon idiot de frêre m'avait balancé ma chouette en peluche dans la figure, quand j'ai réalisé que... non, c'était une vraie chouette.  
Et tout ce que j'ai réussit à articuler fut un: 'Ben merde alors...', expression favorite de May.

**Annonce de l'auteur**  
Très tripant, je trouve. XD  
... pensées des persos  
en italique citation (ici, lettre)

**Chapitre 3 : Combat de plumes** écrit le 24/09/2005  
Ne sachant comment la tenir, je l'ai prise par les pattes, la tête en bas.  
"T'es morte ?"  
En réalisant la situation, j'ai éclaté de rire.  
Je me suis assise sur mon lit, la boule de plume dans les mains, quand j'ai entendu un long et fort: HOUHOUHOUUUUU !  
Je me suis relevée en sursaut et la chouette qui s'était réveillée s'est envolée, sur ma commode.  
En me retournant, j'ai réalisé que sur le lit, il y avait un hiboux...  
--'  
"Je commence à en avoir marre des hiboux..."  
Et à ce moment précis, j'ai vu une autre boule de...  
mais nan! une boule de poils ! LES BOULES DE PLUMES AUX ABRIS Y A LE CHAT QU'EST LAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !  
Et les deux 'peluches' de plumes se sont envolées tout en haut de mon armoire...  
Avec le chat qui sautait sur les étagères, et moi, couverte de plumes et poils de tous genres.  
Génial, non ?  
Bref, je chope le chat, jle fous dehors, et là, je vais vers mon armoire pour attrapper ces deux trucs volants quand soudain... ILS ME FONCENT DESSUS LE PLUS VITE POSSIBLE ! On aurait dit qu'ils faisaient la course.  
Alors j'ai filé sur mon lit, abritée sous un coussin, et quand ils sont arivés, tous les deux en même temps, ils se sont mis à se battre à coup de griffes !

...madre de dios de dios de madre...

Je les ait séparé, comme deux pauvres gosses, et ils m'ont tendus leur pattes en même temps. Etonnées, je les ai scrutées attentivement, et j'ai découvert que... ils portaiens des lettres.  
Alors, tranquilement assise, j'ai pouffé pour savoir laquelle décrocher en première, et je suis tombée sur le hiboux.

J'ai décroché sa lettre, et je l'ai ouverte. Elle était en français. C'est bizarre, je ne m'étonnais même plus de lire une lettre portée par un hiboux...  
_  
Chère mademoiselle Craine,  
J'ai le plaisir de vous annoncer que votre présence est désormais requise à l'Académie française de sorcellerie BeauxBâtons. Vous trouverez ci-joint les informations sur la date et l'heure de votre départ, ainsi que vos fournitures scolaires.  
Veuillez agréer, demoiselle, l'expression de mes sentiments distingués.  
Mme Maxime, directrice de l'académie._

J'ai trouvé ensuite une autre lettre dans l'enveloppe me disant que les fournitures ci-desous pourraient être achetées au village près de l'académie, et que le départ était à 7h00 du matin à l'aéroport de Tontouta, porte 3.

Là, j'ai été étonnée. Sorcellerie ? sorcellerie magie noire. ?

J'ai ouvert la seconde lettre. Elle était en anglais.  
Shit !

_Dear miss Craine,  
I'm happy to tell you that you're wished at Hogwart Wizard School in this 2005 year.   
We wait your answer before the first of august.  
In another letter, you can learn more about that.  
__With all my respect,  
McGonagall teacher._

En effet, il y avait une autre lettre, toujours en anglais.  
(bon, j'la mets en french, fleme de write in english XD)

_Cher miss Craine,  
vous devriez recevoir d'ici peu une autre lettre de l'académie beauxbatons si ce n'est déjà fait. Ce sera donc à vous seule de choisir votre école. Sachez que la langue ne sera pas un problème car nous pouvons y remédier. J'ai très récemment réussit à convaincre le monde sorcier de former également les sorciers potentiels habitants sur les îles du Pacifique, car jusqu'ici, à part vous et quatre autres jeunes filles, personne n'avait les qualité requise dans votre génération. Mais tout change, et de nombreuses familles de sorciers habitent dans le Pacifique, et ont demandé l'enseignement pour leurs enfants. Mais tout cela vous sera dit plus en détail à la rentrée.  
Acceptez mes regrets de n'avoir put vous contacter auparavent,  
Professeur Dumbledore._

Et dans une autre lettre, j'apprenais la encore les horaires et la date du départ, ainsi que ma liste defourniture.  
Estomaquée, je restais là, regardant les deux lettres, l'une écrite en vert, l'autre en bleu nuit.

Mais la sonnerie de mon portable me tira de mes pensées.

**Annonce de l'auteur**  
Nyourf nyourf... Alors, qui sera ce grand monsieur ? XD

**Chapitre 4 : Il aurait plut à n'importe quel gosse de cinq ans...** écrit le 24/09/2005  
Un mur. Une gare. La peur au ventre, mes bagages sur mon chariot, j'ai fermé les yeux. Helix et moi, on s'est regardées, et on a foncé, droit dans le mur.  
Mais on n'a rien senti, si ce n'est comme un courant d'air.  
Et on a attérit sur le quai 9 3/4, après 25 heures de vol, de recherche de proie potentielles question mattage jusqu'à ce qu'on ce soit rendues compte que, comme le précisait la lettre, on était les seules de notre âge, et pas mal d'heures à entendre May pleurer son copain qu'elle devait quitter.  
Ce fut la joie !  
Mis j'ai oublié un épisode.

Après que j'ai eut lut les deux lettres, les quatre autres m'ont appelées, et on a été heureuses d'apprendre qu'on avait toutes reçues les mêmes lettres ! Alors, après quelques recherches Internet, et analyse des lettres, et hiboux et chouettes, on s'est dit que :  
-les chouettes sont plus mignonnes  
-pouvoir parler anglais sans l'apprendre était génial  
-c'était ce certain Dumtruc qui avait fait en sorte qu'on ait les lettres

Donc direction Poupoudulard !

Et puis à l'arrivée à Londres on a été accueillies par un certain Hagrid, une espèce de géant zarb, qui nous a immédiatement sourit, à nous, les NHS. On savait qu'on attirait un peu les regards, mais quand même ! Il nous a amené à un pub miteux qui donnait sur une sorte de gallerie marchande où on a fait nos achats (baguette magique, chaudron animal, livres, uniforme, etc), et le lendemain : direction la gare 9 ¾. Absurde, nan ?

Bref, nous voilà maintenant toutes les cinq, réunies devant un immense train semblant encore marcher à la vapeur, et qui, en miniature, aurait plut à n'importe quel gosse de cinq ans.

-Et maintenant ?  
-Ben… on pourrait entrer dans ce train, nan ?  
On voyait tous les élèves faire leurs adieux, puis monter dans le train, alors c'est ce qu'on a fait. Nos adieux imaginaires en pouffant de rire, et notre montée dans le train.

On était là, toutes les cinq, dans le couloir du train, à traîner nos bagages en cherchant un compartiment vide. J'étais la première, en tête, comme toujours. Lorsque les filles ne savaient pas trop quoi faire, c'était moi devant. J'étais celle qui avait toujours des idées de mauvais coup en tête, mais aussi la plus courageuse et la plus attachée du groupe, sous toutes mes apparences. Plongée dans mes pensées, j'ai entendu, au dernier moment, Fleur crier :  
-Ange, fais gafffffffe !

Et je me suis cognée contre un corps d'homme. Comment savais-je que c'était un corps d'homme ? Ahah… Il était musclé, développé, et assez chaud, devrais-je dire. Mes intuitions ont fait le reste.  
C'est pour ça qu'avant même d'avoir relevé la tête, une main sur al bouche, je disais :  
-Pardon monsieur…

**Annonce de l'auteur**  
Suspense pour vous faire baver ! XD

**Chapitre 5 : La plus brillante de la constellation...** écrit le 24/09/2005  
J'ai levé la tête, un sourire aux lèvres en découvrant que malgrès ma bourde, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de détailler le corps de celui que j'avais bousculé.  
Il avait de splendides yeux noirs. Des cheveux mi-longs qui tombaient, rebels, sur son beau visage tané. Son corps était tout simplement parfait.  
Oh dios...  
"Ca va ?"  
Je secouai la tête.  
"Euh, oui, désolée, c'est plutôt à vous qu'il faut demander ça."  
Il éclata de rire.  
"Ben écoute, je me présente, et je te demande comment tu t'appelles, et toi, tu réponds pas ! Alos nan, c'est bien à toi qu'il faut la poser, cette question !"  
J'ai rougit. Légèrement, mais j'étais sûre qu'il l'avait vu.  
Et puis j'ai éclaté de rire.  
"-Désolée, c'que je peux être idiote des fois !  
-Sorry ?"  
Je m'étais remise à parler en français, oubliant totalement où j'étais.  
-Oh, 'xcuse me ! I say: i'm so silly sometimes !  
-Oh, okay !

Et on a sourit. Il était si séduisant...

-Sirius, what are you doing !  
-Oh, sorry James !

Alors il s'appelait Sirius...

-But a young lady bumped in me.

Ils ont tous éclaté de rire, et moi avec, les NHS ont suivit, et ça les a un instant surpris, avant qu'on continue tous à rire, attirants les regards des autres élèves.

-Okay… Bon, on ferait bien de trouver un compartiment, non ?

C'est Remus qui avait parlé. On avait fini par tous se présenter, et on partait tous ensembles en quête d'un compartiment libre. On en a trouvé un, et les garçons nous ont aidé à poser nos bagages dans les filets.  
Alors qu'on plaisantait allègrement, en tentant de parler anglais aussi bien qu'on pouvait avec la bande de garçons, la porte s'est ouverte.  
C'était une jeune fille rousse, avec d'immenses yeux verts étincelants, qui firent palir May.  
-Hello Evans…

James rougit presque en disant cela, et la conversation continua, toujours en anglais.  
-Remus, t'as oublié qu'il faut aller au compartiment des préfets ?  
-Oh, zut ! Désolé Lily !  
- Les préfets ! Il s'est abaissé à ce niveau !

James a sourit ironiquement, toujours charmeur, et s'est attiré un regard noir de Lily.  
Celle-ci s'est tournée vers nous.  
-Je ne vous ai jamais vu, vous… Vous êtes en quelle année ?  
-Euh…  
-Elles ont 15 ans, elles viennent du Pacifique.  
-Ah, c'est vous ! Suivez nous alors !  
Sirius et James nous ont lancé un drôle de regard, et je l'ai dévoré une dernière fois des yeux, avant de m'enfoncer dans le couloir vers la locomotive du train…

**Annonce de l'auteur**  
Encore un chapitre un peu court Mais il est nécessaire...

**Chapitre 6 : Compretulus Angulus** écrit le 24/09/2005  
On est arrivé, tous les sept, dans le compartiment des préfets.  
-Professeur ? Nous avons aussi trouvé les cinq filles du Pacifique…  
-Appelez nous les NHS, c'est plus rapide.

Je venais de lâcher ça, devant toute une troupe de sorciers et sorcières de mon âge, et quatre professeurs, qui nous regardaient maintenant tous bizarrement, et moi principalement à cause de ce que je venais de dire d'un air détaché et presque modeste.  
Helix s'est retenue de pouffer, May a sourit, Kishû a baissé les yeux, et Fleur les a fermé dans une mimique qui signifiait : 'ah la bourde.'

-Bien, euh, miss, hum…  
La femme qui venait de m'adresser la parole était grande et mince, avec un petit air sévère, un chignon sur l'arrière du crâne et des lunettes rectangulaires au bout du nez. Elle dégageait une impression d'autorité et de tendresse maternelle.  
-Donc, chères euh NHS, c'est cela ? Bien, vous avez certainement remarqué être les seules de votre âge venant du Pacifique. La raison est dut au fait qu'étant si peu nombreuses, le ministère de la magie ne voulait pas avoir à organiser un voyage pour seulement cinq jeunes filles ayant, qui plus est, une magie ne ressemblant pas vraiment à la notre. Mais les temps ont évolué et la nouvelle génération compte de plus nombreux sorciers, assez du moins pour que tout ceci soit organisé. Le problème se posant à nous était celui-ci : vous commenceriez les cours de magie en cinquième année, année d'examen, sans même en avoir eu avant. Mais le Professeur Dumbledore, directeur de cette école, a bien étudié la situation et heum… a décidé de vous faire venir.  
Etrange, j'avais tout compris comme si elle parlait en français… pourtant j'avais bien entendu des sonorités anglaises.  
-Etant donné que vous êtes françaises, nous allons donc vous lancer, à vous et aux autres nouveaux élèves du pacifique n'étant pas bilingues, le même sort de compréhension qui réside dans cette pièce, afin que vous compreniez ce que je vous explique.  
Oh, trop cool !  
-Donc ce sera comme si on était bilingue ? On va parfaitement comprendre l'anglais ?  
-C'est cela.  
-Mais euh, le parler aussi ?  
-En effet.  
-Ah, trop looc !  
-Hum…  
-Excusez la, Mrs.  
-Bien. Vous rejoindrez les premières années lors de l'arrivée à Poudlard et serez ainsi réparties.  
Elle nous lança le sort qui disait quelque chose du genre compretulus angulus et nous demanda de regagner notre compartiment. Ce que nos fîmes avec le sourire.

**Annonce de l'auteur**  
Ce chapitre est déjà beaucoup plus long !

**Chapitre 7 : L'équilibre même** écrit le 24/09/2005  
-Alors ?  
-Ben, rien, on va entrer directos en cinquième année et être réparties en entrant. Elle nous a lancé un sort pour qu'on parle parfaitement l'anglais et c'est tout.  
-Okay.

Je souris à James et observait du coin de l'œil Sirius se battre avec Peter à l'aide de ces 'chocogrenouilles' comme ils les appelaient.  
-Mais Ange vous a pas raconté ! Elle a fait une énooooooooorme bourde !  
-Oh, ça va Hell.  
-Mais si, mais si ! Raconte le, Ambre !  
-Vos gueules.  
-Alleeeeeeeeeeez !  
-Elle a lâché, devant McGonagall qui nous désignait comme les '5 filles du pacifique' : « Appelez nous les NHS, ce sera plus court ! »

Et elles ont toutes explosé de rire, moi debout au centre du compartiment, le regard boudeur.

-Gnagnagna…  
-Les NHS ?  
-C'est ça, Sirius, bravo, tu sais retenir un nom.

Quand on se moquait de moi, je devenais immédiatement cynique pour un rien.

-Oh, ça va, calme Ange.  
-…  
-En tous cas, heureux d'apprendre que nous nous retrouvons en face d'un groupe, parceque nous, on est les…  
-Maraudeurs, on les sait Sirius, on le sait.  
-Raaaaaaaaa, Remus, t'as tout cassé ! grogna James.

J'ai sourit.

-Fun, comme nom.

-Au fait les filles, pourquoi vous vous appelez des fois par un nom, des fois par un autre.  
-Eh ben, Mary, Kloé, Helaine, Ambre et Inays ce sont nos vrais prénoms, et May, Ange, Fleur, Helix et Kishû sont nos pseudonymes, ou surnoms.

Les Maraudeurs se sont lancé un regard éloquent et ont éclaté de rire.

-Décidément, y en a des ressemblances. Moi, c'est Cornedrue, Sirius : Patmol, Remus : Lunard, et Peter : Qeudver.  
-Sympas vos ptits noms…

Et le reste du trajet c'est ainsi déroulé.

Jusqu'à ce que le train s'arrête, et que les garçons nous disent de laisser nos bagages là où ils étaient. Sirius se pencha vers moi, et, avec un sourire charmeur, me chuchota : « bonne chance »  
Et je suis partie sur mon petit nuage, vers Hagrid qui nous salua et nous fit passer en premières dans les barques vers Poupou, comme on le surnommait.  
On est arrivé dans un hall immense, et bientôt accueillis par McGonagall, la femme au chignon, qui nous demanda d'attendre un instant.

-Alors comme ça, il t'a fait mal au noenoeil ?  
-Quoi ?  
-Avoue Ange, tu fantasmes sur Sirius !  
-Je ne parlerai pas sans la présence de mon avocat ! ai-je déclaré d'un air digne.

Et encore une fois on a éclaté de rire.

-Mesdemoiselles !  
-Oups, désolées madame.  
-Bon. Entrez, chers élèves…

Nous avons pénétré dans une immense salle avec quatre tables à distances égales els unes des autres, en longueur de la salle, où étaient assis des élèves, et une dernière, au fond, en largeur, avec les professeurs. Nous sommes passés entre deux tables, rangés en file indienne, et j'ai aperçut du coin de l'œil les Maraudeurs qui nous faisaient des signes. On leur a sourit, et j'ai vaguement entendu McGonagall nous dire de poser le 'choixpeau' sur notre tête et d'aller à la table de la maison qu'il nous désignerait. Puis on a entendu une drôle de mélopée, et j'ai cherché qui prononçait ces paroles. Je suis alors tombée (enfin, mon regard quoi XD) sur une espèce de vieux chapeau de sorcier miteux et rapiécé posé sur un tabouret, et j'ai compris que c'était lui, le fameux choixpeau. Et j'ai applaudit avec les autres élèves. Et McGonagall a commencé à débiter des noms, et les autres élèves ont applaudit à chaque fois.  
Et puis, j'ai sursauté.  
« Bennigton, Ambre »  
Il y a eu un moment de silence, puis…  
« SERPENTARD ! »  
Encore des applaudissements, des noms qui défilent, des C… Carasi, Cook, Crise… Crise ! Mais, mais Craine ! Ange avait déjà le ventre serré, mais là, elle était prèete à fondre en larmes. Les NHS et les Maraudeurs la regardaient bizarrement.  
Fleur et Kishû furent envoyées à Serdaigle, May à Pouffsouflle, et l'on en vint à la fin de la liste.  
Lorsque tous furent répartis, le Professeur Dumbledore, comme on me le présenta ensuite, adressa deux mots au Professeur McGonagall, et me regarda intensément. J'étais là, paumée comme une pauvre fille, sous les regards étonnés de mes amis.  
« Miss Craine ? »  
J'acquiesçait et me dirigeais enfin vers ce maudit choixpeau de….bip…..  
«- En effet… Je comprends pourquoi tu es en dernière… La plus dure de la liste… Hummmmm… Professeur Dumbledore ?  
-Choixpeau ?  
-Je crains ne pouvoir la répartir. Elle est l'équilibre même, comme vous l'aviez pressenti.  
-Hmmmmmmmm. Kloé, quelle maison souhaites-tu intégrer ?  
-Euh, mais je… je ne sais pas, Monsieur.  
-Bon. Poses le choixpeau et rejoins moi dans la petite salle. Minerva, voulez-vous… ?  
-Bien sûr, Professeur ! »  
On m'enleva le choixpeau et je fus conduite dans une salle minuscule derrière la table des Professeurs. J'étais tendue et le silence régnait dans la grande salle.  
-Bien, Kloé, le choixpeau ne peut te répartir, tu sembles être l'équilibre parfait des deux maisons opposées, Serpentard et Gryffondor. Tant que même les intermédiaires ne te conviennent pas. Je parle de Serdaigle et Pouffsouffle, bien sûr.  
Je hochais la tête.  
-Je vais donc te proposer un marché. Je te donne le droit d'être dans les deux maisons à la fois. Tu auras l'emploi du temps qui te conviendra le plus. Et les deux mots de passe. En attendant, pour aujourd'hui, tu vas décider de la table à laquelle tu iras t'asseoir pour le banquet. Le reste de ta scolarité, tu en viendras peut-être à préférer une maison, et nous t'y placeront donc, dans le cas contraire, tu feras partie des deux maisons, et pourras manger et dormir dans celle que tu voudras, comme tu voudras. Mais n'en fais pas abus, les mots de passes doivent rester secret, d'accord ?  
-Oui monsieur.  
-Bien…

Et je suis revenue dans l'ambiance tendue qui régnait dans la grande salle, sous les chuchotements et les regards de mes camarades. J'ai jeté un regard à Helix, et un regard à Sirius. Il avait l'ai d'avoir véritablement détesté le fait que Ambre soit allée à Serpentard…  
Les Maraudeurs et les NHS me regardaient tous intensément.  
Après tout, aucune NHS n'est à Gryffondor.  
J'ai sourit et je me suis dirigée vers cette table, sous leurs applaudissements.

«- Espérons qu'elle sera la réconciliation des deux maisons, Albus…  
-J'en doute, Minerva… Cette jeune fille a comme un côté noir qu'elle aime faire ressortir… »

**Annonce :**  
La nouvelle année commenceuh !

**Chapitre : Surnoms et banquet** écrit le 25/09/2005  
Tiens, mets toi là, Ange !-Alors, qu'a dit Dumbledore ?  
-Heureusement qu't'es pas allée à Serpentard…  
-Sirius t'aurait égorgée !  
Je pouffai, et Peter, James et Remus éclataient de rire sous le regard noir de Sirius.  
Celui-ci baissa la tête vers moi :  
-Helix à Serpentard ? Elle a le sang pur ?  
-Aucune idée, Sirius. Mais d'après ce que m'a dit Dumbledore, je trouve qu'elle correspond très bien à cette maison. Elle est très rusée, et a de l'ambition. Oh, pas autant que moi, mais quand même !  
Il me dévisagea.  
-Hum, mouais, bon…  
-Et pourquoi hais-tu tant les Serpentard.  
-Longue histoire.  
-T'inquiète, Klo, p't'être qu'un jour le beau et ténébreux Patmol te racontera ! se moqua Remus.  
On rit tous les deux.  
Cling-cling-cling !  
En tournant la tête, je m'apercevais que c'était le professeur McGonagall qui tapait légèrement son verre avec une cuillère afin d'avoir le silence. Qui vint, évidemment.  
Dumbledore se leva.  
-Chers élèves ! Nous voici réunis pour une nouvelle année ! Et je vous demanderai d'accueillir pour la première fois, des sorciers, et sorcières, venant du Pacifique !  
Tous aplaudirent, et des têtes se tournèrent vers nous.  
-Bien, et maintenant : que le banquet commence !  
Je sentis l'excitation monter dans mon ventre. Les portes allaient s'ouvrir sur des serviteurs, avec des plats plus majestueux les uns que les autres ! J'en étais sûre, persuadée ! Tant que, le regard tourné vers la porte, je fus surprise par le coup de coude que me donna Sirius.  
-Ton prince charmant est censé arriver d'une minute à l'autre ? me demanda-t-il, un sourire moqueur aux lèvres.  
-Euh non mais je…  
En tournant la tête vers lui, je vis les plats sur la table alors qu'il n'y avait encore rien quelques minutes auparavent !  
-Ben merde alors… !  
-Impressionnant, n'est-ce-pas ?  
J'acquiesçais à Remus.  
-Je te conseille le poulet aux oignons et olivesd, avec ls pommes de terre sautées ! me dit Peter entre deux bouchées.  
Je souris, et attaquais mon repas.  
Très vite, je remarquais que l'on me regardait de partout, quand je me retournais, etc. Moi qui étais très sensible aux regards, ce devenait vraiment énervant ! Et beaucoup de regards féminins étaient remplis de haine. Me tournant alors vers Remus, qui était en diagonale par rapport à moi, je lui demandai, sachant qu'il serait sérieux :  
-Euh, Remus ? Pourquoi tout le monde me regarde ?  
-Je suppose que c'est dû à ce que t'as dit le choixpeau.  
-Ah. Même les regards méchants des filles ? Nan parce que les regards masculins, à la limite, j'ai presque l'habitude hein ! Mais euh…  
-Ah ! Mais nan, c'est juste parce que Sirius et James te montrent de l'affection.  
-Et que t'es assise avec nous.  
-Pardon ?  
-Hum, ma très chère Ange, tu as beaucoup à apprendre de ce cher Poupou, comme tu dis. Sache qu'ici, nous sommes les mecs les plus en vogue.  
Je me mordis la lèvre inférieure et commençais à pouffer, échangeant un regard éloquent avec Remus sur l'ego démesuré de Sirius, et nous finîmes par éclater de rire, nous attirant les regards noirs des deux intéressés. Puis le banquet prit fin, pour ma part sur une dernière profiterole accompagnée d'un :  
-Oh, c'est pas vrai, je viens de prendre au moins cinq kilos.  
-Bon, allez, les premières années, les gryffondor, suivez moi ! Lança Remus.  
Et je me levai, remettant en place mon jean noir, surmonté d'un débardeur moulant, noir aussi.  
Nous avons marché pendant environ dix minutes, avant d'arriver face à une gigantesque cage d'escaliers. J'ouvris des yeux immenses en tentant de les compte, et pire encore en découvrant qu'ils adoraient changer de place, de sens, ect.  
-Rappelez vous : les escaliers sont très capricieux !  
-Ah ben ça, je crois avoir remarqué, murmurais-je dans ma barbe.  
-Allez, courage mon Ange.  
Je levai la tête, un sourcil haut levé, pour découvrir Sirius avec son sourire mi-narquois, mi-charmeur, qui m'observait.  
-Sache que je revendique ma liberté, Sirius. Alors les 'Mon Ange', t'évite.  
Et je passai devant lui, sans ménagement, en lui tirant la langue. En vérité, ça m'avait énormément touchée, mais j'étais sûre qu'il plaisantait.  
-Ouh, elle a du caractère ta copine, Black !  
-Weasley, tu sais quoi ?  
-Hmmm ?  
-Ferme la.  
Et nous somme enfin arrivés devant un… tableau !  
-Sirus, pourquoi on s'arrête devant cette horreur aux cheveux gris !  
-Euh, Kloé, là je crois que t'aurais pas dû…  
-Ben quoi, elle…  
-Miss ! Comment osez-vous me traiter de la sorte ?  
Je sursautais.  
-Et merde…  
-Oh, malpolie !  
Tout le monde riait.  
-Bon, emus, on peut entrer s'il te plaît ? La chose grisonnante me soûle.  
La 'Grosse dame' comme on la nommait, semblait-il, prit un air offusqué.  
-Mot de passe ? Minauda-t-elle.  
-On ne chatouille pas le dragon qui dort.  
-Bien…  
Lorsque je passai elle prit un air hargneux, et manqua de se refermer sur moi, alors que je pouffai de moquerie.  
-Quel caractère, ce tableau !  
-Alors là, Ange, tu risques d'être connue dans tout Poudlard pour le nombre de bourdes que tu auras faites !  
Je ris et entreprit ensuite de détailler la salle qui s'offrait à moi.  
Elle était grande, circulaire, et emplie de chaleur. Des pouffs, et autres fauteuils ou divans s'offraient à nous, et il y avait trois escaliers.  
-A droite, les filles, un étage pour chaque année, à gauche les garçons, idem, et au milieu, les salles de bain et les toilettes.  
-Ah, d'acc. Thanks Rem's.  
-Rem's?  
-Ouais, j'trouve que ça l'fait, Rem's.  
-Hum… grogna Remus.  
Et je lui souris.  
-Bon, tes bagages sont déjà dans ton dortoir. Lily te montrera.  
-Suis moi, Kloé.  
Cela me fit bizarre d'entendre mon vrai prénom. Mais je la suivis, pour découvrir un dortoir assorti à la salle commune, avec de grands lits à baldaquins.  
-Ah, on dirait bien qu'on t'as rajouté un lit. Celui près de la fenêtre.  
Génial ! Un lit près de la fenêtre ! Décidément, j'aime cet endroit !  
Et je me laissai tomber de contentement sur mon lit, acquiesçant à Lily.  
-Miss Craine ?  
Je tournai la tête pour découvrir McGo comme on l'appelait, avec les Maraudeurs.  
-Euh, oui, Professeur ?  
-Veuillez me suivre, je vous prie.

**Annonce :**  
Ralala, faut bien quelques défauts à ce petit rêve, nan ?

**Chapitre : Bonne nuit, Miss Craine** écrit le 25/09/2005  
Je passais donc devant Lily et sa meilleure amie, nommée Emyly (vive les 'y' chez les sorciers !) et enfin devant la bande des Maraudeurs, assis dans la salle commune, ébahis de me voir encore sortir accompagnée d'un prof. Des rumeurs allaient circuler, aucun doute ! Nous sommes sortis par le trou de la Grosse Dame, et, tandis que McGo était devant, je lui tirais la langue. Nous sommes bientôt arrivées au premier étage, devant deux gargouilles, gigantesques.  
Eh ben j'espère qu'ils ont pas lut Freud, ici…  
« Sorbet à la menthe poivrée ! »  
Je retroussai mon petit nez dans une mimique de dégoût, qui me donnait l'air d'un chaton.  
Vive les mots de passe !  
Nous avons grimpé l'escalier qui venait de se montrer, et sommes arrivées devant une gigantesque porte en chêne. McGo toqua, puis entra. Je la suivis… pour découvrir un gigantesque bureau, rempli d'objets bizarres, et de tableaux somnolant. Et derrière ses lunettes en demi-lune, finement posées sur son nez aquilin, assis sur un fauteuil à une lourde table, je découvrais pour la deuxième fois aujourd'hui le Professeur Dumbledore, parlant tranquillement avec May, assise sur une chaise à dos droit, en face de lui. La femme au chignon sortit, et je pris place près de May, sur l'une des cinq chaises, sous l'œil attentif de mon directeur. Bientôt, un autre professeur, au teint gras, dirais-je, avec de longs cheveux noirs, entra, précédant Helix, puis repartit, et enfin une espèce de gnome à cheveux blanc, amenant Fleur et Kishû.  
Quand nous furent toutes réunies, en présence de Dumbledore, celui-ci croisa ses longs doigts sur son bureau.  
-Bien. Chères NHS, bienvenue à Poupou, alias Poudlard, Ecole de Sorcellerie d'Angleterre ! Mais vous avez raison, c'est bien trop long !  
Il sourit. Décidément cet homme était des plus étrange, avec son air un peu fatigué mais plein d'énergie, dégageant une aura puissante. Je fus la seule à répondre.  
-Merci, euh, Professeur Dumbledore. Mais, pourquoi sommes-nous ici je vous prie ?  
-Ici ? Dans mon bureau, voulez-vous dire ! Eh bien, comme vous le savez, vous passez directement en cinquième année. Or c'est l'année des BUSEs, Brevets Universel de Sorcellerie Elémentaire, et l'année la plus dure jusqu'ici. Je vais donc devoir vous ajouter des cours supplémentaires.  
Et voilà, évidemment, il fallait qu'il y ait un défaut dans le plan génial !   
-Et quand auront lieu ces cours, professeur ? Demanda une May bien timide.  
-Le soir.  
-Mais, et nos devoirs ? S'étonna Kishû, la plus studieuse.  
-Eh bien, malheureusement, nous ne pouvons rien faire de plus je le crains. Mais il semble que vous ayez de nombreuses facilités dans le domaine des études, mesdemoiselles.  
-C'est pas une raison, quand même, protesta Helix. Fin, je veux dire, on a pas choisit de manquer les quatre premières années !  
-Mais vous avez choisi de venir. Vous aurez également des cours pendant les vacances. Allons, ne soyez pas si estomaquées ! Mais ce n'est pas la seule raison à votre présence ici.  
Nous l'avons toutes regardé attentivement.  
-En effet, je voudrais que vous me promettriez de rester unies, à l'avenir, même si des différents opposent vos maisons.  
Helix me jeta un regard. J'avais remarqué que cela ne lui avait pas plut que je la laisse tomber mais, elle me connaissait ! Les seuls moments où je me le permettais, c'était pour un garçon.  
-Mais Professeur…  
-Miss Bennington. Ce n'est pas une demande, mais bel et bien un ordre cette fois. N'en voulez pas à Miss Craine. Elle a probablement ses raisons, et je suppose qu'elle ne restera pas éternellement à Gryffondor.  
J'acquiesçais, tentant un sourire vers mon amie, un peu triste ce sourire, je l'avoue.  
-Je promets NHS EVERAFTER, encore une fois.  
Et on répéta toutes, les yeux brillants, la phrase que venait de dire Fleur, sous l'air soulagé de Dumbledore.  
-Bien, miss Craine, je vous prierai de rester ici, les autres, vous pouvez rentrer dans vos dortoirs, passez une bonne nuit !  
Je ne bougeai pas.  
-Kloé, je suppose que tu auras remarqué que presque tout Poudlard te connaissait, maintenant, sous ton surnom : Ange.  
J'acquiesçais.  
-Je voulais juste te dire que j'espérais que tu ne prendrais pas la grosse tête.  
-Pardon ?  
-Eh bien, dis moi donc pourquoi tu es allée t'asseoir chez les Gryffondor ?  
-Eh bien, euh…  
Je réfléchissais au plus vite.  
-Les Maraudeurs y étaient, et je me suis dit qu'ils auraient plus de connaissances qu'Helix, et comme j'aime équilibrer, et qu'aucune NHS n'y était…  
Dumbledore sourit.  
-Ta capacité à jouer la comédie est impressionnante. Sache juste qu'une amitié avec James, Remus, Peter et Sirius peut avoir certaines conséquences…   
Je souris.  
-Quant à ta petite altercation avec la Grosse Dame… passons. Errare Humanum Est.  
-Sed Persevare Diabolicum, finis-je en souriant.  
-Bon, tu peux retourner dans ton dortoir. Mais, Kloé, je voulais t'informer que nombreux sont les Serpentard qui ont mal tourné, et que beaucoup espèrent de toi…  
Je le regardais étonnée.  
-Bonne nuit, miss Craine.

**Annonce :**  
Ben voilà, on en apprend un peu plus sur Serpys et les renpys d'Angy... XD

**Chapitre : Serpentards...** écrit le 26/09/2005  
-Sérieusement, Albus, pensez-vous que la prophétie sera respectée ?-Voyons, Minerva ! C'est une prophétie, après tout !

Un flash.

-Je promets NHS EVERAFTER, encore une fois.  
-NHS EVERAFTER !

Flash.

-Vous croyez que l'histoire entière des NHS sur RPGs se réalisera ?  
-Qu'on ait chacune un pouvoir ?  
-Eh bien, après tout, pourquoi pas ! On est bien sorcières.

Une lumière étincelante m'éblouit, je fus obligée de fermer les yeux tant elle était puissante, et de couleur vert émeraude. Tout était blanc.

Et quand je les rouvris, j'étais dans mon lit, avec pour seul souvenir une lumière blanche comme celle du Soleil. (J'ai toujours été attirée par la physique.)  
Par bonheur, le jour de la rentrée étant un samedi, nous avions encore le dimanche pour nous reposer.  
Je descendais donc tranquillement les marches de mon dortoir, dans mon 'pyjama' entièrement noir : un short court sous un long haut volant et transparent à partir de sous ma poitrine, retenu par de fines bretelles à mes épaules musclées.  
James tourna la tête vers moi et eut un sourire bizarre. Bon, c'est vrai. J'avais tenté de me recoiffer mais mes cheveux étaient toujours aussi rebels, mais quand même ! Quoi, mon maquillage de la veille avait coulé ? A cette pensée je souris. James s'était penché vers Remus, qui tourna aussi la tête vers moi. Je levai un sourcil. Mais qu'avaient-ils donc tous ! Sirius finit alors par lui aussi se tourner vers moi, occupé dans une partie d'échec. Je sentis son regard glisser sur mon corps. Je venais de me faire mater explicitement devant une bonne partie des gryffondors !  
Et c'est à moment là que James rata une bonne fois de se taire.  
-Oh, ben c'est pour Sirius, ça ? Me lança-t-il, narquois.  
Sirius lui lança un regard assassin, et de ma part ce fut du dégoût.  
-Ben quoi, serais-tu jaloux que ce ne soit pas pour toi, James ?  
Ses joues rosirent à peine, et celles de Sirius aussi, malgré son air arrogant.  
Autant mettre les choses au clair.  
Je m'assis nonchalamment sur un fauteuil, la tête sur un accoudoir, les pieds sur l'autres, et observait la partie d'échec de Sirius et Peter. Jusqu'à ce que la reine de Peter se fasse immédiatement décapiter par un fou de Sirius. J'ouvris de grands yeux.  
-Echec sorcier, me répondit Rem's, un sourire aux lèvres.  
Décidément, ils aimaient me snober, ici !  
-Trop fun ! Et les pièces meurent vraiment ? A la fin, el jouer qui a perdu se fait aussi décapiter ?  
Remus leva les yeux au ciel, tandis que je souriais, l'aire diabolique. J'avais gagné.  
-T'es vraiment morbide, Craine.  
Je me retournais pour voir Lily.  
-Mon prénom c'est An… euh, Kloé.  
Elle haussa les épaules, et James, Sirius et Peter, qui les suivait toujours d'ailleurs (oh, ze rimeuh !) partirent d'un grand éclat de rire.  
-C'est une habitude, ici, de s'appeler par les noms de famille.  
-Ben c'est joyeux !  
Je fis une moue boudeuse, et remontais dans mon dortoir.  
-Eh, Ange, pars pas, te vexe pas !  
-Tu apprendras vite, Potter, que pour me vexer il en faut un peu plus. Mais la salle de bain semble enfin libre…  
Et je montais les derniers escaliers, un sourire triomphant sur mes lèvres rosées.  
-Faut avouer qu'elle apprend vite, entendis-je Sirius dire à James.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Je sentais l'eau glisser contre mon corps, me rappelant les derniers moment passés avec mes parents, lorsque je tentais de les convaincre que ce n'était pas bidon. La troisième fois où ma mère avait dit non, un hibou était arrivé, porteur d'une lettre pour elle. La quatrième également, et la cinquième, la lettre était rouge. J'eus vite fait d'apprendre par mes camarades que ces lettres hurlantes se nommaient des beuglantes. Un sourire aux lèvres (décidément, je souriais beaucoup ce jour là) je me rappelais la mine déconfite de ma mère, et ma mine triomphante. Je me laissais un peu plus couler dans l'eau chaude de mon bain.

J'arrivais bientôt dans la grande salle, vêtue d'un jean remonté sur ms mollets, et d'un haut moulant, à bretelles lui aussi, légèrement décolleté, avec des baskets.  
Je cherchais des yeux mes amies, pour découvrir Fleur et Kishû en pleine discussion, May rosissant sous le regard d'un garçon (que je trouvais personnellement affreux), et Helix, près d'un blond décoloré, me semblait-il. Je me dirigeais vers celle-ci, ayant décidé de la voir un peu.  
-Alors voilà donc la belle Ange qui cracha sur Serpentard…  
Je tournai la tête. C'était le blond.  
-Je suis Lucius Malefoy. Enchanté…  
D'un œil d'experte, je me fis une vue d'ensemble sur lui. Nul doute qu'il était riche, avec des parents puissants, et qu'il était un peu langue de vipère, et arrogant. Mais son physique me plaisait, et à Helix aussi, qui rosit, lorsque je me tournai vers elle, un petit sourire nargueur aux lèvres.  
-En effet, je suis Ange. Mais tu t'es gouré sur un point, Lucius… J'ai pas craché sur Serpentard, j'ai équilibré cette pauvre école. Car crois moi, le tandem Helix/Ange dans la même maison, ça déménagerait… Mais ne t'inquiète pas, je fais officiellement partie de Serpentard, comme de Gryffondor.  
Il ouvrit des yeux ronds, et eut un rictus de dégoût.  
-Alors ma Lilix ? Ca va mieux ?  
Elle acquiesça.  
-Bon, je propose une petite excursion tout à fait NHS-syk dans le parc en cette si belle journée, après notre petit déjeuner !  
-Malheureusement, Miss, je crains qu'il n'en soit pas possible.  
Je tournai la tête, pour découvrir avec stupeur le professeur qui avait le teint gras.  
-Vous vous rendrez en salle 5 au premier étage, dés la fin de votre restauration.  
Elle il partit, dans un bruissement d'étoffes. Et là, à ce moment précis, je me dis : Quelle classe… Je ne faisais, déjà, aucun bruit lorsque je marchais. Il ne me restait plus qu'à avoir le coup pour faire ainsi tourbillonner ma robe et…  
-Le professeur de potion, et directrice des Serpentards, Mrs Dott.  
-Une cousine à moi.  
J'acquiesçai, et j'appris pendant le reste de notre petit déjeuner que Lucius était en septième année, et qu'il s'était vite lié d'amitié avec Helix. Apparemment, les NHS étaient aussi connues à Serpentard, et il avait entendu parler de moi. Il me présenta bientôt un certain Rogue, en 5° année, qui avait le teint encore plus cireux que Mrs Dott, mais qui, sans ça, était, je dois l'avouer, plutôt sexy et ténébreux… Mais en rien il ne valait Sirius.  
-Alors, comment c'est, chez les Gryffondor ? Je suppose que ces chers Maraudeurs sont toujours les mêmes… demanda entre ses dents, sans presque remuer les lèvres, Rogue.  
-Agréable. Je ne les connaissais pas avant, à vrai dire. Mais, chère Ambre, je pense que nous ferions bien de nous hâter à sortir…  
Elle me regarda bizarrement, et nous nous levâmes de table. Je constatais qu'elle avait quelque peu changée, et qu'elle était devenue un peu hautaine.  
Nous arrivâmes enfin au premier étage, devant la salle 5. Lorsque nous avons poussé la porte, nous nous sommes retrouvées devant les NHS, les Maraudeurs, et beaucoup, beaucoup trop de professeurs à mon goût…

**Annonce de l'auteur**  
Bon, faut bien passer par là pour voir l'évolution des persos, hein...  
Je vous annonce officiellement que j'ai écrit le dernier chapitre, mais pas le centre de cette fi ! XD

**Chapitre 11 : Deux recroquevillées près du feu** écrit le 27/09/2005  
Il y avait la prof de potion, le gnome qui était le prof de sorts, McGo, prof de métamorphose, un jeune homme tout à fait ravissant (je m'en mordais la lèvre inférieur) du nom de Trubb, qui enseignait le vol, et Dumbledore, prof de défense contre les forces du mal, comme nous l'apprîmes bientôt.  
-Bien, chères NHS, les cours de rattrapage commencent dés maintenant. Vous irez chacune avec un professeur, durant deux heures, puis avec un autre, et ainsi de suite, individuellement.  
-Vous voulez dire que euh… on sera chacune avec un professeur différent ?  
-En effet. Pour commencer, je voudrais savoir les caractères de vos baguettes.  
Nous nous sommes regardées, et évidemment, ce fut à moi d'y aller en première. Je commençais à en avoir marre.  
-Bois d'ébène, 30.1 centimètres, contenant une flamèche de dragon…  
Dumbledore acquiesça.  
-Bois de rose, 28 centimètres, plume d'hippogriffe.  
Il sourit à Fleur.  
-Bois de houx, 32 centimètres, contient une graine de tournesol.  
Il ne restait plus que May et Helix.  
-Bois de saule, 25 centimètres, écaille de serpent.  
Dumbledore eut l'air un peu surpris.  
-Ambre ?  
-Bois de pin, 27 centimètres, plume de pégase.  
Il fronça les sourcils.  
-Bien. Miss Craine, vous commencerez avec le professeur McGonagall, Miss Elagor avec Mrs Dott, Miss Devil avec le professeur Trubb (je la fusillai du regard, elle me tira la langue), Miss Della avec le Professeur Flitwick, quant à vous, Miss Bennington, vous commencerez avec moi.

Il s'avéra que j'avais des dons en métamorphose, May en potion, Fleur en vol et en sortilèges, Kishû maîtrisait bien toutes les matières, sauf le vol, et Helix était bonne en sortilèges, et en potion. Personnellement, je ne me trouvai pas mauvaise en vol, mais Fleur me dominai largement, tandis que j'accomplissai parfaitement mes sorts de DCFM, comme nous nommions la défense contre les forces du mal, tout comme May. A nous deux, nous étions un tandem presque imparable, tandis que Kishû, Helix et Fleur formaient une très bonne équipe en sorts, qu'Helix, May et Kishû concoctaient des potions excellentes très vite, à elle trois (je leur proposai de les engager comme cuisinière, mais elles ont refusé…), et que Helix, Fleur, May et moi formions une bonne équipe de quidditch. Quant à la métamorphose, Kishû et moi avions fini par faire des batailles d'objets. C'était à celle qui ferait l'objet le plus pratique pour anéantir l'autre.  
A la fin de la journée, après un court déjeuner de trois quart d'heures (le temps que nous avait donné Dumbledore), nous avions appris tout ce qu'il fallait savoir jusqu'au milieu du premier trimestre de première année.  
Et nous avons dîné, toutes ensembles, à la table des Pouffsouffles.  
Pour nous retrouver, une heure après, assises dans le parc, près du lac.  
-Quelle journée !  
-Tu m'étonnes ! Jamais autant bossé ! Je vais creveeeeeeeeeeer !  
Et je me laissai tomber dans l'herbe.  
-Au fait, pourquoi Dumby (nous l'appelions ainsi) nous a demandé de lui présenter nos baguettes ?  
-Ah nan, pitié Ambre ! Réfléchis seule, mais m'embrouille pas, hein !  
-Hmmmmm…  
-Je vous ferai quand même remarquer qu'on a les dons qui correspondent à nos êrsos RPGs…  
Nous avons toutes tourné la tête vers Kishû.  
-Helaine est bonne en vol, or Fleur maîtrise l'air. Mary est bonne en Potions, hors May maîtrise l'eau, un liquide. Klo est bonne en métamorphose, hors Ange est capable de se métamorphoser en n'importe quel mammifère, femme ou animal. Ambre est bonne en sorts, hors Helix maîtrise l'électricité. Et je ne suis mauvaise qu'en vol, hors Kishû maîtrise la Terre.  
-Joli raisonnement, Kish.  
Nous avons toutes approuvé, allongées sur l'herbe.  
-Au fait, je vous ai pas dit. Je pense avoir un surplus de magie, les filles. Et c'est assez inquiétant.  
Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers moi.  
-Vous savez, le sort Lumos ? J'ai produit une lumière si intense qu'elle en a aveuglé le gnome pendant cinq minutes, et McGo a dut l'aider. Quand Dumby a apprit ça, il m'a regardée un peu bizarrement, et il m'a fait son cours, en ne cessant de me rabâcher que les forces du mal sont mauvaises…  
-C'est peut-être un vieux pervers…  
J'ai regardé Fleur, un sourire aux lèvres et les sourcils froncés, et on a éclaté de rire.  
-Ah, Ange, alors, avec ce cher… Sirius ?  
Bizarrement, je vis May rougir très légèrement (il faut dire aussi qu'elle a la peau mate…).  
-Eh ben euh… Hum… Pour l'instant, il se passe pas grand-chose. Mais Fleur, pourquoi tu me poses cette question ? Je me trompe ou toi, tu t'intéresses à Malfoy ?  
Elle me tira la langue.  
-Et May, elle divague entre Sirius et Remus, je me trompe ? Ambrou, toi, c'est Potter, Lucius et Regulus !  
Les filles rougirent.  
-Perso, je trouve Rogue très sexy.  
Elles me regardèrent bizarrement.  
-Et toi, Kish ?  
-Ben, euh…  
-Pas de beau brun aux yeux verts ?  
-Nan, c'est la merde ct'école !  
Et encore une fois on a rit.  
-Ange ! Les NHS ! Mais vous foutez quoi ici ? On vous a pas vu de la journée !  
On a tourné la tête, pour découvrir… les Maraudeurs.  
J'optais pour un air sombre et butté.  
-On a bossé tout le day, nous ! Pas comme certains !  
-Et on aurait bossé quoi, nous, ô grande et intelligente Kloé ?  
Je tirai la langue à James. Il avait le don de m'énerver, celui-là.  
-Et vous avez travaillé quoi ? Demanda Remus, les yeux fixés sur la belle May.  
-On a eu des euh cours de rattrappage. Bafouilla celle-ci, rouge.  
-Mais l'année est même pas encore commencée !  
-Sirius, des fois, j'me dis que tu serais parfait pour Ange, tellement t'es intelligent, quoi !  
Je lui lançai un regard assassin, et Sirius sourit d'un air un peu crâneur, sous les gloussements de Peter.  
-Nous on n'a jamais eu de cours avant !  
-Ah ouais, c'est vrai…  
Et ils se sont assis près de nous.  
-Au fait, la grande et belle Ange…  
-Grande ?  
-May, pour une fois qu'on me le disait ! Tu peux laisser Sirius finir, je te prie ?  
-Gnagnagna !  
-Ets allée s'asseoir chez les Serpys…  
-Ca a fait toute une histoire !  
Je regardai James et Remus d'un air un peu étonnée…  
-En tous cas, Sirius a pas apprécié.  
… Et levai les yeux au ciel.  
-Bon, écoutez bien, bande de Maraudeurs sans but ! Je suis sensée réconcilier deux maisons qui peuvent pas se sentir, et en plus de ça, je suis libre. Alors je vais où je veux, quand je veux. Et si je me sens bien à Serpentard, j'y reste. Là, au moins, je suis pas la cheftaine bouche trou !  
Les filles tournèrent des regards étonnés vers moi, en réponse aux éclairs qui jallissaient de mes yeux. Elles ne dirent rien, et les Maraudeurs prirent une mine boudeuse.  
-Bon, il va falloir rentrer, je crois…  
J'acquiesçai à Remus, et nous nous sommes levés tous les deux, encourageant les autres d'un regard.  
Nous sommes ainsi rentré, tous les neuf dans le hall, pour nous séparer. May et Helix vers les sous-sol, Kishû et Fleur au second étage, et les Maraudeurs et moi vers la tour Ouest. Je ne parlai pas, buttée. Quand nous sommes arrivés à la salle commune, je me suis laissée tomber sur un fauteuil, près du feu, et James, Remus et Peter se sont assis à une table afin de reprendre une partie d'échec sorcier. Ais Sirius est venu vers moi, l'air soucieux.  
-Ange tu… enfin, ça va ?  
-Oui.  
-Pourquoi tu as débité tout ça, tout à l'heure ?  
Je me recroquevillai sur moi, les genoux serrés contre la poitrine.  
-J'en ai marre, c'est tout.  
-Marre de quoi ?  
Je n'avais pas l'habitude de confier mes problèmes à des gens que je ne connaissais pas, mais je me sentais en sécurité, avec Sirius.  
-Des NHS. Qu'elles me mettent toutes en avant lorsqu'elles ne peuvent rien décider, ou lorsqu'elles ont trop la trouille de faire quoi que ce soit, mais qu'elles me remettent tout sur le dos dés qu'un plan est mauvais.  
-Attitude typique des Gryffondors, qu'est la tienne.  
-Et marre aussi qu'on juge si vite Serpentard. Là-bas, au moins, pas besoin de se mouiller. On réfléchit, on ruse, on fait tout en finesse, on se sert des autres, tout ce jeu devient un art…  
J'avais les yeux qui brillaient.  
-Kloé, tu me fais peur.  
Je tournai la tête vers Sirius. Il avait l'air renfrogné, un peu perdu, et déçu, aussi.  
-Que t'ont fait les Serpentards ? Il y a pourtant ton frêre, là-bas, nan ?  
-Ce n'est pas mon frêre.  
Je fus surprise de cette réponse, et je le vis partir rejoindre les autres, sans rien dire. Je ne l'en empêchai même pas.

La porte de la salle commune s'ouvrit en fracas, et je vis entrer Emyly, suivie de Lily, toutes deux semblant se hurler dessus des insultes de sorciers du genre 'espèce de résidu de troll séché !'  
Emyly est montée dans son dortoir, après une brève et dernière altercation avec Lily, lui criant qu'elle se mentait à elle-même, qu'elle ne pensait qu'à elle et ses études, qu'elle n'était qu'une orgueilleuse et qu'elle la prenait pour son faire-valoir.  
Devant ça, j'ai vu pour la première fois une Lily Evans non hautaine, mais comme démontée. Et nous fûmes deux recroquevillées près du feu, après un très léger : 'Evans !' de James.

**Annonce :**  
Nyourf nyourfmeuh !

**Chapitre : Premier Jour** écrit le 27/09/2005  
Nous étions le 3 Septembre 2005, autrement dit, le premier jour de la rentrée, et j'étais déjà en retard. N'ayant pas mon réveil, j'étais arrivée en retard dans la grande salle, déjà énervée d'avoir à porter cet uniforme affreux, et mal coiffée.Immédiatement, McGo est venue à ma rencontre, me tendant deux emplois du temps. Un de Serpentard, et un de Gryffondor. J'hésitai un moment, regardant tour à tour les Maraudeurs qui riaient, et Helix, qui parlait avec Lucius.  
Et je partis m'asseoir à la table des Gryffondor.

-Alors, Ange, t'as renoncé à ton joli pyjama ?  
Je tirai la langue à James.  
-Bon, alors on commence par étude des moldus, puis on a deux heures de Potions, en commun avec les Serpentard...  
Et Remus s'appliqua à nous réciter tout notre emploi du temps. Moi, j'avais pris arithmancie à la place d'étude des moldus, et divination, comme eux.  
On a fini notre petit déjeuner, et on s'est dirigés vers la sortie de la grande salle. J'ai bifurqué à droite, à gauche, monté un escalier, encore à droite, encore et encore à droite et… Merde. Je savais plus où j'étais.  
Bon, alors si là c'est la salle 25, la 20 doit se trouver par là et euh… et y a un mur --  
-Vous cherchez quelque chose, chère demoiselle ?  
Je sursautai, avant de me retourner et de découvrir… un fantôme, celui de gryffondor, autrement dit Nick-Quasi-Sans-Tête, ou Sir Nicolas, comme me l'avait présenté tour à tour James et Remus.  
-Euh, bonjour Sir Nicolas. (Il me semblait que ce serait plus poli et que ça lui ferait plaisir.) En effet, je cherche la salle d'arithmancie.  
Il sourit, et m'accompagna jusqu'à celle-ci. En guise d'au revoir, il me lança :  
-Vous n'êtes pas si impoli qu'on veut bien le dire.  
Je lui souris d'un sourire parfait, et entrait dans la salle, avec un quart d'heure de retard, et le regard outré de mon professeur.  
-Hum, désolé, Professeur…  
Il me lança un regard impérieux, et je lui répondis par un regard insolent. Comment osait-il me traiter ainsi ! C'était de la pure injustice. Mes camarades m'observaient avec un peu d'étonnement. Il ne s'attendait sûrement pas à me voir dans un cours comme celui-ci, et moins encore de répondre par un regard comme le mien à un prof, qui semblait sévère. Je souris diaboliquement, et allait m'asseoir près de Lily.  
Elle m'aida pendant le reste du cours, car il me manquait quand même un quart d'heure de cours. Elle semblait déjà mieux que la veille, mais je n'osais pas l'interroger sur ce sujet. J'avais néanmoins le pressentiment que j'avais déjà gagné une amie.  
-Et après, tu as quoi ?  
-Divination.  
-Bon, alors là, c'est la tour Sud. Tu montes cet escalier, tu tournes à droite, et tu continues tout droit, jusqu'à voir une échelle.  
-Une échelle ?  
Elle me sourit malicieusement, et me laissa en plan.  
J'ai trouvé l'échelle, et j'ai vite compris qu'il me fallait la monter (je ne suis pas si blonde qu'on veut bien le prétendre XD). Et là, j'ai atterrit dans un monde étrange, peuplé d'élèves enfumés par les effluves d'odeurs douceâtres qui y régnaient.  
Je m'assis près de Remus. Et la prof, qui se nommait Trelawnay, prédit la mort de nombreux de ses élèves, dont moi. Mais elle n'osa pas révéler la façon dont je mourrais…  
Un peu effrayée, je descendis, accompagnée des Maraudeurs qui lançaient des vannes à propos de la prof, dans les sous-sols, pour aller dans un cours commun de potion avec les Serpentards. J'allais enfin connaître l'ambiance qui régnait entre les deux maisons.

Et plus tendue, je n'avais jamais vu. Assise à côté de Helix, je les entendais tous s'insulter, et chaque fois, les gryffondors prenaient. La prof ne cachait pas son favoritisme envers Serpentard.

-Très bien, Miss Craine. Versé doucement la poudre et…  
Elle m'avait coupée de mes pensées, et tout le bol de poudre se versa dans le chaudron qui émit une fumée verte. Je serrai les dents et fermai un instant les yeux. Rogue me regardais, narquoi.  
-Excusez moi, Professeur…  
-Hum. Vous étiez meilleure que cela, hier, Miss Craine. Vous me décevez. Trsè certainement est-ce l'influence des Gryffondors…  
J'encaissai sans rien dire.  
Helix m'aida pour le reste de la potion, avant de me demander :  
-Ange, qu'est-ce qui va pas ?  
-Hein ? Ah, nan, rien. Tout va bien.  
-Mmmmm…….  
-T'inquiète !  
Je lu souris, et le cours prit fin. Nous nous quittâmes là-dessus.  
-Craine, ça va ?  
C'était Lily.  
-Oui, pourquoi ?  
-T'avais l'air songeuse, et selon ce qu'a dit la prof, en rattrapage, t'es bonne.  
-Nan, juste que…  
J'inspirai une bouffée d'air.  
-Je me rends compte qu'on attend beaucoup plus que je ne saurai donner.  
Elle acquiesça, nous nous dirigions vers la grande salle.  
-Et toi, avec Emyly ? Il s'est passé quoi ?  
Elle me regarda dans les yeux.  
-C'est juste que…  
-Te sens pas forcée, hein. Mais je pense que ça te ferait du bien de parler. Et comme je suis là, et que t'as pas l'air d'apprécier trop les autres filles de Gryffondor, ben…  
Elle eut un sourire vague.  
-En fait, je crois qu'elle est un peu amoureuse de James. Et comme James veut sortir avec moi mais que je veux pas, ben… elle doit être jalouse, alors elle prétend que je ne pense quà moi et mes études et puis bon bah… Enfin, ça n'a jamais vraiment été une amie, de toutes façons. J'ai du mal à comprendre toutes ces filles superficielles, et notre classe en recèle. Je sais pas quel courage elles ont, mais bon…  
J'acquiesçai.  
-Ben alors, t'as rien perdu ! Sauf le sourire Pis, une de perdue, dix de retrouvées !  
Je lui souris, elle fit de même, et le reste de la journée, que l'on passa ensemble, faisant connaissance, fut sans trop d'ennuis, à part une altercation avec Peeves, qui était l'esprit frappeur de Poudlard, comme me le dit Lily. En bref, je revins dans mon dortoir trempée, et je dînai entre Remus et Lily. Celle-ci ne pouvait pas supporter les autres Maraudeurs, je faisais donc le lien en quelque sorte.  
Si même dans les maisons il y a des différents…  
-Bon, je propose de faire visiter le château à Ange !  
-Mais euh, Sirius, il sera l'heure du couvre feu bientôt !  
-Dans deux heures.  
-Mais justement ! Poudlard de nuit, c'est parfait !  
Lily lui fit les gros yeux.  
-Et puis, de toutes façons, t'es avec Patmol, alors que veux-tu qu'il t'arrive ?  
Je souris. On aurait presque dit moi…

**Annonce :**  
Ralala, Lily et Ange qui se ressemblent beaucoup, je trouve... Bien qu'Ange ait cette petite partie noire qui la différencie... ;)

**Chapitre : Tu me rappelles...** écrit le 29/09/2005  
-Bon, je rentre.  
-Attends, Lily, je t'accompagne. Il faut que je finisse mon devoir de métamorphose.  
-Je l'ai déjà fini, perso, dis-je à Lily et Remus.  
-Euh… Bon, moi je vous suis ! C'était bien la première fois que je voyais James hésiter. Il regardait tour à tour Sirius, narquois, et Lily.  
-Attendez moi, j'arrive ! Couina Peter.  
-James ? On peut t'emprunter ta cape ?  
Il acquiesça. Je jetai un regard interrogateur à Sirius, qui me sourit malicieusement, et nous sommes tous partis vers la salle commune de Gryffondor.  
-Suis moi.  
-Mais euh… Sirius, ça c'est le dortoir des mecs !  
-Ben quoi ! T'as peur que je me jette sur toi et que je te viole, peut-être ?  
Je fis une moue boudeuse et je lui tirai la langue, avant de le suivre.  
Quelque secondes plus tard, je trippai seule devant le miroir, faisant 'voler' ma tête dans les airs, sous le regard de Sirius, qui devait commencer à se dire que décidément, j'étais bizarre et folle.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

-Alors, ça, tu vois, c'est la salle d'astronomie, on est dans la tour euh, Nord je pense, ou Est hum…  
-Sirius fait le malin mais ne sait même pas où il m'emmène ! Au fait, il est quel heure ?  
-Qu'est-ce que t'en as à faire de l'heure, Angel's ?  
-Ben j'ai pas l'intention d'me coucher trop tard, non plus !  
-T'es fatiguée, là ?  
-Non.  
-Bon, ben c'est parfait !  
Il me sourit, et je levai les yeux au ciel. Nous étions serrés l'un contre l'autre, sous la cape d'invisibilité, et je venais de parcourir les 4/5 du château. Nous avions commencé par la Grande Salle, pour pouvoir voir les étoiles.  
-Ange, je viens d'avoir une idée, super géniale.  
-Je sais, normale, c'est la tienne…  
Je soupirai, il éclata de rire. On aurait dit qu'il aboyait.  
-Nan, c'était pas ça ! Mais dis moi, t'as le vertige ?  
-Ben nan, pourquoi ?  
Je vis un sourire malicieux prendre vie sur ses lèvres. Ses si jolies lèvres. Il était si parfait. Arrogant, fort, puissant, mais doux, il m'écoutait, il était… génial. J'avais l'impression de retrouver celui que j'avais perdu, un an auparavant…  
-Ange, t'es avec moi ? Allô la Lune, ici la Terre !  
-Hm ? Ah, euh, oui. On est où ?  
-Ahah ! Donne ta main !  
Je m'exécutai, et, quelques minutes plus tard, nous étions… sur le toit de la salle d'astronomie.  
-Alors ça, tu vois, c'est euh… Hum.  
-La Grande Ours ?  
-Oui ! Merci !  
Je hochai la tête.  
-Quoi ?  
Il me la releva, un doigt sous le menton, avec une infinie douceur. J'ai frissonné.  
- Tu es vraiment différente, Ange…  
J'ai esquissé un petit sourire.  
-On me le dit souvent.  
Je me suis mise à trembler.  
-Tu as froid ?  
-Un peu.  
Il m'a tendu son blouson, je l'ai remercié.  
-Tu as un regard étrange, différent. Comme si tu cachais des souvenirs au plus profond, comme si tu étais…  
-Lasse de la vie. Pleine de sagesse et d'expérience.  
Il me dévisagea un moment, étonné.  
-Oui, c'est ça.  
Mon nouveau sourire fut plus triste.  
-Tu sembles si compliquée, avec tous ces secrets, mystérieuse, ténébreuse. Comme torturée.  
-Aucun mec ne m'a jamais dit ça, Sirius.  
-Et c'est mal ?  
-Que tu me le dises, c'est génial.  
On a sourit tous les deux, lui troublé, et moi souffrante.  
-Qu'est-ce-qu'il y a ?  
-Non rien… Juste que…  
-Hm ?  
-Tu me rappelles quelqu'un.  
-Ah ?  
Je lui souris pour toute réponse.  
-C'est douloureux ?  
On était tous les deux là, tout proche et pourtant si loin, à regarder les étoiles, assis sur un toit. Ca peut paraître bizarre mais pour moi, c'était parfait.  
-Oui, plutôt.  
-Hum… Tu peux m'en parler, si tu veux.  
C'est étrange, la façon dont on peut retourner le sens des phrases avec de simples tournures. En vérité, c'est lui qui me demande de lui raconter. Mais la façon dont il le dit, c'est comme si je voulais lui en parler. Je hochai la tête de gauche à droite.  
-J'ai connu un garçon, l'an dernier, et je l'aimais. Mais je ne lui ai jamais dit. De son côté, c'était pareil. Enfin bref, sa petite amie venait de le quitter parce qu'il avait dut déménager chez son père, rejeté par sa mère, qui sortait avec son prof de tennis, et lorsqu'il a voulut connaître mes sentiments, en me disant que son ex lui manquait, pour voir comment j'allais réagir, et bien… Je lui ai parlé d'un autre garçon, pour rentrer dans son jeu. Il s'est suicidé après ça, et j'ai appris qu'il m'aimait. Depuis, j'ai un peu de mal à aimer.  
-Je suis… désolé, Ange, vraiment je … C'est affreux.  
Je lui souris.  
-T'inquiète, avec le temps, tout s'en va.  
J'ai pouffé, il m'a interrogé du regard.  
-Une vieille chanson française, très belle, je trouve.  
Ce fut à son tour de hocher la tête, genre « n'importe quoi… »  
On s'est sourit, et il s'est rapproché de moi, m'a prit dans ses bras, et je me suis serrée contre lui, le cœur battant à tout rompre.  
-Si jamais tu as un problème, mon Ange, tu peux m'en parler.  
Il m'a sourit, baissant la tête vers moi, et a repoussé du doigt une mèches de cheveux qui me cachait le visage.  
-Tu as entendu quelque chose, Miss Teigne ?  
J'ai senti mon cœur faire un bond, et j'ai lancé un coup d'œil à Sirius. Il semblait tendu.  
-Chut.  
-Sur le toit ? Non, Miss Teigne, ça doit être un oiseau, un hibou…  
Nous reculions sur la pente, toujours plus vers le sol, sentant de plus en plus l'attraction terrestre qu'on nomme le poids.  
Et j'ai dérapé. J'ai poussé un petit cri, que Sirius a vite étouffé de sa main. J'étais entre le vie et le toit.  
Et en regardant en bas, je me suis dit :  
Laisse toi tomber, t'en as toujours rêvé.  
Et j'ai senti l'air contre mon dos, je me suis sentie m'élever… avant d'atterrir sur le toit.  
J'ai senti des bras m'enlacer, et son odeur, ses cheveux contre mon cou. J'ai soupiré, et j'ai murmuré un merci.  
On a put descendre sans problème, on s'est remis sous la cape et on a filé dans notre dortoir.  
En arrivant, on s'est regardé, essoufflés, assis sur les fauteuils, et on a éclaté de rire.  
-Merci Sirius, c'était génial.  
Il m'a répondu par un clin d'œil, et je suis montée dans mon dortoir, après lui avoir fait une bise sur la joue.  
En arrivant, je me suis étendue sur mon lit, toute habillée, et Lily m'a annoncé platement qu'il était 24h pile.  
-L'heure du crime, ai-je répondu malicieusement.  
Elle a levé les yeux au ciel.  
-Mais m'en veut pas ! On est à Gryff, c'est bien pour notre courage, nan ?  
-Oui mais on ne le montre pas comme ça.  
Je lui ai souri.  
-Et ta soirée avec James ?  
-Oh ben, il m'a demandé ce qui c'était passé avec Emyly, et j'ai finit par lui répondre, mais bon… sous la torture.  
-Il n'a pas été trop arrogant ?  
-Nan, très cool, je dirais.  
Je lui ait souri.  
-Il t'a redemandé ?  
-Non.  
On a sourit.  
-Et je parie que t'y es pour quelque chose, Ange !  
-Moi ? Mais naaaaaan !  
-Avoue !  
-Okay, d'acc ! Bon, ben, juste qu'il m'a parlé de toi, et je lui ai dit que s'il était moins arrogant, ça irait mieux !  
-Okay. Et ta soirée ?  
-Hmmmm… Géniale.  
-Mais, raconte ! Je l'ai bien fait, moi !  
-Bon, t'as le droit à un détail, nan, deux, bon, trois !  
On a éclaté de rire, nous étouffant dans les couvertures, et j'ai fini par tout lui raconter.

**Annonce :**  
Même pas eu de reviews pour le chapitre 13... :'( Bon, bonne lecture ! Je pense que le 15 vient dans pas longtemps ! ;)

**Chapitre : Just One Night...** écrit le 30/09/2005  
-OH MERDE !  
J'ai mis ma main sur ma bouche, après avoir poussé ce juron.  
-FAIS CHIER !  
-Mais Ange, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?  
-Les cours de rattrapage d'hier soir ! Oubliés !  
Lily eut l'air choquée, et nous sommes entrées dans la grande salle, le mardi matin suivant ma visite de Poudlard.  
Et immédiatement, j'ai reçut un regard impérieux de McGo qui s'est dirigée vers moi.  
-J'arrive, Lily…  
Elle est partie s'asseoir avec les Maraudeurs, qui me regardaient fixement. Sans doute se demandaient-ils ce que j'allais bien pouvoir faire…  
-Miss Craine ! Comment osez-vous ne pas venir aux cours de rattrapage ! Vous rendez vous compte le mal que nous nous donnons pour vous !  
-Excusez moi, Professeur… La journée m'a épuisée, et je me suis endormie en rentrant dans ma salle commune…  
-HM !  
J'ai pincé les lèvres, et je me suis mordu la lèvre inférieure, la tête baissée.  
-J'espère au moins que vous avez fait vos devoirs !  
-Ben évidemment, madame, euh, Professeur.  
Elle est repartie, sèche, vers la table des Professeurs, et je me suis assise sous le regard perçant de Dumbledore.  
La journée était assez courte, et le soir, j'appris que j'avais cours… de vol. YES ! fut ma plus grande pensée pour le prof. Et j'ai débarqué à mon cours, encore en uniforme, après avoir passé une journée de fous rires avec Sirius à propos de la visite nocturne, et de discussions féminines sur les Maraudeurs, en compagnie de Lily.

-Bonsoir, Miss Craine.  
-Bonsoir, Professeur.  
-Bien, hum, je dois d'abord vous prévenir que certaine personne ont insisté pour assister à l'entraînement…  
Je le questionnai d'un regard et il tourna la tête vers les gradins.  
Et là, un par un, je les ai dévisagé… Sirius, James, et cinq autres Gryffondor…  
Je suis restée estomaquée pendant longtemps, ne sachant quoi dire. Ils me souriaient tous.  
-Ils ont besoin d'un poursuiveur, voyez vous… Alors aujourd'hui, je vais vous proposer un entraînement type quidditch, m'annonça-t-il, tout sourire, comme si c'était la meilleure des nouvelles.  
Et j'ai enchaîné des rattrapages de balles, des buts à mettre, des longueur de vitesse, des slalums, sans même parler, trop concentrée. Le ventre noué. Les yeux plissés.  
-Bien, Miss, vraiment bien. Nous pouvons redescendre, je pense.  
J'acquiesçai, le souffle court, et j'ai atterrit, sans pouvant tenir sur mes jambes, je me suis affalée à terre. J'ai senti un bras sur le mien, me relever, et j'ai levé la tête sur… mon prof. Il était abominablement craquant, comme ça. Ses yeux, étaient magnifiques. Son visage, parfait. Et ses lèvres… Il avait un corps superbe. Son regard… !  
-Professeur ?  
On a détourné la tête en même temps, vers un certain Galaad, très mignon lui aussi, un batteur.  
-Les balles sont rangées dans les vestiaires.  
-Bien, merci M. Stoen.  
Il acquiesça et me dévisagea.  
-Ange ?  
C'était la voix de Sirius.  
-Professeur, je peux vous l'emprunter ?  
-Le cours est fini, Miss Craine.  
Je suivais Sirius sans un mot, j'étais… morte.  
Et comme par hasard, nous nous dirigions vers… Les autres joueurs. Je levai les yeux au ciel, crevée, et en arrivant, je me suis affalée sur un banc. Sirius s'est assis près de moi, et n'a put s'empêcher de passer son bras autour de mes épaules, toujours aussi protecteur.  
-Bon, Ange euh… Kloé…  
-Appelle moi Ange, c'est mieux.  
-Donc, Ange. Eh bien, ta performance est intéressante mais hum… Il faudrait que tu sois plus entraînée. Alors on a pensé que tu pouvais t'entraîner avec…  
Sirius ! Sirius ! Allez, dis le !  
-James. Vu que c'est lui le capitaine, et il s'est proposé.  
James se tourna vers moi.  
-Ouais, j'vais t'entraîner, 'Angie'.  
Je le fusillai du regard, il me sourit.  
-Bon, les gars, on rentre.  
-Et moi ?  
-Quoi, toi ?  
-Ben chu pas un mec !  
-Roooo… T'es un peu garçon manqué, quand même, Ange.  
J'ai tiré la langue à James, et on est rentrés dans la salle commune.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
L'eau coulait sur mon corps, je me sentais bien, si bien… La chaleur liquide, j'avais l'impression de fondre dans mon bain. Je soupirais. Et puis, j'ai fini par sortir de la salle de bain, propre, en 'pyjama' comme les garçons appelaient mon ensemble noir que je portais pour dormir et autres, et j'ai atterrit ainsi dans la salle commune, crevée, pour bosser. Lily a daigné lever les yeux vers moi de son livre d'astronomie.  
-Alors ?  
-Crevant.  
-L'équipe ?  
-Pardon ?  
-De quidditch !  
-Hein ? Ah, mais t'étais au courant ! Ordureuh !  
Elle m'a sourit narquoisement, et je lui ai répété ce que Galaad m'avait dit.  
-Hum… Avec James…  
-Depuis quand t'es passée de Potter à James, toi ?  
Elle me lança un regard furibond, et ce fut à mon tour de sourire.  
-T'inquiète, je te le volerai pas !  
Elle a levé les yeux au ciel, et, après avoir écrit quelques lignes, est parie se coucher, avec un « bonne nuit, Angie » qui m'a laissée estomaquée.  
-Alors c'est toi qui me surnommes comme ça ! Raaaa, Lily !  
Elle me tira la langue.  
-Pas du tout, c'est Elagor qui t'appelle comme ça ! Alors bon, à la fin…  
Je lui fis la pire de mes grimaces, et elle a monté les dernières marches vers notre dortoir.  
Et j'ai commencé à écrire, à lire, répondre à la question, se souvenir, vérifier les données, écrire, lire, répondre à la question, se souvenir…  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
Et je me suis réveillée, dans un lit chaud, dont les rideaux étaient tirés. Et là, j'ai paniqué.  
Mais merde ! Y a quelques secondes, je bossai ! Ou quelques minutes… Quelques heures… Quelques jours ! AAAAAAAAAAAAAaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah !  
-Ah, ben t'es réveillée !  
J'ai sursauté. C'était la voix de… Sirius ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'on avait put faire !  
-Sirius, je peux savoir ce que je fais dans euh… ton lit ?  
Il me sourit diaboliquement, et je crus bien que j'allais lui sauter dessus.  
-Mais voyons, tu te souviens de rien ? Notre nuit ensemble ? Et hier soir quand…  
J'étais affolée. J'avais couché avec lui sans m'en souvenir !  
-… tu travaillais et que tu t'es endormie sur ta rédaction d'astronomie ! Je t'ai portée jusque dans ma chambre étant donné qu'il était plus de minuit et que toutes les filles dormaient, et nous, on peut pas entrer dans votre dortoir, alors bon… Je voulais pas que t'es un torticoli.  
Il me fit un de ses sourires malicieux et douceureu à la fois.  
-SIRIUS JE VAIS TE TUER !  
Il m'a tiré la langue.  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
Je suis sortie du dortoir des garçons, essoufflée, les cheveux en bataille, suivie par Sirius, sous les yeux ébahis de Lily qui m'attendait dans la salle commune.  
-Ange t'as passé la nuit avec… ?  
Et là je suis partie d'un énorme fou rire, j'ai même dû m'asseoir tant je riai. Quand enfin je me suis calmée, je l'ai regardé, et je me suis approchée de Sirius, d'un pas félin. Tous me regardaient.  
-C'était bien, hier soir, hein Sirius ?  
-Génial. Et ce matin… T'as vraiment de la force, hein ! Pour m'envoyer un oreiller en pleine face comme ça !  
Et on a éclaté de rire tous les six, sous les regards étonnés des autres Gryffondor.

**Annonce :**  
Chapitre 15 :p Ecrit juste après le 14 ! Bonne lecture ! Et, please: reviews, ça m'encourage :D

**Chapitre : Première altercation** écrit le 30/09/2005  
-Au fait Ange, hum…  
-Quoi, Hell ?  
Nous étions le Samedi de la première semaine, et on le passait entre NHS, et en cours de rattrapage… Sauf que cette fois-ci, on avait une pause déjeuner plus longue.  
-Ben, c'est vraie cette rumeur ?  
-Lesquelles ? J'ose te rappeler, ma tite Ambrou, que now, on est legerly les girls les plus populaires de Poupou.  
-Ben, paraît que t'as couché avec Sirius.  
J'ai pouffé, avant de rire un peu, sous le regard étonné des autres filles.  
-Bien sûr que nan ! Sinon, tu penses bien que tu nous aurais vu ensembles !  
-Mouais…  
J'ai secoué la tête, et on est reparties en cours.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
-Bien, Miss ! Le mouvement est parfait ! Couina le Professeur Flitwick, alias espèce de gnome chauve.  
Nous travallions le sort Lumos, après avoir fait Alohomora en premier cours, et Wingardium Leviosa en second cours de rattrapages.  
-Je rajoute la formule, maintenant, Professeur ?  
-Faites donc ! Ne perdez pas votre concentration, n'est-ce pas !  
« Lumos ! »  
Et je me suis retrouvée en pleine chaleur, aveugle, pendant… quelques secondes, avant d'entendre :  
« Incantante Finitatem! »  
Les yeux plissés, la main en visière, comme si je regardais le soleil, je me suis soudain trouvée dans le noir absolu, avant que mes yeux ne se réhabituent à la lumière du jour.  
-Euh, professeur, que s'est-il passé ?  
-Vous avez mit trop de … puissance, dans votre sort… Le cours est fini, Miss craine.  
J'acquiesçai et sortit de al salle, laissant mon professeur dubitatif.  
¤¤¤¤¤¤  
-J'adore le sort Flipendo ! Trop TRI-PANT !  
-Klo, toujours à tout vouloir exploser…  
-Et le sort Lumos ?  
-Facile !  
-Très pratique, je trouve !  
-Pour lire en pleine nuit sous la couette ?  
On a rit.  
-Moi, j'y suis pas arrivée.  
Toutes les têtes se sont tournées vers moi.  
-J'ai produit une sorte de véritable Soleil. C'était effrayant.  
Mes amies m'ont regardées bizarrement. J'ai haussé les épaules.  
-Tu dois avoir une sorte de trop grande puissance en toi, Ange.  
-T'as sûrement raison, Lily.  
-Et toi, ta journée, au fait ?  
-Ben, entre devoirs, lecture, repas, solitude, bavardages avec les Maraudeurs, quoi.  
Je lui ait sourit.  
-Enfin, surtout Remus.  
May l'a immédiatement écoutée avec attention, et Lily s'en apercevant, a rit.  
-Oh nan, t'inquiète pas May. C'est juste un ami.  
-Ah.  
-Mais il te trouve vraiment jolie, à vrai dire.  
Elle rougit et sourit.  
-Et il a plutôt raison…  
Nous nous sommes retournées vivement pour voir… James.  
-Potter… Ca ne te suffit pas de m'embêter moi il faut aussi que tu t'acharnes sur May.  
-Eh, calme Lily ! Je viens juste de commencer ! Et puis, je croyais qu'on s'appelait par nos prénoms, maintenant ?  
Elle lui tira la langue.  
-En tous cas, tu dois aimer les yeux verts, lâchais-je malicieusement.  
Il rougit.  
-Mouais, bon, c'est pas tout ça, mais on se demandait si ça vous tenterait une petite baignade, les filles ?  
-Ah, je me disais aussi que t'étais trempé.  
-Ouh, sex comme ça !  
Quand Kishû et Fleur s'y mettaient, on ne pouvait s'empêcher de rire.  
-Et c'est pour voir les canons de beauté de Pou en maillot, tout ça ?  
-Gnagnagba !  
J'ai sourit, et je me suis levée. En trois minutes, j'étais en maillot sous mon jean taille basse et mon dos nu, et je redescendais vers le lac, suivie de Lily.  
-Ben vous en avez mis, du temps !  
-Ra, James, sois heureux qu'on vienne, déjà !  
Et je lui tirai la langue, sous le regard amusé de Lily. Les autres NHS arrivaient tout juste, quand j'enlevais mes habits. James, Sirius, et Remus (bizarrement Peter n'était pas là) nous attendaient dans l'eau. J'ai jeté un regard malicieux à James… avant de lui foncer dessus et de le couler, sous les rires des autres.  
Résultat : je me suis fait attraper par Sirius, qui m'a coulée aussi, et qui s'est fait attraper lui-même par Fleur, et Remus s'y est mis aussi, sauvé par James, etc… En bref, nous étions dix ados s'entretuant dans l'eau, sous les regards de nos camarades qui n'osaient pas nous rejoindre. Je vis Lucius et Regulus qui regardaient attentivement Helix, semblant désapprouver totalement nos idioties.  
Et puis vint la bataille à cheval. Bon, nos montures étaient en short de bain moldus, mais Sirius avait quand même une certaine crinière ! Quand j'ai dit ça, nous avons tous explosé de rire en plein 'tournoi' et, évidemment, j'ai perdu, morte de rire que j'étais sur les épaules de Sirius, contre Helix, sur celles de James. Remus discutait avec Lily, May, et Kishû, sur la rive.  
Et quand nous sommes arrivés au dortoir des Gryffondor, nous avons trouvé Remus, Lily et Peter qui parlaient tranquillement.  
Sirius et James étaient restés avec Fleur, Helix et moi au lac jusqu'à 18h.  
-Bon, je monte prendre une douche, et j'arrive !  
-T'as pas eu assez d'eau ? Me lança James, avec un air amusé.  
-Tu veux que je t'accompagne, Ange ? Plaisanta Sirius, mort de rire par sa propre blague.  
-Eh bien, je pense qu'il y a assez de place pour toi… Lui répondis-je, un sourire narquois aux lèvres.  
Il me regarda d'abord étonné, James était écroulé de rire sur son fauteuil, et je partis lorsqu'il leva les yeux au ciel en me tirant la langue.  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
-Tu vas inviter qui, toi, Remus ?  
-Comment ça James ?  
-Ro, me dis pas que t'en veux pas après May !  
« La tête dans l'cul, l'cul dans l'brouillard… »  
Ne me dites pas que vous ne connaissez pas cette célèbre chanson des Tryo ! Le seul groupe de 'reggae' que je supporte, à vrai dire… Enfin bref, cette phrase me définissait parfaitement. J'étais totalement 'out', crevée en français, lorsque je dexcendis de mon dortoir, sous le regard amusé de Lily et des Maraudeurs bientôt.  
-Eh ben, je suis étonné de ne pas te voir sortir de notre dortoir, Ange !  
-C'est vrai, c'était devenu une habitude !  
-Sirius a dut avoir froid, cette nuit…  
-Hihihi !  
Je détestais ce couinement de souris, de rat ! Peter et moi 687687878766.  
Sirius grogna.  
-On a pas couché ensemble, merde !  
-Mais ça t'aurais pas dérangé, 'Angie'… « Angie, oh Angie… » Se mit à chanter James.  
Je lui tirai la langue.  
-Je prends cette réponse pour un oui, annonça James.  
Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait m'énerver des fois !  
-James, lâche la un peu ! Vous l'avez assez crevée, hier, nan ?  
-Ohoh, et à quoi ?  
Je levai les yeux au ciel.  
-C'est vrai Remus, excuse, j'avais oublié de t'annoncer qu'en fait, Sirius, James, Helix et moi, on s'est fait une petite partouse hier, dans le lac, c'était extra !  
Sirius, Remus et Lily furent un peu choqués, et James me tira la langue, boudeur.  
Je lui souris et m'approchais de lui de mon pas de félin, avant de lui murmurer à) l'oreille, sous le regard déconfit de Sirius et Lily, devant Remus qui levais les yeux au ciel, et Peter qui couinait :  
-Avoue que ça ne t'aurait pas dérangé…  
Et j'allais tranquillement m'asseoir près de Sirius, qui me regarda, un peu haineux, et tourna la tête.  
-Hey, Sirius ! Qu'est-ce qui t'arrives ?  
Ma voix était la plus douce de mon registre, celle que je prends pour parler aux gens lorsqu'ils vont mal.  
-Nan, rien, absolument rien.  
Je me blottis contre lui, et il me regarda, étonné. Je lui répondis par un sourire et il grogna.  
Il a eut encore une minute de boude, et il a finit par poser sa tête sur mon épaule.  
-Au fait, Ange…  
-Oui ?  
-Ca te dirait de sortir avec moi, à Pré-au-lard, dans trois semaines, Dimanche ?  
J'ai plongé mon regard dans le sien, et j'ai eu l'impression que le temps s'était arrêté. On ne parlait plus, on ne respirait plus. J'ai finalement sourit.  
-Quelle heure ?  
-Ben, on se retrouve vers 9h30am dans le hall, ok ?  
Pour toute réponse, je me suis penchée vers lui, ou l'inverse, je ne sais pas trop, j'ai effleuré ses lèvres, et il m'a serré contre lui.  
J'avais envie de verser une larme. J'attendais ça depuis tellement longtemps. J'avais l'impression de sentir les regards haineux des autres filles sur moi, ceux des Maraudeurs aussi, et de Lily…  
Enfin, si ça s'était passé comme ça, ç'aurait été génial. Mais on n'est pas dans un film.  
-Euh, ouais, d'acc. Ai-je répondu, déjà toute excitée. Mais par contre, je pense passer l'aprèm avec les NHS…  
Il a acquiescé, compréhensif.  
-Pas de problème, mon Ange.  
On s'est sourit, il m'a embrassé le front, et je suis allée petit-déjeuner sous le regard malicieux de Lily.  
-Je me trompe où t'as hésité un instant à l'embrasser ?  
J'ai rougit.  
Elle a éclaté de rire, et je l'ai poussée du coude, pendant qu'elle m'imitait.

¤¤¤¤¤  
Une autre semaine est passée, avec lenteur, avec ses cours particuliers de rattrapage, avec ses fous rires, et je n'avais toujours pas mis un pied dans la salle commune des Serpentards. J'hésitai, je ne voulais pas que ça déplaise à Sirius. Et puis en même temps, j'étais attirée par ce pouvoir, cette ambiance rusée et froide, comme j'étais moi-même, leur air mystérieux, et aussi par Lucius et Regulus, aussi ténébreux l'un que l'autre…  
Frivole et Volage, vous direz vous. Oui, ça me convient bien.  
Je passais de plus en plus de temps avec Lily, on se connaissait de mieux en mieux, elle savait déjà presque tous mes secrets, et inversement. Nous étions presque inséparables.  
Dans le même temps, je perdais un peu le contact avec les NHS, malgré notre promesse à Dumbledore, qui semblait nous observer, d'ailleurs. Mes cours de rattrapage semblaient porter leurs fruits. Je connaissais déjà tous les sortilèges de second trimestre de première année, et on m'apprenait petit à petit à maîtriser mon surplus de puissance, comme disaient les professeurs, même si j'avais réussit à expulser mon adversaire à cent mètres plus loin en voulant le désarmer… C'est d'ailleurs pour ça que les Maraudeurs et Lily évitaient dans ces cas là de se mettre avec moi.  
Les week-ends passaient, monotones, nos cours le samedi, nos devoirs le dimanche.  
Et est arrivé LE fameux week-end… Nous étions un Samedi, et je sortais tout juste de mes cours, pour retrouver Lily au dîner. En allant vers la Grande Salle, je l'ai trouvée, adossée à un mur avec James, près des portes de la salle, et un peu plus loin, Sirius, Remus et Peter me faisaient des signes qui signifiaient clairement : « ramène toi et laisse les ! »  
Ce que je me suis empressée de faire, un air songeur et le sourire aux lèvres.  
-Ca y est, il va lui demander de l'accompagner Dimanche ? Il a bien suivit toutes mes instructions ? En tous cas, Lily ne s'en est pas plainte une seule fois, cette semaine !  
Les autres souriaient seulement.  
Et puis James est revenu vers nous, suivit par Lily, que j'ai attrapée pendant que Potter rejoignait les autres garçons.  
-T'as dit oui quand même !  
-Ben oui.  
J'ai sourit, elle aussi, et le dîner s'est déroulé dans la bonne humeur. J'ai appris que Remus y allait avec May, Helix avec Lucius, et Kishû et Fleur y allaient ensembles.  
-Helix et Lucius ! Hum…  
-Oh, Sirius ! Arrête un peu ! Il est intelligent et très séduisant !  
Il a grogné et m'a jeté un regard noir.  
-T'as qu'à les accompagner !  
J'ai levé les yeux au ciel, et Lily et moi sommes sorties de table.  
-Il t'expliquera peut-être un jour, Ange mais…  
-Mais quoi, Remus ?  
Il m'avait rattrapée.  
-Non, laisse…  
J'ai haussé les épaules et me suis dirigée vers le parc, avec Lily, qui me souriait de et air douloureux et confus.  
-T'inquiète, ça va pas me tuer.  
On s'est assises sous le saule qui est tout près du lac, notre endroit favori, bientôt rejointe par les autres NHS. Et nous avons commencé à discuter du lendemain, de ce que l'on porterait, etc.  
-En moldu ou en sorcier, déjà ?  
-Euh… Moldu, quand même !  
-Perso, en sorcière. Je suis quand même à Serpentard !  
On a regardé bizarrement Helix, qui a un peu rougit.  
-Ce que je voulais dire, c'est que Serpentard est la maison qui n'accepte que les sang-purs, donc les vrais sorciers, je ne peux donc pas me vêtir en moldue !  
-Ouais, t'as sans doute raison, l'encourageais-je.  
Helix changeait, mais elle était toujours la même au fond d'elle…  
-Espèce d'ordure ! Sang de troll séché !  
-Comment peux-tu te croire supérieur, Servilus ?  
-Black, le traître…  
-LA FERME, ROGUE !  
-Oh, le point sensible…  
-Malefoy, ne commence pas, compris ?  
-Stupé…  
-EXPELLIARMUS !  
Je venais d'assister à une altercation entre Serpentards et Gryffondors. J'en surprenais rarement, et Lily me disait souvent que les Maraudeurs me cachaient toutes leurs méchancetés envers Rogue. Et maintenant, Malefoy me regardait surpris, sans rien dans sa main levée vers Sirius, qui me dévisageait.  
-NAN MAIS CA SUFFIT ! C'est n'importe quoi cette école ! On n'est pas là pour se lancer des sorts !  
J'avais dans la main les baguettes de Rogue, Lucius, James et Sirius, que j'avais réussit à leur ôter d'un même sort. En effet, ma magie augmentait, et c'est sûrement ce qui les surprit.  
Le regard de Rogue était calculateur, celui de Malfoy était appréciateur et plein de haine, et Sirius ainsi que James me regardaient, estomaqués apr le fait que j'ai put les désarmer eux aussi.  
-Je suis là pour que ça se passe bien entre les deux maisons, alors allez faire ça ailleurs que sous mon nez !  
-Eh bien je te ferais remarquer, Craine, que tu passes beaucoup de temps chez les Gryffondor, et aucun avec nous…  
Je lançai un regard noir à Rogue, et partis me rasseoir en leur jetant leurs baguettes.  
-Allez tous vous faire foutre…  
Lily me sourit, fière de moi semblait-il.  
-Euh, Ange…  
-Quoi !  
-Nan, rien…

**Chapitre : Le chant de l'espoir** écrit le 30/09/2005  
-Ange, ça fait plus d'une heure que t'es enfermée là-dedans ! Tu vas être en retard !  
-Mais nan, Lily ! Je suis toujours à l'heure ! C'est les autres qui sont en avance !  
Je souris toute seule, dans la salle de bain, et ajoutais la dernière touche de mascara à mes cils déjà longs.  
Et je suis sortie, toute de noir vêtue. Un dos nu noir, avec une jupe à volants, noire, de longues chaussettes vertes et noires, des mitaines aux bras, mes baskets aux nombreux lacets, et un maquillage habile à l'eye-liner qui mettait mes grands yeux mordorés ce jour là en valeur.  
-Alors ?  
-Eh ben, j'espère pour toi qu'il aime les gothiques-punk…  
-C'est trop, tu crois ?  
-Hum…  
-Bon, j'enlève quoi ?  
-Eh ben… Les chaussettes.  
Je souris.  
-Bon, c'est parti.  
Et j'enlevais les chaussettes, mettant à la place un pantalon en toile, blanc, sous ma jupe.  
-C'est mieux ?  
-Parfait !  
Je souris, et je suivis Lily jusque dans le hall. Celle-ci était vêtue d'un jean noir avec pardessus une courte robe bustier blanche. Nous avions toutes les deux remonté nos cheveux en queue de cheval, avec des mèches détachées, savamment étudiée, et nous avions le même style de maquillage. Sur le coup, j'aurais bien crié : PUNK POWA une de mes devises, que semblait apprécier Lily (elle aussi était fan de Green Day et de 30 Seconds to Mars), mais nous étions en plein collège sorcier, alors…  
James était vêtu d'un pantalon large en toile, blanc, avec un tee-shirt bleu clair. Ce qui sembla plaire à Lily. En tous cas, elle, éblouissait totalement son 'cavalier'.  
Sirius, lui, était… parfait. Il portait un baggy noir, et un tee-shirt noir, sans manche. Ses habits renforçaient son air ténébreux et je me retins de fondre devant lui.  
¤¤¤¤¤  
-Tu es particulièrement jolie, Ange. Me dit il lorsque nous fûmes sortis, marchant vers le Pré, comme on le nommait.  
-Merci. En tous cas, toi, t'es mieux comme ça qu'en uniforme !  
Il me sourit et me prit la main.  
-Mais au fait, comment t'as eu ces habits ?  
-C'est James. Sa mère est… a… Enfin, a des origines moldues, quoi.  
-Ah, okay.  
-Je vis chez eux.  
-Quoi ? Mais, euh… pourquoi ?  
-J'ai fugué. Ma famille adore la magie noire, tu as bien dut le voir, non ? Enfin, ce n'est pas ma famille.  
-Oh, je vois. Alors c'est pour ça…  
Il acquiesça.  
Et voilà ! Décidément, j'étais trop forte ! J'avais réussit à mettre un froid entre nous en seulement dix minutes. Quelle idiote…  
Je sentis soudain son regard posé sur moi, et sa main presser la mienne. Il me souriait, je fis de même.  
-Tu veux aller où ?  
-Banane, je suis jamais venue ici moi !  
-Ah là là, ces filles qui débarquent, décidément !  
-T'as qu'à me faire cisiter !  
Il m'a lancé un regard complice, et on a éclaté de rire.  
¤¤¤¤  
-Bon, rentre, j'te paye à boire, j'en peux plus !  
Je pouffai.  
-Ben quoi, on t'a jamais dit que je suis « l'écumeuse des magasins » ?  
-Nan, mais j'ai fini par m'en rendre compte ! Je crois que je dois connaître à peu près chaque magasin par cœur, maintenant ! Salut Rosmerta ! Bon, tu veux quoi ?  
-Euh… C'est quoi la bierrabeurre ?  
Il leva les yeux au ciel. Je sentais le regard de la barwoman sur moi.  
-Ben goûtes ! Deux bierrabeurres, Rosme' !  
-Sirius, je t'ai déjà dit de ne…  
-Merci ! Bon, on rejoint James, Remus et les filles ?  
J'acquiesçai.  
-Hello evrybody !  
-Salut Ange ! Attends, je rêve on t'as mis du… blanc !  
-Ouais… -- C'est à Lily, elle me l'a prêté ! C'est pour qu'on soit un peu fringuées pareil, tu vois ? Je lui ai filé mon jean noir !  
On a rit.  
-Alors, cette matinée ?  
-Ben sympas !  
-Au fait, Sirius, t'as supporté le choc avec Ange ? Parceque, elle et le shopping…  
Il a fait une moue boudeuse.  
-Je suis certain de connaître tous les magasins par cœur !

¤¤¤¤  
-Alors, avec Remus, Maya ?  
-Ben… Je sais pas trop. Et toi, avec Sirius ?  
-Très sympas. J'espère que Lily supporte James…  
On a pouffé, et on est arrivées devant la cabane hurlante, où l'on devait rejoindre Helix, Fleur et Kishû. Elles étaient en grande conversation.  
-Alors, on fait quoi ?  
-Ben, pour l'instant, on se demandait pourquoi elle avait ce nom, cette maison.  
-Sûrement hantée, dit May.  
-On peut toujours vérifier !  
-Ouais…  
-Euh… Vous pensez pas que c'est interdit ?  
-Ben si, c'est marqué, Kish !  
-Ben alors…  
-Ra, mais c'est le mieux !  
-Bon, moi je vous suis aussi ! Annonça Fleur, avec son enthousiasme habituel.  
Et on a toutes les cinq passé la barrière, se rapprochant de la maison.  
-Là, une entrée !  
-T'es géniale, Hell !  
-Je sais, je sais…  
La poussière régnait en maître, les toiles d'araignées pendaient de partout, et on entendait des couinements de souris, de chauve-souris.  
-C'est…lugubre.  
-Normal, c'est sensé être hanté !  
-J'en doute !  
On visitait la maison, qui avait dû être luxueuse un temps, avec ses grands fauteuils à dossier haut.  
-Hey, les girls, y a un escalier !  
J'ai accourut vers Helaine.  
-Euh… il a l'air en ruine…  
-On va se péter la jambe.  
-Moi, j'y vais !  
-J'arrive Angel's !  
Helix et moi avons monté les premières marches. On faisait attention à chacune. Elles grinçaient, elles craquaient. Et puis, les autres nous ont suivies.  
-Chut !  
Elles se sont tues. J'avais entendu des voix, j'en étais sûre !  
Je suis montée de quelques marches, avant d'arriver devant une porte close.  
-Ecoutez, murmurais-je.  
« -Cette nuit, nous encerclerons Poudlard.  
-Nous y entrerons, même, Sandius !  
-Comment ?  
-Mon fils connaît un passage.  
-Mais pourquoi ne pas attaquer Pré-au-lard maintenant ?  
-Entrer dans Poudlard de nuit nous donnera l'avantage, idiot ! »  
Je poussai un petit cri.  
« Vous avez entendu ? »  
On a échangé un regard, avant de dévaler la pente à toute allure.  
-Hey, arrêtez vous ! Sales curieuses !  
-COURREZ PUTAIN DE M……………………. !  
On est arrivées au rez-de chaussée, on a dégainé nos baguettes. On a courru vers la sortie de la cabane hurlante, affolées, s'emmêlants dans les toiles d'araignées.  
Et puis on a débouché dans le parc de la maison, enfin, les première du moins, Helix, Kishû et moi, et on a entendu : « STUPEFIX ! »  
-MAY !  
-FLEUR ! Fleur, ça va !  
Je venais d'arriver dans le salon qui donnait sur le parc de la maison, et May était étendue à mes pieds.  
Fleur ne savait que faire, et Helix et Kishû sont arrivées.  
J'ai levé les yeux sur les trois hommes qui nous faisaient face. Ils étaient tout vêtus de noir, avec les capuchons de leurs capes remontés.  
-Connards…  
-Pardon ?  
La voix était distinguée et avait un soupçon d'acidité.  
-SALAUDS !  
-Comment oses-tu, espèce de morveuse ! End…  
-IMPEDIMENTA !  
La puissance de mon sort m'avait encore dépassée, j'avais à présent les yeux noirs, ils brillaient d'une lueur surréelles, et le mangemort, je n'avais aucun doute sur sa fonction, était étendu à terre.  
-Mais c'est qu'elle se débrouille, la petite.  
Je serrais les poings.  
-Oh mais attends… Ne serais-tu pas l'Ange de Poudlard ?  
-Je vous interdis de me tutoyer…  
Je sentais derrière moi Kishû et Fleur occupées à retrouver l'antisort pour réanimer May, et Helix se tenait près de moi, entre deux eaux.  
Le mangemort se relevait, aidé par un troisième.  
-En tous cas, soyez sûrs que tous Poudlard sera au courant de vos manigances…  
C'était Helix. Elle avait fini par se dire qu'elle était contre eux, même s'il était sut de notoriété générale que les Serpentards avaient aidé à plusieurs des attaques de mangemorts.  
-Mais one ne vous laissera sûrement pas partir…  
Je pouffai.  
-Vous pensez nous faire peur ?  
Il eut l'air surpris.  
-EXPELLIARMUS !  
Et un de moins, direz vous… Mais cet idiot, et pas du tout coopératif, de mangemort avait érigé un bouclier.  
-Ra, pourquoi c'est jamais facile !  
-EXPELLIARMUS !  
Et le mangemort qui venait de se relever se retrouva sans baguette, bel et bien évanoui, près de celui qui l'avait aidé, propulsé lui aussi par la violence du sort.  
-Eh ben, Hell !  
-Ange !  
-Impedimenta !  
-Merci, Fleur, lui soufflais-je.  
Nous étions trois contre trois. Kishû venait de s'éclipser sous les ordres de Fleur pour sortir May de là.  
-Bon, y en a marre de tout ça ! Endoloris !  
Un miroir éclata. Je ne connaissais pas ce sort, et quelque chose me disait que c'était tant mieux. Je venais d'y échapper de peu, entraînant Ambre et Helaine dans ma fuite désespérée vers la sortie. J'ai trébuchée et je me suis étalée sur le pas de la porte. J'ai vu les filles continuer à courir.  
-ENDOLORIS !  
Je ne peux même pas décrire la douleur que j'ai ressentie. Elle était intense. J'avais perdu la notion du temps. Je ne sentais plus qu'elle, j'avais l'impression qu'elle vivait en moi, par moi.  
-Ahahahahah !  
La douleur a cessé, j'étais écroulée à terre, le souffle court, aux pieds du mangemort de tout à l'heure. Le second était derrière lui.  
Les larmes coulaient sur mes joues, pleine de poussière. Je me suis dit : ça y est, je vais mourir…  
Et j'ai attendu mon chant du cygne…  
A sa place, c'est celui de l'espoir qui est arrivé.  
-Ange ! Ange, où es-tu ! ANGE !  
Je voyais des visages au-dessus de moi, des sorts me frôlaient, j'étais étendue à terre, j'entendais des voix. Puis, plus rien.

**Annonce :**  
Alors là, je suis déçue ! Je poste plusieurs chapitres d'un coup, et NO REVIEWS :( :'(  
Bon, j'arrête ! XD Bonne lcture, je sens que ça va vous plaire...

**Chapitre : Punition, points, et félicitations... Si douces, si tendres...** écrit le 30/09/2005  
Je me suis éveillée, j'ai ouvert les yeux.  
-Elle ouvre les yeux, Sirius !  
J'ai entendu des pas précipités.  
-Ange ?  
Un ange ? Où ça ?  
-Ange, ça va ?  
J'étais à l'infirmerie, dans un lit, avec une migraine épouvantable, et neuf visages penchés sur moi.  
-Ca pourrait aller mieux, je pense, tu vois, Fleur ?  
Elle a sourit.  
-Il s'est passé quoi ? Je me souviens juste que j'ai senti une affreuse douleur, et puis ensuite…  
J'ai tourné la tête pour voir le visage de Sirius. Il a sourit tendrement.  
-C'était toi, nan ? C'était ta voix, j'en suis certaine.  
Il a hoché la tête.  
-Et puis Dumbledore et McGonagall sont arrivés, on t'a amené ici et t'as dormi pendant… une journée, à peu près.  
J'ai ouvert des yeux ronds.  
-Zut ! Et May, ça va ?  
-Je vais bien, Angie…  
-Je parie qu'on a pris une punition, nan ?  
-Bingo…  
-Merde…  
-Mais Dumbledore nous a rajouté des points.  
-Ah ? Génial ! Mais euh, dans quelle maison, pour moi ?  
Et on a rit, ce qui a amené l'infirmière à faire sortir tout le monde.  
-Laissez moi sortir, je vais mieux, madame Pomfresh !  
-Non, non, non, et non Miss Craine !  
-Alors laissez au moins une personne avec moi ! S'il vous plaît… !  
Je lui fis ma mine de chien battu, et, levant les yeux au ciel, elle marmonna un « Oui mais que les autres partent vite ! »  
Mes neuf visiteurs se sont regardés, et huit d'entres eux ont eu un mini sourire. Ils partirent, laissant un Sirius un peu étonné sur place.  
-A plus, Ange !  
-On te laisse entre de bonnes mains !  
-L'étouffe pas, Patmol !  
Je lui souris.  
-Merci…  
-Si Kishû ne nous avait pas prévenu, on serait pas venus. J'aurais pas dut te laisser partir dans cette direction. J'étais sûr que vous alliez à la cabane hurlante… Quel idiot !  
Je lui ai adressé un sourire rassurant, et il m'a pris la main.  
-La journée avait bien commencé, pourtant. Mais quand je t'ai vue étendue comme ça, je t'assure que…  
-Que ?  
-J'ai senti le monde s'écrouler.  
J'ai eu envie de pleurer. Et les larmes ont coulées seules, trempant mon oreiller. Les derniers jours avaient été trop tendus, et ce qu'il venait de me dire c'était...  
Sirius a pincé les lèvres, et a essuyé une de mes larmes. Il a passé sa main dans mes cheveux, et s'est agenouillé près de moi, avant de me serrer dans ses bras. La tête posée sur son épaule, je pleurai, comme une enfant. Ce que j'étais toujours, finalement.  
-Allez, pleure pas. C'est arrangé, maintenant. Helix m'a dit que t'avais assommé un mangemort.  
J'ai sourit. Le pire, c'est qu'il me parlait presque comme à une enfant ! J'ai posé une main sur son visage si parfait, et j'ai repoussé une de ses mèches rebelles.  
Il me donnait l'impression d'être mon ange gardien, j'étais sûre de toujours pouvoir compter sur lui. Sirius. Autrement dit l'étoile la plus brillante de sa constellation, celle du chien. Son rire comme un aboiement…  
-Miss Craine ?  
Sirius et moi avions le visage tout proche, et j'ai détourné la tête, en même temps que lui. C'était Dumbledore.  
-Oh, euh, Professeur…  
Sirius s'est levé et m'a sourit, avant de se diriger vers la sortie.  
J'ai vu le Professeur Dumbledore le retenir un instant. Avec un regard perçant, il lui a dit : « M. Black, je crois bien que vous avez oublié quelque chose, n'est-ce pas ? »  
Et Dumbledore est sorti de la pièce. Troublé, Sirius s'est tourné vers moi, et est revenu 'à mon chevet'.  
-Oublié quoi ? Lui dis-je.  
-Oh, juste un petit truc à faire. Mais tant que je le fais…  
Je l'ai regardé, non : contemplé, un petit air suspicieux sur mon visage enfantin, comme on me le disait souvent. Il m'a sourit, s'est penché vers moi et…  
Ce fut le baiser le plus beau de toute ma courte existence. Il avait simplement posé ses lèvres sur les miennes, mais avec une infinie douceur, ses mains sur mon visage. Il semblait presque se délecter de mes lèvres, et je dégustais les siennes. Si douces, tendres. Et je me maudis de ne pas lui avoir sauté dessus au réveil de notre 'nuit' ensembles.

¤¤¤¤

-Vous ferez donc votre punition en compagnie des autres NHS, Miss Craine. Mais sachez que j'ai rajouté es points à Gryffondor. Etant donné que vous y passez du temps en ce moment…  
J'acquiesçai.  
-Merci, Professeur.  
-Je voulais aussi vous féliciter pour heum… Ce que vous avez fait durant l'altercation entre vos deux maisons.  
-Oh, c'est normal, je trouve.  
-Bien, reposez-vous bien, Miss. Mais n'espérez pas sortir de l'infirmerie avant de soir, Pompom a apparemment décidé de vous garder.  
Je fis une moue boudeuse.  
-En attendant, vous pouvez prendre le temps de vous empiffrez de tout ce qu'on a put vous offrir.  
J'ai sourit, et il eut un regard malicieux derrière ses lunettes en demi-lune, puis il partit.  
Croyez bien que lorsque je sortis le soir, il ne me restais que le tiers des sucreries qu'on m'avait offertes !

¤¤¤¤

On chuchotait sur mon passage. J'entrais en retard dans la Grande Salle, nous étions le Mardi suivant la sortie de Pré-au-lard, le soir de ma sortie de l'infirmerie. Je suis allée dire bonsoir aux NHS, et je me suis assise à côté de Sirius, après lui avoir déposé un léger baiser sur la joue. J'ai senti les regards haineux de certaines filles, et Lily m'a souri.  
-Dumbledore s'apprêtait à parler quand t'es entrée…  
-Oups…  
Celui-ci m'a lancé un regard et s'est levé.  
-Comme vous le savez tous, les mangemorts resserrent leur étreinte sur Poudlard.  
Sa voix était grave, et son regard lourd.  
-De nouvelles mesures, vont être prises. Le couvre-feu sera fixé à 19h00, et nous nommerons des responsables de dortoirs, en plus des préfets, afin d'assurer des tours de garde. Tout élève surpris hors de sa maison après le couvre-feu sera sévèrement sanctionné.  
Il regarda fixement les NHS et les Maraudeurs, les uns après les autres. Je déglutis.  
Dumbledore se rassit, et le dîner se termina ainsi, dans la 'joie' et la 'bonne humeur'. Enfin, dans les chuchotements et les contestations surtout. J'avais le vague pressentiment que j'allais faire des tours de garde. Et puis, mieux valait ça que d'attendre un sort en pleine poitrine dans son sommeil…

**Annonce :**  
Vraiment c'est génial d'avoir des reviews comme ça ! J'ai vraiment envie d'écrire la suite, quoi ! Merci beaucoup !  
Là, vous allez découvrir une autre facette d'Ange. Ben oui, vous connaissez la romantique, la dure, la sombre...

**Chapitre : Celtic Myth** écrit le 03/10/2005  
Il commençait à faire froid. Alors, au placard le joli ensemble noir pour la nuit !  
Je descendis donc de mon dortoir, dans la salle commune de Gryffondor, en jogging large et fin, avec un haut, moulant mais à longues manches. Le tout était noir, avec des bottines… noires ! Eh oui, le noir et moi ne faisons qu'un. Il paraît que ceux qui portent du noir sont ceux qui ont un problème quelconque, un mal-être. L'ennui c'est que mon mal-être à moi, est permanent. Je suis de ces artistes romantiques qui savent à quel point le monde est moche, et s'inventent un pays imaginaire. En effet, je suis une adepte de Peter Pan. Et pourtant, j'ai toujours ce côté cynique, cassant, sombre, avec un humour noir. J'ai la pratique de l'imagination, tout en ayant la conscience du réel. C'est pour ça que je suis lunatique. Enfin je le pense.  
Bref, tout ça ne raconte pas l'histoire. En effet, je descendais les escaliers, après le dîner, et cela faisait une semaine que nous étions en Octobre, deux semaines après la sortie au Pré. Deux semaines que j'étais avec Sirius. Il était absolument génial. Nous passions du temps à discuter ensembles, à nous câliner, à rire, et pour la première fois : je pouvais voir mes amis en étant avec mon petit ami. En bref, je vivais en plein rêve. Seul tache : comme je l'avais prévu, j'étais de ronde le soir. Et pendant trois heures. Heureusement, Mrs Dott nous donnait des potions, à nous, tous les 'Nocturnes' comme on nous nommait, afin que l'on tienne le coup.  
Il était 20h00 et ma surveillance débutait à 20h30, jusqu'à 23h30, heure à laquelle je réveillais Amos Diggory, en sixième année, très canon comme je le disais toujours, avant d'aller dormir. J'avais eu le temps de finir tous mes devoirs, et niveau rattrapage, nous étions en avance. Je connaissais à présent tout le programme, en accéléré évidemment, de première année. Nous avions une faculté d'apprentissage énorme, et les professeurs en étaient étonnés. Lily m'aidait souvent en potion. Elle était douée dans cette matière, et réussissait constamment.  
Je vis que Sirius m'attendait, assis sur un divan, près du feu. Et bizarrement, sur les fauteuils proches, il n'y avait que James, Lily, Remus, et Peter. Rares étaient ceux qui osaient s'aventurer sur nos 'terres'.  
-Je vais regretter l'été, moi. Lança Sirius, en me reluquant littéralement.  
-Pourquoi ça ?  
-J'adorais ton ancien… 'Pyjama'.  
Je levai les yeux au ciel,il m'attira à lui par la taille, et quelques secondes plus tard, je l'embrassai, assise sur ses genoux, sous le regard amusé de James, indifférent de Remus, et exaspéré de Lily.  
-Personnellement, je n'ai pas hâte que nous soyons fin Octobre…  
-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, fin Octobre, Lily ? (Oui oui, j'avais réussit à me décoller de Sirius !)  
-On doit organiser le bal d'Halloween.  
-C'EST VRAI ! MAIS C'EST GEANT ! IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIH !  
-Euh, Ange, ça va ?  
-J'AIME LES BALS ! J'AIME DANSER ! FETE POUVOIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIR !  
Sirius me regardait avec des yeux ronds comme des galettes, Lily était écroulée de rire, James aussi, et Remus réprimait un sourire, tandis que Peter pouffait dans son coin, et que je sautais allègrement sur les genoux de Sirius, qui se poussa immédiatement en grimaçant de douleur.  
-Et c'est quoi le problème de l'organisation ? Demanda Sirius, coupant court à mon excitation frénétique.  
-Ben, il nous faut un groupe sur scène…  
J'ouvrais des yeux immenses, regardant Lily comme si elle avait dit une abomination doublée d'un rêve. (Genre : « Tu rencontres Jared Leto, Ange, demain, mais il est si moche… »)  
-MAIS C'EST GENIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAL !  
-Oh non, elle recommence. Mon Ange, tu veux pas te tenir tranquille ?  
Il reçut un regard noir.  
-Et pourquoi faire ? Comme ça, ça te sera plus facile de me tripoter ?  
Les autres pouffèrent, et il eut son sourire diabolique qui me donnait envie de lui sauter dessus.  
-Bon, à part ça, pourquoi c'est génial, Kloé ?  
-Ben si tu veux un groupe, c'est pas bien dur, Remus.  
-Explique.  
-Je joue du piano, de la guitare, et je chante. J'ai déjà des chansons de composées, alors tu me trouve un guitariste, un bassiste et un batteur, et ton groupe est là.  
-Wah… Pourquoi tu m'as jamais dit ça avant, Klo ?  
-Ben, je sais pas…  
- On va essayer de trouver ça, alors. Lily, tu connais des musiciens, dans cette école ? Questionna Remus.  
-Eh bien, moi je suis… bassiste. Et euh, chez les guitaristes, il y a bien Spinnet, à Pouffsouffle, et en tant que batteur…  
- Lily, tu es… géniale !  
Et je lui sautai au cou.  
-Attends, Ange, il manque le batteur !  
-Moi, je pense connaître quelqu'un.  
-Qui, Peter ?  
-Une certaine Ania Windy, à Serdaigle.  
-Peter je t'aimeuuuuuuuuuh !  
-Il rougit, et j'entendis Sirius grogner.  
-Jaloux.  
Il me lança un regard noir, et je l'embrassai, un sourire malicieux aux lèvres.

¤¤¤¤

-Okay, un, deux, trois, quatre !  
La musique emplit la pièce. Tout Poudlard était rempli des rumeurs concernant un fameux groupe de musique moldue, mais personne ne nous avait encore entendues jouer.  
Nous répétions dans une salle, au premier étage, prêtée par Dumbledore, et insonorisée. Le son était sensationnel, et la première fois que j'avais entendu jouer parfaitement une de mes chansons, j'en avais pleuré.

Les accords à la basse s'emmêlaient avec ceux de la guitare, accentuant le rythme mené par la batterie, et ma voix portait sur le son.  
Lorsque enfin les dernières notes résonnèrent, il était minuit, et heureusement ce n'était pas mon jour de nocturne. Ania abandonna ses baguettes, les mains moites, Tyria et Lily laissèrent leur médiateur, et Helix abandonna son archet. Oui, nous avions un violon dans le groupe ! Et le son lancinant comme transperçant qu'il apportait aux chansons faisait un effet superbe.  
-Bon, ben je crois qu'il est temps de rentrer.  
-Ania a dit quelque chose de moins blond que d'habitude !  
-Roo, Ange, t'es pénible, des fois !  
Je lui fis un clin d'œil. J'avais trouvé en Ania un reflet d'une de mes facettes, et la franchise qui me qualifiait. Nous avions vite sympathisé, et souvent nous mangions ensembles, avec Kishû et Fleur, qui partageaient son dortoir.  
Tyria était devenue une sorte de petite sœur, pour moi. Elle était sensible, mais dangeureuse si elle le voulait, et une de ses facettes moins connue était son habilité à séduire, derrière son visage enfantin. Elle s'était immédiatement bien entendue avec May, qui l'avait aussi prise sous son aile.  
Ania ressemblait à Lily, de par son intelligence, mais avait moins le goût de la justice, et préférait s'amuser.

Bref, le groupe marchait parfaitement.  
Quand je pense qu'on est LE groupe de musique de Poupou !  
-Ouais, c'est génial. Ange, si t'avais pas parlé de ça…  
-Et si Lily avait pas dit qu'elle avait besoin d'un groupe pour Halloween !  
Nous sourîmes toutes.  
-Mais au fait, il nous faudrait un nom.  
-T'as raison, Tyria. Mais euh… Lequel ?  
-Ben, on fait une sorte de croisé entre musique celtique et punk, donc Celtic Punk ?  
-Nan. Pas terrible.  
-Hmmmmmm….  
On entendait nos cerveaux s'échauffer.  
-Celtic Myth !

**Annonce :**  
Un chapitre vraiment long ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira ! Et vous allez avoir une chtite surprise... ;)

**Chapitre : Bishonen et japon** écrit le 04/10/2005  
-Kiiiiiiiiishû !  
Je relevai la tête en sursaut.  
-Hm, oui Ange ?  
-Je te demandai où tu en étais dans les cours de rattrapage.  
-Ah, euh, ben comme vous, on attaque la seconde année !  
-T'es bizarre, en ce moment, Kishû, remarqua May.  
-Oh, juste que…  
-Ouiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii ? Encouragèrent-elles toutes ensembles.  
-Ben…  
Et à ce moment précis, il passa. Ses longs cheveux noirs volants au vent, ses yeux noirs perçants posés sur un livre, sa cape tourbillonant à sa suite, son air ténébreux, son teint légèrement gras… Et je rougis. J'en étais sûre, je sentais mes joues s'échauffer !  
-ROGUE !  
Demanda Klo après qu'il soit passé.  
-Euh…  
Elle pouffa de rire, sous le regard de reproche de May. Helix, elle, semblait réfléchir, avec son sourire rusé aux lèvres, et Helaine souriait.  
-Mais c'est trop génial ma Shû, il est trop sexy ce mec !  
Je rougis encore plus.  
-J'espère que tu vas l'avoir, Kishû ! Tu le mérites amplement, t'es jolie, géniale, sympas…  
-Merci May…  
-Et puis, Hell et moi, on peut toujours t'aider ! Proposa Kloé.  
-Euh, oui, pourquoi pas…  
Klo éclata de rire.  
-Bon, les filles, c'est pas tout ça, mais on s'était réunies ici pour parler de nos, euhm… pouvoirs assez particuliers, dirais-je…  
- Ah, c'est vrai, heureusement que t'es là, Helixoupette !  
Elle lança un regard noir à Kloé.  
-Mais de quels pouvoirs vous parlez, les filles ?  
-Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers Fleur.  
-T'as rien remarqué de particulier dans ta magie, Flower ?  
-Ben, à part qu'elle gagne en puissance, nan.  
-T'as jamais essayé d'exécuter un sort sans baguette ?  
Elle hocha la tête de droite à gauche.  
-Essaie.  
Elle sortit sa baguette, dubitative, et murmura « Lumos ». Celle-ci s'alluma.  
-Okay, pse la baguette au sol, et refais ça.  
Helaine lâcha sa baguette et lança « Lumos ».  
Rien ne se passa.  
Kloé, May et Helix se regardèrent, étonnées.  
-Dis le plus fort, pour voir ?  
Helaine s'exécuta. Une lueur jaillit de la baguette. Les trois filles sourirent.  
-Essaie, s'il te plaît, Kishû.  
Je sortis ma baguette, et la laissai au sol, comme Helaine. Je me concentrai, et murmurai « Lumos ». Le bout de ma baguette s'aluma.  
-Tout est dans la concentration, je pense, Dis-je.  
Les autres filles acquiescèrent.  
-Enfin, si ce n'est que ça, les pouvoirs… Ajoutais-je.  
-Nan, y a d'autres trucs.  
-C'est-à-dire ?  
-Eh bien, May arrive à voir le futur et parfois à manipuler des trucs à distance, Ange a des intuitions qui se révèlent juste chaque fois, entre autres sur les sentiments des gens, et moi, ben… j'arrive à éteindre ou allumer n'importe quoi. On a remarqué qu'il te suffisait d'un regard pour que tous les mecs se retournent sur ton passage. Et toi, Kish, ben, la dernière fois que tu t'es énervée, on a sentit la terre trembler…  
Je me souvenais bien de cet incident. Un garçon avait ennuyé Fleur, et je m'insurgeais contre les insultes qu'il lui lançait. Résultat : il s'était pris un sort flipendo en pleine figure.  
J'acquiesçai.  
-On se disait qu'on pourrait peut-être faire des recherches dessus…  
-Ouais, mais quand ?  
-Ben, tout de suite.  
Je levai les yeux au ciel.  
-Bon, on y go alors !

¤¤¤¤

-Helaine, viens voir !  
Celle-ci leva les yeux de son livre et vint près de moi.  
-Lis ça !  
-Les vélanes ? Mais que…  
-Roo, lis !  
Elle parcourut le livre des yeux.  
-Alors tu penses que…  
Toutes les filles se précipitèrent pour lire par-dessus mon épaule.  
Ange leva la tête, et l'examina de près, en tournant autour d'elle, toujours théâtrale. Elle me rappelait Jack Sparrow, dans Pirates des Caraïbes, avec ses mimiques exagérées. May avait les yeux plissés, et Ambre regardait Kloé, un sourire aux lèvres.  
-Mouais, après tout… T'as les yeux bleus, les cheveux brilants, et tout le monde se retrourne sur ton passage. Tu dois avoir du sang de vélane.  
-Joli coup, Kishû ! Me félicita Helix.  
-Faudrait encore en être sûre. Répondis-je.  
-Raaaaaaaaaah, Shû à la crème des bois, c'est évident, démontré par a+bc, chérie !  
J'eus un léger sourire. Kloé la scientifique.  
-Bon, si tu le dis, Klo…  
-Ben j'le dis !   
¤¤¤¤

-Aucune explication, sauf pour Fleur. Etrange, non ?  
-Mm Mm.  
-J'ai du mal à comprendre, quand même. Ajouta May, alors que d'autres garçons se retournaient sur notre passage.  
-Ben c'est simple, Flow peut avoir n'importe quel mec si elle arrive à trouver comment faire agir son charme vélanien !  
-Véla quoi ?  
-Ro, vélanien, c'est un new word que j'viens d'inventer !  
On partit d'un éclat de rire, et je rajoutais, pleine de sérieux, au propos d'Ange :  
-Oui, mais Ange, ton mot, il n'est pas scientifiquement correcte !  
Elle me regarda choquée.  
-Ben ouais, les scientifiques, pour former des mots, ils se servent de la racine du mot !  
-Et… ?  
-Eh ben c'est évident qu'en ayant fait latin et grec, je peux te démontrer que la racine de vélane est « vélan », mais le suffixe qui indique la relativité est -ique, ce qui donne donc « velanique »…  
Elle leva les yeux au ciel, et je vis Helaine pouffer, en imitant le cassage de Brice.  
-Mouais, bon rien à battre, Kishû.  
-Si on demandait l'aide de Dumbledore ?  
-Mais, May, on va pas le déranger pour ça…  
-Ben, c'est vrai qu'c'est un peu excessif…  
-Pourquoi on ne s'entraînerait pas tout simplement à maîtriser ses pouvoirs ?  
On regarda toutes Ange choquées.  
-Mais t'es cinglée ou quoi ! En plus des cours de rattrapage !  
-Et des rép…  
Kloé lança un regard éloquent à Ambre. Je l'ai regardais suspicieusement. Il y avait quelque chose de louche là-dessous…  
-Ben on peut toujours le faire pendant les vacances. Tenta May.  
-Mouais, et où ?  
-Euh, j'ai découvert une petite salle qui semble contenir tout ce que l'on veut…  
-Et c'est quoi, cette salle, May ?  
-Ben, elle est invisible, et quand on passe plusieurs fois devant, une porte apparaît, avec ce que l'on veut.  
-Mouais…  
-Mais c'est peut-être interdit, ça…  
-Trop géant !  
-Ben, pourquoi Klo ?  
-C'est extra de faire un truc interdit.  
-Pfff…  
-Bon, alors, oui ou non ?  
Je haussais les épaules.  
May posa sa main au centre de notre 'cercle' et lança « NHS EVERAFTER ». On se regarda, et après Ange, nous avons toutes posées la main sur celle de May.  
¤¤¤¤  
-Et toi, Fleur, avec Lucius ?  
-Oh, ben… Tu sais, je pense pas l'intéresser.  
-Mais avec tes pouvoirs, ce serait plus facile.  
-Mm… T'as raison Inays ! J'vais essayer !  
Elle me fit un clin d'œil.  
-Plan de séduction en marche ! Et t'inquiète, tu l'auras ton beau Bishonen…  
¤¤¤¤  
Nous étions la veille de la soirée d'Halloween, qui se déroulerait entre samedi et dimanche, et une sortie au Pré était prévue le lendemain.  
Fleur avait demandé à ce que Ange mange chez les Serpentards, et elle avait accepté. J'avais remarqué le regard que Sirius avait lancé à son frêre.  
-Saluuuuuuuuut ! Alors les filles, toujours okay, demain au Pré ?  
-Ouais, no prob Flow ! Ben assieds toi !  
-J'vous derange pas entre Serpentard ?  
-Mais nan, les Serpys sont d'un naturel sociable et s'entendent avec touuuuuuutes les maisons ! Avança Ange, s'attirant les foudres de Lucius, digne.  
Je m'assis près de Helaine, en face de Helix qui était entre Lucius et Regulus. Kloé se trouvait à la drite de celui-ci, et à coté de Lucius, il y avait Rogue.  
-Ah, oui, désolée Regulus, mais demain, j'y avis avec les filles !  
Regulus se tourna vers Ambre, et nous regarda, suspicieux.  
-T'inquiète, Reg, j'y ferais gaffe ! Et puis, au moins, t'auras un pur canon pour cavalière, à la soirée.  
Il leva les yeux au ciel, et Lucius admira d'un regard vers Ange son audace. Rogue restait de marbre. Severus. Je soupirai, et sentis les larmes me monter.  
-Euh, je vais à la salle commune, Helaine…  
Celle-ci me regarda, compatissante, et Klo me lança un regard inquiet.

¤¤¤¤  
Je n'en pouvais plus. Lucius avait largement détaillé Fleur, et j'étais certaine qu'ils iraient à la soirée ensembles. Mais moi…  
Je versais quelques larmes sur mon oreiller, quand une main apaisante se posa sur mon épaule.  
-Inays, voyons, pleure pas… Une histoire de mec, c'est ça ?  
C'était Ania.  
Je n'avais pas l'habitude de me confier, mais avec elle… J'acquiesçai.  
-Bah, dis toi que de toutes façons, si tu n'as pas celui-là, c'est que ce n'est pas le bon, et que t'en auras un autre ! T'es jolie, intelligente et drôle ! Alors t'inquiète pas.  
-Inays ?  
C'était Helaine. Je souris à Ania.  
-Merci…  
Elle sortit de la pièce, avec un sourire à Helaine.  
-Oui ? Demandais-je à celle-ci.  
-Je vais à la soirée avec Lucius !  
Je souris.  
-Super !  
-Ca va pas, toi ?  
-Nan, t'inquiète pas, je vais mieux maintenant.  
-D'acc…  
¤¤¤¤  
-Ca ! Ah, ma tite Flow, tu vas être su-bli-me dans cette robe !  
Maybee, Helaine et moi faisions les boutiques ensembles, tandis que Lily, Ania, Kloé, Ambre et Tyria étaient dans une autre.  
Mary venait de dénicher une robe, tout à fait magnifique il est vrai, en velours bleu, avec des reflets noirs, qui allait parfaitement à notre petite vélane, avec une coupe genre Britney Spears.  
Mary, quant à elle, en avait choisit une de soie vert émeraude, de style elfique, avec de longues manches.  
Helaine sourit, et garda la robe. Nous flirtions tranquillement dans les étalages.  
-Celle-là !  
Je m'approchais. La robe que Helaine me montrait était typée japonaise, aux couleurs ocres, avec des dragons calligraphiés, ainsi que des fleurs de cerisier.  
Je l'essayai. Elle se finissait en une multitude de volant, comme ceux des tutus de danse, en quelque sorte. Elle m'allait vraiment bien, et étant une passionnée du japon, je la pris immédiatement.  
Je devais aller seule à Halloween. May aussi, Helix accompagnait Regulus, Helaine était avec Lucius, et les quatre autres ne nous avaient informées de rien. Je les trouvais de plus en plus mystérieuse.  
En tous cas, lorsque nous rentrâmes le soir, au dîner, tout Poudlard était en ébullition, et la plus grande question était : « qui est ce fameux groupe ! »

**Annonce :**  
Attendez vous à tout... ;)

**Chapitre : Plus sensuelle...** écrit le 07/10/2005  
-Waaaaaaaaaaah, Naynays, t'es vraiment… Lança Helaine, elle-même sublime.  
-Très jolie, Kishû ! Mais un peu de maquillage et…  
-Ania, on dirait Klo, c'est affreux !  
Elle sourit.  
-Allez, laisse toi faire Inays, t'as rien à perdre !  
-Nan.  
-Pitiiiiiiiééééééééééé ! Un peu de bleu, ici et là, ce serait extra, Shû !  
-je vais chercher ma trousse !  
-Fonce Ania, j'la tiens !  
-Maiiiiiiiiiis ! Je veux paaaaaaAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAh !  
Ania venait de se ramener avec l'instrument de torture. Je me réfugiais derrière les rideaux du baldaquin.  
-Allez Kishûûûûû !  
-Nan ! Nan ! Nannnnnnnnnn !

Et après avoir réduit en bouillie les rideaux sur lesquels nous avons tiré comme des malades, que nous avons dut réparer, j'ai fini par céder, morte de fatigue.

-Et voilà ! T'es superbe !  
-Grmmmrgblm.  
-Je suppose que ça voulait dire oui ! Allez, c'est parti, à nous la teuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuf !  
¤¤¤¤  
Bras dessus, bras dessous, on est arrivées devant la grande salle, superbe ce jour là, avec des citrouilles partout, un éclairage inquiétant, j'adorais cette ambiance. Devant la salle, nous avions laissé Helaine, interceptée par Lucius. Regulus semblait attendre encore Helix, alors que nous étions plutôt en retard, il avait l'air bien impatient… Et Rogue qui suivait…

Lorsque nous sommes entrées dans la salle, nombreux se sont retournés. On nous a laissé le passage, et on a put accéder au bar. J'ai faillit demander un Whisky Pur Feu, tant j'étais démoralisée.  
-Allez, viens on va danser, Inays !  
Je secouai la tête.  
-Mais si, ça te changera les idées ! Allez, suis moi !  
J'ai soupiré, et je suis arrivée sur la piste de danse. Là encore, cela a eu de l'effet. Etre une NHS, ça n'était pas rien, et je m'en rendais compte maintenant. Cette célébrité ne me disait rien qui vaille et pourtant, en profiter n'était pas si mal. Mais cela suffirait-il avec Severus ? Oh, cesse de penser à lui, voyons !  
J'ai été projetée dans le cercle de danse, en plein centre. AAAAAAAAaaaaaaaaaaaaaah ! Sauvez moi !  
Et là, malgré moi, j'ai senti mes hanches balancer, mes pieds se mettre à bouger, et mon corps à suivre le mouvement. On frappait dans ses mains, on dansait autour de moi, on scandait mon nom. C'était un moment inoubliable et bien étrange à mon goût.  
Un jeune homme est arrivé sur la piste, plus ou moins poussé, et s'est approché de moi. J'ai sursauté quand il a posé ses mains sur mes hanches. Il était… splendide je l'avoue.  
Et puis, la danse, un zouk comme me l'ont appris les filles plus tard, a stoppé, et le cercle en a attendu une autre. Mais le silence seul a répondu.  
-Moi c'est Roy Mustang, à Gryffondor.  
Roy… Roy… ROYYYYYYYYYY !  
-Euh… Moi c'est Kishu, enfin Inays euh…  
Je rougis.  
-Oui, je sais. Tu danses très bien, tu sais ? Décidément, les NHS, c'est pas pour rien…  
J'ai eu le droit à un clin d'œil, et il a disparut. Je me mordais la lèvre inférieure.  
-Chers élèves, Professeurs et autres invités…  
Je tournai la tête. En effet, il y avait d'autres adultes. Sûrement de Pré-au-lard.  
-… Je vous demande d'accueillir à bras ouverts, et surtout oreilles, Dumbledore fit un clin d'œil, les… CELTIC MYTH !  
La scène s'est brusquement éclairée, et toute la salle a retint son souffle.  
J'ai tourné la tête, prète à murmurer quelquechose à Ania mais… disparue.  
Je l'ai cherchée parmi les têtes, nulle part.  
Un accord a retenti, au piano. J'ai brusquement retourné la tête, en reconnaissant la voix qui portait la musique, sur le piano. Elle vibrait, faisait vibrer, venait de commencer la musique avec juste deux mots. Elle était lancinante, accompagnée d'un violon. J'ai, ouvert grands les yeux. Sur scène, je voyais maintenant deux de mes amies, et la foule sifflait, mais leurs instruments portaient toujours plus fort.  
Et puis soudain, Klo a fait glisser une des bretelles de la longue robe noire qu'elle portait, et a fini de l'enlever, sous les cris de la foule, sur deux dernières notes douces. Et là, tout a explosé. La lumière a éclairé Ania, à la batterie, qui faisait une descente de rythme, Lily est entrée, suivant de Tyria, lançant des accords durs et mélodieux en même temps à la guitare et à la basse. Le violon d'Helix jouait plus dru, et Kloé avait quitté le piano pour aller sur le devant de scène, au micro. Elles étaient toutes vêtues d'un bas blanc, jupe, pantalon, corsaire ou short suivant les cas, avec des bottes blanches différentes les unes des autres, et elles avaient le même haut vert émeraude, à bretelles.  
Les dernières notes ont volé en éclat, sous les applaudissements frénétiques de la salle. Elles semblaient porter une énergie supérieure, elles étaient… impressionantes.  
-T'as vu un peu comment elles déménagent, Inays ?  
J'ai acquiescai à Fleur, suivie de près par Lucius, Maybee et Remus, ainsi que James, Sirius, Peter, Regulus et Rogue. L'ensemble était bizarre. Kloé avait peut-être réussit, après tout. Deux maisons réunies, pour une fois. Certes, les Black se jetaient des regards haineux, mais l'ensemble était plutôt calme.  
-C'est génial.  
Nos yeux brillaient de les voir ainsi, et nous sommes bientôt retournées danser. Regulus semblait avoir perdu sa machoire de voir Helix ainsi, Sirius et James dévoraient Lily et Kloé des yeux, Remus serrait May dans ses bras, Lucius embrassait Fleur qui semblait faire agir son charme, Peter restait dans son coin, et Ange a entonné un slow.  
Je n'ai pas compris grand-chose, sinon que j'ai été interceptée par une belle cascade de cheveux noirs, et leur propriétaire qui m'a invité à danser sans un mot, d'un regard.  
J'étais sur la piste de danse, dans les bras de Severus, encore sous le choc. Et Ange se faisait de plus en plus sensuelle au micro, tandis que le violon montait en intensité, entraînant avec lui la somptueuse suite de notes des autres instruments. J'étais en transe.  
J'ai croisé un regard noir mais pas sombre, d'un dénommé Roy, au loin, et j'ai senti sur mes lèvres celles d'un autre, douces, tendres, affectueuses.  
Le silence a régné durant un instant, et quand j'ai rouvert les yeux, la fin de l'animation « Celtic » était arrivée. Enfin, ça, je l'ai sut quand je me suis aperçue que je n'entendais plus leurs instruments, car j'avais plongé mon regard dans celui de Severus.

**Annonce :**  
Désolée de vous avoir fait attendre... '

**Chapitre : Comérages** écrit le 11/10/2005  
-Alors, c'était comment, Kish !  
-Racooooooooonte !  
-Laissez la respirer !  
-C'est vrai ça, on se calme !  
Je soupirai. Depuis hier, je n'étais plus vraiment dans mon état normal. Je planais, en fait. J'avais atterrit sur un de ces stratus qui nageait dans leur océan bleu, sous lequel nous pique-niquions. Ange avait, je ne sais comment, réussit à se procurer des sandwiches, et des boissons. Nous avions improvisé une nappe, et nous voici, nous voilà, dans le parc de Poudlard, au bord du lac. Etaient présentes : les NHS au grand complet, Lily, Ania et Tyria. N'ayant pas trop eut le temps de nous voir après la soirée gééééééééééééééniaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaal – oh non, ça y est, je redécolle - on s'était retrouvées ici pour un après'm entre filles. Bon, c'est vrai. Les Maraudeurs étaient en face et nous lançaient des coups d'œil, sur la rive opposée du lac, il est vrai que la petite troupe de Malfoy, Rogue et Black n'était pas loin, mais bon… C'était quand même entre filles.  
Enfin bref, j'avais à présent toutes les filles pendues à ma bouche pour qu'enfin je leur raconte ce qui s'était passé de mon côté. Elles avaient toutes remarquées Roy m'approcher, et après avoir tiré au sort, celui-ci en décida que je devais commencer… Super. Ouvrir la danse, j'aime ça. Bref. Je vais enfin ouvrir la bouche…  
-Bon, alors…  
-Ouuuiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii ?  
Nous nous regardâmes un moment, avant d'exploser de rire. Entre deux reprises d'air, j'entends Klo me harceler :  
-Allez…. Kish… û ! Ra coOhohohohoh ! onte !  
Ce qui nous fit rire de plus belle, forcément. Enfin, après un soupir général et des multitudes de « j'ai mal aux abdos » « j'ai mal au ventre » »j'ai mal aux joues » et des réponses du style « t'en as pas, des abdos », j'ai rouvert la bouche, pour parler enfin (ah, raconter sa vie… je m'égare…)  
-Bon, eh bien, au début, tout se passait très bien… Jusqu'à ce qu'Ania me propulse sur la piste. Et là, j'ai compris ce que tu voulais dire, Klo, à propos de cette adrénaline qui te monte et te fait bouger on ne sait comment.  
Je m'interrompis un instant, toutes à l'écoute, dans mes pensées. J'eut un soupir et continuai :  
-Et puis, y a un beau gosse qui est arrivé sur la piste. Il a posé ses mains sur mes hanches…  
-Oooooooooooh… !  
-Il a passé une jambe entre les miennes, et …  
-Hum…  
Kloé pouffa un moment, puis fut fusillée du regard par Ania, qui ajouta :  
-Perverse !  
-Continue, Kish !  
-Et donc, il m'a montré comment danser le zouk… Il était troooooooooooooop…  
-Mais c'est qui ?  
-Quand ?  
-Pourquoi ?  
-Euh… Comment ? '  
Je laissai échapper un petit rire, et m'expliquai :  
-Il s'appelle Roy Mustang, à Gryffondor, et il est… KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !  
Toutes les filles sursautèrent et j'entendis Ange lâcher, pendant que j'étais tranquillement installée dans mes souvenirs :  
-Z'inquiétez pas, c'est normal, elle est un peu jap… -.-'  
-Alors, Inays, il est COMMENT !  
-Ah, euh, oui ! Bon, alors, il est brun, avec des yeux bruns …  
-Et la peau brune ? S'enquit Ania, un grand sourire aux lèvres.  
Certaines rirent, d'autres lui lancèrent un regard noir. Pour ma part, j'étais… loin, très loin…  
-Et grand, et musclé, et charmant, et intelligent, et drôle et…  
-Euh, tu le connais autant que ça ?  
-Nan, mais je suppose !  
Biiiiiiiiiig Smile !  
Suivit d'un grand éclat de rire général.  
-Et Rogue, alors ?  
Je sortis de ma stupeur.  
-Ah, euh… Ben…  
-Hm ?  
-Il m'a légèrement embrassée, en fait, hier, et euh…  
J'étais rouge. Non. Très rouge. TROP ROUGE ! Rogue allait bientôt pouvoir se guider jusqu'à moi en pleine nuit comme avec un phare ! J'ai immédiatement calmé ces pensées idiotes, et j'ai baissé la tête.  
-Ah… Oui… Gros problème.  
-Très rassurante, Ania.  
-Nan mais Klo, j'veux dire, faut avoir les yeux en face des trous, quoi !  
-Ro, on se calme toutes les deux !  
-Maybee la sauveuse !  
-T'es jalouse Lily ?  
Elle leva les yeux au ciel.  
-Bon, c'est pas si terrible que ça !  
-Tu crois, Helaine ?  
-Mais ouais ! Dis toi que de toutes façons, t'en as deux à tes pieds, et comme ça, tu peux choisir ! C'est total génial ça !  
Helix avait à peine ouvert la bouche depuis le début, mais là, toutes les filles l'acquiescèrent.  
-Ouais, vous avez raison ! Que le meilleur gaaaaaaagne ! XD  
Je repartais dans mon délire.  
-Rogue versus Mustang… Nuntnunt… FIGHT !  
Ania nous fit éclater de rire avec sa parodie des jeux de combat japonais.  
-Bon, à qui la suite ?  
-Helaine !  
-Quoi ? Mais euh… Mais nan euh !  
-Mais si euh :p  
-Bon, euh, alors… On est arrivée avec Ania et Inays, et je me suis faites choper par Lucius. On a passé la soirée à danser ensembles, et il a beaucoup, beaucoup de charme…  
-Youhou, Fleurounette ici la Terreuuuuuuuh !  
-Restye avec nous Tite sœur, lança May.  
-Ah, oui ! Donc, on a parlé, plaisanté – quel humour, quel chaaaaaaaaaarme – il avait la claaaaaaaaasse ! Classe ! Classe ! Classe ! Classeuuuuuuuuuuuuuuh ! XD  
On a toutes explosées de rire, sauf Helaine qui ne comprenait pas. Elle avait l'air dans un bel état, elle aussi.  
-Et puis, on a dansé, plaisanté, parlé et on est sortis dans le parc… Il a été d'un romantisme… Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah…  
Elle semblait fondre sur place, alors je l'ai refroidie :  
-Il a fait quoi ? Il t'a roulé une pelle bien copieuse et baveuse au son d'un blues sous les étoiles ?  
Ania était morte de rire. Helaine, elle, me tua des yeux.  
-Nan, mais presque ! Il a fait apparaître de la musique et…  
-Apparaître ?  
-Tais toi, Ange.  
-Grmngnainmm…  
-Et il m'a invitée à danser, sur un tapis rouge, en disant que je méritais le mieux. Il a comparé mes yeux à des saphirs et mes cheveux à des fils d'or, à des rayons de soleil…  
XD général…  
Elle a continué, sans même nous voir.  
-Il a dit que ma peau était de lait, mes lèvres de soie, que ma grâce était celle d'un serpent et…  
-Un serpent c'est gracieux ? O.O'  
Helix la deuxième scientifique.  
-Mais oui, un serpent c'est ce qu'il y a de plus beau de…  
Maybee et sa passion pour les serpents.  
-Chut May. Vas-y, Fleur !  
Lily la nouvelle sauveuse !  
-Et puis la musique a baissé, j'avais un peu le tournis, il s'est penché vers moi et a effleuré mes lèvres…  
-Avant de t'embrasser langoureusement. Ajouta Lily.  
-Ils se marièrent et eurent beaucoup d'enfants. Finit Tyria.  
D'ailleurs, elle ne parlait pas beaucoup, cette Tyria.  
Ania applaudit.  
-Superbe conte !  
-J'aime pas la fin…  
-Ro, Angie, les enfants, c'est le plus beau !  
-Beurk !  
-Moi j'en veux pleins, des milliers, comme des p'tits renards qui courront dans la maison, rêvais-je, les yeux pleins d'étoiles.  
Sigh général.  
Suivit d'un autre rire, encore général.  
-Allez, à May !  
-Ouais, raconte, avec Remus !  
-Oh, ben, il s'est rien passé… Je préfère qu'on reste amis, c'est tout.  
-Ah.  
J'étais surprise devant tant de sobriété de sa part.  
-Euh, suivante ?  
-Au tour d'Ange !  
-Que… quoi ?  
-Ben ouais, il paraît que ta soirée a été gé-niale, selon Lily…  
Helix fit un clin d'œil à celle-ci, et Klo rougit.  
-Hum… Bon, alors, d'abord, on a mis une heure à se préparer question costume, puis une autre heure pour les maquillages, et pour tout préparer au niveau des instruments, du concert, etc. Et puis, ensuite, j'ai fais mon entrée sur scène…  
Ses yeux pétillaient, elle revivait intensément sa soirée.  
-Je voyais à peine le public, mais ça j'ai l'habitude… Fichus projecteurs. Enfin bref. La lumière m'a éclairée, pour que je commence mon piano show… Et puis, on vous a surpris quand ça a commencé à bouger. Le truc génial. J'entendais des sifflements pendant que j'enlevais ma robe… Waaaaaaaaaa… The dream.  
Je savais que Kloé avait toujours rêvé d'avoir son groupe, mais apparemment, c'était plus qu'une drogue, la musique et la scène, chez elle !  
-Et je me suis défoncée toute la soirée. Ensuite, je suis descendue de scène, une demi-heure avant la fin de la soirée. Je l'ai passée à raconter la scène à Sirius, qui me regardait avec des yeux ronds. J'ai pas mal but aussi… Enfin bon. Il a finit par me porter jusqu'à son dortoir, après qu'on ait été interrompu par de nombreux fans – et oui, c'est ça d'être une star – en me disant que j'étais sa princesse.  
-Mouais… je dirais plutôt une princesse pétée au plus haut point.  
-Lily, tu gâches tout, là.  
Elles se tirèrent la langue. De vraies gosses, des fois, celles là !  
-Et puis, il m'a gentiment installée sur son beauuuuuuuu lit.  
Elle roucoulait à moitié.  
-Il a fermé à clef la porte du dortoir…  
-Ah, c'est pour ça que tous les mecs étaient en bas, ce matin !  
-Ouais ! Génial, nan ?  
Ania leva les yeux au ciel, et Tyria pouffa de rire.  
-Et la suite…  
-On la devine. L'interrompit Tyria, un sourire aux lèvres.  
Ange se plongea dans la contemplation de Sirius, sur la rive d'en face.  
-Et toi Lily, avec James ?  
Ah, enfin, Helix avait la bonne idée de poser la bonne question ! Niark niark…  
-Eh bien, j'ai eu le droit à une petite soirée au bord du lac, à discuter. Il est vraiment adorable mais…  
-Hmmmouiiiiiii ?  
-Il a toujours des crises d'arrogances.  
On a pouffé, Lily très sérieuse.  
-Il t'a redemandé ?  
-Quoi ?  
-Ben de sortir avec lui, tiens !  
-Pas explicitement.  
-Oh… D'acc'.  
-Et t'aurais dit quoi, sinon ?  
Helaine, la troisième sauveuse !  
-Je ne sais pas.  
-Ah mais nan mais ça marche pas, ça ! Mais pas du tout !  
-C'est oui, ou non ! Ordonna Tyria, pleine de conviction.  
-Je ne sais pas.  
-Je propose de la pendre sur le champ, mes amies.  
Kloé s'était réveillée ! Applaudissements !  
-Ouais, on lui arrache les ongles un par un et puis…  
-Les filles, vous êtes dégueu !  
Ca pour être dégueu, elles étaient dégueu ! Quand Klo et Ambre s'y mettaient…  
-Ange ? Regarde en face…  
Kloé regarda bizarrement Tyria qui venait de l'interpeller, et nous avions toutes déjà tourné la tête.  
-Klo, t'énerve pas surtout, mais regarde, je te dis !  
-Sirius qui embrasse une fille ? J'vais la butter, lui aussi.  
-Nan, regardeuh !  
Elle tourna la tête précautionneusement à mon 'ordre'.  
-Putain de fais chier de bord  
Bon, j'exagère, mais les tirades de gros mots qu'elle peut sortir…  
-Kloé, arrête avec ce style débile que tu veux te donner !  
-C'est vulgaire !  
-Idiot !  
Sur ce point, Ania, May, Helaine et moi étions d'accord. Lily avait le visage fermé.  
En face d'elle, James provoquait Rogue. Je sentis un vide en moi, et j'ai à peine eut le temps de voir Lily, Klo et Helix se lever pour filer vers les Maraudeurs. En face d'elle, James provoquait Rogue. Je sentis un vide en moi, et j'ai à peine eut le temps de voir Lily, Klo et Helix se lever pour filer vers les Maraudeurs.

**Annonce :**  
Nyarf nyarf... L'intrigue se met en place ! se frotte les mains Niarkniarkkkkkkkkkk!  
Bientôt j'écrirais plus ! Ah, j'ai décidé de faire plusieurs fan fics, une par année ! Bientôt, le temps passera + vite...

**Chapitre : Une boite qui contient des images et des sons** écrit le 18/10/2005  
-Potter, t'as trois secondes pour poser cette baguette.  
Sirius et James se sont tournés vers Ange. Nous étions toutes regroupées derrière elle, Lily, Helix, et moi. Les autres avaient préférées rester en face.  
-Ange, tu vas mal ou quoi ? Demanda James.  
Sirius la dévisageait sans comprendre.  
-J'ai un certain devoir, Potter.  
-Tu ne l'appelles plus James, maintenant… ?  
Sirius avait un ton sarcastique.  
-Sir… Black, ne t'en mêles pas, je t'en prie.  
Ce dernier poussa un grognement mais ne s'assit pas pour autant. Il était toujours face à Rogue, et à coté de James, la baguette vers Severus.  
-Potter, Rogue et Black, vous baissez vos baguettes.  
-Nan mais j'y crois pas, c'est pas vrai ! Lança James, les yeux exorbités.  
Remus regardait la scène avec indifférence, et Peter semblait nerveux.  
Nous nous sommes assises, Lily et moi, près de Remus.  
-Vous lâchez vos baguettes, tous les trois !  
Ange semblait hausser le ton. Je me suis adressée à Remus, assez bas :  
-Euh, Remus… Pourquoi ils se sont attaqués à Severus ?  
Il m'a regardé bizarrement, a tourné les yeux vers Rogue, et m'a à nouveau dévisagé, et un petit sourire a illuminé son visage.  
-Oh, eh bien, lorsque Patmol et Cornedrue s'ennuient, ils… hum…  
-S'amusent avec leur camarade ? Lança Lily, sarcastique.  
Remus lui sourit.  
-Exactement ça.  
-Et pourquoi tu les empêches pas ? T'es quand même préfet ! M'exhortais-je.  
-Je n'ai aucune autorité sur eux.  
-C'est comme essayer d'empêcher Ange de dire des conneries, tu vois ? Expliqua Lily.  
-Et toi, Lily, pourquoi tu les engueules pas, alors ?  
-Ben Ange semble se débrouiller.  
A ce moment là, on a entendu une puissante détonation, trois cris, et un « putain comment t'as fait ça ! » de la part de Klo.  
J'ai tourné la tête pour découvrir Severus, James et Sirius étalé à terre, leurs baguettes dans les mains d'Ambre. Je ne doute pas avoir ouvert à ce moment des yeux immense. Elle reflétait une aura pleine de puissance, et était vraiment impressionnante.  
-Traîtresse.   
A murmuré Rogue entre ses dents.  
-Non. J'obéis juste aux conseils de Dumbledore.  
Helix lui lança ensuite un regard contrarié, et détourna le dos, puis rentra dignement dans le hall. Encore ébahie, j'ai vaguement entendu et vu Klo sermonner les trois fautifs, et nous avons suivi en silence Ambre dans la Grande Salle, bientôt rejointes par Helaine, Ania, Tyria et May.  
¤¤¤¤  
-Bon, explique nous à nouveau comment t'as fait ça.   
Venais-je de demander à Ambre. Nous nous étions retrouvées dans la salle trouvée par Mary, que nous avons ensuite appelée… la Salle sur Demande. En effet, elle apparaissait lorsque nous le voulions. Géant, comme a dit Klo.  
-Ben, c'est un sort que m'a appris Regulus, c'est tout. C'est un croisé d'Accio et d'Expelliarmus, très puissant. En bref, à tous les coups, les adversaires sont expulsés et tu te retrouves leurs baguettes dans la main.  
-D'ailleurs, tu les as gardées, leurs baguettes. Fit remarquer May.  
-Ah, t'as raison Mayou !  
Ce surnom me surprit de la part d'Ambre.  
-Rien à battre, on le leur rendra plus tard.  
-Moi j'ai une meilleure idée, dis-je.  
-Naynays, tu fais peur des fois, me dit Fleur.  
-On va les laisser les chercher chez Dumbledore.  
-Raaaaaaa, Kishû t'es trop machiavélique !  
Et sous nos rires, Helaine s'amusa à imiter un rire diabolique.  
-Alors, vous en pensez quoi ?  
Je vis Klo être suspicieuse, et Ambre hésiter.  
-Eh ben, euh… Enfin, c'est quand même Sirius et James, quoi.  
-Et Rogue…  
-On a pas envie d'être haïes, quoi.  
-Ro, mais !  
-Moi je les comprends. Surtout que Sirius en voudra à Klo à mort.  
Je tournai la tête vers May qui avait le visage grave.  
-Bon. Ben on ira les donner nous-même à Dumby, c'est rien ! Proposa Helaine  
-Oui, comme ça, on vous accusera de rien ! Ajouta May.  
-Sauf de vous avoir donné les baguettes. Rétorqua Ambre.  
-Mais nan, tu diras que tu les as perdu, et nous on dira qu'on les a trouvées et qu'on les a filées à Dumbledore, c'est tout !  
-Bon, ben, je pense que ça peut être bon, alors. Répondit Kloé.  
Ambre me tendit les baguettes.  
Je les ai rangées dans ma robe, et May a relancé le sujet.  
-Et comment tu l'exécutes, ce sort… ?  
Il y avait des étoiles dans les yeux de Klo. Des étoiles qui semblaient bien sombres.  
-Hum, je… Je n'ai pas le droit de te le dire, Angeou.  
Cette dernière prit une mine surprise.  
-Mais j'essaierai de m'arranger pour Regulus te l'apprenne…  
Murmura Ambre, confuse.  
-Nan, c'est rien, t'inquiète !  
Ange rassura Helix d'un sourire.

-Bon, sinon, les filles, si on s'entraînait, hein ?  
-Bonne idée, Helaine ! La félicitais-je.  
May était perdue dans ses pensées, et lança :  
-Oui, mais s'entraîner à quoi ? Si au moins on connaissait nos pouvoirs !  
-Il nous faudrait quelque chose, un livre, n'importe quoi, qui nous dise QUI on est ! Souhaita intensément Ambre.  
-Et si on supposait qu'après tout, on a les éléments, comme dans nos histoires ? Proposa Helaine.  
-Ca sert à rien de supposer, Flow. Répondit sombrement Klo.  
-On sait jamais ! On peut toujours essayer ! Encourageais-je.  
Klo la scientifique soupira.  
-Bon, si vous voulez. Mais on essaie quoi, et comment ?  
-Angie, si t'y crois pas un peu…  
-COMMENT VOUDRAIS-TU QUE J'Y CROIE, MAY ! On est paumées dans une école, toutes les quatre, sans savoir qui on est, sans connaître nos origines, nos pouvoirs, sans NOUS connaître nous-même !  
Elle se leva, et marcha vers l'autre bout de la pièce, les poings serrés, les dents aussi, elle tentait de se calmer. Kloé avait toujours du mal à contrôler ses pulsions de colère, et elle pouvait parfois être très effrayante. En ce moment même, on voyait presque des flammes danser dans ses yeux, et elle semblait dégager une chaleur intense. J'avais l'impression que la pièce se réchauffait.  
-Klo, t'énerve pas voyons… Dit doucement Ambre.  
Kloé soupira, et ferma les yeux.  
-J'en ai marre moi, que tu t'énerves tout le temps, Klo ! J'AI STRICTEMENT RIEN FAIT, BON SANG ! JE VOULAIS JUSTE T'AIDER !  
Oh non. La tension montait, et je voyais des larmes de fureur dans les yeux de May.  
En voyant cela, Klo s'énerva encore plus. J'avais chaud, j'avais de plus en plus chaud.  
-MAIS LA FERME ENFIN ! TAIS TOI, MAY JE COMMENCAIS A ME CALMER ! J'EN AI MARRE QUE TU PLEURES POUR UN RIEN EN FAISANT CROIRE QUE C'EST MA FAUTE ? TU COMPRENDS ? CA !  
Mary se leva, rouge de colère.  
-JE ME TAIS SI JE VEUX.  
Elles étaient face à face, on aurait crut un western.  
-Sauf que tu veux JAMAIS ! C'EST BIEN CA TON PROBLEME, MAY ! TU VEUX JAMAIS OBEIR AUX AUTRES OU AVOUER QUE T'AS TORT !  
-Je rêve ou tu TE DECRIS !  
S'en fut trop. Moi qui mourrais de chaud, la pièce devint alors presque glaciale, et je vis une immense flamme, telle une vague, jaillir d'Ange, pour aller s'abattre sur May.  
Je poussai un hurlement d'horreur et la terre trembla.  
Mais la flamme se heurta contre un immense mur d'eau.  
Les deux filles, qui se disaient cousines jumelles, avaient des éclairs dans les yeux, elles se fixaient intensément, semblant ne se rendre compte de rien.  
-J'ose te rappeler, CHERE MARY que nous sommes PAREILLES. ALORS TU VIENS DE T'INSULTER TOI-MEME !  
-On est aussi PARFAITEMENT OPPOSEES !  
-TU VOIS, TU NE VEUX JAMAIS AVOIR TORT !  
May semblait floue, comme si on la voyait à travers un filet d'eau, et on ne voyait Klo que par intermittence, cachée par ce qui semblaient être des flammes.  
-FERMEZ LA BON SANG J'EN PEUX PLUS DE VOUS VOIR VOUS DISPUTER TOUTES LES DEUX ! VOUS ETES AMIES OU NON ! ON DOIT RESTER UNIES !  
A présent, Helix aussi s'était levée. Elle avait les cheveux entièrement raidis, qui semblaient crépiter, et on avait l'impression qu'elle déplaçait avec elle des particules invisible.  
-BEN POURTANT TU AS L'AIR DE NOUS CACHER BIEN DES CHOSES, HELL !  
-ANGE ! COMMENT TU PEUX DIRE CA ! SANS MOI, T'AURAIS EU BIEN DU MAL, FACE AUX TROIS IDIOTS !  
-SIRIUS N'EST PAS UN IDIOT !  
-SI C'EN EST UN ! ILS SONT TOUS IDIOTS DE T'OBEIR ! ET TOI ? TU TE RENDS MEME APS COMPTE QUE T'EN AS FAIT UN ESCLAVE !  
-T'ES JALOUSE MAY OU QUOI ?  
-CA TE CONCERNE PAS !  
-MAIS QU'EST-CE QUE J'AI FAIT POUR VOUS AVOIR TOUTES LES DEUX CONTRE MOI !  
-TU ES NEE !  
-VA REPROCHER CA À MES PARENTS ? AMBRE !  
-Stop. Les filles c'est n'importe quoi, là. Vous vous souvenez de ce qu'a dit Dumbledore, au moins ?  
-Helaine, ne commence pas s'i…  
-Klo, tais toi, là. Je suis sûre que vous ne vous souvenez même pas de pourquoi vous vous disputer !  
-Et alors !  
-Bon, vas-y, Klo, crame tout ! Mais quand tu seras expulsée de l'école, c'est pas moi qui te consolerais.  
Ambre s'était calmée, et acquiesçai aux paroles de Fleur. May ne disait rien, mais écoutait attentivement. Puis, elle minauda :  
-C'est quand même elle qui a commencé !  
-C'est faux. Il faut toujours que tu repousses la faute sur moi.  
-Oh mais c'est pas vrai, j'en ai marre ! Je craque ! Kishû, fais quelque chose !  
Ambre était allée se rassoire, comme triste, Helaine ne disait plus rien.  
-Que veux-tu que je f…  
Je venais de remarquer un énorme livre, posé sur une table. Je m'en approchai, curieuse. Il était poussiéreux, et pourtant, semblait encore très bien conservé. D'un revers de main, j'en enlevai la poussière. J'entendais derrière moi les cris de May et Klo, et la vloix qui se voulait apaisante d'Helaine. Je pus lire distinctement, sur la couverture : « La Prophétie du 21° »  
Intriguée, j'ouvris le livre, et, à ma grande surprise, je n'y trouvais pas de pages, pas de lettres, rien. Il n'était q'une boîte vide. Je le refermais, suspicieuse, et passai mon doigt sur les lettres d'or et d'argent.  
Le livre se rouvrit d'un seul coup, et dans ma tête défilèrent des images, des sons. Je fis abstractions du monde réel pour me plonger dans ce défilé.

Il y avait cinq filles. Et je les reconnus. C'était nous.  
-Je promets NHS EVERAFTER, encore une fois.  
-NHS EVERAFTER !  
Nous étions dans le bureau de Dumbledore, en début d'année.  
Une voix résonna dans ma tête.  
Elles seront cinq au début.  
Des images défilèrent à toutes allures, et une scène s'imposa à moi.  
-Vous croyez que l'histoire entière des NHS sur RPGs se réalisera ?  
-Qu'on ait chacune un pouvoir ?  
-Eh bien, après tout, pourquoi pas ! On est bien sorcières.  
_Mais deux se révèleront._  
Des images floues vinrent à mon esprit, puis tout se brouilla, ce fut le noir.  
_5 jeunes filles, pour cinq pouvoirs. _  
Devant mes yeux, je vis danser 6 symboles.  
_Mais deux mourront._  
« Kishû ! Inays ! Naynays ! »  
J'ouvris les yeux.  
-Hey, Shû, ça va ?  
J'étais allongée sur le dos, dans la salle, le livre était posé sur la table, au-dessus de moi.  
-Euh… Oui, oui, ça va…  
-Et ça, c'est qu…  
-N'y touche pas, Klo !  
Elle me regarda étonnée, sembla sonder un instant mes yeux, et m'aida à me relever.  
Intriguée, May me regardait avec attention, tandis que je m'asseyais sur un pouf, et qu'elles prenaient place sur les autres.  
-Pourquoi Klo ne doit-elle pas y toucher ?  
-Vous avez enfin arrêté de vous disputer. Constatais-je.  
Je regardai dans le vague, je ne voulais pas encore répondre à la question posée par May.  
-Oui. On sait pas comment, mais Helaine a éteint d'un souffle une flamèche d'Angie, elle s'est sentie mal, je l'ai aidée, et Ambre t'as vue tomber. M'expliqua Mary.  
-Ah.  
Je ne voyais pas ce que je pouvais dire d'autre.  
-Bon, alors qu'a-t-il, ce livre ? S'impatienta Helaine.  
-C'est pas un livre.  
Je les vis froncer les sourcils. Ange fit un signe de la main, et le 'livre' vint à elle.  
-Tu veux me faire croire que ça, c'est pas un livre ? Dit-elle, le laissant flotter dans les airs pour ne pas le toucher, selon mes instructions.  
J'acquiesçai d'un mouvement de la tête.  
-Ben accouche ! Lança-t-elle.  
-C'est une… boîte qui contient des images, des sons.  
Ambre éclata de rire.  
-On dirait moi en train d'expliquer aux Serpentard ce qu'est une télé ! Lâcha-t-elle.  
Les filles rirent, et je rit quelque peu également.  
Puis, je reprenais d'un ton grave et sérieux.  
-Les filles, c'est une prophétie sur… nous.  
Elles tournèrent toutes la tête vers moi, soudainement intéressées.  
-Et elles dit quoi, cette prophétie ?  
-Elle raconte notre vie, et… Continuais-je.  
-Oui ?  
-J'ai découvert des signes.  
Elles eurent une moue déçue. Je n'avais pas le courage de leur avouer que deux d'entre nous allaient mourir. Prenant un papier et un stylo, je les dessinai. J'étais plutôt douée en dessin.  
-La prophétie en a montré 6. Mais elle dit aussi qu'il n'y a que cinq filles, pour cinq pouvoirs.  
Je finis de crayonner, et montrai mon 'œuvre'.  
Elles restèrent toutes interdites.

**Annonce de l'auteur**  
Désolé de tout ce temps, je n'avais plus l'inspiration. Mais heureusement pour moi, ma petite Kishû me l'a redonnée ! ;)

**Chapitre 23 : La première fois que je le vis rougir...** écrit le 15/11/2005  
Ces signes, on les connaissait toutes. On les avait toutes vu au moins une fois. Et pourtant, aucune ne se souvenais où, ni quand. Je les dessinais inlassablement en tentant de comprendre leur signification. Aujourd'hui était le dernier jour du long week-end d'Halloween, deux jours après la fête. Et cela faisait deux jours qu'on s'entraînait sérieusement. Fleur faisait tomber plus d'un garçon sous son charme, et parvenait à déclencher de petites brises. Elle s'était découvert un don avec l'air depuis la dispute… Ange pouvait traduire nombre d'émotions que nous ressentions, et créait des boules de feu, elle aussi grâce à la dispute. May arrivait à modeler l'eau, et semblait avoir des compétences en télékinésie. Helix n'avait toujours pas de pouvoir bien déterminé, semblait-il, mais elle maîtrisait déjà très bien quelques informulés. Ange l'enviait, bien qu'elle le cacha. Quant à moi, je faisais trembler la terre sans avoir besoin de trop m'énerver.

-Kishû !

Je sortis de mes pensées en reconnaissant la voix d'Helaine.

-Oui ?  
-On doit s'entraîner, dépêche toi de sortir de ton lit, il est 9h du mat' !  
-Mmmmh…  
-Allez !  
-C'est bon, j'arrive.

Je me lève, je fais ma toilette, et je descends petit déjeuner. En arrivant à table, j'ai le droit aux « feignasse » de la part d'Helaine et d'Ania. J'observe la salle. Helix entre Regulus et Lucius, en face d'elle est assis Rogue… Ange est avec Lily et les Maraudeurs, May avec Tyria et près d'un garçon qui m'est inconnu. Mon regard est de nouveau attiré par la table des Gryffondors. Roy parle à l'oreille de Klo, en jetant un regard noir vers la table des… Serpentards !  
Je reçois un coup de pieds en plein tibia, et je pousse un cri.

-Fleur, put…

Elle me lance un regard insistant, et je me retourne…

-Je pourrais te parler un moment, Della ?

Me lance le ton hautain de Rogue. Un peu plus et je déglutirait. Après ce qu'il s'est passé, il me parle ainsi ? Décidément, je ne comprendrai jamais les mecs…

-Euh, oui, bien sûr…

Répondis-je. Severus-le-sexy, comme dit Ange, acquiesce, et retourne à sa table sous les regards étonnés des autres tables.

¤¤¤

-Je voulais savoir, euh, pour avant-hier, quand… on dansait…  
-Oui ?

Nous sommes assis dans l'herbe, à la place habituelle des Maraudeurs qui squattent donc celle des NHS, sur la rive d'en face. Elles m'ont accordé une pause avant l'entraînement pour Rogue… Et pour tout dire, c'est bien la première fois que je vois le rougir. Pendant que je tente de comprendre ce qu'il minaude, j'entrevois les coups d'oeils de mes amies. Soudain, un détail me trouble. Un tête de plus les a rejoint… Mustang.

-Bon, euh, quand je t'ai embrassée…

Je retourne la tête vers Rogue en tentant de chasser l'autre brun de ma tête.

-Oui ? Dis-je.

Rogue semble réfléchir. Puis il reprend.

-A vrai dire, Kishû, je voudrais savoir ce que tu ressens pour moi.

Immédiatement, je rougis, et il reprend alors son petit air hautain. Je crois discerner un soupçon d'amusement.

-J'hésite à te proposer de… hum…

Il a prit un air solennel qui me fait sourire.

-Sortir avec moi.

Une étincelle dans mes yeux, et je réponds :

-J'accepterais volontiers, si tu le proposais.

Sur une impulsion je lui prends la main, tandis qu'il rougit. J'entends des hurlements du côté des NHS.

¤¤¤

-NYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !  
-Ange, caaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaalme !  
-Mais c'est géniaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaal ! Putain de fais chier de merde de bordel de salope de…  
-Ouais, bon, faites la taire ou on en a encore pour 3 heures.  
-d'enculé de TOP GEANT !  
-Pas la peine, elle a fini.

Après la 'pause', nous étions à présent toutes dans la salle sur demande pour s'entraîner, après qu'Helix soit venus m'emprunter à Severus. Severus… J'avais eu le droit à un questionnaire type police durant tout le trajet.

-Bon, maintenant, il faudrait qu'on s'entraîne ! Proposa Helaine.  
-Klo, que t'a dit Roy tout à l'heure ?  
-Aha…  
-Dis euh !  
-Non euh !

Je lui tournais le dos, mécontente. Mais bientôt, elle reprenait, taquine.

-En tous cas, dis toi bien que même s'il te traite de 'pétasse', tu pourras compter sur ses lèvres dés que t'en auras fini avec Rogue…

Je lui lançais un regard noir, et elle répondait en me tirant la langue.

-Bon, les filles, on commence ou quoi !  
-Ouais, c'est bon…

Et la minute d'après, on observait Ange jongler avec deux boules de feu, May sculpter un bonhomme dans de l'eau, tandis Fleur s'amusait à le draguer, les cheveux dans le vent, et nous rafraîchit d'un vent frais lorsque Klo fit tomber une « balle » vite éteinte par May qui paniqua. Puis je déclenchais un petit séïsme, et Helix rangea la salle grâce à un informulé.

-Je trouve qu'on progresse pas assez vite, pas vous ?

J'acquiesçais aux paroles de May, et juste à ce moment là, Ange poussa un cri strident. On s'est toutes retournées vers elle, sauf Helix qui 'lobservait déjà avec des yeux ronds.

-Mon…mon…  
-Ton NEZ, Klo !  
-IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIH ! VITE UN MIROIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIR !

La seconde d'après, elle s'observait d'un œil expert dans la glace qui était subitement apparue sur un mur. Et je vis bientôt un sourire ravi se dessiner sur ses lèvres.

-J'aiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiime ce neeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeez ! Nyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa, géniaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaal !

On la regardait avec des yeux ronds. Son nez était à présent plus petit et retroussé. Puis on éclata de rire. Ange dansait dans la pièce.

-Incroyable ! Je louchais sur mon nez en espérant qu'un jour il ressemble à celui de Fleur, et… pouf !

Son imitation nous tordit de rire pendant un petit moment, et, enfin, May annonça :

-Ben en voilà un progrès ! Bon, on fera des recherches plus tard, là, il faut déjeuner ! On a cours cet après'm, et demain aussi, d'ailleurs !

Et oui, les cours de rattrapage continuaient. Nous étions plutôt douées selon les dires de nos camarades. Ange, elle, semblait déborder : en plus des cours de rattrapage, elle répétait avec les Celtic Myth, et prenait de mystérieux cours le soir, accompagnée d'un certain Potter.

Après m'être épuisée sur un pauvre épouvantard, je m'endormis enfin, la tête bourdonnante.

**Annonce de l'auteur**  
Eh oui, plus ausi longtemps à attendre ! ;) Merci d'avoir lut les filles, c'est géniale d'être encouragée ! Et si Sev est comme ça, c'est juste parce que ma tite Kishû me l'a demandé... Mais vous allez bientôt voir autre chose sur lui...

**Chapitre 24 : Paranoïaques !** écrit le 16/11/2005  
-Merci, pour tout à l'heure, Severus.  
-Oh, c'est rien, Inays.

Je lui souris. Nous sommes à nouveau dans le parc, et, comment je ne sais pas, mais Ange semble réussir : je suis assise près de Seveus, lui-même près de Lucius qui tient entre ses bars Helaine, à côté de lui se trouve Helix, tout près de Regulus (il faudra que je vérifie leurs relations, à tout les deux… O.ô), assis à côté de Tyria, elle-même près de Ania, sa voisine est Lily, à côté d'elle se trouve le couple Ange-Sirius, puis il y a May, Remus (ils sont devenus très bons amis…), et enfin James et Peter. Les regards que se lançaient les Serpentards et les Gryffondors refroidissent de temps en temps l'atmosphère, mais nous sommes tous réunis. Et ça, c'est une première semble-t-il.

-Mais au fait, tu el remercie de quoi, Kish ?  
-Ben, tout à l'heure, on a eu cours commun de potion avec les Serpentards, Répondis-je. Et la prof de potion, qui ne m'aime pas beaucoup depuis qu'une de mes potions lui a sauté à la figure en cours de rattrapage, a commencé à me critiquer.

Fleur pris la relève.

-Kishû était sur le point de fondre en larme, et Severus a demandé gentiment à la prof d'arrêter.

Ange haussa un sourcil.

-Eh ben, quel progrès pour un serpy !

Elle reçut un regard noir de Rogue. Et je remarquai le regard habituel de Lucius envers elle : il la détaillait, admirait son audace sans rien dire, et, en un sens, il semblait la convoiter.

-Au fait, les filles, vous avez préparé quelque chose pour Noël ? Demanda Fleur aux Celtics Myth.

Et oui, les Fêtes approchaient déjà.

-Euh, nan, y a pas de bals, et je suis la seule du groupe à rester, répondit Ange.  
-Tu restes, mon Ange ? Lui demanda Sirius.  
-Oui, avec toutes les NHS. Et les Maraudeurs, vous faites quoi ?  
-Ben, on va tous chez moi. On comptait organiser une grande fête et vous inviter, mais, si vous restez…

Fleur sauta sur l'occasion, faisant sursauter son petit ami.

-Nan, mais, on pourra venir, vous inquiétez pas ! Je pense que Dumby nous laissera sortir au moins pour une soirée.

Elle leur fit son sourire éclatant, et on éclata de rire. Même Rogue lâcha un petit rire.

-Bon, alors à condition que les Celtics jouent. Imposa James.

Ange sourit et chuchota quelque chose à l'oreille d'Ania. Je crus entendre une phrase du genre : « ça c'est pour que Lily vienne » Puis, elle dit tout haut :

-Eh bien, moi je peux, je pense que Pearl aussi, elle habite à Prés-au-lard. Et vous, les filles ?  
-Moi c'est bon, répondirent Ania et Helix, avec un sourire.  
-Moi, c'est à négocier avec mes parents…  
-Lily, nous lââââche paaaaas ! La supplia Ange.  
-Je verrais, Klo.

Celle-ci la fusilla d'un regard noir, que lui rendit son amie.

¤¤¤

-Alors, Flow, avec Lucius ?  
-Ca se passe pas trop mal, mais c'est pas le grand amour…  
-Au fait, Ambre, je me demandais… avec Regulus ?  
-Pardon ?

Les NHS étaient réunies dans la salle sur demande dont nous avions fait notre Q.G. Nous étions à une semaine des vacances de Noël.

-Ben ouais, vous êtes toujours ensembles…  
-Il n'y a rien.  
-Ah.

Mais elle était rouge.

-Et toi, May ?  
-Oh, je devrais bientôt sortir avec Amos Diggory.  
-Le garçon avec qui tu parles souvent ?  
-Oui.  
-Mais, Tyria ne s'intéresse pas à lui ? J'en ai eu l'impression.  
-Non, elle est après son meilleur ami, Dimitri Sangdrago. Et puis, sinon, qu'est-ce que ça ferait ? C'est avec moi qu'il veut sortir.  
-Mmmmoui…

May répondre comme ça ? Elle m'étonnait.

-Elle a raison. C'est au mec de choisir. Comme toi, Kishû, tu as dû choisir entre Sev et Roy…

Embraya Klo. Je l'aurais bien assassinée pour le compte.

-D'ailleurs, Inays, entre Sev et toi, ça marche bien ?  
-Eh bien, je sais pas, je pense, oui.  
-Vous ne vous embrassez jamais, je me trompe ?  
-…  
-Tu sais pourquoi ? Il t'a bien embrassé, pourtant, à la soirée.  
-Lucius m'a raconté qu'à ce moment là, il était un peu saoul… Il passe tout son temps à m'expliquer l'art des potions, à me dire que je vaux mieux que les moldus, il se demande comment je peux traîner avec des gryffondors comme Lily…  
-Pardon !

Je baissai la tête, rouge de honte.

-Je suis désolée, Klo…  
-Mais tu l'aimes, au moins ? Demanda Fleur.  
-Euh, jenesaispas. Marmonais-je.  
-Pffff…  
-Helix, ils t'ont fait le même coup ?  
-Au début, oui. Mais ils ont arrêté maintenant. Ils connaissent mon point de vue.  
-Et tu ne lui réponds rien, Inays ?  
-Jesaispasquoiluidiremoi.

J'entendis un soupir général, et Ange ainsi qu'Helix s'éloignèrent pour parler à voix basse, en me lançant des regards suspects. Et lorsqu'elles revinrent, d'une voix implacable, Ange annonça :

-Kishû, il faut que tu rompes.

¤¤¤

Je pleurais silencieusement sous la douche. Personne ne m'avait expliqué les motifs qui impliquaient que je devais rompre avec Severus, mais May, Ambre et Kloé étaient d'accord là-dessus. Elles disaient qu'elles préféraient ne pas me dire pourquoi. Et je pleurais. Il fallait que je rompe, pour les NHS, pour la survie du groupe, avaient-elles dit. Fleur les traitait de paranoïaques. Ce qui me chagrinait le plus, c'était de voir notre groupe se morceler. Je devais rompre avec Severus. J'avais peur, je ne savais pas comment il réagirait, ce qu'on penserait de moi, j'avais vraiment peur.

-Kishû, sors de la salle de bain, enfin !

Je pourrais sortir avec Mustang, après, mais… on me, dirait pouffiasse ! Oui, il ne fallait pas se préoccuper du regard des autres… MAIS QUAND MEME !

Et j'éclatais de nouveau en sanglots.

-Inays, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

Je ne répondis pas, et bientôt Ania demandait la même chose à Helaine, qui lui répondit :

-Ange, May et Ambre ont pété plusieurs câbles. Elles disent que Inays doit casser avec Rogue !  
-Quoi ! Mais, pourquoi !

Je n'entendis plus que des chuchotements. Puis :

-Ah… En effet, ce ne serait pas impossible de ces trois là. Je suis ici depuis ma première année, et… Il faut s'en méfier. Inays, sors, s'il te plaît !  
-Non ! Répondis-je, la voix étouffée.  
-Inays, sors, je t'en prie.

Quelques minutes plus tard, je sortais, en pyjama, les yeux rouges, et allais m'asseoir dignement sur mon lit.

-Ecoute, Inays, je connais bien Rogue, et… il ferait tout ce que lui demande Malfoy. Et si Malfoy se rend compte du pouvoir que vous semblez obtenir, alors il voudra vous espionner afin de vous empêcher d'acquérir plus de force que lui. Et pour cela, il lui faut un allié parmis vous.

J'écoutais. Tout ça, je l'avais bien compris par moi-même, au fond. Mais j'essayais de croire que non.

-Je ne romprais pas avant d'avoir des preuves.

Helaine et Ania me regardèrent pensivement, et sortirent. Je m'endormis d'un sommeil de plomb.

**Annonce :**  
Ah là là, un chapitre amusant, ça fait pas de mal, nan ? Pauvres petites, qu'est-ce que je leur fait vivre ! Gloups... Qu'est-ce que je ME fais vivre ! XD

**Chapitre : Anges de Neige pour se réchauffer** écrit le 17/11/2005  
-Alors, Klo, il a dit quoiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii ?  
-Il a dit…

Kloé prit son inspiration pour nous laisser un moment de suspens, le visage parfaitement neutre.

-Quoiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii ? Il a dit quoiiiiiiiiiiiiiii !  
-Il a dit OUIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII !  
-YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEES CA VA ETRE GENIAL GEANT SUPER GREAT TEUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUF !  
-Merci DUMBYCHERIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII !

Toutes les filles sautaient de joie. Nous étions le premier jour des vacances de Noël, et le matin même, il nous avait fallut faire nos adieux aux Maraudeurs, et au gang des Serpys, comme les nommaient Helaine. Mais nous avions obtenu la permission de Dumbledore pour la fête des Maraudeurs ! Et les NHS se réjouissaient.

-Oh, dear !  
-Qu'est-ce qu'y a Ange !  
-J'ai rien à me meeeeeeeeeeettre !

Je retins quelques instants mon fou rire, et l'instant d'après, je me roulai par terre devant l'air pathétique de mon amie.

-Mais c'est ultra tragiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiique !

On était toutes écroulées devant sa mimique dramatique, et Kloé ne put se retenir bien longtemps avant de rire avec nous.  
C'était comme si nous avions mis de côté l'incident à propos de Rogue, et que nous avions repris nos relations antérieures. Mais leur demande ne cessait pas de me trotter dans la tête.

-Allô la Terre ici la Lune, Shû !  
-MMh ?

Je m'étais perdue dans les méandres de mes pensées, et Ange venait de me ramener à la réalité avec sa « feinte » comme elle dit elle-même. Kloé, qui se surnomme elle-même l'Ange de la Lune…

-Bon, on disait que ce serait bien un joli coup à la Renard, qu'en penses-tu Inays ?  
-Quel genre de coup ?  
-Kishû… Je te ferais remarquer qu'à part nous, dans l'école, il n'y a que les profs, Amos Diggory, et les quelques dix premières années des DOM TOM. Or, ces premières années sont des cibles très attrayantes…  
-Ca, c'est lâche. Répondis-je.  
-Ce n'est qu'un début, avant de s'attaquer à plus gros… Avança celle qu'on avait surnommé Renard un temps.

Les autres ne réagissaient pas, elles écoutaient.

-Et que comptes-tu faire ?  
-En potion on a appris une potion qui permet d'endormir.  
-Et ?  
-Et je me disais que ce serait très drôle de tous les endormir le jour de Noël, le temps pour nous de cacher leurs cadeaux ou d'y mettre des sorts éclabousseurs.  
-Ah nan. Je suis pas partante !

Ambre, elle, réfléchissait, tandis que Fleur et May faisaient la moue.

-Pas de les cacher, ce ne serait pas très bien. En revanche, pour les sorts éclabousseurs, je suis d'accord ! Admit Ambre.

Klo la gratifia d'un regard.

-Et quelles seraient les proies plus grosses comme tu dis ? Demanda Maybee.  
-Oh, juste quelques garçons qui aiment bien piéger les autres…  
-Les Maraudeurs ! S'exclama-t-on toutes en même temps, sauf Ambre qui elle sembalit suivre Ange depuis le début.

Un sourire mesquin, ce petit sourire en coin qui ne présageait rien de bon, se dessina sur les lèvres de cette dernière.

-Oui, les Maraudeurs ; Assura-t-elle ; sûrement suivis du gang des serpys, et pourquoi pas de certains profs…

Là, ce fut Maybee qui réagit.

-Ah non, Klo, pas les profs !  
-Bon, okay, pas les profs ! Bon, qui marche pour les inoffensives premières années ?  
-T'es sûre que ça ne leur fera pas de mal, ces sorts, Angie ? Demanda Fleur.  
-Certaine. Ils se retrouveront simplement couvert de peinture ou autre.  
-Alors je marche ! Dit-elle.  
-Moi aussi ! Enchaîna May.

Et je n'eus pas le choix.  
Pendant que Ambre et Kloé se nommaient grandes organisatrices et qu'elles préparaient les détails, aidées de May ; Fleur et moi nous étions allongées dans l'herbe glacée du parc, bien emmitoufflées dans nos capes.  
Je sentis un flocon se poser délicatement sur mon nez, et l'instant d'après il neigeait.

-Inays ! Me chuchota Fleur, tandis que les trois autres continuaient leurs préparations.  
-Quoi ? Répondis-je, de même.  
-Une embuscade sur les filles, ça te tente ?

Mes yeux se mirent à briller, et je préparais immédiatement et silencieusement des boules de neiges, toutes plus froides les unes que les autres.

-Trois, deux, un… Compta Helaine.  
-KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA ! Lançais-je comme cris de guerre.

Et au moment précis où se retournaient les trois autres, intriguées, une averse de neige leur fondit dessus. Et ce fut la réplique. Pendant un moment, les alliances restèrent les mêmes, et tout à coup, May, avec un sourire malicieux, proposa à Klo de lui donner sa boule de neige. Celle-ci la regarda bizarrement, et n'eut pas le temps de réagir lorsque Mary la lui écrasa sur la figure, morte de rire. A partir de ce moment là, plus aucune alliance.

-Ange, prends ça !  
-Oh, ordure ! Ramasse toi ç… aaaaaaaaaaah, Ambre, salope !  
-Et oui, je sais, je s…May, tricheuse !  
-Nan : pirate !  
-Hey, t'as piqué ma feinte, répondit Klo !

Je m'étais mystérieusement éclipsée, avec une idée derrière la tête. Très vite, j'avais réalisé une immense boule de neige. Satisfaite, je la fis léviter jusqu'au dessus des filles qui continuaient sans même remarquer mon absence.

Quel plan diabolique !

Je riais seule. Elles allaient voir ce qu'elles allaient voir, ces furies… héhé… 3 ; 2 ; 1…

« AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH, c'est glacééééééééééééééééé ! QUI A FAIT CA ! »

J'étais littéralement explosé de rire sur la branche d'arbre où je m'étais perchée.

« Klo, bon sang, fait quelque chose ! »  
« Hein ! »  
« MAIS TU ES LA SEULE A POUVOIR FAIRE FONDRE CE TRUC BON SANG ! »  
« Ah, oui, zut. »  
« AIE CA BRUUUUUUUULE ! »  
« Désolée les filles, j'y suis allée un peu trop fort. »  
« Au fait, elle est où, Kish ? »

Aie aie aie, ça allait se gâter. C'était la voix d'Ambre…

-Inays ? Inayyyyyyyyyys ? Inays !

Je me camouflais du mieux que je pus, et je les vis s'éloigner. Ouf.

« AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH C'EST FROIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIID ! » Hurlais-je.  
-Tu veux que je te réchauffe ? Me proposa Klo, un sourire aux lèvres.  
-T'as essayé de nous rouler, Inays, tricheuse !

Je partis d'un grand éclat de rire… avant de tomber tête la première dans un mètre de neige grâce à un innocent petit coup de vent.

-Helaine, c'est vâche, ça !  
-Eh, c'est pas ma faute !  
-Grrr…

Vous voulez sûrement connaître le bilan des morts ? Quatre jeunes filles trempées jusqu'aux os, en train de faire des anges de neige pour se réchauffer… Selon la bonne idée de May, explosée de rire.

**Annonce :**  
Ben dis donc, je dois être inspirée en ce moment ! Enfin, je vous alisse découvrir...

**Chapitre : Le plan se referme...** écrit le 17/11/2005  
-Celle-là ?  
-Nan.  
-Ca alors ?  
-Nan, c'est affreux ! Je vous dit les filles y a pas de solution, on DOIT aller à Prés-au-lard ! Et puis en plus…  
-Quoi, Klo ? M'impatientais-je.  
-On doit acheter les ingrédients nécessaires à la potion…

Je levais les yeux au ciel. Nous étions en pleine séance d'essayage dans la salle sur demande, qui nous servait à présent de Q.G. La fréquence des cours de rattrapage s'était ralentie pour les vacances, et nous n'avions que deux heures et demies de cours le matin. Dumbledore nous avait laissé le 25 et le 26 de libre. Le 26, en raison de la fête donnée par les Maraudeurs, et le 25 car c'était Noël. Mais du coup, nous travaillions plus le 24, c'est-à-dire toute la matinée, soit 6 heures de cours… Ange avait faillit en vomir, ce qui m'avait bien fait rire. Cela faisait quatre jours que nous étions en vacances. On ne s'entraînait plus, ou presque. La bataille de boule de neige nous avait prouvé que nos dons étaient assez instinctifs… Ambre ne le disait pas, mais j'étais sûre qu'elle se sentait un peu exclue de ne pas avoir de don particulier. Depuis quatre jours, il neigeait sans cesse.

-Dommage que Lily ne soit pas là… Pensa Kloé à haute voix.  
-Pourquoi ? Lui demanda May.  
-Elle est très douée en potion. Elle la réussirait sans problème.  
-Oui, mais elle, elle n'accepterait pas de le faire. Plaqua Ambre, un soupçon de jalousie dans la voix.  
-Oui, aussi. Répondit simplement Klo, pensive.  
-Bon, donc, je récapitule…

C'est ça, récapitule, Mary… Helaine et moi échangions un regard très éloquent, et nous repenchions sur la tonne de vêtements éparpillés.

-Elle a raison, Klo. Il faudrait qu'on demande la permission de sortir, tu ne penses pas ?  
-Oui, et puis ça nous fera du bien de voir autre chose. Parfois j'en ai marre de rester enfermée ici. Heureusement que le château est grand.

Helaine acquiesça, et j'entendis Ange proclamer :

-Bon, alors c'est d'accord ! On passe demain par le passage que Sirius m'a montré, et direction les emplettes !

J'ouvris de grands yeux, et Helaine fit de même. Au même moment, nous explosions :

-C'EST QUOI ENCORE CETTE HISTOIRE, KLO !

Celle-ci nous dévisagea, étonnée, et répondit enfin :

-C'est un plan de rechange au cas où Dumby ne nous donne pas la permission d'aller au Prés, c'est tout. Ecoutez, parfois.

Elle se prit deux regards foudroyant (et tomba morte. Non, zut.) et haussa les épaules.

-Et qui va aller plaider notre cause ? Demandais-je, sur la défensive.  
-Moi. Répondit Mary, un sourire aux lèvres.

¤¤¤

-Quand je pense qu'il nous a laissées sortir ! Aaaaaaaah, c'est gé-nial ! Heureusement qu'il ne sait pas ce qui va lui tomber dessus !

Oui, ça devient une habitude, mais… je levais encore les yeux au ciel. Ah là là, c'te Kloé ! In-cor-ri-gible ! Mais grâce à Mary et elle, nous voici en train de faire les boutiques, alors que tous les autres sont sûrement en train de s'ennuyer. Sauf Amos qui s'entraînait jour et nuit au quidditch, semblait-il.

-Au fait, May, avec Amos… ? Demandais-je, curieuse.

Celle-ci eut un sourire ravi.

-Eh bien, malgré qu'il s'entraîne très souvent au quidditch (elle eut un air carnassier), on passe pas mal de temps ensemble vu qu'on est les deux seuls de cinquième année à rester à Pouffsouffle ! Et on s'entend bien. On passe des soirées au coin du feu, c'est génial…

En effet, ça devait l'être à voir ses yeux. Moi, alors même que je sortais avec Severus, il ne se passait rien de vraiment intime entre nous, qui justifierait qu'on soit ensembles… Je chassais ces pensées de ma tête : nous entrions dans le magasin !

« Bonjour mesdemoiselles ! Vous tombez bien, je viens de recevoir la nouvelle collection Hivert de Deel Daitch ! »

Allons bon, sûrement une grande marque de sorciers.Ambre, elle, semblait toute émoustillée, et Fleur plus encore. Tiens, elle devait connaître… Pour Helaine, c'était normal. Mais pas pour Helix… Décidément, c'était bien la plus mystérieuse ! Ou peut-être pas, après tout ! Je fus entraînée par mes amis au rayon nouvelle collection, pour y découvrir des robes… somptueuses. J'en avais le souffle coupé ! Et la vendeuse dut le remarquer, car elle ajouta :

« Elles sont splendides, n'est-ce pas ? Je vous laisse regarder, demoiselles. Si vous avez besoin d'aide, je suis juste là ! »

-Ouaaaaah, regardez ça !  
-C'est génial !  
-Super !  
-Extra !  
-Je dirais même plus : super extra génial !

On partit d'un fou rire, et la seconde d'après, on filait aux cabines d'essayage.

-May, on t'attend !  
-Mais ça veut pas passer !  
-C'est ta poitrine qui coince ? La taquina Ange.  
-Nan, mes hanches que tu n'as pas.  
-Grmf.  
-AAAAAAAAAAH CA BRULE KLO SALOPE !  
-May, TU M'AS TREMPEE ORDURE !  
-Oh, arrêtez de faire les gamines les filles ! Ordonnais-je.  
-Mary, qu'est-ce qui a brûlé ? Demanda Ambre.  
-Le mouchoir en papier avec lequel je venais de me moucher. Répondit l'intéressée.  
-Ah, ça va alors.  
-Bon, Ange, sèche toi !  
-C'est fait. May, tu sors ?  
-Je suis là !

S'ensuivit de longues polémiques sur nos tenues, qui donnèrent à peu près :

« Nan, tu vois cette coupe ? Elle te met pas en valeur, et puis, ici, ce foulard, ça le fait pas.  
Nan, ça me va pas. La couleur ne correspond pas à mes yeux.  
J'aime pas ce style, ça le fait pas sur moi.  
Il me faut un truc plus strange.  
Je préférerais une tenue plus débraillée genre punk.  
Plus élégant me conviendrait.  
Une robe elfique, ce serait trop joli !  
T'en as déjà une, Mayouchoutte, tu vas pas en racheter une !  
Ouais t'as raison.  
J'ai trouvé ! Plus sombre, plus goth !  
Les filles, vous êtes toujours habillées en goth-punk, changez un peu !  
Pfff… »

Enfin, j'abrège (vos souffrances mdr) car ça c'est simplement fini ainsi : on a essayé, et réessayé, avant de trouver enfin LES tenues qui nous correspondraient pour cette fête ! Et Klo se dit qu'elle allait même accorder ses yeux et ses cheveux, avec ses LEVRES à sa tenue… En même temps, elle en avait de la chance. Elle pouvait être qui elle voulait physiquement. Déjà qu'auparavant, elle était assez caméléon et qu'une simple coiffure la changeait de tête, mais là… En même temps, moi, j'étais stable. Oui, et j'étais fière d'être qui j'étais. Point.

« Au fait, madame, pourquoi est-ce une collection hivert ? Les tenues sont aussi légères que celles d'été.  
Oui, mais le sort qui y est appliqué est réchauffeur, pas ventilateur. »

¤¤¤

-Une très légère pincée de croûte de verrue de troll. Voilà. Touille. Attention, la fumée… YEEEEEEEEEEEEEESSS ! C'est bon ! S'exclama Kloé, ravie.  
-Ouf, on a eu chaud ! Respira enfin May.

Ambre se contenta d'opiner de la tête. C'est vrai qu'après avoir pris la corne de licorne décornée pour touiller au lieu d'une baguette, ce qui avait fait viré la potion au mauve (et avait ravi Mary) ; après avoir faillit couper en rondelles bien fines le doigt de Fleur qui trainait par là et qu'elles avaient pris pour le doigt de nifleur (Helaine fut outrée) ; les filles s'en était plutôt bien sortie, au fond. Même si la potion émettait une fumée un peu rouge sang au lieu d'être bordeaux…

-Bon, qu'est-ce qu'il nous reste à faire, alors ? S'informa Helaine.  
-Hé bien, chacune prendra un spray de potion, et ira en asperger les premières années de sa maison cette nuit. Ensuite, on se rejoint ici, à 11h, disons, et on fait un dernier essai du sort aspergeur ! C'est bon ?

On hocha toutes la tête, et l'instant d'après, je filais en compagnie de Helaine vers notre salle commune. On avait déjà dîné, et il était environ 21 heures. Ce qui nous laissait pas mal de temps devant nous.

« Réflexion intelligente » Chuchota Helaine à la statue qui lui demandait le mot de passe.

-Inays, dépêche toi !  
-C'est bon, stresse pas !  
-Hm.

Tous les élèves étaient couchés, grâce au couvre feu.

-Bon, il faut s'assurer qu'ils dorment tous.  
-Ben pourquoi Helaine ? C'est bête, cette potion est sensée les faire dormir !  
-Oui, mais Klo préfère que…  
-Roh, elle n'est pas là ! Bon, reste ici pour surveiller au cas où, et je monte.

Les tours de garde en raison des mangemorts existaient encore, mais en période de vacances, ils étaient moindres, comme les risques, selon les professeurs. Et cela faisait bien longtemps que les serviteurs de Voldychéri - comme l'appelait Klo – ne nous avaient pas rendu visite. Je montais sans un bruit à l'étage, et passais ma tête par la porte que je venais d'entrouvrir. C'était le dortoir des garçons de première année.

« Pschiiit pschiit » fit le spray. Idem chez les filles. Tous semblaient dormir, et le silence était… silencieux, quoi. Je me détendis.n A vrai dire, je n'étais pas vraiment stressée.Mais j'imaginais que Klo, elle, devait se la jouer Mission Impossible, alors autant se mettre dans le bain. Klo… Severus. J'éclatais en sanglots convulsifs.

-Inays ? Inays ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, ma Naynays ? Ooooooooooooow, pleure pas !

Et si, je pleurais. Et bientôt, sur son épaule. Quand soudain…

« Chut ! Elles doivent dormir, les pauvres idiotes ! Montez, et fouillez chaque dortoir !

Mes larmes s'arrêtèrent instantanément, et je regardais Helaine, interloquée. Et je l'entendis pousser un juron, à mon grand étonnement.

-Merde. Inays, ils sont dans la salle commune.Grouille toi.  
-On fait quoi ?  
-Aucune idée. Je parie que y a pas d'autres sorties.  
-Fais chier. En plus on a endormi tous les élèves, comme des connes. Merde, les élèves !  
-Quoi !  
-Ils vont les tuer !

Helaine fit un signe de négation.

-Inays, t'as pas entendu ? Elles doivent dormir !

Les yeux dilatés par la peur, je compris soudain.

**Annonce :**  
Et encore un !

**Chapitre : Vol et fuite** écrit le 17/11/2005  
-Elles sont là !  
-Merde… Merde !  
-Dépêchez-vous, il ne faut pas les rater !

Un déambulage, et nous nous retrouvions coincées. Derrière nous : une fenêtre. Devant nous : une flopée de Mangemorts tout frais. Ils s'approchaient à pas menaçants. L'un d'eux lâcha :

-Aha, on fait plus les malignes, hein ?

En effet, on ne faisait absolument plus les malignes. Je tremblais de tout mon corps. En revanche, Helaine elle, était bizarre… Elle regardait attentivement les trois personnes devant elles, chacune recouverte de noir et d'une cagoule.

-Ne bougez plus !

On avait bien du mal à reculer, déjà, alors bouger plus que ça… On était fichues.

-Qu'est-ce que vous nous voulez ? Lançais-je pour gagner du temps.  
-Vous… étudier.  
-Malfoy la ferme !

J'hoquettais. Je me disais bien que je reconnaissais ses yeux bleus d'aciers. Nous étudier ! Quelle bande de malade !

-Pardon !  
-Hin hin, vous n'avez rien compris…  
-Ben nan, sauf qu'on n'est pas des animaux.

Le comportement d'Helaine changea brusquement. Elle alla se ranger au côté des Mangemorts, devant mes yeux effarés.

-Si, tu es un animal, Inays ! Me lança-t-elle, méchamment.

Je la regardais, interloquée. Puis un sentiment de trahison jaillit en moi.

-Tu es faible et tu n'as jamais rien compris. Tu n'es décidément pas digne de cette maison ! Ton intelligence ne te provient que des études, mais sans les livres, tu n'es RIEN !

Là, s'en était trop. Je serrais les poings intensément, et, tout à coup, la Terre trembla sous moi. Fleur ne bougeait pas, continuant à me proférer des insultes, que je n'entendais plus. Les Mangemorts, eux, tombaient sous la violence du séisme.  
Et sans comprendre, l'instant d'après, je me retrouvais à de nombreux mètres d'altitude, en compagnie d'Helaine qui me tenait fermement la main. J'ouvris grand les yeux, et commençais à me débattre.

-Sale traître ! Lâche moi ! Moi qui te croyais mon amie !  
-Kishû, calme toi.  
-NON !

Elle se tourna vers moi, et me regarda si intensément que j'en perdis ma colère. Puis, elle reprit :

-Je t'ai mise en colère pour qu'on puisse partir. Ils ne nous auraient jamais laissées sauter par la fenêtre.

Les yeux grands ouverts, je repris mes esprits.

-Ensuite, tu t'es bien déchaînée, ils sont sous tombés, et je t'ai attrapée au passage pour sauter dans le vide, en espérant très fort que mon pouvoir nous aiderait à planer. Mais mieux… on VOLE !

Elle me regarda, un grand sourire aux lèvres, et se mit à rire de soulagement, de contentement, et surtout pour évacuer sa peur, et je la suivis dans son éclat de rire. Nous survolions à présent le lac.

-Mais, les autres ! May, Ambre et Klo ! Il faut aller les aider ! Il faut prévenir les profs !

Fleur acquiesça, et brutalement redevint sérieuse.

-T'as pas le vertige, Inays ?  
-Euh, nan, ça va…  
-Donne ta main.

Je n'eus rien le temps de voir, entendre ou sentir, car la seconde suivante, nous étions devant la fenêtre du bureau de Dumbledore.

-Ben dis donc, rapide ton truc…

Elle acquiesça. Je ne l'avais jamais vu si concentrée. J'ouvris la fenêtre, et nous nous posâmes dans la pièce.

-Professeurs ! Professeurs ! PROFESSEURS DUMBLEDORE ! Criais-je.

L'instant d'après, il entrait, en robe de chambre.

-Qu'y a-t-il ?  
-Les mangemorts. On leur a échappé, mais on ne sait pas pour les autres.

Bizarrement, il acquiesça, vérifia quelque chose sur un bizarre objet, et se tourna vers nous.

-Bien, mesdemoiselles, vous n'êtes plus en sécurité ici. Le Professeur Flitwick va arriver afin de vous protéger, le temps que je retrouve mes amies. Les autres professeurs m'accompagneront.

A ce moment, le professeur de sorts entra dans la pièce, fit un signe de tête à Dumbledore et se posta devant nous tandis que celui-ci partait en courant.

¤¤¤

Je reçus un coup dans les côtes, et mon amioe se pencha légèrement vers moi, afin de me chuchoter tout bas :

-Et si les filles se sont réfugiées à la salle sur demande ? Kishû, je sens qu'on ferait mieux de ne aps rester là !  
-Helaine, si on sort, on va se faire attraper !  
-Pas si on sort comme on est entrées !  
-Et à quoi ça servira ?  
-Inays, ils ont réussit à entrer dans la salle commune malgré le mot de passe. Alors le bureau de Dumbledore, ça ne leur posera pas problème. En plus de ça, je parierais qu'ils ne connaissent pas la salle sur demande. Et je n'en peux plus de me ronger les sangs à attendre ici ! Si ça se trouve, certaines sont déjà à la salle, et ne savent rien de tout ça !

Je la regardais dans les yeux, avant de poser les questions fatales :

-Daccord. Mais comment on se débarrasse de Flitwick ? Et comment on trouve l'entrée extérieure de la salle sur demande ?  
-Pas extérieure, il n'y en a pas. Il faut savoir prendre des risques, parfois…

Et l'instant d'après, Flitwick tombait à terre, immobilisé par Helaine qui n'avait pas attendu ma réponse. Elle n'eut pour lui que quelques mots :  
« Désolée Professeur, il le faut. Si Dumbledore ne nous retrouve pas et ramène nos amies, dites lui que nous sont dans la salle sur demande. »

Et sans réfléchir, nous avons filé.

¤¤¤

-Stop, arrête toi ici !

Je m'exécutais, avant d'entrer à la suite d'Helaine par une fenêtre de l'étage.

-C'est la fenêtre qui se trouve juste à côté de la statue tout près de la salle.

M'expliqua-t-elle. En souhaitant très fort trouver les autres dans la salle, nous avons fait apparaître la porte, et sommes entrées comme des furies. Essoufflées, on s'est appuyées sur le mur le lus proche, avant de s'écrouler sans prendre le temps de regarder autour de nous.

**Chapitre : Portoloins** écrit le 17/11/2005  
« SPLASH »

-Beurk, dégoûtant… Fit une voix.

Je reprenais peu à peu mon souffle, et mes esprits aussi. Les images se firent moins troubles, et je pus bientôt apercevoir… Mon cœur fit un bout dans ma poitrine et l'instant d'après, Fleur se jetait au cou d'Ange, sans qu'elle ne comprenne. J'entrepris les informations d'une voix pressée :

-Ecoute, Klo, ne m'interromps pas. (Elle fit un léger signe de tête.) Les Mangemorts ont attaqué. (Un rictus se dessina sur ses lèvres.) On a réussit à s'enfuir, et nous voilà. Seulement, one ne sait pas pour May et Ambre. Il faut les retrouver au plus vite. On a prévenu Dumbledore et les profs. C'est NOUS qu'ils veulent, Kloé.

Je ne vis aucun sentiment transparaître de son regard chocolat, et elle demanda d'une voix égale :

-Le plan a marché ? Ils dorment ?

Agacée, Fleur enchaîna :

-C'est tout ce qui t'intéresse ! Oui, il a marché, bien sûr !

Toujours aussi clame, Ange répondit :

-Idiote, au moins, les premières années ne sèmeront pas la pagaille, c'est ce que je voulais savoir ! Combien de Mangemorts étaient-ils ?

Fleur sembla un instant prête à la tuer, mais répondit :

-Trois.  
-Bien, donc ils ont attaqué à peu près en même temps partout. A quelle heure étaient-ils chez vous ?  
-Je dirais vers 10h15.

Ange hocha la tête.

-Bon, on n'a pas le choix, faut les retrouver et les amener ici. Vous filez à Pouffsouffle, et moi à Serpentard. Faites vite.

¤¤¤

Nous courrions dans les couloirs, à toute allure, sans jamais nous arrêter. Ange nous accompagnait, les quartiers des deux maisons n'étant séparés que d'un étage. A présent, il faisait bien sombre. Nous étions au premier niveau des sous-sols, il y en avait trois. Mais le troisième était abandonné. Soudain… des voix.

« Bon sang, où se cachent-elles ! Il faut les trouver, le Maître les veut, et vivantes ! Séparez-vous ! »

D'un geste vif, Ange nous dirigea dans un placard à balais. Et lorsque j'ouvris la porte, un triple cri se fit entendre.

-Taisez-vous ! May, Ambre, ça va ? S'assura expressément Klo.  
-Oui, c'est bon. On vous cherchait.  
-Nous aussi.  
-Elles sont là !

La seconde suivante, la troupe des Mangemorts presque au complet survint, tous plus énervés les uns que les autres, sur les nerfs, et tous heureux d'enfin nous avoir trouvées. Et à ce moment là, l'aventure prit un tour vraiment vraiment pas amusant. Klo se jeta sur le premier Mangemort venu – Malfoy je suppose – et commença à le rouer de coups, avant d'être rejetée contre un mur. La bataille sengagea, trouble, floue, puissante. Quelques instants après, on se retrouvait toutes encerclées, et j'entendais Mary murmurer près de moi « il faut un miracle, il faut un miracle ! Professeurs, par ici, je vous en prie ! »

Une soudaine explosion, un vent glacial et puissant. Je n'y compris pas grand-chose, mais mon pouvoir si. Et les Mangemorts se prirent des baffes de lianes à grand coup. Le plafond s'écroula soudain, et quelqu'un en tomba. Un professeur…

Ouah, j'en avais peut-être trop fait avec l'écroulement du plafond, mais un professeur tombé du ciel CA c'était un miracle !  
Les autres professeurs descendirent normalement par les escaliers, Dumbledore en tête. Celui-ci se jeta sur l'un des Mangemorts qui nous avait attaquées à la salle commune. La bataille s'engagea, mais les professeurs étaient moins nombreux. Soudain, Dumbledore fit un drôle de geste de la main, et on entendit des cris de frayeurs chez l'attaquant. Une lumière éblouissante surgit dans la pièce, et lorsqu'elle disparut, les Mangemorts avaient fait de même. J'étais sidérée.

« Ah, les maudits, ils ont eu peur de votre sort, Dumbledore ! Ils devaient avoir un portoloin en cas d'urgence ! »

Dumbledore acquiesça, il semblait las. Puis, il se tourna vers nous :

-Des professeurs vont vous accompagner jusqu'à vos salles communes respectives. Récupérez vos affaires, et revenez à mon bureau.

Docile, on suivit les profs, tandis que le Directeur remontait dans ses appartements.

Je reçus un coup de coude. C'était Klo. Elle me chuchota :

-Débrouillez-vous pour lancer le sort !  
-Quoi ! Tu trouves pas qu'on a fait assez de bêtises !  
-Ca détendra l'atmosphère, et on les a quand même pas tous endormis pour rien !

Je levai les yeux au ciel avant de soupirer.

¤¤¤

-Professeur, vous voulez bien monter dans le dortoirs quelques instants je vous prie ? Il faudrait juste m'aider à transporter les valises. Demanda Fleur.  
-Mais pourquoi n'utilisez vous pas de sort ? Lui répondit le prof de vol.  
-Eh bien, j'ai un peu peur de refaire une bêtise, professeur.

Celui-ci lâcha un petit rire. J'étais descendue plus tôt, ça faisait partie de notre plan. Pour mettre à exécution la blague d'Ange.  
Dés que le prof fut monté, je fis un cercle autour des présents avec ma baguette, et je prononçais le sort. L'instant d'après, les valises flottaient vers moi. J'avais eu chaud.

¤¤¤

-C'est bon ?

Nous demanda, à Helaine et moi, Kloé avec un regard insistant. J'acquiesçai. Et, surprise, je vis un sourire triste s'étaler sur son visage. Elle était vraiment lunatique. Nous étions toutes réunies au complet dans le bureau du Directeur. Celui-ci s'adressa à Mcgo :

-Minerva, voulez-vous bien… ?  
-Oh, bien sûr, Professeur !

L'instant d'après, sous nos yeux éblouis, elle s'engouffrait dans la cheminée, et disparaissait dans un toubillon de flammes émeraudes.

« Trop beauuuuuuuuu… » S'exclama Kloé.

La directrice des Gryffondors revint, et fit un signe de tête à Dumbledore, qui se tourna alors vers nous :

-'NHS', les Potter veulent bien vous accueillir un jour à l'avance, afin de vous protéger de toute agression. Ils sont aurors, et leur maison est assez éloignée de Londres. Vous serez plus à l'abri qu'à Poudlard.

Il soupira et attrapa dans sa poche… une boîte d'allumette ! (Il allait mettre le feu, c'était certain ! Non, Klo, tiens toi prête, May aussi ! Il allait faire exploser le château !)  
Dumbledore en approcha sa baguette, et murmura : « Portos ! »  
Les yeux écarquillés, je l'entendis nous expliquer :

-Ceci est un portoloin. Lorsque vous le toucherez, il vous enverra chez les Potter. J'ai trop peur que le réseau de cheminées soit surveillé.

Bon, il avait parlé en espagnol pour moi (je fais du japonais .) mais passons. On serait à l'abri, c'était l'essentiel.

« Bien, à trois vous poserez toutes vos doigts dessus. Un, deux, trois ! »

Dans un beau mouvement d'ensemble, on posa chacune un doigt sur la boîte d'allumette. L'effet ne se fit pas attendre. Ce fut comme… comme lorsque je m'amusais à tourner avec Helaine, accrochée l'une aux poignets de l'autre. Sauf que cette fois, on me tenait par le nombril.

**Annonce :**  
Dernier chapitre narré par Kishû !

**Chapitre : Fête** écrit le 18/11/2005  
« BAM ! »

Ce fut le bruit que nous fîmes en atterrissant à plat ventre sur le sol, suivies par nos valises. Le bruit suivant fut un « AIE ! » général. Et tandis que nous nous relevions, on entendait des protestations s'élever d'une salle proche.

« -On veut les voir ! Pitié Mrs Potter ! Elles ont besoin de nous !  
-C'est ça, et vous, vous avez surtout besoin de dormir !  
-Mrs Potter, je vous en SUPPLIE ! Je ne survivrai pas sans avoir vu mon Ange !  
-Maman, allez, laisse nous les voir, quoi !  
-Bon, allez-y…»

Et peu après, une femme aux superbes cheveux roux châtains qui lui descendaient le long du dos en cascade arriva dans la pièce, suivie… des Maraudeurs au complet. Je me lançai :

-Excusez nous Mrs Potter de vous déranger. Ca va vraiment faire beaucoup de monde chez vous. Vous voulez qu'on rentre à Poudlard ?

Elle éclata de rire, et me sourit, en m'assurant que tout irait bien. Puis, elle ordonna aux garçns de s'occuper de nous, le temps qu'elle prépare d'autres lits dans la chambre d'amis, transformée donc en dortoir.

Ange fut la première à bouger. Elle sauta dans les bras de Sirius, qui lui murmura quelques mots à l'oreille pour la consoler.

« Sirius j'en ai marre, j'en peux plus d'être impuissante ! C'est pas de la liberté, ça ! On est tout le temps en danger ! »

Elle retint ses larmes, mais c'était bien une des premières fois que je la voyais craquer ! Remus et James nous avaient invités à nous asseoir, et Ambre avait entreprit de tout leur raconter, à la demande de Remus. On était vannées, on en pouvait plus. J'aurais volontiers éclaté en sanglots dans les bras de Severus, mais…

Mrs Potter nous fit monter à l'étage. On s'est toutes changées dans la salle de bain de James, avant d'aller immédiatement se coucher dans la grande chambre d'amis, dans des duvets sur des matelas. Les garçons dormaient dans la chambre de James, mas Sirius resta un long moment à veiller près de Kloé, qui s'était déjà endormie mais ne cessait de bouger dans tous les sens. Elle qui avait pourtant le sommeil paisible en temps normal.  
Je m'endormis bien vite d'un sommeil de plomb.

¤¤¤

-Kishû, Kish? Eh, Kish, debout !  
-Inays ! Inays, debout !  
-Mary, Mary reveille toi. Allez, Mayoute !

J'ouvris un noeil. Pis un nature noeil. Et je refermais les deux.

-Roh, Inays euh !

Autour de Mary et moi, les NHS circulaient pour nous réveiller. Les Maraudeurs, eux, devaient sûrement encore dormir. Rapidement (enfin autant qu'une limace baveuse croisée avec un escargot et un hippopotame) je fus debout. Helaine et Klo semblaient conspirer dans un coin. D'un pas de somnabule, je les rejoint.

-Vous faiiiiiiiiiiiiiites KOOOOooooAAAAAAaaaaaaaa ?  
-Chhhhhhhhhhuuuuuuuuuuuuuut euh !  
-On prépare un plan d'attaque pour réveille les mecs et May !  
-AAAaaaaaaaaah !

Klo explosa de rire à l'entente de ma voix. Décidément, elle qui était totalement déprimée hier, une nuit de sommeil, et pouf ! Mais elle semblait avoir décidé de faire comme si tout allait bien, et que tout était normal.

-Bon, alors, c'est quoi votre plaaaaaaaaaaaaaan ? Repris-je en baillant et d'une voix pâteuse.  
-C'est simple. On débarque dans la chambre de James à pas de loup, et on leur inflige un supeeeeeeeeeeeeerbe sort Lumos trèèèèès puissant ! En attendant, Ambre réveillera May en lui versant de l'eau dessus !  
-Bon, si ça vous ennuie pas, je vais plutôt aider Ambre.

Elles pouffèrent de rire, et je les vis sortir de la pièce sans un bruit.

-May, May, debout ! De- bout !  
-Mmmmmh !  
-Rohj quelle feignasse ! Inays, tu viens m'aider ? Demanda Ambre.  
-Ouais ! Bon, on l'asperge ? Proposais-je.  
-Ouais, faut aller chercher de l'eau en bas.

En deux temps trois mouvements, on était descendues puis remontées. Lorsqu'on entendit un soudain cri.

« Au secouuuuuuuuuuuuuur un mooooooooooooonstre !  
Eteignez la lumière, les mecs, c'est affreux !  
Ca brûleuh ! »

Et le verre d'eau se déversa pile sur le visage de l'endormie, avant d'atterrir sur le matelas le plus proche.

« Ouf. » Fut la seule chose qu'on parvint à articuler, tandis que May ouvrait les yeux.

-Mais, qu'est-ce que vous faites euh ? Pourquoi vous m'avez mouillée ?  
-Pour te réveiller, tiens ! Répondis-je.  
-Ah, tout le monde est déjà levé ? Demanda-t-elle de sa petite voix.

Je levai les yeux au ciel, et aidait Ambre à nettoyer l'eau sur le sol, le matelas, et sur May, avant de lever celle-ci.

-Bon, je propose qu'on rejoigne les filles ! Dis-je.  
-Elles sont où ?  
-Dans la chambre de James, en train de lever les Maraudeurs. L'informa Ambre.

D'ailleurs, on entendait un sacré boucan de leur chambre. Et quand je suis entrée, j'ai compris pourquoi. Klo et Helaine étaient en pleine bagarre de polochons contre les garçons qui semblaient les ratatiner.

« C'est pas juste ! » Criait Ange.

« Les filles, venez nous aider ! » Hurla Fleur.

Et je me suis jetée dans la mêlée, armée du coussin que je venais de recevoir sur la figure.

Un quart d'heure après, Mrs Potter constatait les dégâts en nous réprimandant : Ange était avachie sur James, affalé à terre sur une pile de coussin, tous les deux haletants, May et Ambre avaient immobilisé Sirius, j'étais étalée sur un pouff, avec Helaine, Remus et Peter.

Après un petit déjeuner, nous nous sommes attelés à nos devoirs quotidiens de rattrapage, pendant que les garçons allaient jouer au quidditch et que Klo minaudait des paroles incompréhensibles qui semblaient dire que c'était injuste etc. Bizarrement, elle finit plus tôt et les rejoignit. L'après-midi se passa à préparer la fête du soir. Remus, Klo et May à la déco, les autres garçons au nettoyage, Ambre, Helaine et moi à la cuisine avec Mrs Potter.

¤¤¤

« Les filles, laissez nous la salle de bain, bon sang !  
Z'avez qu'à crever ! C'est pas vous les filles, ici !  
Mais on veut se préparer quand même !  
Bon, les garçons, descendez, je vous prête ma salle d'eau !  
Merci maman !  
Merci Mrs Potter ! »

Après plus d'une heure de préparation, le résultat se fit enfin voir.

-Bon sang, Kishû, tu es… Magnifique !  
-Ouah, les filles on est trop belles !  
-May, c'est… Ouah !

J'avoue que moi-même je trouvais plutôt pas mal. Ma robe, blanche et bordée de rouge, descendait jusqu'à mes genoux. Elle était très seyante au niveau du buste, retenue au niveau des hanches par un bandeau, et elle s'élargissait de façon à plisser jusqu'en bas. Elle était retenue à mes épaules par des bretelles et était peu décolletée. Sur mes bras, juste après mes aisselles, je portais des brassards bouffants. A mon poignet, un ruban rouge qui rappelait les bordures, et de même à mon cou. Mes chaussures étaient plates et rouges, retenues à mes chevilles et plus haut par des rubans qui s'entrecroisaient. J'avais lâché mes cheveux. Sur mes paupières, du blanc ; à mes lèvres, du rouge.

Fleur aussi était superbe. Elle portait une longue robe moulante bleu roy sombre qui s'évasait petit à petit, et se terminait par un volant de tissus à partir de la mi-mollet, où passait une ficelle blanche afin de serrer très légèrement les plis de la robe. Le volant cachait jusqu'à ses chaussures blanches. En haut, la robe était aussi décolletée qu'un bustier, et retenue sous la poitrine par une seconde ficelle nouée en nœud papillon. Les manches étaient les mêmes que mes brassards : bouffantes, et découvrant ses épaules, retenues par des rubans blancs en haut et en bas. Elle avait noué à son cou à ruban blanc aussi, et ses cheveux étaient coiffés en une queue de cheval, noués par un autre ruban. Elle avait apposé dans ses cheveux un bleuet. Son maquillage était bien simple : du bleu aux paupières, et du gloss aux lèvres pour rehausser son joli ton nacré.

Et puis dans le même genre, il y avait May. Sa robe était retenue à ses bras, juste sous les aisselles, comme Helaine et moi, par de courtes manches. Un long et large volant ornait le décolleté et les manches. La robe mettait en valeur ses formes, jusqu'à ses hanches, ceintes par une ceinture simplement posée. Puis, elle descendait jusqu'à mi-cuisses, et finissait en deux volants. Le tout était en velours couleur rouge sang, et le volant du décolleté était blanc, comme la ceinture et le ruban qu'elle avait elle aussi noué à son cou. Ses cheveux étaient savamment coiffés : deux tresses elfiques, dirais-je, les lui retenaient telle une couronne, avant de rejoindre le reste des cheveux tressés également. Ses yeux étaient maquillés de rouge sang sur les paupières, et de noir en dessous. Ses lèvres étaient elles aussi sang.

Puis, il y avait, dans un genre bien différent, Helix. Elle s'était teint les cheveux en vert pour l'occasion, avec une mèche blanche de chaque côté de son visage. Son haut était blanc, bordé de vert. Il était retenu, comme ma robe, par des bretelles, puis par des manches qui laissaient voir les épaules. Les manches étaient bouffantes jusqu'au coude, où elles étaient retenues par un ruban comme sous les aisselles. Puis, les manches devenaient plissées et s'arrêtaient avant le poignet. En plus des manches et des bretelles, le haut était aussi retenu au cou d'Ambre par un ruban qui se nouait dans la nuque. Le haut était moulant jusque sous la poitrine, où un ruban vert le retenait, après le ruban, le tissu se plissait aussi, et s'arrêtait au-dessus du nombril. La jupe verte qu'elle portait était seyant et se terminait à mi-cuisse par un volant blanc. Elle avait mis par-dessus une ceinture cloutée qui s'entrecroisait. Elle portait des collants rayés de larges bandes vertes et blanches, avec de grosses bottes noires. Elle avait peint ses ongles alternativement de vert et blanc, ses paupières étaient blanches, et ses lèvres vert sombre. Tous ses bijoux, chaînes, percings étaient d'argent.

Ange était dans le même genre. Elle portait un haut à bretelles, décolleté en une légère pointe, vert émeraude, moulant jusqu'à la taille où il s'élargissait et devenait volant, laissant voir son nombril. Elle avait noué un foulard blanc sous sa poitrine, qui se terminait en nœud papillon dans son dos. Au bras gauche, elle portait un brassard blanc, qui se finissait en plis sur son poignet. Elle portait une jupe plissée blanche, aux plis serrés qui lui donnaient du volume. Elle avait rajouté par-dessus un foulard vert émeraude, qui s'attachait sur le côté en nœud papillon là encore. Ses mollets étaient recouverts de longues chaussettes rayées de larges bandes vertes et blanches, qui s'arrêtaient sous les genoux. Par-dessus, elle avait superposé de courtes chaussettes blanches et bouffantes, qui faisaient de grands plis jusqu'à ses grosses baskets noires et blanches aux 6889849840 paires de lacets. Elle portait de nombreuses bagues aux doigts, et avait noué à son poignet droit un ruban blanc accompagnant un lourd bracelet vert. Elle avait allongé ses jambes pour la fête, et ses yeux étaient à présent verts d'eau. Ses cheveux étaient longs, et de couleur argent, avec quelques mèches vertes. Elle avait noué sur sa tête un large ruban blanc qui coiffait ses cheveux en une longue queue de cheval ondulée, retenue par un gros nœud papillon qui donnait l'impression que Klo avait des oreilles de chat. Elle portait un simple ruban blanc au cou, contrairement à ses habitudes, et ses yeux étaient simplement cernés de noir, ses lèvres brillaient de gloss.

On est toutes descendues pour accueillir les invités, et on reçut immédiatement de nombreux compliments. James se rongeait les ongles dans un coin. Sûrement par l'absence de Lily. Sirius parlait avec quelques filles, Remus discutait avec Peter. Je commençais à circuler avec les filles, pour saluer un peu tout le monde. Ange et Helix nous laissèrent lorsqu'elles trouvèrent Ania (vêtue dans un style très distroyed également, en vert et blanc aussi), et Tyria (dans un style plus… tennis disons, en vert et blanc aussi). Ne manquait plus que Lily pour que l'ambiance soit au complet et que commence le concert. Les Celtics Myth présentes semblaient se ronger les sangs. Plus de 30 personnes étaient présentes, rien de plus sûr. Et tous semblaient à leur aise. Je commençais petit à petit à m'habituer à cette ambiance de fête. Soudain, la cheminée bourdonna, et les flammes se firent émeraude. Un instant après, je contemplais un superbe jeune homme brun, au regard de flammes. Et je reçus un coup de coude.

-Aïeuh !  
-Kishû, détache un peu ton regard de Mustang, tu sors avec Rogue, bon sang !  
-Ah, euh, oui, t'as raison May !

En attendant que Lily arrive (« elle avait dit qu'elle viendrait, elle avait dit ! » répetait James) la musique fut lancée, et les NHS accompagnées de Tyria et Ania se déhanchèrent immédiatement sur la piste, bientôt suivie d'autres jeunes filles. Evidemment, les garçons ne se bougeaient pas.  
D'un regard entendu, on décida de donner l'exemple, et quelques temps après, May dansait avec Amos (qui avait apparemment lui aussi reçut la permission de sortie), Ange avec James (elle était la seule à part Lily à pouvoir le rassurer), Helix avec Sirius (qui commençait à en avoir marre qu'Ange se retrouve avec James), Helaine avec Mustang (je n'avais en aucune façon envie de l'approcher) et moi avec Remus. Et l'ambiance éclata, avec bientôt tous les invités sur la piste (même Peter, oui oui !) qui avaient bien oubliés les Celtics Myth et Lily. Je devais bien danser avec un cavalier différent à chaque fois, mais aucun moyen de le savoir, la tête me tournait trop.  
Et soudain, alors que plus personne ne l'espérait, Lily débarqua, en lançant un : « Bon sang, j'ai enfin réussit à trouver ta maison, Potter ! » qui se retint de lui sauter au cou mais ne se gêna pas pour l'entraîner dans un zouk dés son arrivée, peu avant que la scène ne s'illumine pour le concert. Et les Celtics firent leur apparition. Et l'ambiance commença alors à vraiment monter. De la bierrabeurre circulait, et malgré la présence des deux préfets, du whisky pur feu fit son apparition.

L'ambiance était à son comble, quand je vis du coin de l'œil Roy quitter brusquement la salle, et sortir dans le jardin. Je me retins très fort de le rejoindre, et continuai à danser. Mais Ange eut la bonne idée d'entamer le slow sur lequel Rogue m'avait embrassé. Je me retrouvai sans comprendre dans les bras d'un nouveau cavalier. Mais un tilt réagit dans ma tête, et je me suis mise à quitter mon cavalier interloqué pour aller dans le jardin.  
Il était là. Hypnotisée par ses cheveux qui volaient au gré du vent, je m'avançai, avec le seul bruit de mes pieds crissant sur l'herbe glacée.

Il se retourna, et son regard me fit littéralement fondre. Mais il s'adressa à moi d'une voix glaciale :

-Que veux-tu, Della ?  
-Rien.

Il parut déconcerté un moment, puis reprit :

-Tu es vraiment comme les autres. Vous êtes toutes les mêmes.  
-Ecoute, Roy, je…  
-Tu aurais quand même put t'excuser !  
-Ce n'était qu'une DANSE Roy ! Est-ce que tu m'as embrassée ou autre ! Non ! Alors arrête de me traiter de traînée ! Si tu voulais sortir avec moi, il suffisait de me le demander !

Il fut surpris de mon assurance. Et moi aussi à vrai dire. Et Roy ne répondit rien. Alors je tournais les talons. Mais :

-Kishû, attends !  
-Quoi ?  
-Ca se passe bien avec Rogue ?  
-Hmf. Oui, ça peut aller.  
-Bon, okay. Alors à plus.

Déconcertée et énervée, je rentrais, refusant les invitations de nouveaux cavaliers. Il restait peu de monde, et Ange avait cessé de s'époumoner sur scène. Je m'assis dans un fauteuil. Sirius et Ange s'embrassaient, Ambre, May et Fleur jouaient à Gage ou Vérité, Ania et Tyria étaient parties, Peter était dans son coin, James discutait avec Lily qui fila bientôt, et Remus… était à côté de moi ! Comment il avait fait ça ! J'avais rien vu !

-Inays, ça va ?  
-Non.  
-Ca c'est mal passé avec Roy ?  
-Oui.  
-Ne t'inquiète pas, il s'en remettra vite. Il est totalement amoureux de toi, il ne parle que de toi, il insulte Rogue à longueur de temps et s'amuse même avec James à lui lancer des sorts.

Je souris malgré moi.

-Bon, il serait temps d'aller se coucher ! Annonça Mrs Potter qui venait d'arriver par la cheminée.

Roy avait dut partir en balais, car je ne le revis pas du reste de la soirée. Après une rapide toilette, je me couchais, morte de fatigue, et m'endormis d'un sommeil lourd.

**Annonce :**  
Changement, là encore ! Désolée du temps passé sans écrire !

**Chapitre : Que se tramait-il à Gryffondor ?** écrit le 08/12/2005

Pour faire du boucan, ils en faisaient ! Rah, satanés gosses ! En plus, j'avais une petite gueule de bois… Aïe, ça cognait dans ma tête. Duel entre neurones ? J'émergeais difficilement pour me découvrir encerclée par une bataille de polochons, encore une !

-MMh… Z'avezdécidédefairedusporttôtlematinouquoi ? Eteignezlalumière… Minaudais-je.  
-J'ai crut entendre une voix, au loin…

Lança Sirius, narquois, en envoyant un coussin valser sur James.

-Je dirais même au sol, Sissouchéri !

Ajouta ma chère « cousine jumelle »…

Et entre quelques « aïe », « paf », « bien fait ! », « à l'attaque ! », « vas-y, j'te couvre » et autres réjouissances, j'eus l'honneur de voir ma « tite sœur », communément nommée Helaine, venir me réveiller et me protéger des nombreux coups lâches dont on m'assenais.

-Allez Mayoute, lève toi ! Faut sauver ta peau !

Je lâchais un petit rire, et me levai, pour rejoindre la bataille. Les alignements : Remus et Peter ; James et Helix ; Sirius et Ange qui se la jouait « Mr & Mrs Smith » (ou Black ? mdr) ; et Kishû, Helaine, et moi, aussi nommée Maybee, May, Mayoute, Mayonnaise, Mary, etc.  
Ce fut Ange qui, la première, trahit son coéquipier pour s'allier un instant avec James et Ambre qui commençait à gagner. Et lorsque, par contradiction, nous nous rallions à un Sirius dépité, la bataille commença à tourner, et ce furent Remus et Peter qui se séparèrent. Le premier avec Sirius, le second avec James. Et tout continua, les alliances changeaient etc. Jusqu'à ce que j'envoie une trombe d'eau sur la figure de James. L'instant d'après, j'érigeais en catastrophe un bouclier d'eau pour contrer les flammes d'Ange. Que Fleur éteignit d'un souffle. Ambre stupéfixia cette-dernière d'un coup, et Ange eut à peine le temps de former une bulle protectrice autour d'Helix et elle, avant que les lianes de Kishû ne les atteignent. Match nul, et d'un signe de tête, on le déclarait fini, après avoir libérée Helaine d'un « enervatum ». Devant une bande de Maraudeurs fascinés avec des yeux comme des socoupes.

-Mais c'est qu'il est sex', James, trempé !

Devant leurs têtes, on se mit toutes à rire, et c'est Inays qui fit les explications.

- On a des pouvoirs un peu particuliers, c'est tout. Je maîtrise la Terre, Helaine l'Air, Mary l'Eau, Kloé le Feu, et Ambre, eh bien…

Celle-ci fit un signe de la main. Tiens tiens, elle semblait bien cachottière…

-C'est tout !

S'étrangla James.

-Ben ouais.

Lui répondis-je.

-Et pourquoi on est pas au courant ? S'insurgea le pauuuvre Sirius.  
-Ben on a dut oublier de vous le dire, c'est tout. Rajoutais-je.  
-Oublié ?  
-Descendez petit déjeuner, c'est prêt.

Sirius lança un dernier regard suspect à Ange qui n'en menait pas large, et nous descendîmes petit-déjeuner.

¤¤¤

Je bouclais enfin ma valise, refis le tour de notre chambre, mais non, tout y était. Ouf. En bas, Mrs Potter nous attendait. J'attrapai ma valise et lentement, la hissai dans l'escalier. Devant moi se trouvait, en bas des escaliers, une Mrs Potter affairée, les Maraudeurs assis sur les fauteuils du salon que j'entrevoyais d'ici. Et derrière moi, il y avait toute la petite bande des NHS qui suivaient, toutes armées de leurs valises.

-Eh, j'ai une idée ! Lança Helaine.  
-Vas-y, dis… L'encourageais-je, en tentant de préserver mon équilibre. Et dire que ces idiots ne venaient même pas nous aider !  
-Je donne un petit souffle de vent, et hop, bye bye les valises !

Avant même d'avoir eu le temps d'acquiescer, je fut prise en pleine bise, ma valise s'arracha de ma main, et je tombai dessus. Et sous les yeux ébahis – même Mrs Potter avait cessé son remue-ménage – je me mis à glisser dans l'escalier.

« AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAah  
IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIhhhhh  
MAYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY »

Furent les cris qui retentirent.

Et soudain, je vis le mur en face de moi. Aïe, ça allait faire très très mal…  
Mais c'était sans compter la magie magistrale de Mrs Potter, qui réagissait enfin ! D'un coup de baguette, elle m'immobilisa avant la chute. Et je me retrouvai portée par Sirius et James, afin de m'extirper des escaliers. Lorsqu'enfin, le sort fut levé, j'articulai, essoufflée :

-Petite sœur, la prochaine fois, ne TESTE PAS TES CONNERIES AVANT D'ETRE CERTAINEQU'ELLES FONCTIONNENT !

Et, évidemment, Kloé rétorqua…

-Mais, Mayonnaise, on ne peut pas être certains qu'une chose marche si on ne l'a pas testée. Fallait bien une victime…

Et derrière moi, tous les Maraudeurs avaient explosé de rire à l'entente de mon surnom…

¤¤¤

Nous voici, nous voilà, de retour à Poupou. D'un commun accord, nous étions allée chercher nos différents cadeaux, pour les apporter avec nous dans le parc, et ainsi les ouvrir ensembles. Lily et Ania nous avaient rejointes, ainsi que Tyria.  
- Je m'étonne, Kloé. Lança Ania.  
- MMh ? Répondit l'intéressée, occupée à ouvrir un minuscule paquet.  
- Ca fait plus d'un mois que tu es avec Sirius. Termina Lily.  
- Je vois, que ma réputation m'a précédée.  
Rétorqua Klo, avant de pousser un cri de bonheur en voyant le « supeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeerbe pendentif de dragon que Sirius m'a offert ! »  
- Mais tu ne comptes toujours pas rompre ? S'étonna Tyria.  
- Pourquoi, tu veux que je te le passe, après, Tyty ?

Celle-ci rougit.

-De toutes façons, si je romps, ce sera à toi, qu'il s'intéressera, Lily.

Continua Klo, en ouvrant un autre paquet, de James, celui-ci.

-A moi ! C'est pas vrai, mais qu'ai-je fait aux Maraudeurs, enfin !  
-Et James, tu ne veux toujours pas sortir avec lui ? Questionnai-je, pour la forme.  
- Non. Et de toutes façons, il ne m'a pas redemandé.  
- Pourquoi non ? La dernière fois, tu ne savais pas.  
- Eh bien parce que je ne l'aime pas, c'est tout.  
- …

Bizarre… Ange venait de camoufler quelque chose dans sa poche, et j'étais prête à parier que c'était le cadeau de James… Cependant, comme si de rien n'était, elle s'accrocha autour du cou le dragon de Sirius. Quelque chose n'allait pas, là-dedans. Le couple Ange-Sirius allait-il se transformer en couple Ange-James ? Pourquoi pas. Si seulement je pouvais avoir Sirius, à mon tour… Dés la rentrée, j'avais craqué sur lui. Mais j'allais devoir courir deux lapins à la fois : Amos, et Sirius… Ca promettait d'être amusant.  
Bon, tout le monde se levait, on allait donc rentrer. De plus, l'après-midi, nous avions encore et toujours nos cours de rattrapage. Mais il fallait que je parle à Klo, maintenant. Cependant, les autres ne devaient pas s'en rendre compte. Mon cerveau tournait à plein régime.

Bon… Euh, comment vais-je faire ? Ro, mais qu'elle s'arrête, qu'elle ralentisse ! Klo, ralentis ! Mais ralentis, euh ! Pensai-je. Et, à ma grande surprise, Kloé se retourna vers moi, interloquée.

-Tu m'as appelée, May ? Demanda Klo.  
-Moi ? Mais non. Répondis-je, aussi étonné qu'elle.  
-Mais, pourtant… J'ai entendu ta voix, j'en suis sûre !  
-Se pourrait-il que… ?  
-Que quoi ?

Toutes les autres continuaient de marcher, nous étions passée inaperçue.

-Attends, ne bouge pas.

Tu m'entends, Klo ?

Cette dernière ouvrit de grands yeux. Puis, elle se concentra, et répondit.

Oui, incroyable ! On fait de la télépathie, May ! C'est génial ! Bon, tu m'appelais pourquoi, au fait ?  
Je me trompe où ce que tu as camouflé dans ta poche est le cadeau de James ?

Elle resta de marbre, tandis que nous avancions nous aussi vers le château.

Tu ne te trompes pas. Pourquoi cette question ?  
Tes relations avec lui n'auraient pas changées, pendant Noël… ?

Elle arbora son petit sourire en coin, et me répondit, dans un murmure :

-Tu verras bien, May, tu verras bien. Mais l'année n'est pas encore finie…

Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire, ça ? Bien sûr, qu'elle n'était pas terminée, cette année !

Après un rapide déjeuner, nous apprîmes que nos cours avaient été annulés. Et je vis Klo se diriger immédiatement vers le stade, en compagnie de James, tandis que Sirius les observait partir, avant de se tourner vers Lily. Que se tramait-il chez les Gryffondors ?

**Annonce :**  
Aïe aïe aïe, je plains le ou la pauvre qui a dérangé May dans ses réflexions...

**Chapitre : Quiddich, flash et dispute...** écrit le 10/12/2005

Je me dirigeais comme si de rien n'était vers le stade de quidditch, hative de savoir ce que pouvait bien faire James et Angeou à chaque fois. Tap et tap, tap et tap, tap et tap, gauche et droite, gauche et droite, mes pas étaient bien amortis, et le couple mystérieux ne s'était aperçut de rien. J'allais peut-être enfin découvrir le grand secret de ces deux là ! Ange trompait-elle son « Sissou chéri » ? James avait-il abandonné tout espoir auprès de Lily ? La suite dans le prochain épisode ! Qui allait venir bientôt… En effet, le stade était en vue, et je me camouflai immédiatement dans un buisson. Bon, l'endroit n'était pas génialement confortable, mais peu importe : j'avais la vue parfaite. Ange entra dans les vestiaires des Gryffondors, suivie par James. Dix minutes après, chronomètre en main, ils ressortaient des vestiaires, dans des tenues bien zarb, selon moi. Chacun portait une robe de sorcier couleur bordeaux (avec une capuche) bordée de jaune-or, un pantalon large idem, et des gants en peau de dragon, noirs. Ils avaient des protections sur les tibias, et les avant-bras. Décidément, ça ne mettait pas Klo à son avantage… A part le décolleté de sa robe, remarquais-je. Si c'était ça la tenue des joueurs de quidditch, je refusais d'entrer dans l'équipe ! Dans le dos de James, on lisait : « 7, Potter, Capitaine » en lettres d'or. Dans celui de Kloé était inscrit : « 3, Lund ». James exécuta un rapide geste de sa baguette, après qu'elle lui ait tourné le dos, et je vis les lettres de « Lund » s'effacer, pour que s'inscrive « Craine ». Mais quelle classe ! Ange lui adressa un sourire rayonnant, et il lui tendit son balai, qu'il venait de prendre dans la réserve, en lui adressant quelques mots dans un sourire plus que charmeur. Je croyais la voir fondre. Retenant un gloussement, je les observais monter sur leur balais, et piquer vers le ciel.  
Ange exécutait de belles passes, et elle marqua plus de six fois en une heure. Lorsqu'ils redescendirent, je pus les voir discuter tranquillement, James rayonnant. Il devait sûrement lui adresser des compliments, Klo rougissant de plus en plus. Bon, j'en avais assez vu. Elle flirtait assez pour que son couple soit sur le point de rompre. Oui, mais il y avait cette maudite phrase ! « Mais l'année n'est pas encore finie… » Raaaaah, je détestais quand elle faisait ça ! Bon, il était temps pour moi d'en apprendre plus sur le lien qui existait entre Sirius et Lily…

En passant par le parc, je découvris mes amies en compagnie des Serpentards qu'elles aimaient : Kishû prés de Rogue (elle avait l'air dépité), Fleur dans les bras de Lucius, et Regulus qui tenait la main de Ambre. Bon, de ce côté-ci, tout semblait bien aller… Au moins, les Serpentards ne me donnaient pas de fil à retordre, eux ! Mais, après tout, peut-être ne faisaient-ils que jouer, eux aussi…  
En entrant dans le hall, je pris immédiatement la direction de la bibliothèque, où Lily devait se trouver. Mais je dus demander à Remus et Peter (tiens, il avait maigrit, lui… S'il continuait comme ça, Ange allait lui sauter dessus, à lui aussi. Je l'étudiais soudainement. Petit et blond, avec les cheveux bouclés et mal coiffés, et de beaux yeux noisette. C'était intéressant, tout ça. Etait-il jaloux des autres ou courrait-il après une fille pour autant mincir ?) s'ils avaient vus Sirius ou Lily. Ne pas dire « et », car cela sous-entendrait que je soupçonnais quelque chose. Mon beau Remus, celui avec qui j'avais préférée rester amie ( je ne l'aimais pas, et sortir avec quelqu'un qu'on n'aime pas, c'est pas génial) m'indiqua qu'ils étaient partis ensemble, vers le premier étage. J'acquiesçai, lui adressai un beau sourire, et sortit en silence, pour ne pas me faire pincer par Mme Pince… Oui, le jeu de mot est digne de Klo, mais que voulez-vous ?

L'oreille tendue, je circulai dans le couloir du premier étage. J'étais certaines, absolument sûre, qu'ils étaient quelque part dans une salle de classe vide. Soudain, des éclats de voix. Je courus silencieusement vers la porte qui laissait passer la voix de Lily, et écoutais.

« - Non, Sirius, non !  
- Mais, enfin, pourquoi, Lily !  
- Mais je ne l'aime pas, point !  
- Mais… mais tu disais il y a peu de temps que tu ne savais plus, qu'il te plaisait !  
- Oui, mais plus maintenant ! Depuis la fête, je ne sais plus…  
- Arrête, on dirait Ange.  
- Tu as un problème avec elle, Black ?  
- Non. Pourquoi tu ne sais plus ?  
- Eh bien, tu sais, il y a beaucoup d'autres garçons que lui, Sirius… »

Dont un beau brun aux yeux gris, n'est-ce pas, Lily ? Pensais-je.  
« - Ah… Sur qui as-tu pu craquer, toi la grande Lily, l'insensible, l'intello, la meilleure, la fière ?  
- Je ne suis pas insensible, Black !  
- Eh bien sois sûre qu'on peut se le demander, parfois !  
- Tu n'es vraiment qu'une ordure, Black ! Je te déteste ! Je me demande pourquoi je t'ai fait confiance un moment !  
- ………………… Parce que tu en avais besoin, Lily. (Sa voix était soudain plus douce) Parce que tu ne supportais plus de ne parler qu'à Remus et Ange. Parce que tu t'es rendue compte que je ne suis pas qu'un Maraudeur ou un Black. »

Tiens tiens, Sirius aurait-il une crise d'existentialisme ?

« - Sirius, il y a un problème ?  
- …  
- C'est Ange, n'est-ce pas ?  
- Je crois qu'elle n'aime que la partie Maraudeur de moi. Elle a du mal à se rendre compte que je suis autre chose qu'un charmeur incontesté, qu'un doué en magie. Elle ne me confie presque rien, comme si elle ne me faisait pas confiance, tu sais. Elle me dit rarement qu'elle m'aime, et parfois, je me demande si c'est la vérité lorsqu'elle me le dit. »

Ah, Sirius venait de mettre le doigt sur ce qui cassait chaque couple qu'Angie pouvait former. Elle ne savait pas ce que c'était qu'aimer, et avait énormément de mal à considérer son petit ami comme un… un ami aussi. Déjà qu'elle se confiait peu, mais avec ses petits-amis, c'était bien pire.

« - Ecoute, Ange est quelqu'un de réservé, tu sais. Elle ne me confie pas beaucoup de ses secrets.  
- On a du mal à se rendre compte qu'elle est réservée alors.  
- Ce n'est qu'une façade. Je suis certaine qu'elle te connaît mieux que tu ne peux le penser. C'est juste que…  
- Hm ?  
- Qu'elle est très timide, je pense, ou bien trop fière… »

Même Lily ne parvenait pas à la définir… Eh bien, il semblait y avoir une sacrée lacune chez les Gryffondors… Je n'entendais plus rien à présent, et redescendis donc vers le parc…

¤¤¤¤

Ange avait donc des problèmes avec Sirius, mais il se confiait à Lily. En même temps, elle flirtait un peu beaucoup avec James. Lily ne voulait pas de James, mais de Sirius. Et James, alors ? La voilà, la grande question ! Les couples Lucius-Fleur et Regulus-Helix semblaient s'entendre à merveille. Mais entre Rogue et Kish', il y avait un sacré problème. Et un sacré mystère, aussi, semblait-il… Ambre et Kloé auraient-elles raison ?  
Soudain, je ne sentis plus la terre sous moi, alors que j'étais allongée sur le ventre, près du lac. Et tout disparut, ce fut le noir. Effrayée, je tentais de me raccrocher à quoi que ce soit, mais impossible. Je ne sentais plus rien…

Par flash, je vis Ange embrasser Sirius, puis James, puis Lucius. Et puis, soudain, elle se métamorphosa en Helix, qui embrassa Regulus, et se retransforma en Kloé, qui sauta au cou de Sirius, avant de s'affaler à terre, foudroyée par Regulus.

Je retrouvai soudainement l'apesanteur et le sol sous ma poitrine, essoufflée, et en nage. C'était une vision, j'en étais certaine. Ainsi, elle sortirait avec James et Lucius… Mais les dernières images me troublaient… Pourquoi Ange prendrait-elle l'apparence de Ambre ! Pourquoi Regulus la tuerait-il ! Plus rien n'allait, il fallait que je parle aux filles.

Mais soudain, une main se posa sur mon épaule. Je me retournai d'un coup, et dans un grand « clac » mon revers atteint la joue de la personne qui avait osé me déranger. Et cette personne, c'était…

**Annonce :**  
Vous vous êtes déjà demandé ce que ça fait de svoir qu'on va mourir ? Qu'on ne sait pas quand ? Pourquoi ? Allez, reviewez un peu, ça me ferait du bien

**Chapitre : A un homme tel que vous... Quand on apprend qu'à 16 ans...** écrit le 11/12/2005

Amos !  
- Bon sang, May, tu pourrais faire gaffe !  
- Je suis désolée, je suis désolée, je suis désolééééée !  
- Change de disque.  
- Excuse moi Amos, je voulais pas, j'ai réagit au quart de tour, excuse moi !  
- Bon sang, ça fait mal !  
- Attends, laisse moi voir…

C'était le moment parfait !  
J'approchais une main douce de sa joue droite, bien rouge, tout en lui souriant, mes yeux plantés dans les siens, bleus gris. Je ne pus m'empêcher de passer mes doigts dans une de ses mèches, châtain. La tension était sensible, tandis que je posais ma main sur sa joue.

-Laisse toi faire… Dis-je avec un petit sourire.  
-… Aïe. Fut la seule chose qu'il parvint à me répondre.

Alors, doucement, je fis passer de l'eau par ma main, de façon à calmer la douleur. Lorsqu'il sentit le contact humide et frais, il ouvrit de grands yeux. Je posai un doigt sur sa bouche, et me concentrai. Lentement, l'eau affluait et disparaissait aussitôt, pour ne pas le tremper. Lorsqu'après quelques minutes je retirai ma main, il avait les yeux grands ouverts.

-Ouah… Merci. Mais…  
-De rien. Le coupai-je.

Je lui souris. C'était le moment où jamais.  
Je savais que je ne pouvais pas avoir Sirius tout de suite, et Amos me plaisait vraiment beaucoup. Je l'avais rencontré pendant les vacances de Noël, étant la seule Poufsouffle avec lui, et nous avions donc passé toutes nos soirées ensemble. Je lui avais confié des secrets, lui de même, et nous étions devenus très proches… En plus d'être intelligent, sensible, il était vraiment… beau. De taille moyenne, fin, musclé du torse, lorsque je me blottissais contre lui, je sentais ses pectoraux, ses abdominaux puissants. Ses bras étaient réconfortants, et j'adorais me perdre dans son océan bleus gris. Ses cheveux tombaient nonchalamment sur son visage, châtains, fins, brillants. Ses yeux aussi avaient un bel éclat. Ses lèvres étaient bien dessinées, ni trop fine ni trop… « pulpeuses ».  
Avec douceur, je posai mon autre main sur son autre joue, et approchai ma tête, pour effleurer ses lèvres des miennes. Elles étaient douces. Je crus qu'il ne répondrait pas. Il avait fermé les yeux. Je sentis ses mains dans mes cheveux, puis sur mes joues, ses lèvres sur les miennes, ses doigts sur ma bouche, et je me serrai contre son torse, alors qu'il m'enlaçait avec douceur.

Il me repoussa, et, amusé, me demanda dans un souffle :

-Bon, je vais te demander ce que j'étais venu te demander… Tu veux sortir avec moi, May ?  
- Eh bien, cher Monsieur Diggory, je me vois obligé de répondre oui à un homme tel que vous. Annonçais-je, un sourire aux lèvres.

Il lâcha un léger rire, me réembrassa.

-Au fait, à quoi pensais-tu, tout à l'heure ? Questionna-t-il.  
-Oh, juste à… Amos, on pourrait aller avec les autres filles, s'il te plaît ?  
-Euh, bien sûr…

Et nous fîmes une arrivée étonnante en nous tenant par la main devant les autres, qui nous regardaient sois goguenard, soit étonnés… Il y avait Ambre, Helaine, Inays et Kloé, en compagnie de Lucius, Regulus et Severus. James semblait avoir disparut de la circulation…

-Les filles, je pourrais vous parler, s'il vous plaît ?  
-Oui, bien sûr May… Je reviens, Lucius. Me répondit Helaine, et adressant un clin d'œil à son petit ami.

Je fis un sourire d'excuse à Amos qui comprit, et alla rejoindre d'autres Poufsouffle (dont Tyria) après m'avoir embrassée, et nous allâmes nous asseoir sous le chêne qui surplombait le lac, notre endroit habituel, quoi.

-Bon, écoutez moi bien, s'il vous plaît.

Elles acquiescèrent.

-Je viens d'avoir une vision… Je te voyais, Klo, embrasser Sirius, puis James, puis… Lucius… Et puis, tu te transformais en Ambre qui embrassait Regulus, se métamorphosait en toi, qui sautais au cou de Sirius et… et…  
-Et QUOI, May ! Demanda l'intéressée, sur les nerfs.  
-Ettut'esaffaléeàterrefoudroyéeparRegulus.

Ange ne réagit pas. Elle redressa seulement la tête. Après un temps, elle me demanda :

-J'avais quel âge ?

Surprise par une telle question, je tentais de me souvenir…

-Ton visage ressemblait à une adolescente de… 16 ans, je crois. Murmurais-je, mal à l'aise.  
-Je vais tuer Dumbledore.

Cette dernière phrase de sa part nous choqua toutes, autant que sa froideur soudaine et son visage neutre. Kishû, elle, semblait bien mal à l'aise et se dandinait sur ses deux fesses.

-Mais tu n'es pas sûre que ce n'est qu'un… rêve, May ? Tenta Fleur, pour rassurer Klo.  
-Impossible, Helaine. May est télépathe, et elle a déjà eu des visions. Rétorqua Kloé.  
-Oui, mais ce n'était que des prédictions immédiates ! Du genre tu vas faire tomber ta fourchette !  
-Ce qui prouve qu'elle peut aussi en avoir à long terme.

Ambre ne parlait pas, Fleur et mois nous étions tues aussi, et Kishû… semblait en combat avec elle-même. Soudain, Helix n'en put plut.

-Bon, Kishû, il se passe quoi, là ! Arrête de jouer à la carpe, merde !

Aucune ne réagit, sauf Inays qui la foudroya du regard. Alors, pour calmer tout ça, je lui demandais :

-Inays, il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas ?  
-Euh… Oui. La prophétie, enfin le livre, enfin… il ne nous montre pas que des signes.

Et j'appris soudainement toute la prophétie. Oui du moins, ce qu'en avait vu Inays. Car j'étais sûre qu'il n'y avait pas que cela. Deux d'entre nous devraient mourir… Et Ange était déjà sur la liste.

Celle-ci ne réagit, comme tentant d'absorber le fait qu'on venait de lui annoncer deux fois qu'elel allait mourir. Et, d'un ton acerbe, elle lâcha :

-Eh ben, moi qui voulait pas vivre vieille, je vais pas être déçue ! J'espère au moins avoir le temps de me faire renvoyer trois fois et d'être sortie avec tous les Maraudeurs et tous les autres beaux gosses du coin.

Je pinçais les lèvres, personne ne dit rien, elle non plus. Et, soudain, après une minute de silence ( Pour sa future mort pensais-je, cynique) elle se leva brusquement et lança :

-Je vais voir Dumbledore.  
-Pourquoi ? Articula tant bien que mal Ambre.  
-PARCE QUE J'EN AI MARRE D'AVANCER DANS LE NOIR LE PLUS COMPLET, MERDEUH ! J'APPRENDS QUE JE VAIS MOURIR, QUE JE SUIS ATTENDUE PAR JE NE SAIS QUI, QU'IL Y A UNE PROPHETIE, ON ME DIT DE CONTINUER, DE RALLIER DEUX MAISONS, ET C'EST TOUT ! J'EN AI MARRE DE PAS SAVOIR !

Le chêne s'embrasait. D'une pensée, je l'éteignis. Elle devait se trouver dans un sacré état, pour craquer ainsi, devant tout le monde. Et encore, elle n'avait pas cité les mangemorts qui nous courraient après… Compréhensive, je me levais, et lui adressais un sourire qui se voulait rassurant.

-Je t'accompagne.

Et la seconde suivante, on s'était toutes levées, et on se dirigeait fermement vers Dumby, en quête de réponses, sous les regards étonnés de ceux qui avaient entendus notre conversation, ou plutôt les hurlements de Klo.

**Annonce :**  
Heureusement que j'ai mit des étoiles... XD

**Chapitre : Explications** écrit le 12/12/2005  
Et nous voici devant une de statue de phénix de selon Klo, qui refusait de s'ouvrir… On n'avait même essayé le fameux « Sésame, ouvre toi ! » mais sans succès. Aïe, Ange venait de donner un coup de pied dans l'or massif du phénix. Hum. Bouchez vous les oreilles.

-Espèce d'ené de pun de phénix de ta mère, soi tu me laisses passer, soit JE TE JURE QUE JE TE FAIT EXPLOSER RIEN QU'EN CLAQUANT DES DOIGTS !

Et la statue pivota, laissant place aux escaliers. Ange réagit au quart de tour et s'y engouffra, ne cherchant pas à comprendre contrairement à nous qui avions les yeux bien écarquillés.  
Une fois arrivées en haut, nous tombâmes face à un Dumbledore qui semblait… nous attendre.

-J'étais certain que c'était vous, Miss Craine, j'ai bien fait de vous ouvrir… Je ne tenais pas à ce que ma belle statue fonde sur le sol propre de Poupou…

Ange ne répondit pas, et se contenta de le fusiller des yeux. (« Elle a les yeux revolvers, elle a tiré la premièèèèèèèèère… »)  
D'un signe, il nous invita à prendre place sur une banquette couverte de chintz qui venait d'apparaître.

-Bien, que t'arrives-t-il, Kloé ?

Aïe, la question à NE PAS POSER, dans ces cas là, avec elle. Mais, contrairement à mon attente, elle se calma, et, d'un ton glacial, déclara :

-Il se passe qu'une prophétie et une vision nous tombent dessus, professeur, me causant bien des interrogations. Annonça-t-elle platement, en accentuant le dernier mot.

Dumbledore croisa ses doigts sur son bureau, et observa Klo par-dessus ses lunettes en demi-lune.

-Continue, je te prie…

Il était suicidaire, rien de plus sûr. Mais moi je voulais vivreuh ! Alors que je voyais Ange s'échauffer, Kishû nous sauva d'une mort certaine.

-Eh bien Kloé voudrait simplement que vous nous expliquiez ce qu'on attend de nous, et pourquoi cette prophétie… Déclara-t-elle d'une petite voix.  
-Ah. Fut la seule chose qu'il répondit.

Dumbledore se mit à jouer avec sa barbe, semblant un peu embarassé.

-Vous n'étiez pas censées connaître cette prophétie, Mesdemoiselles…  
-Eh bien c'est fait, professeur. Alors j'aimerais savoir pourquoi et quand je vais mourir, maintenant, et ce que je suis censée faire avec ce maudit pouvoir, merci.

Bon, le bureau venait de se réchauffer d'un coup… Ca sentait le roussi… Dumbledore ouvrit de grands yeux en entendant la réponse d'Ange. Il ne s'attendait certes pas à ça.

-Qui t'a dit que tu allais mourir ? Demanda-t-il.  
-La vision de Mary. Plaqua-t-elle, froide.  
-Raconte moi, Mary, je te prie.

Et j'entrepris pour la seconde fois de raconter ma vision. Dumbledore semblait choqué, las, et bien ennuyé.

-Et vous avez parlé d'une prophétie… Interrogea-t-il à nouveau.  
-C'est moi qui l'ait vue, Professeur. Déclara Kishû, avant de tout lui raconter.

Il hocha la tête, penseur.

-Bien, je n'ai pas le choix. Je connais la prophétie. En entier. Mais je ne vous la révèlerais pas, car vous ne devez pas la connaître, en temps normal. Ce qu'on attend de vous ? Que vous rééquilibriez le monde, c'est tout. Certes, deux d'entre vous mourrons. Mais peut-être ne sera-ce pas toi, Kloé. La vision de Mary n'en est peut-être pas une. Quant à ce que l'on attend de toi, c'est simple. Tu possèdes l'élément le plus puissant, le plus ravageur. Mais également une personnalité très équilibrée. C'est à toi de rétablir le contact entre les deux maisons. Si elles sont rassemblées en une seule personne, je suppose qu'elles peuvent se rassembler tout court.

Alors là, Professeur, vous avez beaucoup d'espoir…

Ange ne répondit rien, elle acquiesça, et se leva.

-Au revoir, Professeur. Dit poliment Inays.  
-Merci. Rajoutais-je, en même temps que « tite sœur »  
-Ah, une dernière chose, Monsieur. Lança soudainement Ambre, qui venait de se lever.  
-Oui ?  
-Pourquoi les Mangemorts nous courrent-ils après ?

Dumbledore sembla se renfrogner, sous le regard brûlant d'Ange.

-Je ne… sais pas, Ambre. Toutes mes excuses.  
-Et pourquoi y a-t-il six signes, mais cinq pouvoirs et cinq filles ? Questionna Inays.  
-C'est à vous de le découvrir. Mary et Kloé, je voulais vous dire… Si vous êtes capables de communiquer par pensées, c'est parce que vous êtes cousines jumelles. Vous êtes « nées » le même jour.  
-Pardon ? Mais, May est née le 5 Novembre, et moi, le 11 Février.  
-Certes, mais les Quatre Déesses, vos créatrices, vous ont crées au même moment. Le 19 Juin, et vous auriez dû naître en même temps, le 19 Juin de l'année 1989 à Minuit.  
-Mais pourquoi… ?  
-Elles connaissaient la Prophétie des Centaures. Et sachant que si vous naissiez au même moment, il suffirait d'en attaquer une pour attaquer l'autre, elles décidèrent de ne pas renforcer le lien, et retardèrent l'accouchement. Vous êtes toutes quatre, Mary, Kloé, Inays et Fleur, des enfants divines des Quatre Déesses.

Estomacquées, il nous mit à la porte d'un sourire, et nous sommes sorties sans plus tarder.

**Annonce :**  
Ouais, c'est ça, vénérez nous :p Au fait, vous apprendrez bientôt pourquoi CES couleurs et CES pierres ! (la Perle est une pierre)

**Chapitre : Banquettes romaines** écrit le 12/12/2005  
D'un accord commun, on s'est dirigées vers la salle sur demande, pour entrer dans un somptueux salon ou le rubis, l'émeraude, la perle, le saphir et la topaze semblaient se battre la place sur les murs, reproduit chacun sous forme de couleur.  
Cinq divans se faisaient place autour d'une table basse, chacun correspondant aux différentes couleurs symbolisants les différentes pierres. Ainsi, je m'assis sur le divan nacré, couleur de la perle, Inays sur le divan couleur topaze, Helaine sur celui saphir, Kloé sur l'émeraude, et Ambre sur le rubis. Ne sachant que faire, Kloé sortit quelques instants, pour revenir avec de la bierrabeurre, du jus de citrouille, et des petits fours. Personne ne savait où elle dénichait ça. Le silence était toujours aussi pesant. Et ce fut Ange qui le brisa.

-Comment Dumbledore peut-il croire à l'existence de déesses ! Je le croyais pourtant sage !  
-Kloé, les Quatre Déesses sont les déesses des éléments. L'une est vêtue de rouge, une autre de bleu et de gris, la troisième de couleurs ocres, et la quatrième de bleu et de turquoise. Elles existent. Dis-je implacable.  
-C'est ça, et elles auraient choisies nos destins, Nan, alors ça, nan. J'y crois pas, au destin.  
-Alors explique tes pouvoirs, Klo. Proposa Ambre, d'une voix douce.  
-Alors t'es de son côté ? S'insurgea son alliée habituelle.  
-Non, je pense qu'elle a raison. Et qu'on devrait faire des recherches.  
-Pas question que je vous aide. Déclara Ange.  
-Et pourquoi ! Pour la bonne raison que tu es certaine d'avoir raison, comme toujours, et que tu ne veux pas qu'on te prouve le contraire ? Demandais-je, rageuse.  
-Non, c'est toi la tête de mule, May. Mais je refuse de croire qu'on peut décider pour moi.  
-C'est plutôt que tu as peur de ça, avoue le. On dirait une Serpentarde. Plaqua Fleur.  
-Je SUIS Serpentard, Helaine. Répliqua Klo.  
-Et le choixpeau n'as pas eu tort. Prétentieuse, fière, orgueilleuse, profiteuse, c'est tout toi. Raillais-je.  
-Aurais-tu une dent contre les Serpentards, May ! « M'interrogea » Ambre, les dents serrées.  
-Ils sont tous aussi hautains. Répondit à ma place Helaine.  
- Racistes. Les insultais-je.  
-Et tu l'es tout autant. Répliqua Helix.  
-On dirait bien que tu n'es pas aussi tolérante que tu veux bien le dire, Mayoute… Tu crois que tu me facilites la tache ? On est censées rétablir l'équilibre ! Siffla Kloé.  
-Exactement. Alors pourquoi Ambre est-elle chez Serpentard ? Si ceux contre qui nous devons lutter y sont, alors nous devons leur être opposées, non ?  
-Être dans une maison ne veut pas dire choisir son camp, Mary. Rétorqua fermement Helix.  
-Exactement. Ambre peut très bien entraîner certains Serpentards encore « bons » avec elle. Et si les Serpys sont comme ça, c'est tout simplement parce que Voldemort est sortit de cette maison, qu'il est leur emblème, qu'on leur rentre dans la tête depuis la naissance qu'ils sont les successeurs d'un mage noir et ses futures serviteurs, les derniers sangs purs en disparitions, les rares. Mais les qualités de cette maison ne sont pas « être maléfique » et « haïr toutes autres formes de sang que le sien », non, ils doivent simplement être de sang pur. C'est juste parce qu'un idiot du type d'Hitler, qui était frustré de ne pas être de sang pur a persuadé tous ceux qui l'étaient qu'ils devaient tuer les sang de bourbe. Et tu sais pourquoi ? Parce que ses parents l'étaient, May ! Les parents de Voldemort étaient des moldus, riches, qui ne lui ont donné aucun amour, et qu'il a tués ! Et c'est ainsi qu'il est devenu maléfique ! Par pure vengeance ! Il y a toujours un effet cause à conséquence ! Et observe Salazar Serpentard ! Il pensait qu'on ne pouvait former que les sorciers de pure souche, car ils étaient les seuls dignes de confiance. Pourquoi ? Parce que ces fichus moldus se sont amusés à crâmer tous les sorciers qui passaient dans le coin, à son époque ! Tu ne crois pas qu'il a eu raison ? Tu ne penses pas que s'il s'est disputé avec Godric Gryffondor, c'est parce que chacun voulait protéger des personnes différentes ou les mêmes, mais de façons différentes ? Et voilà pourquoi les Serpentards haïssent les Gryffondors, donc les autres maisons qui les soutiennent. A cause de points de vue divergents, de disputes et de mal engendré. Déclara Kloé.

Le silence se fit après cette déclaration. Mais je ne voulais pas lâcher prise.

-Tu as l'air de bien t'y connaître, Ange… N'empêche que les Serpentards sont à présent du côté du mal, et il faut t'y résigner.  
-Le bien et le mal n'existent pas, May. Il n'y a que ce qui plaît à la majorité, et ce qui déplaît à cette majorité. Si les partisans de Voldy étaient en majorité, alors ils formeraient le bien, et ceux de Dumbledore le mal. C'est tout. Et je voudrais te rappeler que Ambre, Inays et Helaine sortent avec des Serpentards, May… Répliqua-t-elle, fermement.  
-Et pourtant, c'était bien toi qui voulait que Inays rompe, n'est-ce pas ? Insinuais-je.  
-Et je vais le faire. Plaqua Kishû.

Tous nos regards se tournèrent vers elle, les yeux grands comme des soucoupes. Elle tenait à la main un énorme livre. Notre interrogation était muette, mais se voyait dans nos regards.

-On ne fait rien ensemble, on parle à peine, et… je ne suis même pas sûre qu'il m'aime. Je vous voie toutes embrasser vos copains, leur murmurer des « je t'aime » et réciproquement… Alors, j'en ai conclus qu'il ne m'aimait pas.  
-Ca va faire plaisir à Roy, tout ça. Lui lança Kloé, dans un sourire.  
-Les Quatre Déesses existent. Elles se réincarnent tous les dix ans dans une nouvelle personne, qui oublie dés le départ de ses pouvoirs qu'elle les a possédé. Elles sont parfaitement inconnues, et nul ne sait qu'elles possèdent des pouvoirs. Nos mères étaient les Quatre Déesses, lorsque nous avons été crées, jusqu'à nos naissances. Puis, les pouvoirs et les âmes des Déesses les ont quittées, et elles sont redevenues de vagues moldues. Durant cinquante ans, elles n'étaient pas conscientes qu'elles possédaient des pouvoirs. Elles partageaient leurs corps avec une autre personne, qui s'en emparait entièrement la nuit pour « rétablir l'équilibre », et disparaissait le jour. Nous sommes les premières à être connues, et en pleine consciences de nos pouvoirs, car nous sommes sorcières, et les premières sorcières à être incarnées en Déesses. La prophétie dit qu'en plus d'être les incarnations des Déesses, nous SOMMES les Déesses, leurs corps définitifs. Et que nos enfants hériteront de l'âme des Déesses, et ainsi de suite, tout en étant conscients de leurs pouvoirs. Mais un élément doit changer de corps… Tout est inscrit ici. Répondit Inays, froide et intéressée par ce qu'elle racontait.

Elle nous avait laissées muettes. Ainsi nos mères étaient des Déesses. Qui n'étaient en fait que des âmes et des pouvoirs. Kloé était fermée, et se taisait. Sur un certain point, elle avait eue raison. Les Déesses n'en étaient pas vraiment. Et elles étaient considérées comme une légende. Seulement, Dumbledore y avait crut, avait appris la prophétie en entier, et le monde allait bientôt savoir qui nous étions. Chouette, ça m'aiderait peut-être à devenir célèbre ! Bon, je blaguais. Et pour détendre l'atmosphère, Helaine fit de même :

-Chouette, on va demander à être servie comme des reines par des valets, à se faire curer les ongles des doigts de pieds et à être vénérées par tous !

Quatre banquettes romaines apparurent docilement dans la pièce, nous faisant éclater de rire, même Ambre qui, j'en étais certaine, se sentait un peu exclue.

**Annonce :**  
Ouais, une nouvelle review ! Merci à toi, hermione588 :D  
Alors, quand est-ce qu'on me sert un cocktail alors que je suis allongée sur une chaise longue dans mon jardin près d'une piscine, hein ? XD

**Chapitre : C'est ça, les NHS.** écrit le 13/12/2005  
Je ne vis même pas passer les trois jours suivants, entre les cours et autres, et nous étions déjà… le 30 Décembre. Avec tous les cours de rattrapages, nous n'avions eu le temps de fêter aucun de nos anniversaires, et j'eus soudainement la bonne idée d'en faire part à Inays et Helaine qui étaient dehors avec moi, ce soir là, un Jeudi, tandis que Lily préférait s'avancer dans ses devoirs en compagnie de Remus, pendant qu'Ambre passait un peu de temps avec les Serpentard, et que Klo était à son entraînement de quidditch, en compagnie de James, Sirius, et de toute l'équipe.

-Oui, c'est vrai, on n'y a même pas pensé ! S'étonna Helaine.  
-Alors que d'habitude, on fait de belles fêtes, et tout… Ajoutais-je.  
-Je sais ! (Inays tapa du poing dans sa paume ouverte.) On aura qu'à se faire une grande fête à Nouméa, une fête d'anniversaire commune, pour l'année 2005 ! Et ça sera une bonne occasion d'inviter tous ceux qu'on a laissé pour venir ici !  
-Raa, ma Kish, t'es un géni ! S'exclama Helaine, ravie.  
-Eh, regardez qui voilà ! Remarquais-je, guoguenarde.

En effet, Ange arrivait vers nous, en tenue de quidditch, l'air épuisée et pleine de boue. Il avait plut le matin même. Elle se laissa tomber, enleva ses chaussures, et trempa ses pieds dans le lac. Elle les ressortait, quelques secondes après, en hurlant que l'eau était gelée (pas au sens propre du terme, bien entendu XD). Bizarrement, les Maraudeurs ne l'accompagnaient pas.

-Les garçons ne sont pas là ?  
-Nan, ils se changent encore. Moi j'ai préféré venir directos.  
-Les garçons dans les vestiaires, ah, ah… Chantonna Kishû, nous faisant pouffer de rire.  
-Eh ben, décidément, NHS pourrait aussi être NHP !

Nous nous retournâmes vers Ange, interloquées. Dans un de ses sourires en coin, elle nous annonça :

-P pour perverses !

Et nous repartîmes d'un bel éclat de rire général.

-Au fait, Ambre n'est pas là ? Interrogea Klo.  
-Nan, elle est dans la salle commune. Répondit Helaine.  
-Sûrement en train de consoler le pauvre Rogue ! Ajoutais-je.  
-J'ose pas imaginer la tête qu'il a dut faire quand tu as rompu, Kish ! S'exclaffa Kloé.  
-Ah, nan, il a dit ok d'un air sombre, et on est partis chacun de notre côté, c'est tout.

Un temps de méditation vint conclure ce court résumé. Kishû avait rompu la veille, en rattrapant juste à temps Rogue qui sortait de la grande salle après le dîner. Tous les élèves avaient suivis l'entrevue. C'était le premier couple NHS-syk qui se cassait. Kishû avait donné pour raisons qu'elle « n'était pas sûre de l'aimer » et point à la ligne. Ca semblait avoir satisfait tout le monde, même si à présent, les regards des Serpentards n'étaient pas tendres envers la petite Inays.

-Et tu vas te jeter sur Roy, à présent ? La taquina Helaine.

Inays se jeta sur elle pour la chatouiller, et elles explosèrent de rire. Pendant qu'elles se « bagarraient », j'annonçais l'idée d'Inays concernant notre anniversaire commun à Kloé, qui approuva à grand coup de joie.

-Et au fait, concernant James… ?  
-Tu sauras tout en temps et en heure, Mayonnaise préférée à moi.  
-Même pas un indice, Andouillette de mon cœur ?  
-Même pas, rapace !

Elle me tira la langue, et je lui envoyai une vague bien sentie du lac, par derrière. D'un air outré, elle me fit crâmer le bout des cheveux, que j'éteignis le plus vite possible. Un point partout, un coup de traître dans chaque camp. Ah, elle cherchait la guerre elle allait l'av…

« AAAAAAAAaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh ! »

Je venais de tomber dans l'eau, poussée par un souffle bien plus fort que naturellement. Inays s'empressa de me repêcher grâce à une liane. Je fusillai Fleur du regard.

-Mais c'est pas ma faute, Mary, t'étais derrière Inays euh !

Celle-ci s'était retournée et venait d'enserrer la « Wind Flower » dans des lianes sorties de terre. Que Kloé calcina proprement. Et Helaine s'empressa de faire tomber Inays par surprise, d'un petit vent bien frais. J'envoyais immédiatement sur elle une grande gerbe d'eau, qui fut stoppée par… un immense bouclier de flammes, qui camouflait une Kloé bien malicieuse. De la vapeur d'eau s'éleva vers le ciel, et, alors que j'allais la condenser, Helaine l'éloigna d'un coup de vent. Agacée, Inays décocha un tremblement de terre envers nos adversaires… mais elle n'avait pas prévu que nous tomberions aussi, dans un grand « boum » qui comprit les quelques élèves tout proches de nous, qui observaient la scène, curieux, et surtout étonnés.  
Je me relevai, la main sur la tête, accompagné d'un « aïe, ça fait mal, Inays ! » et découvrais devant moi une Lily un peu floue et double, jusqu'à ce que le sol se stabilise enfin.

-Ah j'y crois pas ! Vous êtes les Quatre Déesses !  
-Chut, Lily, moins fort ! J'ai mal au crâne ! Plaida Angie.  
-Ah, on va enfin les avoir nos banquets romains et nos serviteurs, et nos fans ! Plaisanta Helaine.  
-Des fans !

Tiens, ça c'était pas la voix de Lily… Je me retournai pour découvrir… les Maraudeurs.

-Mais moi je suis déjà fan d'Ange après le but magistral qu'elle a tiré, c'était fatastiquofabuleux ! S'exclama James, joyeux.  
-Bravo, James, t'as réussit à former un nouveau mot sans l'aide de personne. Railla Lily.  
-Oh, Evans, hein…

Son ton avait été égal, et il n'avait même pas rougit, ou parut agacé. Les choses changeaient, décidément…

-Alors comme ça, la légende est vraie ? Demanda Remus, en m'aidant à me relever.  
-Ben ouais, elle est vraie. Bougonnais-je.  
-Je n'y avais même pas pensé, la première fois où j'ai vu ça, tiens.  
-Tant mieux. On tient pas à… Commença Kloé.  
-A quoi ? Interrogea Sirius.  
-Nan, rien, c'est même plus la peine, d'façon. J'allais dire « on tient pas à ce qu'on chuchote derrière nous partout où on va », mais c'est déjà fait.

Nous ouvrîmes de grands, et de grandes oreilles, pour nous rendre compte qu'en effet, les conversations et les visages étaient tournés vers nous, avant d'exploser de rire dans un bel ensemble. Ambre choisit ce moment pour arriver, en compagnie d'Amos qu'elle avait trouvé sur la route, expliqua-t-elle, avant de demander pourquoi on riait.

-Ben parce que… Haha, ah nan, ça recohohohohmmence ! XD  
-Parce quehehehehahahaa !

Nouvel éclat de rire, devant une Ambre et un Amos interloqué. Celui-ci finit par poser la question fatidique :

-Dites, pourquoi tous nous regardent ?

Et nous explosâmes encore une fois de rire, jusqu'à ce que Lily explique la situation aux deux autres, qui rirent aussi un bon moment.

-Bon… ouh la vache. Alors, donc ! Je voulais proposer une idée à tout le monde ! Annonça Kloé.  
-Ah ?  
-Vas-y, c'est quoi ?  
-Une fête ?  
-Diiiiiiiiiiis !  
-Oui, c'est une fête. Pour le nouvel an, d'ailleurs. C'est une tradition chez les NHS de fêter le Nouvel An ensembles, et de s'y offrir les cadeaux de Noël. Alors je pensais qu'on pouvait inviter quelques personnes, et fêter ça au QG.  
-Au QG ? Demanda Sirius.  
-Tu verras bien. Répondit Ambre, mystérieuse.  
-C'est une bonne idée, d'autant plus qu'on ne s'est même pas offert nos cadeaux respectifs, les filles ! Approuva Fleur.  
-Ben ouais, j'attendais le Nouvel An ! Répondit-on toutes en cœur, avant d'éclater de rire à nouveau.  
-Moi ça me va.  
-Pareil.  
-Ca va être génial.  
-Super.  
-Extra fun.  
-Adjugé vendu, alors.

Nous acquiesçâmes tous ensembles, avant de rentrer, sous les regards des autres élèves, dans nos dortoirs respectifs.

-Je serais invité, mon cœur ? Me demanda Amos, narquois.  
-Non, pour bien commencer l'année, je te plaquerai pour sortir avec un autre.

Je ris et l'embrassai, avant de quitter la salle commune pour mon dortoir, heureuse d'être enfin avec quelqu'un. Même si je voulais toujours Sirius. Kloé n'avait toujours pas rompu, mais la fin de l'année approchait… Et que ferait le beau brun ténébreux, une fois largué ? Irait-il voir chez Lily ? Ange savait que je convoitais son petit ami, et j'étais certaine qu'elle le gardait pour m'ennuyer en quelque sorte, et garder le pouvoir de sortir avec l'homme le plus convoité de Poudlard. Nous avions toujours adoré nous lancé des piques, et nous avions toujours été rivales. Alors laquelle finirait-elle par gagner ? Les autres NHS se rendaient-elles compte de ce qui se tramait entre nous, les deux « cousines jumelles » ? En tous cas, elles n'en disaient rien. Et oui, c'était ça, les NHS. Rester unies à tout prix, et amies même selon nos différents.

**Annonce :**  
Ah là là, ce Trubb alors ! Bon, j'écris vraiment beaucoup en ce moment, mais sans aucune review ! Alors mesdemoiselles, si vous pouviez reviewez et me donner vos avis, vos CRITIQUES surtout, ça m'aiderait :D (messieurs aussi, hein :p)

**Chapitre : Préparations et surprise** écrit le 13/12/2005  
31 Décembre 2005, enfin. Vendredi et jour de congé, jour de neige, et cours de rattrapage au programme. En plus de la décoration de la salle sur demande, et de la préparation des cartons d'invitation, en plus du quémandage de l'accord de Dumbledore. Dont j'étais évidemment chargée… Je me levai de mon lit, enfilai un pantalon souple, des bottes, un haut col bateau à manches longues, sous un pull, attrapai ma veste et ma cape au passage en compagnie de mon sac, et descendis petit déjeuner en vitesse. J'avais deux heures de Potions, et deux heures de cours de vol ce matin, l'après-midi étant libre.  
Je filais vers les cachots, après un rapide bonjour aux filles qui étaient, avec moi, les seules déjà debout.  
Pendant deux heures passionnantes, j'appris les effets magiques de la perle, qui calme les maux d'estomac, encourage l'initiative et diminue les angoisses, révèle les défauts, et exécutais une potion calmante, à base de cette pierre.  
Puis, je courus rejoindre Trubb au stade, un immense sourire aux lèvres. Qui s'effaça bien vite lorsque j'aperçus six personnes de Poufsouffle sur les gradins.

-Euh, professeur, c'est quoi tout ce monde ?

Demandais-je au resplendissant Professeur Trubb, ancien grand joueur de quidditch qui s'était, malheureusement, paralysé le poignet gauche et ne pouvait plus jouer en compétition.

-Oh, eh bien, les élèves de votre maison cherchent un remplaçant à leur gardien qui s'est fait mordre par une mandragore…  
-Ah.

Les dents serrées, le stress en moi, je partis chercher le balai que l'école me prêtait, grimpai dessus, et m'amusait durant deux heures à repousser tous les souaffles qui s'approchaient de mes buts. Chouette, j'aimais déjà ça. Lorsque je ratterris (ou plutôt m'effondrai par terre), le capitaine de l'équipe se dirigea vers moi, d'un pas assuré.

-Bon, Elagor, tu te débrouilles bien, mais on ne te sent pas joyeuse dans ce poste. Alors un des batteurs s'est dévoué, et tu devras le remplacer à son poste, tandis que lui occupera le poste de Gardien, d'accord ?

Je me relevai tant bien que mal, pour aller m'effondrer sur le banc le plus proche.

-Je veux te voir à l'essai, avant. Continua le Capitaine.  
-Tu veux que je remonte ? Oh, pitié !

Il n'eut aucune pitié, et je me retrouvai de nouveau en l'air, à repousser les cognards qui m'assenaient à chaque instant. Et je réussis soudainement un coup splendide : dans un même coup, je frappai un premier cognard vers un second, déviant sa trajectoire pour l'envoyer en plein sur une cible mouvante. Et je fus prise, instantanément. Le premier match opposait Poufsouffle à Gryffondor. Je jouerais contre ma cousine jumelle.

Après un déjeuner en compagnie d'Amos qui me félicita, et de Tyria qui me sourit en guise de félicitations, elle aussi, je me dirigeais vers les autres filles.

-Bon, je vais voir Dumbledore, et vous, vous m'attendez au QG, okay ? Leur indiquais-je.

Elles acquiescèrent, croisèrent les doigts et tout ce qu'elles pouvaient, me souhaitèrent bonne chance, et je partis en direction du bureau de Dumbledore, que je connaissais par cœur à présent, ou presque.

Coup de chance, j'arrivais juste au moment où le professeur Dott sortait du bureau. Elle me regarda à peine, et partit après avoir signalé à Dumbledore que je voulais le voir. Je montai les marches quatre à quatre, et débarquai en sueur dans le bureau du directeur.

-Bonjour, ouf, Professeur Dumbledore.  
-Bonjour Mary. Tu voulais me demander quelque chose ?  
-Oui, professeur. Une faveur, en quelque sorte.  
-Je t'écoute.  
-Nous aimerions organiser une petite réception dans la salle sur demande, ce soir, pour le Nouvel An. Y seront invités Quelques Gryffondors, Poufsouffles, Serdaigle et Serpentard de cinquième année, professeur, mais nous voudrions votre accord.

Il me regarda par-dessus ses lunettes en demi-lune, amusé.

-Je suppose que même si je ne te donne pas mon accord, Kloé se débrouillera pour que la fête ait lieu, n'est-ce pas ?

Je ne répondis rien, me contentant de fixer le sol.

-Bon, je t'accorde cette « faveur » comme tu dis, mais à condition que le bruit ne dérange personne, et que la fête s'arrête à 2 heures du matin, maximum. Je sais très bien que si je vous donnais un horaire plus court, vous vous amuseriez à le transgresser quand même, comme tout bons adolescents. Amusez vous bien !

Je lui adressai mon plus beau sourire, et filai rejoindre les autres au QG.

-C'est bon, c'est arrangé, tout est okay ! Leur annonçais-je, dans un cri de joie auquel elles se joignirent volontiers.  
-Bon, eh bien c'est parti pour décorer la salle, et envoyer les invit's !  
-Ouais, allez, on se motive !  
-Bon, je propose de m'occuper de la décoration avec Helaine, May tu fais les invitations, et Ambre et Kloé, vous vous débrouillez pour trouver des boissons et de la nourriture ! Déclara Kishû, en bonne organisatrice.  
-C'est partiiiiiiiiiiiii !

Et durant les trois heures suivantes, je passais mon temps à écrire, à décorer les parchemins d'invitations, au milieu d'une salle qui changeait de couleur, de forme, de meubles…  
Fleur et Kishû avaient fait du beau travail. La salle avait à présent les murs couleur argentée ou dorée, ou même nacrée, qui reflétaient des lumières de projecteurs, et changeaient de reflets. Au centre de la pièce, et même de la piste de danse, une étoile à cinq branches passait successivement du vert au rouge, au jaune et au bleu. Le plafond était le même que celui de la Grande Salle : magique, il révélait un ciel étoilé ou trônait un croissant de lune tourné vers le bas. Des boules de Noël voletaient un peu partout, en compagnie de lanternes lumineuses qui changeaient aussi de couleur. Les buffets étaient au nombre de quatre, et encadraient la piste de danse, en formant un vaste carré. Ambre et Kloé n'avaient pas chômé, et les tables croulaient sous les boissons et les friandises. Des petits salons autour de tables basses avaient été aménagés dans les coins de la pièce, et les cheminées produisaient un grand feu.  
Lorsque j'eus fini la dernière lettre, et que toute la préparation fut achevée, nous nous dirigeâmes toutes en direction de la volière, en demandant à la Salle de rester telle qu'elle était. Elle accepta volontiers, en ajoutant que jamais elle n'avait été aussi bien décorée. Nous nous étions faites une amie de plus, qui avait suivie la plupart de nos aventures et communiquaient avec nous par interposition de notes qui apparaissaient en réponse à nos pensées vers elle.  
Nous revînmes une heure après, ayant envoyées toutes les invitations, avec des robes splendides que nous avions eut le temps de commander. On pourrait croire ainsi que nous étions riches, vu le nombre de tenues que nous nous achetions, mais, en réalité, nous faisions bien moins de shopping qu'à Nouméa, avant d'entrer à Poudlard. Mais nous recevions chaque mois notre argent de poche, et nos économies grossissaient.  
Ce soir-là, nous avions exigé des tenues de soirée pour pouvoir entrer dans la fête. C'était une tradition que de se vêtir de façon chic, pour le Nouvel An, chez nous. Et même Ambre et Kloé s'y pliaient.  
C'est ainsi que nous ressortîmes de derrière nos paravents vêtue chacune d'une robe splendide.

La mienne était dégradée des bleus de la mer, col bateau et fendue sur la cuisse droite, elle avait environ 80 centimètres de traîne derrière moi. Un trou en forme de goutte d'eau ornait le décolleté. Le tissus stretch moulait mon corps, et la robe était dos nu, jusqu'au bas de mon dos, dessinant ainsi une trouée ovale dans le dos de la robe, entre le col, et le tissus qui me recouvrait à partir de mes fesses jusqu'à mes chevilles sur le devant, et bien après dans mon dos.  
Celle de Fleur était un dégradé de bleu ciel vers le blanc. Elle était dos nu, et rattaché sur le devant par un simple ruban de soie blanche, qui flottait dans son dos. Comme la mienne, elle était fendue sur la cuisse droite, et moulante, avec une traîne d'environ 80 centimètres. Le trou qui ornait son décolleté était une sorte de plume. Les couleurs s'alliaient parfaitement avec ses yeux, et la robe semblait flotter, longue jusqu'à la mi-mollet sur la face, et traînante dans le dos.  
La robe de Kishû était aux couleurs de l'automne, se dégradant d'un rouge-orangé sombre à un vert ocre. Elle était elle aussi fendue sur la cuisse droite, et possédait les 80 centimètres de traîne. La robe était retenue à ses épaules par de frêles bretelles en soie ocre, et le trou de son décolleté ressemblait à l'empreinte d'une feuille. La robe était moulante jusqu'à la taille, où elle formait de larges plis, plus courte sur le devant, elle s'arrêtait aux genoux, que sur le derrière, où elle formait la traîne.  
La robe d'Helix était colorée d'un dégradé d'or vers le noir. Le col découvrait totalement ses épaules, et les manches, qui commençaient aux aisselles, étaient « crescendo » comme elle le disait elle-même, de plus en plus large, et fendue sur la fin. La robe était moulante, et couvrait jusqu'aux pieds d'Helix, de face, et traînait dans son dos, de 80 centimètres environ, là encore. Le trou qui ornait son décolleté avait une forme étrange, que je ne pus définir. La robe était fendue sur la cuisse droite, comme nous toutes.  
La robe d'Ange semblait la plus simple. Elle se dégradait de l'argent le plus pur vers un or rosé avant de passer à un rouge feu. Le tissu scintillait comme si l'éclat de la lune y était emprunt, et était fendu sur la cuisse droite. La robe était bustier, et bordée à ce niveau d'une bande couleur pourpre irisée. Moulante jusqu'aux hanches, la robe s'évasait ensuite en quelques plis pas très larges, et de formes courbes. Des symboles semblaient l'orner, mais on ne pouvait en saisir aucun. Un trou en forme de flamme ornait son décolleté, et la robe se dégradait en longueur à partir de la fente sur la cuisse droite, jusqu'à devenir une traîne de 80 centimètres, à l'arrière.

Puis vint le maquillage, et l'ajout des bijoux. Ange accorda ses cheveux (qui devinrent or rosé, s'allongèrent et se raidirent), ses yeux (qui prirent une belle teinte argent) et ses lèvres (qui se colorèrent de feu) avec sa robe. Lorsque nous fûmes fin prêtes, nous demandâmes à la Salle sur Demande de faire apparaître la porte à l'extérieur, et nous attendîmes les invités, qui ne tardèrent pas à arriver…

**Annonce :**  
Merci beaucoup, Romine, merci, hermione588 ! C'est adorable d'être là quand il n'y a personne Merci ! Et Romine: de rien, j'ai vraiment aimé ta fic:D  
What's happ' to the NHS !

**Chapitre : Surprises, offrandes et réjouissances.** écrit le 16/12/2005  
Lily arriva la première, avec Ania et Tyria. Pour une fois, les Celtics Myth ne joueraient pas, et profiteraient du bal, comme les autres. Lily avait choisit le vert émeraude pour faire ressortir ses yeux, Ania le bleus pour la même raison, et Tyria portait un orange pâle qui mettait son teint en valeur. Elles s'extasièrent toutes devant notre petite déco', et Lily alla directement derrière la sono, afin de chauffer déjà la piste pour les retardataires… Amos arriva, et nous ouvrîmes le bal sur une musique de jazz, suivis par bien d'autres, puis arriva une salsa, un tango, une valse, Roy avait invité Kishû, Lucius dansait avec Fleur dans leur grâce spectaculaire, Regulus conduisait tranquillement et noblement Helix, Tyria venait d'être invitée par un certain Eli Vanse, et Lily et Kloé… se rongeaient les ongles, assises autour d'une table basse à guetter l'entrée. En effet, les Maraudeurs n'étaient toujours pas là… Cela faisait une heure que la fête avait commencé, une heure qu'on dansait, et les garçons les plus populaires et les plus attendus n'étaient toujours pas arrivés…

-Attends, Amos, je reviens.

Je me dirigeais vers ma cousine jumelle et vers Lily.

-Allez les filles, venez danser ! Tout ne se résume pas aux lettres « M » « A » « R » « U » « D » « E » « S » !  
-Mmmmmh… Me répondit Kloé, entre deux bouts d'ongles recrachés dans la cheminée tout près.  
-Ouais, allez, t'as raison, May ! On se lève, Kloé ! Répondit soudain Lily.  
-Mais oui, j'ai raison ! D'habitude t'es là à te déchaîner, Klo ! Alors c'est pas ces pauvres mecs qui vont t'en empêcher tout simplement parce qu'ils ont envie de se faire désirer !

Elle pouffa de rire, et alors que je me dirigeais vers la piste de danse, elle alla droit à la sono…

-Euh, elle fait quoi, là, à ton avis ? Me demanda Amos, l'air un peu inquiet.  
-C'est une bonne question…

Et avant qu'on n'ait put la résoudre, on se retrouvait à se déchaîner dans nos superbes robes de bal sur Yeah, de Usher, un chanteur moldu… Et alors qu'on enchaînait les tubes de zouk et de r'n'b, de dance flour et de ragga (on dansait à présent sur Sexy Pour Moi, par Tragégie), Ange se précipita vers la sono, et baissa le volume d'un coup.

-Klooooooo, bon sang tu fous quoi, là ?  
-Chut ! Lança-t-elle d'une voix qui n'exigeais pas de répliques.  
-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ! Demanda-t-on, d'une voix affolée.

Ange et Lily se lancèrent un regard éloquent, et Lily courut remonter le son et changer la musique, qui revint à une valse, sous nos regards étonnés, tandis que notre Ange se dirigeait tranquillement vers la porte, en remettant sa tenue bien en place, très vite rejointe par Lily. Je compris, amusée, qui se trouvait derrière la porte, et entraînais Amos dans la valse, tout en jetant des regards vers Sirius et Kloé… Qui l'embrassa sur la joue, lui hurla dessus, et alla immédiatement embrasser James… Je dirais sur la joue, mais ça ne m'a pas l'air bien sûr…

Klo, achète toi des anti-dérapants pour lèvres !  
May, tais toi !

Je ne répondis rien, me contentant d'observer Lily rougir à un compliment de Sirius, et Ange entraîner les Maraudeurs sur la piste. Remus intercepta Tyria d'un sourire charmeur, et l'invita à danser, tandis que Peter fut entraîné sur la piste par Ania, tout rouge. Sirius invita Lily, et James s'inclina devant Ange, en lui demandant d'accepter cette valse. Ce qu'elle fit prestamment. Les cavaliers changèrent, et je ne vis pas l'ombre d'un baiser du couple Ange – Sirius qui semblaient pourtant complice. James s'occupa de mettre les Bizarr' Sisters sur les platines, et nous nous déchaînâmes durant encore de longues heures, en alternant danses, discutions, rires, baisers romantiques, restauration, etc. Et, soudain, résonnèrent dans la salle des notes bien familières, portée par une voix qui l'était toute autant. Nous nous tournâmes d'un trait vers les Celtics Myth, qui discutaient tranquillement dans un des petits salons, et Ange se retourna immédiatement vers nous, tout aussi étonnée d'entendre sa voix… Je vis Ania lui filer un coup de coude, et désigné du menton la sono. Tous nos regards se tournèrent vers… un James tout souriant de son effet surprise, qui vint inviter Ange, sous le regard sombre de Sirius. Mais à quoi tout cela rimait-il ?

-May, Maaaay, tu es toujours avec moi Mayou ?

Surprise, je me retournai en me cognant contre Amos, et étouffai un rire en rougissant.

-Excuse moi mon cœur. On danse ?

Il acquiesça, et m'enlaça sur un slow des Celtics, qui mirent un sacré temps avant d'aller elles aussi sur la piste, surprises de s'entendre. Et la fin de la soirée arriva sur la fin de la danse. Il était minuit, et nous le vâmes tous nos verres, emplis de bierrabeurre.

-Joyeuse Nouvelle Année à tous ! Lançais-je.  
-Et exécutez bien vos résolutions ! Ajouta Fleurounette.  
-Et la bonne résolution d'Ange, c'est de se taper tous les Maraudeurs, n'est-ce pas, Klo ? Lachâ Lily, morte de rire.

En effet, Ange venait de se retourner, les joues empourprées, alors qu'elle était concentrée sur le baiser que lui donnait James… Et ils éclatèrent de rire tous les deux, elle en tripotant un de ses multiples pendentifs qu'elle portait au cou.

Tiens, c'est un nouveau pendentif ? Lui demandais, par penrlée.  
Humm… Le cadeau de James…  
Ah, je vois… Répondis-je, amusée, alors que tous riaient.

Même Sirius, qui se tenait tout près de Lily. Il n'avait pas l'air jaloux, mais plutôt… contrarié. C'est sûr que voir son ex-petite amie sortir avec son meilleur ami, ne doit pas être du meilleur effet.

-Et la bonne résolution de Kishû, c'est de devenir la deuxième traînée de Poupou, comme disent les NHS, après Ange ! Annonça Ania.

Morts de rire, nous nous tournâmes vers Inays, rouge comme un… poisson rouge, qu'enlaçait Roy, hilare.

Et après s'être souhaité une bonne nuit, après le départ de tous à une heure du matin, ne restant qu'entre NHS, nous nettoyâmes la salle, en se remémorant les meilleurs passages de cette magnifique soirée.

-Au fait, Kloé, quand as-tu rompu avec Sirius ? Demanda Ambre.  
-Ce matin.  
-Et tu nous as rien dit ? S'indigna Helaine.  
-C'était une surprise. Mais je pensais pas sortir avec James dés ce soir…  
-Moi, j'en étais sûre, au contraire. C'était tellement évident, le lien que vous aviez forgé durant ces vacances !  
-Oh, arrête, May, ça devient poignant. M'interrompis Kishû.  
-Nan, le plus poignant, c'était de te voir rouge dans les bras de Roy, Kish !

Elle me tira la langue, et Ambre revint à l'attaque :

-Mais pourquoi tu as rompu avec Sirius ?  
-J'avais besoin d'un break. (Nous levâmes les yeux au ciel… Toujours la même réponse.) Et puis, en tentant d'arranger le coup entre Lily et James, je suis tombée sous le charme de James en voyant qu'il aurait tout fait pour elle. Et de son côté, Sirius a finit par apprécier Lily, alors on a rompu, c'est tout.  
-Et Lily ? Interrogea Fleur, curieuse.  
-Aucune idée ! Répondit Kloé.

Moi, j'en avais bien une, mais je ne dis rien. Au lieu de cela, je leur signalais qu'il était peut-être temps de découvrir nos cadeaux respectifs…

Je reçus une peluche qui dansait et chantait de la part d'Helaine, un livre de potions par Helix, un miroir « magique » offert par Kishû et une perle montée au centre d'un cœur, de la part de Ange…

-Euh, Kish, à quoi ça sert, ce miroir ? Pourquoi il est magique ?  
-Chacune de nous en a un. Je les ai reliés par un sort assez complexe. Il suffit de prononcer le nom de celle à qui on désire parler, et le miroir affiche le son et l'image. On peut parler jusqu'à quatre personnes en même temps, au maximum. Expliqua-t-elle, alors que nous étions bouches bées devant son savoir faire et son talent.  
-Et à quoi ça rime, ces pierres, Angeou ? Questionna Ambre, qui tenait entre sa main un rubis.

Ange lui sourit malicieusement.

-Vous vous souvenez des pierres que l'on avait chacune choisies en forgeant nos personnages ? (Nous acquieçâmes.) Fleur, un saphir, May, une perle, Hell, un rubis, Shû, une topaze, et moi, une émeraude. Observez maintenant les montures de ces pendentifs…

Surprise, je constatais que ma perle était taillée en forme de goutte d'eau, insérée dans un…  
Nous levâmes toutes la tête en même temps vers Ange, et un éclair de compréhension traversa nos yeux. Les pendentifs retraçaient nos signes… Une goutte d'eau dans un cœur pour moi, Un tourbillon enserrant une sphère pour Helaine, un bâton retenant trois boules pour Inays, un symbole incompréhensif avec un éclair, pour Ambre, et deux flammes qui s'ajustaient comme le yin et le yang pour Kloé… Je sentis soudainement une subite sensation de bine être en moi, et d'un œil trouble vit, au centre du cercle que nous avions naturellement formé, danser l'eau, le feu, la terre, l'air, surmontés de quelque chose d'impalpable dans l'air au-dessus, et tout s'éteint, ce fut le noir.

**Annonce :**  
Désolée pour ce long moment, j'étais en vacances! ' Je vais tenter de finir cette fic rapidement je pense.

**Chapitre : Match et conneries** écrit le 16/02/2006  
« -Je les ait trouvées dans une bijouterie. Il m'a suffit d'approcher la main du mien pour que la vitrine semble s'enflammer. Eberlué, le vendeur me les a tendu en me disant de les transmettre « aux autres ». Et il me les a offert. »

Les yeux comme des soucoupes, j'ai tripoté un peu le pendentif et une nouvelle énergie s'est emparée de moi. Personne ne rompit le silence durant un moment, et nous finirent par tout ranger, avant de rentrer dans nos dortoirs.  
¤¤¤

« Allez, May, debout ! »

Je gémis un peu avant de ronronner presque, et me retournais dans mon lit.

« J'ai dit debout ! On va rater le match ! Tu tiens vraiment à ce qu'on soit battus par Ange ! »

J'eus l'impression d'être électrifiée et sautais d'un coup de mon lit, plaquais une bise à Tyria qui m'avait réveillée, et me mis à descendre en quatrième vitesse les escaliers…  
« May, t'es en pyjamas ! Mayyyyyyyyyy ! »

Je lâchais un juron, et remontais tout droit vers la salle de bain, en lançant un accio à ma tenue de quidditch posée soigneusement sur une chaise.  
Premier match de quidditch. Entre la découverte de nos pierres et maintenant (environ deux semaines), rien d'autre ne s'était passé d'important. Bon, si on excepte la tentative de patin à glace qui avait conduit Ange à tester la température du lac, les cheveux de James qu'Ange avait teint en rose à son insu, et ceux de Lily en vert « pour aller avec ses yeux » en guise de revanche, vu qu'évidemment, sur Ange cela ne servait à rien. Bref, dans Poupou régnait une belle pagaille dut à nos farces, et nous étions surnommées les Maraudeuses, en incluant bien entendu Tyria, Ania et Lily – qui n'aimait pas du tout ce surnom.  
Après un rapide petit déjeuner, je me retrouvais dans les vestiaires, à écouter le discours d'ouverture et de stratégie de la part de mon capitaine.

« Bon, May, tu n'oublies pas ! Protège l'attrapeuse, et tout ira bien, d'accord ? »

J'acquiesçais, et nous nous levâmes. Quand soudain, alors qu'on se plaçait en file indienne, prêts à faire notre entrée, j'entendis un hurlement derrière moi.

« May, espèce de malade, tu m'as fichue la batte dans le menton ! Tu comptes me protéger comme ça !»

Rouge de honte, je m'excusais auprès de Tyria (l'attrapeuse) qui grommela, et allais me placer au bout de la file.  
L'entrée se fit sous les hurlements des supporters, et la voix de… zut ! C'était une voix que je connaissais très bien, ça ! Avec entrain, la voix annonçait les noms des joueurs, ponctués de commentaires qui faisaient rire l'assemblée. Je saluais les spectateurs, et piquais vers le sol, me stabilisant avec le reste de l'équipe à quelques mètres, en face d'Ange.

Alors Angie, prête à perdre ?  
Je crois que le jour où Tyria arrivera à battre James, tu sortiras avec Sirius.  
Pleine de rage, je rétorquais : C'est un fait. Mais le jour où je raterais ta tête d'un cognard, c'est sûrement qu'elle aura désenflé !

On s'adressa un regard noir, et, sans prévenir, Ange piqua vers le souaffle qui venait d'être lancé sans que je m'en aperçoive.

Je suivis Tyria tandis qu'elle partait à la recherche du vif d'or.

La bataille rageait. Ange avait pris un cognard dans le bras par ma faute, enfin grâce à moi, alors qu'elle tentait de marquer un but. L'instant d'après, il était marqué par Sirius, et Ange « emprunta » la batte de Sirius pour m'envoyer un cognard bien placé… qui aterrit sur Tyria qui m'injuria gentiment… Tout allait pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes.  
Un cognard passait à ma portée, en même temps qu'Ange juste devant. Je me lançais à sa poursuite. Et là, d'un coup de batte énergique, je l'envoyais en plein dans le dos de ma cousine jumelle… Qui venait de lancer le souaffle en direction des buts. Elle fut propulsée, le coagnard dans le dos, contre le gardien qui allait attraper la balle écarlate, et tout ce joli monde passa à travers le but central, avant de s'affaler à terre.  
Le public hurla. Fier et en même temps pas du tout, je me retournais, prête à accueillir les huées et remerciements ironique…  
Mais la première chose que je vis fut un James encore plus décoiffé que jamais, le poing brandit, soutenant un peu Tyria qui se tenait le poignet… J'allais avoir ma fête.

« Gryffondor remporte le match dans une accémération magistrale de Potter ! » Lança la voix. J'atterris en même temps que les autres, et reçus Tyria le dos courbé.

« May, non seulement t'as marqué un but DANS TA PROPRE MAISON mais en plus j'aurais put attraper ce fichu vif si tu avais été là pour protéger mes arrières de ces maudits cognards de MERDE ! »

Je ne dis rien, et allais vers nos buts rejoindre Les Maraudeurs et les NHS qui observaient un tas de chiffon d'un œil critique…

« Ange ça va ? »  
« Nan. A question bête réponse bête, tu connais celle la, Remus ? »

Il se racla la gorge et Ange m'aperçus d'un regard noir. Elle se tenait – ou tentait de se tenir – le dos.

« Bravo May. Merci pour le but, sans toi j'y s'rais pas arrivée ! Mais t'aurais put éviter le dos, avec ma scoliose putain ! »

Je baissais la tête, quand soudain, j'entendis cette voix… La même qui faisait grésiller les hauts parleurs :

« Alors ça, c'était un sacré match ! Je ferais jamais de quidditch, c'est sûr ! »  
« Nan mais tu l'as bien détaillé, Kish' ! » Rétorqua Helix.  
« AAah, mais c'était toi au micro, Kishû ! » M'exclamais-je.

Nous éclatèrent de rire, et Ania ainsi que Lily vinrent compléter la bande.

**Annonce :**  
Un chapitre plutôt long, celui-ci. Je ne le trouve pas terrible. :S

**Chapitre : Catastrophes en perspective** écrit le 16/02/2006  
Après avoir déposé Ange, Tyria et le gardien à l'infirmerie (Clo grommela que non, sinon elle allait manquer la fête en l'honneur du match chez les gryffondors, une bonne occasion de me narguer mais elle se prit une trombe d'eau sur la figure accompagnée par une directrice de maison plus qu'autoritaire face à l'inquiétude sur le sort de son élève), retour au dortoir. Pas de fête chez nous… Juste une bonne nuit de sommeil. Et la semaine suivante s'écoula tranquille, elle aussi. Heureusement que les Gryffondors n'étaient pas Serpentards (sauf pour une) sinon je m'en serais pris plein la ge en double ration… En effet, j'eu droit à des railleries qui me rendirent folle toute la semaine « tranquille ».  
Le Vendredi soir, en plein cours de potions, un élève me lança, par-dessus son épaule :

« Vas-y Elagor, tu prends ta louche, tu donnes un grand coup dans ta fiole, tu touches Spinnet dans le dos et elle ira tranquillement filer ton travail à la prof ! »

Tous Les Serpentards ricanèrent. Pas bien longtemps. Je n'entendis pas Tyria qui m'intimait de me rasseoir, je ne me rendis pas compte que j'étais debout. Le regard fixé dans celui qui m'avait insulté je lui rétorquais :

« Mais dis moi, j'ai l'impression que tu caches pas mal de trucs, toi. Du genre une marque noire sur ton avant bras, nan ? »

Il lâcha un juron et se leva. Trop tard. Il était projeté à terre par ma force mentale. Et je me retrouvais tête basse devant Dumbledore.

¤¤¤

« May, ça va ? »

Je ne répondis pas. Tous les élèves s'écartaient sur notre passage. Nous sortions de la Grande Salle où nous avions mangé entre Maraudeuses, les autres ayant été prévenues par Tyria, et nous nous dirigions vers le parc. J'avais un grand besoin de tout bousiller sur mon passage. Dumbledore m'avait en effet donné une semaine de retenue. Arrivée à notre endroit préféré, j'envoyai des dizaines de pierres dans le lac, jusqu'à ce qu'Inays me hurle dessus pour me dire d'arrêter.

« Ecoute, May, c'est pas un drâme, tout ça… Juste une heure de retenue chaque soir, enfin… » Commença Lily.

« PAS UN DRÂME ! ET MES DEVOIRS ? ET JE VAIS A PEINE VOUS VOIR SAUF LES WEEK END PENDANT DEUX SEMAINES ! ET AMOS AUSSI ! »

Elles firent tête basse. Je ne rajoutai rien, et nous finîmes par rentrer dormir.

¤¤¤

Mercredi soir. Je rentrais de ma retenue (j'avais dut aider la prof de potion à corriger des copies), quand… Je captais une faiblesse du taux d'humidité dans l'air. (Grâce à mon élément, je devenais plus sensible sur ce genre de choses.) Et une faible odeur de roussi. Elle augmentait tandis que je m'approchais du QG où m'attendaient parfois les autres filles, afin qu'on ne perde pas le contact.

Oh non, Ange qu'as-tu encore fait crâmer ? Pensais-je, lasse.  
Mais RIEN, May ! Répondit une voix dans mon esprit, me prenant à court.

Les sourcils froncés, j'ouvris donc la porte de la salle sur demande et entrais. Je trouvais les filles en pleine discussion.

« Pourquoi m'accusais-tu d'avoir crâmé quelque chose, May ? »

Me questionna Clo. Je lui fis part de mes découvertes. Et nous nous retrouvâmes toutes dans le couloir, à flairer de toutes parts. C'est un cri aiguë d'Ania qui nous apprit ce qui se passait : un feu avait été allumé juste devant la double porte du hall, que nous surplombions de la fenêtre qui se trouvait près du Q.G. Ange se pencha à son tour, terriblement calme. Elle sembla évaluer la situation. L'odeur de brûlé empira.

« Je peux rien faire, els flammes sont trop hautes. »  
« Et moi ? » Demandais-je.

Elle hocha la tête, abattue, trop lasse qu'on l'attaque toujours et partout. Ce fut Lily qui réagit.

« On monte chez Dumbledore. VITE. »

Sa voix nous secoua, et en un rien de temps nous étions devant le Phoenix. Impossible de l'ouvrir. Dumbledore somnolait – il était légèrement minuit et quelques comme le fit remarquer Ange, acerbe. Et merde. Je m'effondrais en sa compagnie contre le mur le plus proche.

« Pourquoi faut-il que ce soit TOUJOURS nous, bon sang ! » Les larmes jaillirent de mes yeux, instoppables. Toutes, nous étions silencieuses.

Un mouvement vif près de moi me fit sursauter.

« Ca suffit. Stop, May, arrête de pleurer comme une pauvre gosse gâtée. On va rapatrier tous les profs qu'on trouve, les préfets, TOUT LE MONDE. » Lança Tyria, qui ressemblait soudain à Ange.

Et je me mis à courir dans les cachots, à la recherche de profs et autres, tandis que les autres faisaient de même, nous nous étions dispersées dans le château.

May, je vois un feu de là où je suis.  
C'est sûrement le même.  
May, je suis dans la tour des Gryffondors…

Celle-ci était à l'opposé du QG.

Ben merde alors…

Ange se tut. Et, concentrée, je ne vis pas la forme qui se profilait devant moi. Dans un grand fracas, je me retrouvais par terre, sur la prof de potions.

« Miss Elagor ! Siffla-t-elle, furax. QUE FAITES VOUS DANS LES COULOIRS A CETTE HEURE ! »

Je fus tentée soudainement de lui poser la même question, mue par je ne sais quelle impulsion, mais à la place j'articulai, le souffle court :

« Du feu ! Du feu tout autour ! »  
« Pardon ! »  
« ON A INCENDIE LES ALENTOURS E POUDLARD PROFESSEUR ! »

Elle plissa les yeux, comme tentant de lire en moi.

« Bien. Je parie que les autres filles avec qui vous êtes constamment doivent aussi être au courant… »

Sans réfléchir, j'acquiesçais.

« Débrouillez vous, mais je veux que vous sortiez toutes, tant que vous êtes encore vivantes. Je me charge du reste. Si vous mourrez, ce serait une terrible perte, selon Dumbledore… » Continua-t-elle.  
« D'ailleurs, il n'a pas répondu quand… »  
« Il est appelé au ministère ce soir. Filez, vite. »

A moitié étonnée par la « bienveillance » de la prof, je me relevai et me mis à courir.

Ange, retrouve Ania, Kishû, Hélène, Lily et SORTEZ DE POUDLARD ! Je m'occupe de Tyria !  
Quoi ?  
Pour une fois : fais ce que je te dis.

Silence radio, je tombais cinq minutes lus tard sur une Tyria effarée par le nombre de feux autour de Poudlard, et nous filâmes dans le hall. Les autres nous y attendaient, accompagnées des Maraudeurs. La porte du hall était fermée à clef. Dans un grand bruit super explosif digne de paraître dans la prochaine bande annonce du film contant nos aventures, la porte explosa sous la pression de Inays. Et nous sortîmes en catastrophe…

**Annonce :**  
C'est un chapitre plutôt court, mais qui comporte un ou deux petits indices.

**Chapitre : M contre M** écrit le 18/02/2006  
Nous sortîmes en trombe, James entraînant Ange par la main, tous les deux en avant de la file, déterminés. Alors que Tyria et moi, les dernières, mettions le pied dehors, un grand cri se fit entendre. Lily venait de trébucher sur une racine. Sirius la releva, je détournai les yeux. Et nous continuâmes notre course vers la forêt. Soudain, mues par le même instinct, je me retournais en même temps qu'Ange, et le groupe s'arrêta. Ange fit signe de se taire. Un craquement dans l'ombre. L'atmosphère se tendit d'un coup, et les Maraudeurs sortirent leurs baguettes ainsi qu' Helix, Ania, Tyria et Lily.

Une forme sombre attira mon regard.

« Là ! »

En vérité, on avait tous criés en même temps. Peter se retrouva en moins de deux stupéfixié à terre. Ania, Helix et Tyria maintenaient un bouclier autour d'elles. Ange nous encercla de flammes, qu'elle parvenait non sans mal à tenir à distance. Les mangemorts – oui, c'était encore eux – s'arrêtèrent, décontenancés. Mais ils reprirent bien vite leurs esprits et firent la seule chose qu'Ange n'avait pas prévue : l'un d'eux en fit voler un autre, qui la stupéfixia par-dessus son cercle de flammes. Et nous nous retrouvâmes sans protection. Lily fut la première à réagir. Elle envoya valser d'un flipendo le mangemort. Sirius protégea un court moment James qui réveillait Ange, et Fleur envoya valser cinq d'entre eux d'une bonne brise. Des lianes jaillissaient de partout et filaient des baffes splendides à quiconque s'en approchait. C'est ainsi que j'en reçus une… Ange prit appui sur Kishû tandis que Remus, James et Sirius lançaient des expelliarmus plus violents les uns que les autres. Fleur et moi étions dans leur dos, à décimer tout ce qui ressemblait de près ou de loin à une forme encagoulée. Lily et Helix tenaient un autre côté de notre « carré » et Ania et Tyria le dernier. Je maintenais une barrière mentale autour de ma « petite sœur » et moi, tandis qu'elle balayait tout d'un vent destructeur. Mais les mangemorts se relevaient, sauf ceux qui étaient stupéfixiés par les Maraudeurs. Malheureusement, cela arrivait rarement. Les lianes devenaient plus lentes à mesure que l'énergie de Kishû s'évadait. Et Inays finit par s'écrouler à terre. Ange prit le relais. Elle batailla un court moment avec James qui refusait de la laisser sortir de l'intérieur du carré – ce qui valut à Remus, qui avait toujours l'air fatigué, de se retrouver saucissonné par terre. Sirius ne s'embarrassa pas et le mit à l'intérieur du cercle de combattants que nous formions. Ange sortit. Au début, ses flammes étaient courtes, elles ne brûlaient que les cheveux des Mangemorts. Ma barrière faiblissait. Ania m'obligea à rentrer, et Fleur fut stupéfixiée. Trop fatiguée pour lancer un quelconque sort, je la pris contre moi, tandis que nous étions entourées de sorts jaillissants. Soudain, un juron semblable à un aboiement siffla dans l'air. Et Lily s'écroula à l'intérieur, tandis que le cercle se resserrait, et que Sirius – j'avais reconnu sa voix – infligeait semblait-il une bonne correction à celui qui avait osé toucher sa Lily. Je fus prise de nausée et m'effondrait, à peu près consciente. J'entendis le cri d'Ania qui se retrouva sur moi, stupéfixiée elle aussi. A présent il y avait de grosses brèches dans le cercle. Le nombre impressionnant de juron que lâcha Clo me réveilla en sursaut. Et j'attrapais au vol un James qui s'effondrait aussi. Tant bien que mal je me relevais de sous ces corps, et rejoignit Sirius, Helix, Ange et Tyria. Il restait une dizaine de Mangemorts. Sirius fut touché dans le dos, et s'effondra. Tyria suivit. Ange, plus qu'énervée, lâcha soudainement sa puissance complète. Cinq Mangemorts se retrouvèrent brûlés ainsi que quelques arbres. Ange s'effondra au centre. Helix lança toute sa puissance et assomma trois Mangemorts d'un coup. Il en restait deux, accompagnés d'un troisième qui avait la robe en loques, et des ampoules de partout. Et là, je ne sais ce qui m'arriva. Des larmes de rage coulèrent sur mes joues, un orage arriva, et je poussai un cri de guerre. Deux Mangemorts tombèrent. Moi à leur suite. Tout devint noir.

**Annonce :**  
Ca tourne au désastre complet ! XD

**Chapitre : Agreed** écrit le 20/02/2006  
La terre semble tanguer. Une forme floue se dresse devant moi. J'écarquille els yeux. Oh non pas encore ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils sont pénible ces mangemorts ! Ils pourraient pas y mettre un peu du leur et crever tranquillement ! Je me concentre, je le fixe des yeux, il ne fait aucun mouvement. Et d'un battement de paupière, je l'envoie valdinguer. Enfin, ça c'est ce qui aurait dut se passer. Parce que, au final, c'est moi qui tombe de ma chaise et atterrit sur le dos. Ma chaise ?  
Le mangemort éclate de rire.

« Observe autour de toi, petite. Tu n'es plus sur le champ de bataille, mais enfermée dans un bouclier anti-magie bien imperméable. Le mieux c'est que ça fait même effet miroir ! »

Il rit à nouveau, d'un rire qui fait peur, qui stimule la haine. Je jette un rapide coup d'œil. Il ne ment pas. Je ne sais pas où je suis, mais c'est clos, sombre, et froid. Brrr…

« Pourquoi ? »  
Je demande, tout simplement.  
Il a un sourire narquois.

« Le maître vous juge utiles. Il vous veut dans ses rangs. »  
« Si tu parles de Voldy chéri il peut aller se faire voir ailleurs, comme dirait ma cousine. »

Il grimace.

« Comment oses-tu ! »

Je claque des doigts.

« Comme ça. »

Et j'ajoute à ça un clin d'œil insolent.  
Il fulmine. D'un coup rapide, il sort sa baguette, et la pointe vers moi, d'un œil noir.

« Et le mieux c'est que grâce à ce bouclier tu peux pas… »

Le cri s'étouffe dans ma gorge, je ne distingue que son regard hautain. Je souffre, je me convulse, mon visage se tord, je tombe. Et soudain, plus rien. J'inspire un grand coup.  
Ce maudit reprend :

« Bien, maintenant que tu sembles avoir compris, voici la proposition : tu te joins à nous où bien tu meurs dans d'atroces souffrances etc… »

Il a un sourire pervers. Je lâche un grand rire, un rire de folle qu'on retient depuis trop longtemps.

« Vous savez quoi monsieur le lèche botte de Voldy ? Ben je veux mourir ! Et le mieux, c'est que si je meurs, toutes les autres aussi ! Alors, on dit quoi, là ? »

Il ne répond pas immédiatement. Je me tors de douleur à nouveau. Il sort de la pièce en ajoutant :

« T'as encore le temps d'y penser. »

¤¤¤

« Psst, May ! MAY ! »

J'ouvre de nouveau un œil vitreux, certaine d'avoir rêvé de tout. Mais nan, je suis bien dans cette salle affreuse. Je tourne le regard vers la provenance du son. Tiens, c'est Ange.

« Ange ! »

J'ouvre de grands yeux, je bats des paupières. Elle semble aussi mal en point que moi. Elle m'adresse une espèce de sourire bizarre qui trahit sa lassitude. Un grand bruit se fait entendre. Kishû vient de trébucher sur la marche d'entrée. A sa suite vient Fleur. Puis Ambre. Et enfin, deux Mangemorts. D'un air supérieur, ils lâchent :

« On va vous laisser parler… »

Et ils nous laissent seules. On se regarde, dépitées. Je n'ai plus la force de parler. Aussi me vient il à l'idée de penrler avec Ange. Je tente le contact. Rien. Mes pensées restent dans ma tête. Avec ce même sourire, ma cousine répond à haute voix :

« Laisse tomber May, la télépathie c'est aussi de la magie… »

Je m'affale à terre.  
A près un moment de silence, Ange le brise à nouveau.

« On fait quoi ? »

Je lève un œil noir :

« Que veux tu qu'on fasse, la gryffondor ! »

Ange ne répond pas. Preuve qu'elle n'en peut plus.

« Arrêtez. C'est pas le moment de nous disputer. » C'est Helix.  
« Ah ça, tu peux parler, Helix. Tu dois être dans ton élément, avec tous ces mangemorts autour de toi ! » Lachais-je.  
« May tais toi. Il faut prendre une décision. »

J'envoie un regard courroucé à Helaine. Comment ose-t-elle me donner des ordres !

« Exact. Personnellement, mourir ne me dit rien. Rejoindre ces malades non plus. » Entreprend Kishû.  
« Eh ben moi j'envisage plus la seconde solution, tu vois, Shû ? Parce que de ce que j'ai expérimenté sous le doloris, ça m'a suffit. »Annonce Ange.  
« Ah tiens, sous le danger la gryffy fond pour dévoiler la serpy ! » Mon ton est sarcastique.  
« Je pense comme Ange. De toutes façons, ils seront bien obligés de nous renvoyer à Poudlard s'ils veulent pouvoir nous utiliser. » Lance Helix.  
« Comment ça ? » Demande Fleur.  
« Ben ça m'étonnerait qu'ils ne veuillent pas avoir un certain effet de surprise contre Dumby, tu me suis ? » Continue Ambre.  
« Ah, ouais, bien raisonné… »Fit Inays.

Je garde le silence, Clo aussi. Deux cagoules et les corps qui les habitent entrent dans la pièce. On lève un œil morne.

« Alors ? » Demandent-ils, avec ce même sourire aux lèvres.  
« Ben on va dire que vous nous avez pas vraiment laissé de temps. »  
« Tiens, l'Equilibre prend les devant… » Lâche un des mangemorts, en désignant ainsi ma cousine. Elle ne répond pas à la provocation.  
« On veut savoir ce que vous attendez de nous en tant que Mangemort… » Reprend-elle.  
« Ah, on devient raisonnable. C'est simple. En premier lieu, vous nous servirez d'espionnes à Poudlard. Et lorsque le maître le jugera bon, nous lancerons l'attaque définitive contre les impurs, et vous trahirez. »

On échange un regard.

« On accepte. » Dis-je, décidée.

**Annonce :**  
Rooooooooooh, chapitre énervements !

**Chapitre : MARRE !** écrit le 24/02/2006  
On enlève le bandeau noir qui couvrait mes yeux. Je sens entre mes omoplates la pointe d'une baguette.

« Vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire, n'est-ce pas ? »

Nous lancent les silhouettes dans nos dos. On acquiesce.

« Bien. Et vous savez aussi ce qui… » Continue l'un d'entre eux.  
« Ouais, c'est bon, on sait, on a pigé, les menaces c'est bon hein, merde à la fin putain de fait chier de bordel ! »   
Je crois que je n'ai même pas besoin de désigner la personne qui a parlé. On reconnaît Ange à son lot de jurons. Les Mangemorts se durcissent mais ne font rien, et transplanent enfin. On soupire d'un même mouvement.  
Les corps de nos amis sont étendus devant nous. Cela ne fait qu'une heure et demie que nous sommes « parties ». Et ça nous suffit bien. Il semble que c'est également le temps qu'il a fallut pour évacuer le château et éteindre les feux. Une silhouette vient soudain à notre rencontre. C'est Mcgo, semble-t-il. Et furax en plus. Je me ratatine, tandis qu'on lance des enervatum un peu partout. Les Maraudeurs, Ania, Lily et Tyria se lèvent misérablement, tout courbaturés.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? » Lance « mornement » James.  
« C'est exactement ce que je voudrais savoir ! » Répond une voix sèche. Mc Go est derrière moi.  
On se retourne d'un trait vers elle. C'est alors qu'intervient la grande actrice Ange. Tadadadaaaaaaaaaaa !

« Eh bien en fait nous avons repéré les feux, et nous avons voulut avertir le Directeur, qui n'était pas là. Nous avons donc trouvé Mrs Dott en chemin qui nous a prié de sortir de l'école afin que nous ne soyons pas blessés, en nous assurant qu'elle s'occupait du reste. Dehors on a retrouvé nos bons vieux amis encagoulés, on les tous butt… ratatinés, on s'est évanouies, on s'est retrouvées captives, mais ces idiots avaient pas pensé à nous empêcher d'utiliser la magie, ils nous avaient simplement enlevé nos baguettes. Du coup ils se sont fait à nouveau ratatiner et nous revoilà ! »

Elle adresse un immense sourire à la directrice. Je lève les yeux au ciel. Elle en fait toujours trop… En tous cas, question maîtrise d'elle-même, il faut avouer qu'elle est douée. Comme les Serpentards…

« Vous avez été capturées… ? » Nous lance dubitativement McGo.

J'acquiesce.

« Et vous avez réussit à vous enfuir ? »

Nouveau hochement de tête.

« Bon, bien… » Elle laisse un moment de suspens, puis, soudain : « Revelatum ! » Lance-t-elle vers Ange.

Il ne se passe… rien.

« Bon, vous n'êtes donc pas un Mangemort, mais bel et bien mon élève… Vous dites donc vrai. »

Je vois Ange frissonner légèrement. Car après tout, elle est bien les deux, au final… Je chasse bien loin ces pensées. La directrice adjointe nous fait signe d'avancer. Je fais un pas, puis deux et… je m'effondre.

¤¤¤

-Je suppose que c'est le choc…  
-Nan, elles ont donné trop d'énergie, triple idiot.  
-Ah. C'est la même chose, au fond…  
-May, ça va ?  
-Laisse la se réveiller doucement, imbécile !  
-Mais j'en ai marre des insultes euh ! D'abord Ania, et pis toi Lily !  
-CHHHHHUUUUUUT !

Aïe. Plus d'un milliers de aïe feraient l'affaire, et encore, pour exprimer la migraine qui me monte à la tête. J'ouvre les yeux, je lève un peu la tête, et elle retombe mollement.

-May, ça va mieux ?  
-Kesschischaipassché ? Je ba… baragouine, oui.

Silence.

-Je crois qu'elle demande quand ils sont passés…  
-Mais nan, elle demande si le sol est pavé !  
-Hein !  
-Quadruple buses! Elle demande ce qui s'est passé ! Même en meilleur état que moi vous comprenez pas ce qu'elle dit ! Vous êtes vraiment cons, putain !  
-Ange ta gueule.  
-Pardon !  
-La ferme ! Rejeter ta rage sur nous ça servira à rien, okay ? Et essaie de rester polie !  
-Ca suffit, Kishû. Ange ne dit plus rien ou presque depuis qu'on… est sorties de là-bas, elle a besoin d'évacuer, c'est tout. Rétorque Helaine.  
-Qu'elle aille le faire sur un punshing ball.  
-Bon, alors, répondez moi ! Je m'enquiers.  
-Ah oui… Désolés Mary. Eh bien, vous avez fait un pas pour suivre le Professeur McGonagall, et vous êtes tombées. Et ça fait deux heures que vous dormez à point fermés ici. Me répond Remus.  
-Ah.

Je ne trouve rien de plus à répondre, alors je me tais. Du coin de l'œil, je vois James et Kloé, et Roy près de Kishû. Sirius, Ania, Lily, Remus et Tyria se rassemblent dans un coin. Soudain, une porte claque, on entend des hurlements de la part de Madame Pomfresh, et on se jette tous sur nos baguettes magiques XD. Les hurlements s'intensifient. Je n'en peux plus, j'en ai marre. Marre, mais marre ! Ici, on fait un pas et on doit s'attendre à ce que trois cent mille trucs nous tombent dessus, comme si tout était normal !

Je vois la poignée de notre mini-dortoir d'infirmerie tourner. Le sang bouillonne en moi. Là, c'en est vraiment trop.

« ARRETEZ DE M'IMPORTUNER ! J'EN AI MAAAAAAAAAAARRE ! » Hurlais-je.

Et une trombe d'eau jaillit de mes yeux, vers la porte qui vient juste de s'ouvrir.

**Annonce :**  
A votre avis, que va-t-elle répondre ?

**Chapitre : **écrit le 25/02/2006  
-May mais… mais t'as pété un câble !

Je porte une main à ma bouche, mais vraiment pas pour bâiller… Ben merde alors… Je viens de tremper entièrement Amos, plus l'infirmière juste derrière… Ben merde alors.  
Je m'effondre sur mon lit, terrassée par les conneries que je peux faire, tandis que les autres s'effondrent aussi, mais pas pour compatir. Ils sont pris d'une énorme crise de fou rire qui a bien du mal à me gagner.  
L'infirmière s'approche de moi, l'air vraiment furieuse, tandis qu'Amos tourne les talons. Je baisse les yeux pour ne pas croiser un regard qui me tuerait s'il pouvait.

-Buvez !

Je lève les yeux sur la main de Madame Pomfresh, qui me tend une fiole. J'hésite, je ne bouge pas, et les autres se calment peu à peu.

-Ce n'est pas du poison, mais un calmant, jeune fille !

D'une main lasse, je prends la fiole, avale d'un trait son contenu, me pelotonne dans mon lit et m'endors.

¤¤¤

- Il faut qu'on parle.

Kishû n'a pas pris un air aussi sérieux depuis bien longtemps, je trouve. Elle nous a réunies dans le QG, seulement entre NHS, cette fois.

-Que se passe-t-il, ENCORE ? S'exaspère Klo.  
-J'ai réfléchit. Lâche Inays.

Kloé hausse un sourcil qui révèle de loin la remarque cinglante qu'elle se retient de dire, et j'invite du regard Inays à poursuivre.

-Ces flammes ont été crées intentionnellement pour que nous les voyions. Pour que May les voit.

Là, je m'en décroche la mâchoire. Elle est beaucoup trop intelligente, la Kish. Et d'ailleurs, elle continue :

-Oui, nous, on n'a rien vu en venant t'attendre. Donc c'est toi qui devais les voir. Ensuite, je suis presque certaine qu'elles ont été mises en place pour nous faire sortir du château, sans qu'on nous remarque puisque tous seraient endormis et juste après en panique.  
-Tous sauf une personne, Naynays… Remarque Helaine.

Je suis leur échange, interloquée. Fleur continue :

-Oui, Dotts, elle, était réveillée.  
-Et Dotts est… Oh, my god ! Lâche Angie. Vous croyez vraiment que… ? Continue-t-elle, alors que je n'y comprends rien.  
-Que quoi, enfin ! Je m'exaspère.  
-Que c'est Dotts qui a mis les feux, et que dans ce cas, elle serait une Mangemort. M'explique le plus calmement du monde Ambre.  
-Après tout, c'est la dirlo des Serpys… Approuve Helaine.  
-Non, elle n'aurait pas eu le temps. En revanche, elle aurait put informer les Mangemorts que tu quittais sa salle à cette heure là. Rétorque Inays.  
-Ouais, mais elle aurait pas put savoir OU tu allais… Contre attaque Ambre.

Un silence règne dans la salle un instant.

-Alors qui… Qui sait où nous nous réunissons, qui sait que tu venais ce soir là, qui était de mèche avec les Mangemorts et certainement Dotts ? Questionne Ange.

Je me tourne instinctivement vers les petites amies des Serpentard, dont une Serpentard en l'occurrence.

-Vous leur avez rien dit, hein, les filles, à Rogue, Regulus et Lucius ?

Elles hochent la tête négativement. Je continue :

-Et les Maraudeurs haïssent trop bien la magie noire pour nous faire ça. Lily aussi, pareil pour Ania et Tyria… Ah, j'en ai ras le bol de ces questions aux quelles personnes ne répond !  
-En tous cas, ce qui est à présent sûr c'est que ce QG n'est plus sécurisé pour nous, les filles… Enonce Helaine.  
-Il va falloir en trouver un autre, alors ? Demande Inays.  
-J'ai une petite idée, moi… Nous rassure Klo, avec un clin d'œil, qui fait le même effet que le sourire en coin de la Joconde.

Je lève les yeux au ciel, détestant lorsque elle s'amuse aux mystères, et je lance une proposition :

-Hey, les filles ! Demain c'est la Saint Valentin, vous vous souvenez ? Et Amos me fait la tête pour l'instant… Et vous, vous avez pas rendez-vous avant demain après'm. Alors on pourrait dormir là, nan ?

Des sourires s'épanouissent sur nos visages, et la réponse comportant un « o », un « u » et un « i » est vite approuvée.

Après plusieurs cours érintants, la nuit nous paraît plutôt courte, surtout qu'on la partage entre bavardages, batailles de polochons et dodooooooooo XD. Et lorsque je me réveille au petit matin, Je découvre Ange qui est tranquillement en train d'installer sur la table le petit déjeuner. Que je qualifierais de royal. Elle m'adresse un petit sourire, va s'assoire près du feu et ne bouge plus. Je referme les yeux, préférant me reposer encore un peu. Il y a du mouvement autour de moi, j'entends des chuchotements, apparemment les filles se réveillent. Alors je me lève aussi. Je petit déjeune en déprimant au fait que cela fait plus deux semaines environ qu'Amos ne m'adresse plus la parole. Il m'a dit qu'il n'en pouvait plus de mes caprices. J'ai pleuré un bon moment, je me suis énervée, et puis j'ai à présent décidé de l'ignorer. Ange est toujours avec James, mais on sent qu'elle creuse entre eux. Je suis presque certaine qu'elle ne veut pas le blesser quand elle rompra à cause du fait que… eh bien qu'elle est à présent Mangemort. Et qu'elle a décidé qu'elle irait bientôt rejoindre Serpentard pour tromper un peu mieux « l'ennemi »… Je préfère ne pas penser à tout ça, en fait. Le prochain match de quidditch verra s'affronter les Serpentard et les Gryffondor, dans une semaine, je crois. Ange a décidé qu'elle irait rejoindre les Serpys après le match, histoire de leur donner une dernière bonne raclée en étant à côté des Maraudeurs. Moi je voudrais aussi pouvoir changer de maison. Croiser chaque jour le regard déçut d'Amos me pèse sur la conscience. Mais au fond, c'est mieux comme ça. Moi, je veux Sirius, et seulement lui. Je soupire devant l'étendue de mes déboires.

-Eh oh, May ? May ! M'appelle une voix douce.

C'est celle de Tyria. Tiens, comment est-elle entrée ?

-Commetn es-tu entrée ? Demandais-je, les yeux ronds.

Elle me sourit, et désigne la porte ouverte devant laquelle Lily et Ange discutent assidûment semble-t-il. Je suis trop épuisée pour tenter de fouiller dans l'esprit de ma cousine jumelle ce qu'elles se disent, et je salue Tyria ainsi qu'Ania.

-Les filles, tout le monde vous attendais, au petit déjeuner. Lance cette dernière, d'un ton taquin.  
-Ah.

On a des mines fatiguées et déconfites.

-Ouh là, ça va pas, vous ? Demande Tyria.  
-Bof. Répond Helaine.  
-Disons qu'on est crevées par les cours et on a papoté une bonne partie de la nuit…

Kishû s'arrête là. Mieux vaut que les autres en sachent le moins possible concernant nos réflexions.

-Bon, il serait temps de se lever ! Il fait un temps superbe, dehors, ce soir il y a une petite fête et nous aimerions bien nous balader dans le parc ! Lance joyeusement Tyria.

Le sourire me revient aux lèvres, je me lève à la suite des autres, et on se met en marche vers nos salles communes respectives, afin de se changer et de prendre une douche.

J'enfile un jean, un haut moulant, un pull en laine, des baskets et me voici prête pour aller me balader dans le parc avec les autres. Je retrouve Tyria dans la salle commune, qui m'attend, et nous partons en direction du hall pour retrouver les autres. Amos n'est pas dans notre Maison, aussi mon cœur se sent plus léger. Je traverse des couloirs en compagnie de Tyria, je descends des escaliers, toujours sur mes gardes. Je n'ai plus du tout envie de me faire attaquer de nouveau. Mes pensées vagabondent sur mon nouveau statut : Mangemort. D'ailleurs, on ne nous a pas encore contacté à ce sujet… Peut-être attendent-ils de s'assurer que nous allons leur être. Oh mon dieu, j'ai envie de vomir. Que nous allons leur être fidèles… Je ralentis mon pas, et, tout à coup, sans prévenir, on percute mes pieds, et je me retrouve affalée, face contre sol… Les larmes se mettent à rouler sur mes joues, je me redresse en position assise, je me roule en boule, les genoux contre ma poitrine, et je laisse aller le flot de larmes incessant. Tyria s'approche de moi, et pose une main sur mon épaule.

-May… Allez, May, remets toi. C'était qu'un elfe déguisé en chérubin pour l'occasion ! Il a pas fait exprès !  
-J'en ai marre, Tyria… Ras-le-bol, il faut toujours qu'il m'arrive quelque chose ! J'ai pas un isntant tranquille !  
-Oh, allez May, viens, on va dans le parc, ça va te détendre !

snif !

Je me relève tant bien que mal, lui demande de me rassurer quant à mon crayon qui n'a selon elle pas coulé, et on se dirige à nouveau vers le parc.

Les filles nous voient à peine arriver. Elles ont éparpillé autour d'elles quelques livres, avec un parchemin pour chaque devoir, et discutent assidûment. Tyria s'assied avec elles, et moi aussi., en demandant misérablement :

-Quessquisspass ?

Les têtes se tournent vers moi. C'est Ania qui commence :

-Re-Salut May ! Il se passe que Sirius a envoyé un elfe chérubin à Lily !

Dit elle les yeux grands excités.

-Ah… Fis-je, morne.

La voix de Klo résonne soudain dans ma tête :  
May, continue à faire cette tête et ton secret, tout le monde le connaîtra !  
Ta gueule Ange. Je me suis pris un de ces putains d'elfes dans les attes, et j'ai mal, c'est tout.

Elle m'adresse un sourire goguenard, tandis que je change d'expression, énervée que personne ne me demande si tout va bien.

-Alors, il dit quoi ce Sirius, Lily ? Demandais-je, gentiment.  
-Eh bien, il me propose d'être sa cavalière à la fête de ce soir et…  
-Et il vante romantiquement ses grands yeux émeraudes, son sourire radieu, son petit air concentré quand elle travaille, son air butté devant James… Aaaaaaaaah, c'est trop chouuuu ! Termine Helaine.

La nausée me revient, mais je ne montre rien.

-Waouh, génial ! T'as accpeté, au moins ? Fis-je.  
-Oui !

Les yeux de Lily brillent de toute leur force. C'est vrai qu'elle est belle…

- Et vous, les filles, vous y allez avec qui ? Demande Tyria.  
- Moi avec James. Commence Ange.  
- Ben moi avec Roy, hein… Rougit Kishû.  
- J'y vais avec Lucius, évidemment ! Il est si sexyyyyyyyy ! Ajoute Fleur.  
- Avec Regulus… Dit simplement Helix.  
- Avec Siriuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuus ! Raaaaaaaaaaaaah !

Ouais, bon, c'est bon, on a compris Lily… Pfff…

- Ania ?  
- Eh bien… Vous ne le connaissez pas…  
- OOooooooow, allez, dis ! Diiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiis !  
- Vous verrez bien.  
- Bon…  
- Et toi, Tyty ?  
- Avec Remus… Il me l'a proposé hier.

Elle rougit. J'entends en fond Lily parler avidement de son « Sissou » comme le surnomme Klo. Et puis, soudain, on tapote ma jambe. Je baisse les yeux pour tomber sur…

-Oh nan, c'est pas vrai, pas encore un de ces elfes chérubins ! Déguerpis !  
-Gentil elfe, vient apporter à Miss Mary Elagor une lettre !  
Il la pose devant moi et déguerpis, comme je le lui avais demandé. Je hausse un sourcil, prends la lettre, et en enlève le cachet, sous les regards intéressés des filles.

-C'est quoiiiiiiiii ? Roucoule Helaine.  
-Je sais pas. Réponds-je.  
-C'est de quiiiiiiiiiiiii ? Roucoule Tyria, cette fois.  
-Ah mais laissez moi, enfin, je ne l'ai même pas encore ouverte euh !

Les filles se taisent. La lettre est pliée en quatre, dans le sens de la longueur, ce qui lui donne une forme horizontale. Sur le premier plis est marqué « A Mary Elagor, de Rabastan Lestrange » en écriture gothique. Je fronce les sourcils, et empêche les autres de lire pardessus mon épaule.

_« Chère Mary,  
J'ai appris il y a peu que votre si tendre regard émeraude s'était détaché de Diggory pour se porter vers les Mangemorts. Je vous y souhaite la bienvenue, et remercie grandement ma cousine, Bellatrix, de cette information. Vous qui êtes si belle et rusée, sachez que jamais je n'aurais osé vous écrire si je n'avais sut que vous aviez changé de camp, et trouvé enfin la bonne voie à vos pouvoirs et à votre intelligence parfaite. Cela fait plus d'un mois que je vous observe, et entre toutes les « NHS » vous êtes bien la plus belle. Même votre cousine jumelle n'arrive pas à la cheville, et la semie vélane n'a pas votre charme. Aussi, en toute intimité je l'espère, je vous demande d'être ma cavalière à la fête de ce soir._

_Avec mon plus grand respect pour la fleur que vous êtes,  
Rabastan Lestrange. »_

**Annonce :**  
La voilà, sa réponse ! ;)

**Chapitre : Questions, Réponse, Après midi et préparatifs.** écrit le 26/02/2006  
J'ouvris des yeux ronds et immenses, j'en suis certaine, pas besoin de miroir. Mon dieu… Oh mon dieu… Je devais en parler aux autres, absolument. Je relevais la tête, avec ce qui parassait être un petit sourire, et j'entendis un cœur de « aloooooooooooooooooooors ? » tandis qu'elles papillonnaient des yeux.

-Les filles, je peux vous parler ? Entre NHS, je veux dire.

Ma voix était restée douce, et mon ton tranquille. Mais je savais que je ne me maîtriserais pas bien longtemps.

Ange, lève ton cul, et vite !

Ma cousine se leva alors prestement, l'air toujours étonné, et entraîna les autres à sa suite. Lorsqu'on se fut éloignées, nos mines graves reprirent le dessus.

-Laisse moi lire, May, s'il te plaît.

Je tendis la lettre à Ange, ma lèvre tremblait. Lorsqu'elle eut fini la lecture, elle passa le parchemin aux autres, qui la lurent rapidement aussi. Tous les visages étaient à présent soucieux, ennuyés. Je décidais enfin de rompre le silence :

-Bon. Je réponds quoi ?  
-Oui. Tu réponds oui, Mayou. Fit Helix.  
-Quoi ! Mais t'es malade Ambre ! S'énerva Inès.  
-Nan. Rabastan est quelqu'un de très gentleman, et pas désagréable à matter, même…  
-Et alors ! C'est un Mangemort, Ambre ! Ajouta Helaine.  
-Comme nous. Rétorqua à mi-voix ma cousine jumelle.

Pendant que Flow et Kish restaient bouche bées, choquées, Helix approuva de la tête, lentement, avant d'ajotuer :

-Justement, nous sommes aussi des Mangemorts. Et si tu ne réponds pas oui… De toutes façons, il ne te fera rien, tu es trop précieuse.

Un silence.

- Et si je dis que j'ai déjà été invitée ?  
- Impossible, mayonnaise. S'il te surveille depuis un mois, il doit continuer aujourd'hui.  
Vous aurez reconnu le surnom que me donne Klo…

-Zut.  
-On a été infiltrées, alors ?  
-Mais nan, ils doivent rien savoir de nos conversations, et aucun de nos gestes n'a été soupçonnables… On est encore classées gentilles Mangemort à leur maî-maître…  
-Bon, May, tu ferais bien de répondre avec toute ta classe de Mangemort, alors…

Je retournais le parchemin, fit apparaître une plume, et répondis à Rabastan avec grâce. Puis, j'interpellais un elfe-chérubin qui fila à toute allure vers le château, ma lettre en main.  
Et nous revînmes vers les trois autres, un grand sourire aux lèvres, parfaites dans notre rôle.

-Bon, alors, on va enfin savoir ce qu'il se passe ? Demanda Tyria, bougonne.  
-Mais ouiiiiiiiiii, Tyty ! Répondit Ange.

« Tyty » ouvrit de grands yeux devant ce nouveau surnom, et une crise de fous rires consécutifs s'empara du groupe.

-Wouh ! Bon, alors, Tyty veut toujours savoir ! Re questionna celle-ci.  
- Ben c'est so simple, dear ! Mayonnaise a été invitée par Rabastan et elle préférait simplement qu'on en parle entre nous, chose normale, on a vécut beaucoup de choses ensembles, alors parfois, on préfère en parler seules.

Klo ajouta à cela un clin d'œil et devant cette déclaration les trois filles restèrent bouche bées.

-Ra…bastan… Lestrange ! S'assura Ania.  
-Oui. Répondit simplement Helix.  
-Ben dis donc, vous en avez des méchants à vos trousses…

On haussa un sourcil presque toutes en même temps, se concerta du regard, et on finit par se taire, ça valait mieux. Ce fut Helix qui finit par rassurer Ania :

-Mais non, Rabastan lui a fait une déclaration très poétique, et c'est un homme qui sait être courtois. Et puis, May a besoin de se changer les idées.

Un nouveau silence, avant que des approbations pas très convaincues jaillissent de toutes part, et le reste de la matinée se termina ainsi car pour une fois nous étions dispensées de cours supplémentaires.  
A midi, nous déjeunâmes dans la Salle Sur Demande, grâce à Ange et Hélix, parties trouver on ne sait où de la nourriture, et puis vint l'heure de se préparer pour celles qui avaient rendez-vous à Pré-Au-Lard. C'est-à-dire Ange, Lily, Kishû et Tyria. Lucius, Regulus et Rabastan n'avaient rien proposés, et Ania ne nous avaient rien dit… On décida donc d'aller flâner aussi dans les rues du Pré, mais après le départ des tourteraux, les déranger n'étant pas la meilleure chose à faire.

Ainsi, convenablement habillées, les quatre premières partirent retrouver leurs amoureux. Et dix minutes après, nous descendîmes.

L'après-midi fut discussions concernant la fête mystérieuse de ce soir, devinettes à propos du cavalier d'Ania, léchage de vitrines, et autres occupations purement féminines. On croisa un moment un beau blond.

-Hey, regardez, il ressemble à s'y méprendre à Trubb, le prof de vol, vous trouvez pas ? Dis-je soudain, pointant du doigt le beau blond.

Les têtes se dévissèrent, et on prit le temps de l'étudier. Soudain il tourna la tête, et adressa un petit sourire à… l'une de nous, impossible de savoir laquelle.

-Ce doit être son petit frère. Annonça Ania.  
-Moui… peut-être.  
-Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah ! Lâcha Fleur, des étoiles dans les yeux.  
-Allô Tite Sœur, ici Mayoute, tite sœur doit se rappeler de son chéri !  
-Hein ? Ah, ouais…

Et la sortie se finit ainsi, tandis que nous remontions vers le château, dans les flocons de neige qui se remettaient à voleter de partout. On ne croisa pas un seul elfe chérubin, chose pratique, et on arriva sans encombres au Q.G. La salle sur Demande nous salua d'un superbe mobilier et d'un feu crépitant dans la cheminée. Nous attendîmes ainsi de longues minutes, et vers six heures, la porte s'ouvrit enfin, laissant passer les quatre dernières, les mines réjouies. Ange, la première, portait au poignet un nouveau bracelet. Lily avait cet air béat que l'on a lorsqu'on revient du premier rendez-vous, éberluée devant le charisme de son petit-ami. Elle portait une rose attachée par une pince à ses cheveux. Tyria tripotait sans cesse une fine bague, et son gloss avait disparut. Et Kishû… avait un sourire qui montrait qu'elle avait envie de hurler sur tous les toits, et atour de son cou était passé une nouvelle chaîne avec un pendentif en forme de moitié de cœur enjolivé, qui portait la lettre « R » et la moitié d'un « + ».  
Dés que la porte se fut refermée, on entendit un concert de :

« Raaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah il est beauuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu gentiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiil beauuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu nyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa drôleeeeeeeeeeeeeee kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa je l'aiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiimeuuuuuuuuuuuuuh ! »

Devant ce spectacle de timbrées gaga, on se concerta du regard à quatre, avant d'exploser d'un rire qui n'en finissait pas, tandis que Ambre, montée sur une table basse, nous faisait un remix de « Que je t'aimeuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuh ! »

Bref, la pagaille était totale, et lorsqu'on demanda un résumé, elles se mirent à parler si bien toutes en même temps, à une vitesse incroyable, qu'on ne sut jamais ce qui s'était passé cet après midi là, sinon que Sirius n'avait pas embrassé Lily, en disant que ça ne se faisait pas au premier rendez-vous, pour un gentleman, mais au second.

A ces mots, Klo lâcha :  
-Ah ben ça ! Il a pas été doucement, avec moi, c'était plutôt un empressé ! Grrr, j'le butterais bien, lui !

général, nouveau fou rire et enfin décidage de s'habiller bien pour ce soir.

Ce qui ne se fit pas sans mal, croyez le. Après trois cent milles essais on avait toutes choisi des robes de sorcier e couleurs et de formes différentes, mais simples et élégantes.

La mienne avait un décolleté en « v », dégageait mes épaules, cintrée sous la poitrine, et s'arrêtait aux genoux, avec des manches longues qui, à partir du coude, s'évasaient en larges plis. Elle était rouge sang, en velour, aux reflets mauves.  
Celle de Fleur était la même, mais cintrée à la taille, avec des manches longues moulantes, et en soie bleue nuit.  
Celle de Kishû avait un col ovale, cintrée à la taille elle aussi, des manches arrêtées aux coudes, moulantes, le tout en orange aux reflets jaunes.  
La robe d'Helix était violette, aux reflets noirs, arrêtée à mi-mollet et cintrée aux hanches aux manches courtes, avec un corset arrêté aux hanches passé par-dessus, en cuir noir.  
La robe d'Ange s'arrêtait à mi-cuisse, cintrée à la taille, volante ensuite, elle traçait un décolleté droit, avec des manches très courtes, arrêtées aux aisselles. Le tout en noir, aux reflets roses.  
Lily portait une robe émeraude, entièrement moulante, arrêtée à mi-cuisse et fendue à droite. Le décolleté traçait une accolade en pointe et les manches étaient simplement pattes d'ef.  
La robe de Tyria dégageait son élégant cou en un bustier cintré à sa taille, en une pointe du genre robe edwardienne, et la robe finissait en larges plis jusqu'à ses pieds qu'elle cachait, le tout en or pâle.  
Et enfin, Ania avait mis ses yeux en valeur grâce à une robe grise à reflets bleus, dos-nu, attachée à son cou avec de courtes manches volantes autour de ses épaules (genre robe d'Anastasia).

Beaucoup de description pour beaucoup de robes… Mais je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher d'étudier nos robes encore une fois. ;) On nous aurait crues riches, mais en vérité, on s'aidait beaucoup de sorts de coutures pour retaper d'anciennes robes achetées à bas prix. Et puis, vivre à poudlard dispensait nos parents de nous payer la nourriture, etc, ce qui faisait qu'ils nous envoyaient un petit peu d'argent de poche, qu'on utilisait rarement et qu'on économisait pour des occasions telles que celle-ci.  
Tyria m'avait dit qu'il n'y avait jamais eu autant de fêtes à Poudlard auparavant, et je me demande bien pourquoi cet excès à présent.  
Je réfléchis intensément au comportement à avoir ce soir avec Rabastan, aussi.

May, on y vaaaaaaaaaaaaaa !

Je relève la tête, et suis les autres en silence vers la Grande Salle.

**Annonce :**  
Oui, la fin gâche toute la soirée conte de fée. XD Désolée d'avoir fait ça à la "hollywood", mais j'ai pas put me retenir ! XD

**Chapitre : Soirée Gâchée** écrit le 02/03/2006

Le silence se fit sur notre passage, tandis que nous descendions les escaliers. En effet, la grande question était : les cavaliers choisis par les NHS. Je repérais instantanément les Maraudeurs et Roy, en bas, et puis Rogue, Malfoy, Regulus et… et un beau jeune homme aux traits fins, à la peau étrangement lisse et presque nacrée, avec des cheveux coupés presque au bol, et des mèches qui tombaient au dessus de ses yeux avec classe.  
Je tournais la tête vers Helix, qui acquiesça en m'adressant un sourire.

Eh bien, si c'était CA Rabastan… Wouhou !

Sirius passa élégamment une main dans ses cheveux, et ce geste me fit détourner les yeux vers lui, le beau brun ténébreux, le rebelle Sirius… Mais il regardait fixement Lily. Alors, décidée bien qu'un tantinet triste, je reportais mon regard vers mon cavalier…

Arrivée en bas, il m'adressa un sourire charmeur, et j'en fus presque subjuguée. Il était élégamment vêtu d'une robe de sorcier ouverte, noire aux bordures argent, sur une chemise verte, au col ouvert, sorti du jean noir. Il me tendit son bras que je pris avec reconnaissance et dignité.

« Vous me subjuguez, belle Mary… Merci d'avoir accepté cette invitation faite aussi galamment que je le pouvais. Ne vous ai-je pas dérangé, espéré-je ? »

Et il parlait si bien… J'étais sur un joli petit nuage rose… ou vert et argent, et lui répondis :  
« Ne vous inquiétez pas ainsi, comment votre invitation aurait-elle put me déranger, Rabastan ? »

Il eut un ravissant sourire. Je comprenais peu à peu comment Ange aimer l'univers classe et élégant de Serpentard, tout en adorant le côté farouche et rebelle de Gryffondor…

Nous entrâmes dans la Grande Salle, qui pour l'occasion avait été arrangée en salon de thé aux tables pour deux séparées par un voile hésitant entre parme et rose…

McGonagall nous arrêta debout à l'entrée, et Dumbledore se leva.

« Chers élèves. Ainsi que vous l'aurez remarqué, seuls les élèves à partir de la quatrième année ont été conviés ce soir. J'ai en effet jugé que les plus jeunes n'avaient pas véritablement la maturité d'une telle fête. » Son regard était malicieux, et il continua : « Je vous souhaite donc une bonne soirée, en espérant que vous en profitiez pour la joie et non les pleurs… Ne craignez rien, seul Mr Trubb ainsi que son invitée seront présents ce soir pour vous empêcher de faire des choses regrettables. Vous n'avez, en revanche, pas la permission de sortir de la salle avant la fin de la fête. Vous pouvez maintenant prendre place, et pour commander, prononcez le menu à voix haute ! Bonne soirée ! »  
Il nous adressa un petit sourire, descendit de l'estrade et sortit par une porte derrière la table des professeurs. Je jetais un coup d'œil à Trubb. Tiens mais… oui, il semblerait qu'il ait invité une des vendeuses du magasin où nous étions allées pour le Noël chez James ! J'eus un petit sourire à cette pensée, et suivis Rabastan vers unet able dans un coin d'ombre. Il tira ma chaise, m'invita à m'asseoir, et pris place en face de moi.

Sur la table ronde et petite, nous attendaient des chandelles en lévitation, et une carte de menus. Appliquant les paroles de Dumby, nous prononçâmes à haute voix le menu désiré qui apparut sur la table. Tout était si parfait !  
« Au fait, Rabastan, savez-vous où est mon amie Ania ? Il se trouve que je n'ai toujours pas vu son cavalier bien mystérieux. »  
« Eh bien je dois vous avouer que non. Mais il me semble l'avoir vue avec un jeune homme châtain de Serdaigle. »

J'acquiesçais, épatée par temps de classe…

Pourvu que toutes ces fêtes servent à leur faire oublier l'ombre de Tom…

Dit une voix dans ma tête. Je sursautais. Bon sang, ce n'était pas la voix d'Ange, ça ! Je l'analysais de plus près. Oh… Dumbledore. Tom, qui était Tom ? La seule chose à présent certaine était la raison de toutes ces fêtes : elles étaient censées nous détendre. Et la seconde chose également sûre : la voix était celle de Dumbledore. Et j'avais lut dans ses pensées. Comment ? Simplement parce que je réfléchissais au pourquoi de ce bal, trouvant que leur nombre était excessif dans une école ? Ou était-ce Dumbledore lui-même qui m'avait fait part de cette pensée ?  
Un contact chaud sur ma main me fit tressaillir et je revins brusquement à la réalité, la main de Rabastan sur la mienne.

« Mary, vous semblez songeuse. Pourquoi avez-vous donc sursauté ? »  
« Oh, n'ayez pas d'inquiétude à ce sujet, Rabastan. »

Je lui fis le sourire le plus éclatant de mon registre.

«Alors je n'en aurais pas… Voulez-vous danser ? »  
« Mais volontiers ! »

Je devais absolument parler aux filles. Absolument. AB-SO-LU-MENT PARLER AUX FILLES.

Et comme je l'espérais, je vis une tête se tourner, celle d'Ange.  
C'est urgent, May ?  
Je pense. Mais je risque de l'oublier.

Elle se leva alors en m'adressant un sourire, et informa James qu'elle désirait danser.  
Puis, à deux, nous nous chargeâmes de faire comprendre aux autres, par des regards appuyés mais discrets, qu'il nous fallait finir cette soirée et parler. Elles se levèrent toutes, mais on sentait de l'amertume dans leurs mouvements.

« On m'a dit que jamais il n'y avait eu autant de fêtes en une année ici, est-ce vrai, Rabastan «

Je prononçais le nom avec le plus de tendresse possible. L'épisode « pensées de Dumby » m'avait fait rappeler qui j'étais - et qui il était.

« Eh bien en effet, oui. On soupçonne que c'est en l'honneur des Quatre Déesses… »

Il m'adressa un petit sourire entendu et charmeur, évidemment.

Une valse passa, suivie d'un slow, un tango, un zouk, un swing, une autre valse, et encore un slow, parfois entrecoupés de quelques bavardages accompagnés de bierrabeurre.  
Et puis vint le moment où les quelques couples se lassèrent de danser, et décidèrent d'un petit break. Ils retournèrent à leurs tables, tandis que j'avertissais Ange de rester, et de convaincre les autres de faire de même, ce par pensée.

« Rabastan, m'autoriseriez vous à quitter un instant vos bras qui me sont à présents chers afin de partager quelques moments purement féminins avec Ange, Kishû et Helaine ? »  
« Eh bien, à condition que les quelques instants ne me fassent pas languir d'impatience, très chère. »

Je lui adressais un sourire aimable, et me dirigeais vers Ange et James.

« James, j'peux t'l'emprunter ? » Et comme Roy et Kishû passaient tout près, je demandais de même à celui-ci.

Après avoir arraché Fleur à son beau blond et Helix à son beau brun – mais moins beau que Sirius…- nous allâmes vers un coin dépourvu de toutes tables ou personnes, et d'un air grave, je m'adressais aux filles.

« J'ai eu une pensée. Enfin, c'était pas une des miennes. La pensée s'exprimait avec la voix de Dumbledore. Mais je sais pas si c'est lui qui me l'a envoyé, ou si c'est l'inverse, auquel cas je ne sais pas comment j'ai put le faire. »  
« Hmmm… »

Fit un ensemble de voix. Et puis, Helaine demanda :

« Et il disait quoi, Dumby ? »

Je leur répétais tout mot à mot.

« Ca explique beaucoup de choses. »  
« Ouais. Et pas d'autres. »  
« Hm. »  
« Dites, on peut retourner danser ? »  
« Hein ? »  
« Ben ouais, des bras chauds m'attendent, et tout le monde nous regarde… »

Eclat de rire général, et nous partîmes dans un bel ensemble rejoindre nos cavaliers à nos tables respectives. Je remarquai d'un coup d'œil l'air abattu mais camouflé de ma cousine jumelle. A ce moment je la plaignis énormément… Pour ce qu'elle allait devoir avouer ce soir à son petit ami, et à Lily, et aux autres Maraudeurs.

La site de la soirée se déroula agréablement, entrecoupée de sourires entres filles, de clins d'œil complices, et de remarques penrlées cinglantes et amusantes.  
Soudain, j'aperçus Ania. Enfin. Suptilement, j'indiquais à Rabastan de se rapprocher sans le montrer du couple, afin que je puisse découvrir le cavalier de la jeune fille aux yeux bleus. Le choc me coupa le souffle. Il était… à tomber. Des yeux bleus gris, doux et transperçants, des cheveux tombant avec panache sur ses yeux, une coupe au bol, un corps musclé par le quidditch, une taille moyenne, un visage fin et tendre, un sourire époustoufflant… Ania était dans les bras d'un… Trubb miniature ! Oui, le jeune homme que nous avions croisé, le petit frère de Trubb !

« Voilà pourquoi elle a dit ça d'une voix si sûre ! »

M'apercevant soudainement de ce que je venais de faire, je rougis à une allure ahurissante, en plaquant une main sur ma bouche. Rabastan m'assura que j'étais délicieuse ainsi, et j'eus l'occasion de le voir rire pour la première fois.  
Je revins en fin de soirée reposer mes pieds à la table, en compagnie de mon cavalier. Je crois qu'il était aux alentours de minuit. La soirée était passée si vite, si divertissante, comme était le souhait de notre directeur.

Et alors que je quittais Rabastan devant la fourche qui séparait le chemin des Serpentard de celui des Pouffsoufle, la soirée terminée, je ressentis soudainement une tristesse énorme, un pincement au cœur, une envie de courir, de courir, d'hurler, de pleurer sur mon sort qui me semblait si injuste, de crier que je l'aimais, de frapper dans le mur, de faire mal, de me faire mal.

Et je me mis à courir, courir sans raison, sans but, je courus, je courus, les larmes dégoulinant sur mes joues, le cœur dans un étau, hurlant intérieurement ma rage ma souffrance, ma tristesse, ma haine, mon déchirement, je haïssais les sentiments, je haïssais les Mangemorts, je l'aimais, je l'aimais…  
Les yeux aveuglés par tant de larmes, je ne voyais plus rien, et finis par me cogner de façon fulgurante, avant de tomber à terre, à genoux, en tapant du poing.

**Annonce :**  
Bon, ben apparemment Grossière Erreur ne captive plus autant ! çç Moi, qui aime tant cette fic ! çç

**Chapitre : La chute** écrit le 04/03/2006  
Soudain je perçus des sanglots par intermittence aux miens, qui me sortirent de ma transe. Je me demandai alors ce qui m'était arrivée, pourquoi m'étais-je mise à courir. Et c'est comme si j'avais deviné qu'en vérité ces émotions n'étaient pas les miennes. Sur le coup, elles s'évanouirent, ne laissant qu'une fureur sourde dans ma poitrine. Je levais la tête, et, immédiatement, sus à qui appartenais ces sentiments. Quelle idiote de ne pas l'avoir compris plus tôt !  
En face de moi, se tenait ma cousine jumelle, recroquevillée comme j'avais due l'être plus tôt, baignant dans ses pleurs, les épaules tressautant.  
Je pris le temps d'observer l'endroit où nous étions : devant la porte qui permettait de sortir dans le parc, actuellement fermée à plus d'un double tour. Bon, nous étions en sécurité.  
Puis, je reportais mon regard sur Kloé. D'après ce que j'avais – ou ce qu'elle avait – ressenti, je conclus qu'elle avait avoué à James qu'elle avait l'intention de partir à Serpentard.  
Lorsque je me souvins que nous lui avions demandé de na pas attendre le match pour rejoindre Serpentard, je me sentis coupable. Mais il fallait avouer que cette dernière provocation – jouer contre les Serpentard – était dangeureuse. Mais la voir ainsi à cette heure m'empêcha de vouloir l'en empêcher à nouveau.

- Klo ? Fis-je d'une voix troublée, sensible.

Un reniflement me répondit.

- Klo, écoute, te laisse pas abattre, viens, on va au QG, tu vas dormir là bas, au calme, ça te fera du bien. Et demain, c'est dimanche, tu auras tout le temps d'être seule, de réfléchir… Allez, viens Klo.  
Je la pris par le bras pour l'aider à se relever, et après un quart d'heure de marche, cognage dans l'obscurité et autres, nous arrivâmes devant la Salle sur Demande, qui fit place à une chambre somptueuse, aux couleurs vert clair. Je remerciais la Salle, couchais ma cousine toute habillée, lui passai de l'eau sru le visage, je la fis boire et je ressortis silencieusement pour retourner à mon dortoir.

« May… May, arrête, tu vas tomber! May! MAY! »

Boum et bam.

"Aie… Ben merde alors."  
"J'dis pas l'contraire, May… Je peux savoir pourquoi tu gigotes à ce point quand tu dors ?"  
« Tyria, tu m'as réveillée enflure. » Dis-je pour toute réponse, avant de me réenrouler dans mon drap, par terre, je précise.

J'entendis un énorme soupir, et Tyria tira d'un coup sec sur le drap, qui la suivit, et elle se retrouva assise par terre, n'ayant pas prévu la violence du cédage du drap… en français dans le texte. Enfin peut-être. Je sais plus c'que j'dis, mais c'est pas français là mais si, en français dansle texte, euh !. M'en fous, j'veux dormir. Et je me roule en bouboule de poiles poilus, étendant un bras.

« May, n… »

CRAC.

« Ben merde alors… » Fis-je en relevant la tête, me cognant en même temps contre mon lit. Aie.  
En effet, j'ai proprement écrasé mes lunettes.

Tyria soupire de nouveau, les ramasse à la petite cuillère, et y lance un réparo. Parfait, je peux me rendormir, et la boule de poil se renroule. C'était sans compter la petite souris toujours là pour l'embêter. Ici dénommée Tyria.

« May, on est dimanche, lève toi ! »

Dimanche… tiens, ça m'rappelle quelquechose. Le pincement au cœur, l'envie de courir…

« Ange ! »

Je ris tout en bondissant sur mes pieds, me cognant contre la barre du baldaquin de mon lit. Je m'apprête à courir jusqu'à la Grande Salle pour vérifier qu'elle y est. Mais la petite souris est décidément trop intelligente.

« May, tu es encore en pyjama ! C'est pas vrai, tu fais le coup chaque matin ! » Fit elle.

Je gromelle un peu, fouille dans ma valise sans voir, attrape en grognant mes lunettes tendues par Tyty trouve une jupe, des collants, des chaussettes et un haut, je prends une douche rapide, grelotte en sortant, y retourne pour dix bonnes minutes, et reparaîs prète à la rescousse de la couz' !

« Bon, on peut y aller ? » Demande Tyria, entre l'excèdement et l'amusement.  
« Iko ! »  
« May, ça c'est la réplique de Kishû… » Refait surface la petite souris.  
« Ranafout'. »  
« Et ça celle d'Ange. »  
« Ouais eh ben après c'que j'ai fait hier pour elle, elle me pardonnera bien, okay ? Allez, iko parce que j'l'ai dit, POINT ! »

Elle lève les yeux au ciel, me suit dans les escaliers, et ne s'arrête pas lorsque je remarque que je n'ai pas de baskets aux pieds. Après un aller retour éclair, je suis de retour sur le chemin de la Grande Salle, qu'on atteint sans plus de déboires.  
Tel le lynx aux yeux perçants – tadadaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa – je scrute la table des Gryffondors à la recherche de Klo, puis celle des Serpentard. Nulle part, Même James n'est pas là. Aïe. Je prends place à la table des Pouffsoufle, invitant les autres – sauf Lily qui est actuellement en grande démonstration amoureuse avec Sirius – à nous y rejoindre.

« Hello les filles. »  
« Hello May, salut Tyty ! »

Tiens, en y pensant, Tyty c'est plutôt le canari que la souris… Bref.

- Dis May, elle est où Angeou ? Demande Helix, la première, alors qu'elle arrive tout juste de la table des Serpentard.   
J'adresse un coucou à Rabastan, et m'apprête à répondre.

- Bon, ça va pas être simple… On vous expliquera ça elel et moi, hein mais…  
- Vous vous êtes pas encore disputées, quand même ? S'exaspère Fleur.  
- Nan, bon, c'est bon, finies les remontrances ?  
- Voilà son côté Ange qui ressort… Fait de même Ania.

Je tape du poing sur la table.

- Bon, ça suffit ! Hier j'ai tiré Klo d'un mauvais pas, elle est au QG, okay ! Maintenant, je vais la voir ! Helix, débrouille toi pour ramener à manger comme tu sais si bien le faire, je pense qu'elle sera affamée.

Elle acquiesce, je me lève, suivie des autres, intriguée. Je vois du coin de l'œil Ania interrompre la conversation Sirius-Lily pour prévenir cette dernière. Sirius, lui, se renfrogne. Il devait être là. Lily est indécise, elle ne bouge pas, au final. En revanche, lorsque nous atteignons le hall, on croise Remus qui décide de nous accompagner jusqu'en haut. Il se tait, lui aussi, comme s'il savait. Ce dont je suis certaine.  
Nous arrivons à la Salle sur Demande, à laquelle je demande de s'ouvrir. Prudente, je vérifie qu'Ange n'est pas dans un état dérangeant pour un jeune homme, mais elle est toujours habillée dans son lit. La salle lui a crée un fenêtre imaginaire qi laisse entrer un soleil radieu et qui éclaire doucement son visage.  
Je m'approche du lit, suivie par les autres. Evidemmet, personne n'a très envie de la réveiller. Premièrement parce qu'une Ange réveillée est de très mauvaise humeur et augure, et deuxièmement arce qu'elle a un air de chérubin innocent croisé renard roulé en boule… C'est Remus qui se dévoue, tandis qu'on exécute toutes un pas prudent en arrière.

« Ange… Angel's, réveille toi… Eh, Ange, debout… »  
« Hm ? »  
« C'est ça, ouvre l'autre œil et tu verras clair, marmotte. »  
« Ah, salut Remus. » Le salue-t-ele, morne, avant d'attraper un drap, et de se cacher dessous.  
Remus a l'air du grand frère exaspéré au visage. Il secoue la tête de gauche à droite, attend un moment, et se penche pour lui chuchoter quelque chose à l'oreille, en même temps que la porte s'ouvre pour laisser entrer Ambre, suivie de quelques… plateau de nourriture sur pattes ? O.o Ah non, une fois déchargée, ils resemblent bel et bien à des elfes de maison. Ambre les remercie et leur ouvre la porte pour qu'ils puissent sortir, puis la referme.  
Au même moment, la tête de Klo fait une apparition prononcée avec un petit sourire au visage. Elle s'assied sur son lit, adresse un sourire franc à Remus, dépose un bisous sur sa joue provoquant un grognement chez le canari, ce qui nous fait rire, et vient nous faire la bise, toujours dans sa robe de soirée.

« Comment t'as fait ? » Soufflais-je à Remus.  
« Oh, simple question d'ouïe. »

Il m'adresse un clin d'œil devant mon air éberlué.  
Ange remercie Ambre, attrape une tarine de chocolat, un verre de jus d'orange, une chaise, et se poste en face de la fenêtre imaginaire. Je sais que mes remerciements ne viendront pas de suite, et qu'ils auront du mal à franchir la barrière de ses lèvres. Mais bon, une fois qu'on a l'habitude…  
Elle engloutit tout ça en quelques minutes.

« Ca avait bien commencé, bien tourné vers la fin, hier… » Commence-t-elle.

Comme pour un conte, on s'assied tous sur les chaises, le lit ou les fauteuils pour l'écouter.

« Et puis, on est arrivés dans la salle commune, avec Lily, Sirius et Remus qui y était déjà. On s'est installés devant le feu, et j'ai dit à James que le prochain match serait le dernier pour moi chez les Gryffondor. Il avait des yeux aussi ronds que ses lunettes. »

Elle eut un sourire ironique à cette pensée, me sembla-t-il.

« Et puis, je lui ai expliqué que la raison pour laquelle je partais chez Serpentard était un secret mais une question de vie ou de mort. Il s'est emporté, m'a annoncé platement que je n'étais qu'un serpent frigide et que c'était fini. Il a ajouté que je ne valais pas Lily, que de toutes façons il n'avait jamais cessé de l'aimer mais qu'il était sorti avec moi pour me rendre jalouse, et il est parti. Sirius l'a suivi dans son dortoir, il m'a jeté un regard noir, Lily n'a rien dit, et Remus a voulut me réconforter, mais je suis sortie de la salle commune, j'ai courut, j'avais envie de vomir et là… Je crois que je me suis cognée contre May. Ensuite, je me souviens plus trop, mais je me suis retrouvée là ce matin. Je crois que c'est Mary qui m'a emmenée là… Merci. »

Le « merci » fut à peine audible, mais je répondis tout de même.

« De rien, Klo. »

Je savais les larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues.

« Vous croyez que… enfin à propos de Lily… ? » Demanda-t-elle d'une voix étouffée.

Ce fut Remus qui lui répondit :

« Non, il a juste dit ça pour te faire souffrir autant que tu le touchais à ce moment. Je sais qu'il t'aime vraiment. Tu devrais peut-être lui parler, non ? Il est au terrain de quidditch. »  
« Pas maintenant, j'ai vraiment pas envie, Remus. »

Un long silence suivit, personne ne dit rien, puis Ambre s'approcha, la prit par les épaules, et elles restèrent là, à se parler sans qu'on puisse les entendre. Ange finit par lâcher un franc rire, et finit par nous rejoindre, pour achever le petit déjeuner, avant de partir se changer.

On passa la matinée à finir nos devoirs, et au déjeuner, Ange et Remus vinrent à notre table. Elle évita James toute la journée. L'après-midi, nous sortîmes dans le parc, devant le lac, toujours gelé.

« Eh, j'ai une idée ! » Lança soudain Tyria.  
« Hm ? »  
« J'ai trouvé un sort de renforcement… Si on l'applique sur la glace du lac, peut-être que cette fois Ange n'aura pas besoin de goûter la température de l'eau ! »

A ce souvenir, on éclata toutes de rire, et Tyria finit par réussir à appliquer la formule. L'instant d'après, Fleur se proposa pour teste la rigidité de la glace.

Elle s'y avança, lentement d'abord, puis, demanda qu'on lui lance les patins à glace que nous avions emprunté à Lily. Elle s'élança, à l'aise, fit de jolies courbes, et Ange proposa qu'on la rejoigne.

Et il y eut bientôt une colonie de Maraudeuses sur la glace, l'une chaussée de patins, les autres sur les fesses, pour la plus grande hilarité des élèves qui nous regardaient, y compris Remus.

Ange proposa de faire la course.

« On fait comment la course sur la glace quand on a pas de patin, Andouillette ? » Oo S'étonna Kishû.  
« Ben chais pas, on improvise ! Allez ! Prêtes ? Aaaaaa vos maaaaarques… PARTEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEZ ! »

Et sept jeunes filles jallirent sur la glace dans une compétition acharnée.  
Evidemment, la première à pousser les autres fut Klo. Et ce fut Helaine qui prit, pour le prétexte qu'elle portait les patins. Elle glissa sans pouvoir s'arrêter, sur les fesses, dans l'hilarité générale. Kishû fut la suivante, puis Tyria, qui avait volé ses patins aux pieds de Fleur, en chaussettes sur la glace à présente, tentant d'attraper tant bien que mal les baskets de Tyria. Ania, morte de rire, atterrit sur les fesses, se tordant de rire. Je négociais un court virage et filais droit sur tyria, pour la faire tomber hors de la piste.

« Joli coup ! » Fit Ambre.  
« Fais gaffe t'es la suivante ! » Lui fis-je.

« Aaaaaaaaaah ! »

Et grâce à mes bons soins, elle glissait elle aussi à présent sur les fesses. Nyark. Ange, par contre, avait pris de l'avance. Je reconnaissais bien une ruse, là dedans. Semer la pagaille pour mieux y mêler tout le monde et partir comme on y était venu. Elle n'allait pas s'entirer comme ça ! Je me mis à courir sur la glace, tenant tant bien que mal l'équilibre, et elle s'arrêta narquoisement, certaine que même si elle m'attendait, elle gagnerait.

« Rien ne sert de courir il faut partir à point ! » Citais-je.

Et puis soudain, je perdis pieds, et me retrouvais à glisser sur le ventre à toute allure vers une Kloé qui était morte de rire et trop éberluée pour arriver à bouger. Le choc arriva dans un grand SHPLAF et nous nous mîmes à glisser à deux à toute allure. Si vite que je sentis soudan la glace chauffer, elle aussi. Mais bon, étant donné qu'Ange laissait traîner ses doigts sur la glace en tentant de nous arrêter, c'était normal. Et à quelques mètres de l'arrivée – ouais, exaeco ! – la glace finit sous nous dans un granc CRAC qui fit sursauter toutes les personnes autour du lac. Et, comme dans les cartoons, nous restâmes un temps de suspens en l'air, avant de nous enfoncer dans l'eau.

C'était froid, gelé même, et je sentis comme d'immenses lances entrer en moi. Soudain, quelque chose s'enroula autour de moi. Je lâchais un cri étoffé qui devint un « bloup » dans l'eau. C'était fini. Léonardo DiCaprio alias Jack Dawson ne viendrait jamais me sauver, et j'allais mourir là, comme lui, dans Titanic.

« AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH ! »

J'étais propulsée dans les airs, je respirais, poussais un hurlement immense, qui me donna l'impression d'être répété par six.

Et tout à coup, le temps sembla s'arrêter, j'eus l'impression d'être ailleurs, enfermée dans une bulle. Je poussai un gémissement de douleur en sentant mon dos se fendre par deux endroits, et je me roulais en boule. Et puis, soudain, un bruit d'exlosion, et j'eus le sentiment de faire le saut de l'ange, détendant tout mon corps, et je tombais, à nouveau…

**Annonce :**  
Un chapitre vraiment très court, j'avoue, mais il le fallait ! '  
Merci à mes petites revieweuses :D  
Nouveau POV !

**Chapitre : I Believe I can Fly XD** écrit le 05/03/2006  
Ce que je voyais de mes yeux était tout bonnement… impossible. Les Quatre Déesses qui étaient tombées, comme les autres filles dans l'eau, et avaient été jetées hors du lac par le calmar géant, étaient maintenant enfermées dans des bulles, toutes roulées en boule, l'air crispé comme si elles souffraient, et elles ne tombaient plus, comme si le temps s'était brusquement arrêté… Je vis à peine ma petite amie, Helix, retomber dans l'herbe avec les deux autres, car ce que j'avais devant mes yeux était trop… fascinant.  
Tout était sombre autour de nous, comme s'il faisait soudain nuit, et en levant les yeux je compris qu'une éclipse s'était installée.  
Et je compris la raison de l'air souffrant que les Déesses portaient au visage : deux ailes venaient de fendre le dos de trois des quatre. Et trois bulles éclatèrent, laissant les trois jeunes filles descendre en chute libre.  
A celle qu'on nomme Maybee avaient été données des ailes d'abeilles, transparentes, nervurées, brillant faiblement sous l'éclat de la lune.  
Fleur, la semie vélane, qui sortait avec Lucius, possédait à présent une paire d'ailes de colombe, d'ailes d'ange, blanches immaculées.  
Le dos de Kishû, celle que nous apellions la traînée, était orné d'immenses ailes de papillon, bleues, dégradées vers le noir en lurs extrémités.  
Et ces trois filles tombaient vertigineusement vers le sol. Le temps avait repris son cours et on entendait des cris de toutes parts. Mais c'était comme si les Déesses tombaient au ralenti.  
Mon regard se reporta sur la quatrième, qui avait l'ar le plus mal en point, Ange… Les poings serrés, le visage tendu, le front vers le ciel, les jambes mi tendues et le dos droit, elle semblait attendre et souffrir. Et puis, la lune s'écarta doucement et un double rayon or-argenté vint éclairer le front de la Déesse du feu.  
Deux ailes immenses, noires, jaillirent, comme des ombres menaçantes, et elle se roula en boule, enveloppée dans les ailes. Sa bulle éclata, et elle débuta sa chute, ralentie par ses ailes qui s'étendirent, des ailes de dragon, qui étaient en vérité dégradées du blanc au noir, avec des pointes luisantes.

Etrangement, elles atteignirent le sol en même temps, et Helix, qui s'était relevée, se précipita vers Ange, suivie de Ania et Tyria.

« On ne bouge pas, Regulus. » Me dit une voix froide et traînante.  
« Je n'en avais pas l'intention, Lucius. » Répondis-je sans détourner la tête.

Tous les spectateurs s'approchèrent, et je vis soudain une brèche s'ouvrir, laissant passer la préfète de Gryffondor miss-je-sais-tout et mon idiot de frère Sirius-le-rebel. J'eus le temps de m'apercevoir que toutes s'étaient relevées, sauf la Déesse Rouge. Ce qui fit grincer Lucius des dents. Et la brèche se referma, les gens se pressants autour des quatre filles et de leurs amies. Je savais pertinament que Lucius n'aimait pas Fleur, mais qu'il sortait avec elle pour garder un œil sur les autres et tenter de grapiller des informations sur les Déesses, et il avait demandé à Rogue de faire pareil avec Kishû, la plus naïve d'entre elles, et c'était à présent au tour de Rabastan avec Maybee, la plus faible selon lui. Moi, je sortais avec Helix parce qu'elle me plaisait. Et qu'elle semblait être la plus proche d'Ange. Et cette dernière était adulée de Lucius, bien qu'il s'en cacha.

Dumbledore arrivait, toujours en retard, évidemment, suivit de son fidèle chat McGonagall. Et en un tour de main, ils firent apparaître des brancarts, y installèrent les sept filles tombées, sous leurs protestations – Ange s'était finalement relevée – et je souris de mépris en les voyant tenter de s'arranger avec les ailes d'Ange qui fauchaient tout sur leur passage.

« Nous irons les voir plus tard. » Fit la voix de Lucius.

J'acquiesçais.

**Annonce :**  
Je devais bien ça à cette pauvre Ange, elle en bave ' XD

**Chapitre : Serpillère vs Gryffons qui dorment** écrit le 22/03/2006  
Nous étions allés voir les Déesses à l'infirmerie après que le flot de visiteur soit passé. Elles avaient toutes réussies à rentrer leurs ailes, après un effort intense de concentration, d'après ce qu'elles nous avaient racontées. Je m'étonne que ces sang-de-bourbes – bien que filles de déesses – aient réussies. Personnellement, je l'aurais fait en un mouvement de baguette. Mais elles ne peuvent pas toutes avoir ma force d'esprit.  
A présent, elles s'amusaient chaque week-end à contrôler leurs ailes. La plus à l'aise était Fleur, grâce à son pouvoir certainement. Ange s'amusait à faucher les feuilles des arbres en plein vol et se retrouvait souvent empêtrées dans les branches. Personnellement, j'aurais plutôt fauché les têtes de tous ces traîtres à leur sang qui envahissaient l'école de magie où avait vécut Serpentard.  
Et cet après midi, les cours avaient passés trop lentement pour un sorcier comme moi : en effet, c'était match de quidditch le lendemain, le dernier de la saison, et malgré que je le cache sous mon air parfaitement Serpentard, je suis surexcité. Cette stupide Ange aux ailes de démon joue à nouveau pour les Gryffondor, malgré son statut de Serpentard. Cependant, j'ai appris qu'elle viendrait dans la maison la plus digne d'elle après le match. Elle a dit à ce cher Dumby qu'elle veut pouvoir mieux réviser en étant à Serpentard – ce qui est évidemment véridique, on révise toujours mieux ici qu'ailleurs – plutôt qu'à gryffondor avec ces idiots de Maraudeurs qui lui font une gueule de dégénérés – oui, pire que d'habitude – depuis qu'elle a prit cette décision. Mais en vérité, elle vient rejoindre ceux qu'elle a toujours préférés : les Mangemorts, la classe supérieure. Et au vu de la façon dont elle ne semble pas affectée des regards tueurs de ces stupides gryffondors – je l'écrit volontairement sans majuscule, ce stupide rouge et or ne le mérite pas – je suis certain qu'elle sera dans le lit de Lucius en un temps record. De plus, elle a naturellement cessé d'embrasser James quand il a apprit la nouvelle. J'en ris encore, de sa tête ! Je la battrais tout de même à plate couture demain. Rien que pour prouver à Lucius que son Ange n'est pas la meilleure.

¤¤¤

Les deux mêmes questions circulent partout dans les couloirs ce matin : Ange va-t-elle voler avec ou sans balais ? Quelle équipe va gagner, avec une NHS dans chacune d'elle ? Je trouve ces questions stupides. Il est évident que si Ange sort ses ailes, elle fauchera tout le monde sur un rayon de trois mètres – cela m'enchanterait si elle faisait ça seulement chez les gryffondors – et que de toutes façons, Serpentard gagnera la coupe.  
Après un petit déjeuner habituel – Helix, elle, a le ventre noué, puisqu'elle va affronter une de ses meilleures amies – nous (bien que ce nous puisse être un « nous » impérial, il comporte en vérité l'équipe de Serpentard : Helix (gardienne), Lucius (poursuiveur), Rabastan (poursuiveur) et son frère Rodolphus (poursuiveur aussi), Crabbe (batteur), Goyle (batteur), et moi (attrapeur, évidemment)) nous dirigeons vers les vestiaires tranquillement, la tête haute, confiants.

Le match commence dans les règles de l'art : notre équipe fait la plus belle entrée en scène, évidemment, et nous nous emparons gracieusement, les premiers, du souaffle. Helix souffle : elle n'aura pas à affronter immédiatement Ange, tandis que je reste près d'elle car de ce point j'ai une superbe vue sur le terrain (n'allez pas croire que je reste près d'elle pour la soutenir, ce serait stupide).  
Je vois un oiseau bizarre, écarlate, fondre vers le sol à l'autre bout du terrain. Bizarre… je crois qu'on a assommé le gardien ! Malheureusement, cet ange idiot (ou ange idiote ou choix) s'empare de ce maudit souaffle avant que cet idiot de Lucius n'ait le temps de marquer. Elle vient vers nous à toute allure, et ses passes s'enchaînent à pleine vitesse vers les deux autres poursuiveurs. Potter la regarde, éberlué. Il pensait certes qu'elle ferait tout pour faire gagner sa future nouvelle Maison. Mais non, cette petite sotte est trop noble pour cela ! Je m'éloigne un peu des buts, et ordonne aux batteurs de l'arrêter alors qu'elle s'apprête à recevoir le souaffle avant de tirer. Un cognard est envoyé à pleine vitesse sur elle, et j'espère fortement qu'il lui causera un œil au beurre aussi noir que la balle ! Mais non ! Mon idiot de frère sort enfin de sa rêverie et vient sauver sa demoiselle en détresse ! Je voudrais voir la tête de sa chère Sang-de-Bourbe mais impossible. Ange et lui ne s'adressent pas un regard. Apparemment, ele avait prévu son arrivée car elle rattrape le souaffle comme si de rien n'était, et file vers les buts. Helix, si tu rates le tire de cette garce, il sera pour toi le cognard.  
Ange plisse les yeux en arrivant devant les buts. On voit que l'affrontement la dérange grandement. Elle jette un coup d'œil à sa gauche. Le poursuiveur comprend et se place. Mais pile à ce moment là, il se reçoit en pleine tête un parfait cognard que je viens de lui envoyer ! Ah, que je me félicite pour ce coup ! Et un deuxième gryffondor au sol ! Mon idiot de frère était trop omnubilé par son ex pour réagir… Celle-ci rattrape de justesse le souaffle qu'elle allait envoyer, et s'aperçoit qu'à part le rénégat Sirius, elle est seule, car l'autre poursuiveur s'occupe de ralentir la chute du second. D'ailleurs, s'il ne prend pas garde il va… Mais non zut ! Sirius a bien compris que j'ai décidé de sapper toutes les défenses de cette maudite Déesse, et file droit renvoyer le cognard que j'ai fait envoyer vers le second poursuiveur à son expéditeur. Qui réagit au quart de tour puisque c'est un Serpentard et dévie la balle… vers Helix qui s'apprêtait à rattraper le souaffle qu'Ange avait finalement lancé, désemparée. Elle l'évite de justesse, alors que la déesse du Feu attrape vivement la battede Sirius et dévie à son tour le cognard… DROIT SUR MOI ! En temps normal, je ne me serais pas affolé, mais je vois du coin de l'œil le souaffle entrer dans les buts. Je sors de al trajectoire du cognard sans domage, et cherche le vif des yeux. Nulle part. L'autre imbécile de Potter fait de larges cercles inutiles autour du terrain. Evidemment, avec les lunettes dont il est doté, il ne peut rien voir. Je lâche un son méprisant en même temps qu'Ange subit les regards noirs de Sirius – qui récupère sa batte – et de Ambre – véxée. La poursuiveuse retourne au centre du terrain, et un second engagement est fait. Les buts se poursuivent, et il est bien clair que gryffondor domine. Mais c'est normal, à voir la tête que fait Lucius devant Kloé ! Pfff… il finira par rendre sa copine jalouse, lui ! Je lui lance un regard noir et il se décide à être un peu plus ac… Là. Le vif d'or. J'entends du coin de l'œil l'attaque menée par gryffondor et le repli de mon équipe, et puis le vent dans mes oreilles me coupe tout retour. Evidemment, mon balai est bien meilleur que celui de ce traître à son sang de Potter. Je le dépasse sans mal. Il a agrippé l'arrière de mon balai, je le sens. Mais trop tard. J'agrippe la petite balle en or. Bizarre, je n'entends aucune ovation. Je ralentis et m'arrête. Et ce que je vois me fait lâcher le vif d'or brusquement. Ange n'est plus sur son balai, qui fonce droit vers le sol. Helix descend en piquet et l'arrête. Les deux mêmes immenses ailes noires on surgies du dos d'Ange, faisant vibrer la tribune. Pourquoi ? Mon regard intercepe un cognard dévié par mon frère – je suis si choqué que je ne parviens pas à l'insulter sur le coup – et fait le rapprochement immédiat. Ses ailes sortent à l'approche d'un danger. Dangeureux. Très dangeureux.  
Comme en transe, Ange pique droit vers le sol, et remonte soudainement pour gagner le ciel, décirt enfin un grand cercle autour des tribunes, et là, elle semble retrouver ses esprits car elle vacille, s'empêtre dans ses mouvements, cherche quelque chose à laquelle se raccrocher… et agrippe fermement un objet rond, lisse et brillant, qui porte aussi des ailes. Non, ça c'est pas possible. Fichus gryffondors, ils se rattrapent toujours. C'est fini et je le sais, car Potter s'est déjà élancé vers elle, suivi de l'autre Maraudeur, ils attrapent chacun le vif d'or pour l'un et la jeune fille pour l'autre, et j'entends le coup strident du sifflet. Et pour la première fois, je hurle à l'injustice, car Trubb, trop estomaqué par la chute de Craine, n'a pas sifflé lorsque MOI je l'avais attrapé. J'ai des envies de meurtre. Je fonce droit sur Trubb, lui hurle dessus, et, tous étant ébranlés, personne ne réagit. C'est décidé, je m'en prendrais à Lucius, et on remettra les pendules à l'heure. En attendant, tout l'équipe de Gryffondor hurle de joie et se dirige vers l'infirmerie (suivie des autres Maraudeuses) ou les vestiaires. Manquerait plus que cette sotte enflammée se réconcilie avec la troupe des Maraudeurs.  
Mais l'injustice braille à l'intérieur de moi. Pour la première fois, je ressens ce que ressentent les gryffondors en cours de Potions. Pour la première fois, je remets mon monde en cause. Je crois que moi aussi, j'ai besoin d'aller à l'infirmerie.

**Annonce :**  
Bon, j'ai eu un peu de mal au début à rentrer dans la tête de Regulus, mais j'espère bien que c'est réussit !

**Chapitre : Nouveautés** écrit le 24/03/2006  
Un nouveau lit a été installé dans le dortoir des filles. Helix et Ange mangent ensembles, parlent ensembles, rient ensembles. Je les vois s'écarter petit à petit du groupe des NHS, qui semble se dissocier. Les BUSEs approchent de plus en plus vite. Les cours de rattrapages sont enfin terminés pour les NHS. Sirius a romput avec Lily, qi a bien remarqué que cet idiot de traître a encore des sentiments pour la petite sotte de rousse (aka Kloé). Cette dernière nous a rejoint le jour suivant la « victoire » - purement et smplement illégale, favorisée et horrifiante – des gryffondor (à prononcer avec mépris). Je l'ai entendue raconter la fête qui avait eu lieu directement dans l'infirmerie grâce à l'incursion des Maraudeurs aux cuisines. Bien entendu, l'épisode « Pompom-se-rend-compte-qu'il-y-a-toute-l'équipe-des-gryffy-à-minuit-dans-sa-chère-infirmerie » fut le plus apprécié de son auditoir. Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle en fait trop, cette « équilibre » ! Et Lucius qui l'observe avec des yeux de merlans frits… D'ailleurs j'ai vu la vélane courrir en pleurant vers les toilettes, il n'y a pas longtemps… Héhé, bien fait. J'attends avec impatience un agissement des Mangemorts, où devront se joindre les quatre sottes et ma chère Helix, afin qu'elles retombent un peu sur terre. D'ailleurs, je crois qu'aucune n'a vraiment compris pourquoi Helix est à Serpentard, et pourquoi le Maître l'a voulue dans son équipe. Mais la réponse est en vérité simple : Helix a du sang noir dans ses veines, le sang d'un vampire. Ce qui la prédispose à la magie noire, lui confère une puissance magique intéressante et un sang purement magique. Et lui donne une allure particulièrement sexy, d'ailleurs… Je m'égare. Si Lucius parvient à lire pardessus mon épaule, je suis la risée de la Maison.  
Les Maraudeurs observent bien sûr d'un œil sombre Ange qui a changé de Maison, et Lily ne lui parle presque plus. Je sens venir la chute évidente des Celtics Myth. Tant mieux, de la musique de merde en moins. Et puis, cela sapera leurs relations avec le monde extérieur, leur popularité, et c'est parfait pour nous. Elles finiront bien par succomber au charme de la nuit.  
Je crois que j'aime Ambre. Voilà, c'est sorti. Je n'ai pas l'habitude de me poser des questions sentimentales, je suis plus du genre froid. Dans ma famille, c'est être digne. Et chez les Malfoy, c'est une classe, que d'être froid. Mais je pensais à Ambre. J'ai bien son air sensible, la douceur de ses traits, la finesse de son corps, la froideur de son regard, les sentimetns qu'elle peut vous faire partager, j'aime sa ruse aussi… Ca me fait du bien d'écrire, parce que ça, je sais que jamais je ne pourrais le dire. Et puis ce serait idiot de le faire, de toutes façons.  
Je me décide à prendre mes devoirs. Oui, mon existence est normale. Et dans un an ou presque, je recevrais ma marque. Lucius me l'a promis, il dit qu'il a mis le Seigneur des Ténèbres au courant du dévouement que je lui porte. Lucius l'a déjà bien sûr. Mais il est trop vantard, donc je ne lui porte aucun respect. Tandis que le Lord, lui, sait se faire petit au bon moment, il est vif, discret, et intelligent. C'est pour ça que je l'admire.

¤¤¤

Je rentre de ma convocation chez le professeur Notts, à propos de notre orientation. Je lui ai dit que je n'avais aucune idée du métier que je voulais faire. Elle m'a dit que j'avais des dons en potions, et qu'un professeur à Poudlard serait très utile pour le Maître. Oui, elle me l'a dit de façon crue. Je lui ai dit que j'allais réfléchir. En vérité, j'ai l'impression que je n'aurais pas d'avenir. Un pressentiment. Ma vie sera courte. Et puis, je ne sais pas si j'ai très envie de vieillir. Alors qu'importe mon métier si je sers le Seigneur !  
Je rentre dans la salle commune et je m'assieds dans un fauteuil. Plus qu'un moi s avant les BUSEs et la fin des cours. Je regarde le feu, Ambre vient passer ses bras autour de mes épaules, elle me câline, me fait du bien. C'est la seule qui accepte d'entendre mes malheurs. Avant, il y avait Sirius. Je crois qu'il me manque. Si seulement il avait sut reconnaître le bon chemin ! Mais non, même avec une torche cet idiot se perdrait ! Je lui en veux. Même son Ange a sut choisir, elle ! Mais non, monsieur a trop l'esprit de contradiction ! Et s'il ne traînait pas avec la sang-de-bourbe et l'autre stupide attrapeur… !

« A quoi tu penses, Reg ? »  
« Mhh… A rien Hell. Je t'aime. »

Elle tourne la tête vers moi, ouvre de grands yeux et… je l'embrasse.  
Alors qu'elle pose sa tête sur mon épaule, je capte un mouvement à droite. Je tourne la tête, me dévisse le cou pour ne pas déranger le véritable Ange qui repose au creux de mon cou et découvre… La scène que je m'attendais à voir bien avant, surtout connaissant son acteur principal. Lucius est passé à la phase finale de sa séduction sur Kloé. Il s'approche d'elle tandis qu'elle rit, lui caresse la joue, ses lèvres murmurent un compliment sûrement, Ange sourit légèrement et je lis sur ses lèvres (elle est en face de moi, et Lucius dos à moi) :  
« Heureusement que tu as rompu avec Fleur avant. Tu as décidé de passer par toute la troupe ? Je ne sais pas si je vais te laisser m'embrasser… Parce que saper toutes mes amitiés, c'est vraiment pas gentil de la part de ton méchant Maîmaître « Voldy chéri » dis lui au moins ça de ma part… »

Je n'entends pas la réponse de Lucius, mais Kloé lève les yeux au ciel, sourit ironiquement et l'embrasse pour finir sans plus de paroles.

« Regulus ? Pourquoi tu te dévisses la tête ? Ah… je vois, en effet. Je sens déjà que notre groupe est mal parti pour rester unis comme le voulait Dumby… » Murmure mon Ambre.  
« Tu oublies que tu as changé de camp… » Lui réponds-je.

Elle ne dit rien, hausse les épaules, amène de quoi réviser et la soirée se poursuit ainsi, avec un nouveau couple au coin de l'œil.

¤¤¤

Les BUSEs sont arrivées, et toujours rien de la part des Mangemorts. Ange et Helix partent retrouver les autres Maraudeuses (La Sang-de-Bourbe est revenue depuis qu'elle n'est plus avec l'autre imbécile) et leurs relations semblet s'améliorer un peu. Il y a eu un temps pendant lequel Maybee et Fleur étaient d'un côté, Kishû au centre, et Ange et Helix d'un autre côté. Tout ça parce que Lucius avait quitté Fleur pour Ange. Je trouve les filles stupides. Elles adorent se chercher des droxydes, mais ne supportent pas lorsque ça leur tombe dessus. Les vacances arriveront bientôt. J'ai hâte de revoir mes parents, de pouvoir redonner des ordres à Kreattur, de voler dans mon jardin, d'ennuyer Sirius avec Bellatrix.

¤¤¤

Le train rouge défile devant mes yeux, me voici sur la gare 9 ¾. Les vacances sont belles et bien là. Helix va me manquer. Je l'emprunte à ses amies deux secondes et je l'emmène vers mon père qui est là, qui m'attend.

« Père, je vous présente Helix. »

Elle s'incline légèrement, gracieuse comme nulle autre. Mon père lui fait un baise main en règle, l'effleurant à peine, en y ajoutant un compliment à l'égard de sa grâce et de mes bons goûts. Et c'est fini, elle m'entraîne gentiment dans un coin pour pouvoir m'embrasser une dernière fois, en prétextant avoir à me parler en privé, et je la vois repasser du côté moldu, tandis que je suis transplané par mon père avec mon idiot de frère.

**Annonce :**  
Un chapitre court mais nécessaire ! J'attaque la suite immédiatly !

**Chapitre : Décisions** écrit le 25/03/2006  
Joensuu je ne t'ai aps fait trop attendre , ;)  
MacKenzy je pense qu'il va se passer un bon bout de temps avant qu'elles n'aient l'occasion de trahir les Mangemorts .

J'entends des éclats de voix dans la maison. Sûrement cet imbécile de Kreattur qui a encore brisé une tasse ! Vivement qu'on le décapite, celui-là. Bon, évidemment, il en faudrait un autre, mais on peut toujours prendre Sirius, tiens ! Ah, si cet idiot de frère avait choisi le bon chemin, on pourrait encore s'amuser dans le jardin comme avant.  
Ma mère hurle à nouveau, et je préfère ne pas retranscrire ses paroles, elles sont bien trop afreuses.  
Je décide de me lever, enfile une robe de sorcier et descends. Dans le salon, je découvre rapidement le problème, qui n'est pas Kreattur mais son remplaçant imaginaire : Sirius.  
En me voyant entrer, ma mère manque de me percer les tympans :

« ET VOILA ! TU ES FIER DE TOI, SACRIPAN DE REBEL ! TU AS REVEILLE TON FRERE ! TU VAS TE MARIER AVEC TA COUSINE ANDROMEDA ! »  
« Non. » répond simplement Sirius.  
« Pourquoi ! Je croyais que tu l'aimais bien, et puis ce sera amusant de voir deux amoureux des moldus ensemble, au moins on aura qu'une branche de l'arbre généalogique à rayer ! » S'exaspère ma mère.  
Mon père éclate de rire, avant de lancer :  
« Alors on n'a qu'à le marier à la fille Gaunt, chérie ! Une cracmol et un traître à son sang, ça sera parfait ! »  
Là, je pressens l'explosion du vilain petit gryffy de la famille :

« NON NON ET NON ! JE NE VEUX PAS DEVENIR COMME VOUS JE NE ME MARIERAIS JAMAIS JE NE FERAIS DE MAL A PERSONNE ! »

Je sens un coup de poing dans mon estomac. Personne ne m'en a donné bien sûr, mais pour la première fois de ma vie, je viens de comprendre mon frère. Il a peur de lui-même… Sirius a peur de ce qu'il est capable de faire, au contraire de nous qui l'exprimons afin de nous exorciser pour certains, et pour le plaisir pour d'autres.  
Mon seul et unique frère, mon seul et unique doute part de la maison ce jour là, avec son véritable frère, comme il l'a dit lui-même, avec ce freluquet de Potter.  
Je monte dans ma chambre et je m'y enferme. A la fin de la journée, j'ai pris une décision. Puisque je n'ai pas de vrai choix, alors je m'exorciserais, mais en rendant service à quelqu'un : au Lord. Je débute alors mon engluement dans la magie la plus sombre, afin de ne plus avoir peur. Je hais la peur. Je hais le noir. Mais le soleil me brûle les yeux.

**Annonce :**  
Encore un chapitre court, avec une nouvele narratrice ! Je vous promets que je vais m'éclater pour leurs vacances ! ;)

**Chapitre : "La température locale est de 28°C, il est 5h00, heure locale et..."** écrit le 26/03/2006

L'avion amorce enfin sa descente vers Nouméa. Le lagon d'un bleu turquoise se dessine enfin devant mes yeux, dessinant notre célèbre barrière de corail, car elle est la plus belle du monde, ou la seconde plus belle. On aperçoit la passe de Hienghène, un des quelques endroits permettant de passer outre le lagon pour l'Océan Pacifique, houleux. J'entends Klo émettre des suppositions sur les noms de certains ilôts déjà visible. Notre boeing se penche et commence son long virage qui dure environ quinze minutes, durant lesquelles on voit défiler la côte ouest du nord au sud, avec ses grandes plages, sa mer claire qui fait rêver. Et puis, enfin, on aperçoit Nouméa, la capitale de la ouvelle-Calédonie, mon chez moi depuis quelques années maintenant. Il faut avouer que ce n'est pas aussi beau que Paris, ni aussi impressionnant, qu'on n'y voit de London Bridge, mais Nouméa c'est agréable. Je vous rassure, on n'atterrit pas en pleine ville, mais à ¾ d'heure de là, à l'aéroport de Tontouta.  
Notre aéroport est petit et convivial, et lorsqu'on descend de l'avion, couvertes en raison de la température anglaise, la première chose que l'on fait c'est d'enlever nos pulls et d'apprécier la moiteur de l'air et le soleil qui peine à filtrer les nuages sur nos peaux. Les cocotiers se balancent doucement en cette saison fraîche pour le pays, nous sommes en Juillet sous les Tropiques.  
J'ai hâte de revoir ma chambre, la mer, la plage, le cinéma, d'aller faire un tour au lycée pour revoir mes amies, et de devoir leur mentir effrontément sur notre nouvelle école.  
Derrière nous les Premières Années sorciers du Pacifique de Poudlard se bousculent, tout heureux de retrouver leurs parents. Je l'inquiète à l'idée que les miens m'étouffent, j'avais une telle liberté à Poudlard. C'est surtout pour Kishû, Ambre et Klo que je m'inquiète, car elles se chamaillent facilement avec leurs parents qui les retiennent un peu trop à leur goût.  
J'ai envie de danser, de pleurer, de mettre un maillot, de déprimer, de vivre, de dormir, de tout sentir, ressentir et faire à la fois. Des yeux émeraude se placent devant moi, et j'entends la voix de Marie s'élever, pour me faire descendre de mon nuage :

« Helaine ! Tite sœur, on a atterrit ! »

Je souris et nous entrons, enfin dans l'aéroport après une courte marche entre la passerelle et la porte. C'est bondé et nous attendons bien une demi heure avant de pouvoir aller chercher nos bagages. Puis passage à la douane. Je me rends compte que j'ai oublié fondamentalement de prendre du nutella ! Maudissons nous ! Je souris enjouement au douanier et nous passons sans aucun problème. On cherche à peine qu'on a déjà trouvé nos parents, assez vaillants pour nous attendre à l'aéroport à 5 heures du matin. Il y a mon père, celui de Klo, la mère d'Inays, celle de May et celle d'Helix. Je fais la bise aux filles et je me dirige vers ma voiture dans laquelle je m'endors immédiatement, en songeant à ces vacances qui promettront d'être mouvementées – et aussi un peu à Lucius…

¤¤¤

L'arrêt de la voiture me réveille et je vois ma maison, my home ! Mon père m'aide à débarquer mes valises et pendant que je fais du rangement, il me raconte leurs vacanes à eux, les progrès de mon frère un peu partout, se tait et m'avoue que je leur ai manqué. Ma mère apparaît une heure après en haut de l'escalier. Les retrouvailles vont être joyeuses !

**Annonce :**  
Et voilà le retour de la bande de malades et de leurs amies ! Les vacances leurs feront du bien ! XD

**Chapitre : /mode come back on** écrit le 09/04/2006  
-Donc, deux au chocolat, une au citron, euh… ah ouais, une gauffre et puis c'est tout !  
- Bon, alors vous voyez ce petit appareil rond ? Prenez le et lorsque vous devrez venirchercher votre commande, il vibrera. Et c'est… CFP, merci.

Je pris tranquillement le disque, le posai sur notre table devant des visages abasourdis.

- En tous cas elle avait pas l'air commode la femme… Me dis Chloé.  
- On s'en fiche d'façon . Répondis-je, heureuse d'être là avec mes amies.

Nous étions sur la BD, alias Baie des Citrons, attablées à la terrasse de la Sorbétière qui faisait face à la mer, seulement séparée de celle-ci par une route. Il n'y avait personne car en Nouvelle-Calédonie les grandes vacances arrivent en Décembre, et le temps était froid pour un calédonien et pour Ange qui n'avait jamais assez chaud répétait-elle constamment. Pour moi, 20° C c'était une température parfaite, avec une légère brise annonciatrice d'un proche alizée qui soufflerait bientôt plus fort.

- Aaaaaaaah, vive les vacannnnnnnnnnnnnnnnces !  
- YES !  
- Au fait, au final, on se la fait cette sortie à Poé qu'on avait prévue l'andernier ?  
- Hmm… Ca peut-être une bonne idée.  
- On camperait ?  
- Ben louer ça reviendrait cher en tous cas…  
- C'est pas un peu imprudent ?  
- Roh, mais nan Kish, on a nos supers power !  
- On a qu'à camper chez mon beau père, les filles ! Fit enfin May.  
- ALLELUIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA ! Euh mais par contre, mieux vaut acheter de la bombe anti moustique que de la nourriture, dans ce cas…  
- Ouais, pis si on a faim, on fait griller les moustiques !

XD Voilà une dérivation typiquement NHS-syk de sujet… Il faut être habitué pour ne pas se perdre lorsqu'on parle entre nous .  
Cette sortie à Poé on l'avait imaginée, rêvée l'an dernier, on voulait la faire pendant les grandes vacances, mais impossible… puisqu'on a filé à Poudlard. Alors que je souris en lançant des débilités à tout va, on entend un soudain BIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIP super strident ! Bizarrement la terre se met à trembler et le vent augmente d'un coup, suivi par de gros nuages et des vagues, la température se réchauffe brusquement et toutes les têtes alentours – heureusement il y en a peu – se tournent vers le ciel, interrogatrices. Ambre pose presque immédiatment la main sur le disque et l'arrête. Elle nous regarde, hoche la tête et… éclate de rire, suivie par nous.

- Hey, les filles on destresse là ! Ici on est en sécurité !  
- Mesdemoiselles, votre commande !  
- Roh, s'qu'elle est chiante celle-là.  
- Laisse, j'y vais…

Avec un sourire carnassier Naynays se lève de table et plaque un grand sourire sur ses lèvres.

- Excusez nous madame, sincèrement désolée…  
- Ouais, bon, voilà la gauffre et les glaces.  
- Oh, il y a un peu trop de choses à prendre, je reviens.

Elle embarque les glaces et les dépose devant nous, avant de retourner au comptoir.

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle fout ? ô.O'  
- Aucune idée…  
- Chut !  
- Oh, madame mais on avait demandé de la chantilly sur la gauffre ! Reprend Inays.  
- Pardon ? Ce n'est pas ce qu'on m'a dit !  
- Je vous jure que si madame ! On a même payé la chantilly !  
- Ouais, vu que tous se paye, ici… Marmone Clo.  
- Ah non, vous ne l'avez pas payée, la chantilly, j'en suis certaine !  
- Mais enfin, regardez donc l'argent qu'on vous a donné… Et là, la facture, regardez ! Y a bien marqué chantilly, non ?  
- Euh, oui, zut alors je… je reviens.  
- Comment elle a fait ça putain ! S'exclame encore Chloé.  
- Mais nan, y a que des femmes qui travaillent Angeou ! Rétorque Helix, qui se met à pouffer de rire avec Clo.  
- Bon, voilà votre gauffre avec de la chantilly.  
- Merci beaucoup madame.

Et Inays revient vers nous, l'air toujours aussi innocent.

- Alors, Shû, raconte nous maintenant qu'on se dore au soleil sur notre belle plage !  
- Ouais, t'as fait ça comment !  
- Ben c'est pas dur, suffit de parler aux plante et comme le papier vient des arbres…

On ouvre toutes des yeux ronds avant d'exploser de rire.

- Les filles, je crois qu'on a vraiment une mauvaise influence sur Inays ! XD  
- Bon, la première à l'eau est la plus grande star de tous les temps !  
- Moldues ou sorcière ?  
- LES DEUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUX !  
- NYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA  
- PREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEUMS  
- NAN C'EST MOIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII !

Et un troupeau d'éléphants atterrit dans l'eau de mer, dont un éléphant ressort aussi vite qu'il y est entré en hurlant que l'eau est gelée ce qui fait exploser de rire tout le monde.

S'ensuit une bataille d'eau en bonne et due forme et alors que je me cachais derrière May qui faisait tous les efforts possible pour ne pas se servir de son pouvoir, je hurel :  
« LES FILLES Y A NASSIMA ET LES TWINS ! »

Et c'est la sortie des pachidermes qui courrent jusqu'à leurs amies du lycée, les trempent en les serrant dans leurs bras et leurs font la fête.

- Alors, le lycée ?  
- Alors Poudlard ?  
- Alors les mecs ?  
- Et les étudiants ?  
- Les profs ?  
- Canons ?  
- Cours ?  
- Musique ?  
- Réputation ?  
- Nouveaux films ?  
- News ?  
- Fashion ?  
- Blabla ?

Bref, je passe la conversation qui ne saurait que vous ennuyer à mouuuuuuuuuuuuurir car elle est purement ordinaire pour des jeunes filles ordinaires ! -

- Et finalement, ça s'est fini comment ?  
- Oh, t'as rompu avec LUI !  
- Malade va !  
- Eh, girls, la sortie à Poé, on la fait ?

Pause.  
/mode hystérie on

« YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAHHHHHHH  
OUAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIS  
OF COUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUURSE  
GREAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT »

/off

- Euh, quand ?

/mode warning, blonde thinking…

- Euh…  
- Héhé…  
- Hum…  
- CE WEEK ENNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNND !

/ re mode hystérie

« YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH »

- Qui nous emmène ?

« ON VERRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAA RANAFOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUT ON Y VAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA »

XD

Happy NHS and friends

124


End file.
